The Pregnant Man
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Pada akhirnya semua ujian itu berakhir. Para seme akhirnya bisa bebas dari keanehan para uke. Dan lagi mereka bahagia akan kelahiran buah hati mereka. Penantian dan pengorbanan mereka pun tak berakhir sia-sia./"Aku mau menamainya Ryoska-ssu!" / "Loh, aku mau menamainya Kiryuu, Ryouta." / "Kanamenya mana?" [COMPLETE! Semi-AU, AkaKuro-MidoTaka-AoKise-MuraHimu! Yaoi!Mpreg! Fail!Humor]
1. Chapter 1: Kegiatan Pagi Super Aneh

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T+++**_

_**Length : **_**1**_** of ****?**_

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content. MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kata orang-orang, menghadapi pasangan hidup yang sedang hamil itu sangat menyiksa. Karena mood mereka akan mudah berubah dalam beberapa detik kau mengedipkan mata. Apalagi mereka bisa saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat asli mereka. Meminta ini-itu yang diinginkan saat masa mengidam, jika tidak dituruti, mereka akan merajuk dan membuat pasangannya tidur di luar. Oh, klise sekali.

Tetapi kenyataannya, di sinilah ke empat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berada. Sama-sama dihadiahi pasangan hidup (baca: istri) yang sedang hamil muda. Apa benar anggapan orang-orang itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari pagi masih mengintip malu-malu. Suara cicitan burung terdengar bersautan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dulunya seorang model dan juga bagian dari _The Generation of Miracles_ itu pun membuka matanya, mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih ia miliki karena merasa adanya pergolakan aneh di perutnya.

_Morning sickness._

Pemuda yang sekarang bernama Aomine Ryouta itu tahu, semenjak dirinya dinyatakan hamil, hal seperti ini tak luput dari kegiatan paginya. Tak mau berlama-lama menahan diri, istri dari sang _Ace_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ –dulu- itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Aomine Ryouta sesekali memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Baginya _morning sickness_ ini amat menyiksa. Setiap pagi ia pasti selalu memuntahkan apa yang ia makan semalam. Dan lagi, suaminya, Aomine Daiki, sedikitpun tidak terganggu atau bahkan berniat bangun untuk melihat dirinya ini.

Ryouta mengerti. Aomine Daiki pasti sangat lelah. Dirinya yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian membuatnya terkadang selalu pulang malam, dan itu cukup membuat Ryouta kesepian. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Toh kalau Daiki tidak kerja, mereka mau makan dari mana? Dari pohon? Tidak kan?

"Ryouta?"

"Ughh…" Ryouta mengeluh sambil terus memijat kepalanya yang agak pusing. Aomine Daiki di belakangnya mulai memijat tengkuk pasangannya itu.

"_Morning sickness_ lagi?" tanya Daiki.

Ryouta mengangguk dalam diam, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dan berbalik. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuh Aomine lalu menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang suaminya. "Daiki_cchi_…tiba-tiba aku mau sesuatu-_ssu_."

Aomine langsung diam. Biasanya kalau istrinya sudah mengidam, bisa-bisa ia datang terlambat lagi ke kantor. "Errr…kau mau apa, Ryouta?"

Ryouta yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar. "Semalam aku lihat kedai di perempatan jalan ke arah supermarket kecurian-_ssu_. Aku mau ikut Daiki_cchi_ menangkap pelakunya-_ssu_!"

"Hah?"

Tunggu…? Semalam? Seingat Aomine, semalam ia berada di kantor sampai larut, dan sama sekali tidak ada panggilan tentang kasus kecurian di sebuah kedai. Tapi kalau pun ada, harusnya Ryouta langsung memberitahunya, kan?

"Daiki_cchi_?"

"Kedai yang mana, Ryouta?"

"Itu loh, kedai es krim yang buka sampai larut malam-_ssu_. Katanya dia kecurian mangkuk dua buah yang akan dipakai untuk melayani pesanan pelanggan. Terus, karena yang lainnya kotor akhirnya mereka pakai piring, deh-_ssu_."

"…"

"Daiki_cchi_?"

"Ryouta? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam-malam saat aku belum pulang?"

"Eh? Aku hanya jalan-jalan, kok, Daiki_cchi_. Habisnya Daiki_cchi_ pulangnya lama-_ssu_. Kan lumayan aku dapat sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Jus wedang jahe dicampur sirup rasa _strawberry_ terus dikasih topping buah jeruk dan _almond_. Enak deh, Daiki_cchi_. Lain kali coba, ya-_ssu_?"

"…"

Di mana pula ada minuman seperti itu? Dan apa rasanya? Jangan dibayangkan. Pasti rasanya fantastis. Ya, kan? Okeh, lupakan kegiatan pagi mereka dan minuman _mix_ yang super wow.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu Murasakibara Atsushi memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Masakan istrinya, Murasakibara Tatsuya memang selalu enak dan memuaskan lidah. Sampai-sampai ia selalu ketagihan dan mau terus untuk menambah lagi.

"Atsushi, kau mau tambah lagi?" tanya Tatsuya yang melihat piring suaminya hampir bersih. Murasakibara Atsushi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Tatsuya menaruh nasi beserta lauk pauk ke dalam piringnya. Namun kemudian matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya saat Tatsuya mengangkat sebuah botol sirup dan siap menuangkannya ke atas makanan kepala keluarga Murasakibara tersebut.

"_Matte_, Tat-_chin_~ sirupnya untuk apa?" tanya Murasakibara pada istrinya.

Tatsuya menghentikan tangannya yang akan menuangkan sirup itu lalu memandang suaminya. "Eh? Tentu saja untuk dituang ke atas makananmu. Atsushi kan suka yang manis-manis. Jadi biar makanannya manis kutambah pakai sirup di atasnya, ya?" balas Tatsuya kemudian membuat garis _zigzag_ di atas makanan Murasakibara yang hanya disaksikan pemiliknya dengan pandangan…_speechless_. Dan Murasakibara Atsushi tambah _speechless_ ketika Tatsuya membuka sebungkus maiubo kemudian diremas lalu ditaburkan di atas piring suaminya.

"…"

"Nah. Ayo dimakan, Atsushi~"

"…"

Dan sekali lagi lupakan soal sarapan pagi dengan menu wow ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di keluarga Midorima tiba-tiba diganggu oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari sebuah kamar di mansion itu. Salah satu pemiliknya, sebut saja Midorima Kazunari kini sedang tak bisa diam mengutak-atik isi lemarinya dan suaminya untuk mencari pakaian yang tepat untuknya dan juga Midorima Shintarou lari pagi.

Ya, ia berniat membangunkan suaminya setelah ia siap dengan kostumnya. Oi, tidak bisakah kau suruh suaminya mandi dulu, Kazunari?

Midorima Kazunari masih terus membongkar muatan lemari pakaian mereka sampai ke lemari yang dipenuhi _lucky item_ Midorima Shintarou entah untuk mencari apa. Karena mendengar suara ribut nan berisik di dekatnya, mau tak mau pemuda berambut hijau itu pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan kacamatanya setelah meraba-raba, matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang ia tahu, adalah istrinya sedang membongkar muatan lemari di kamar mereka.

Sontak saja Midorima bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Oi, Kazunari. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan-_nodayo_?"

Kazunari yang masih sibuk mencari entah apa hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Shin-_chan_ kesayangannya. "Oi Kazunari!" panggil Shintarou sekali lagi. Tapi karena tidak mendapat jawaban lagi, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka dan mendekati Kazunari yang sedang sedang terdiam di depan lemari. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari-_nodayo_? Kau membuat berantakan—"

"Hmm…Shin-_chan_ mandi dulu sana. Setelah ini kita lari pagi ya, Shin-_chan_. Tenang, aku sedang menyiapkan pakaianmu, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah sana mandi. Air dinginnya sudah kusiapi, kok. _Hayaku! Hayaku_!" ujar Kazunari memotong kalimat Shintarou dengan seenaknya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sosok dokter itu mematung.

'Apa katanya tadi? Mandi dengan air dingin? Dengan suhu sedingin ini? Kau mau membunuh suamimu, oi, _Bakazunari_?!' batin Shintarou yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan berujar pada Kazunari. "Kazunari, tolong siapkan teh—"

"Aku sudah siapkan susu strawberry kok. Tuh, ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur."

Memang kapan ia memesan susu strawberry?

"Terus sarapannya juga sudah aku siapkan. Menu sarapan kali ini adalah sup kacang merah dicampur susu _strawberry_ dan kacang polong. Enak deh. Dimakan ya, Shin-_chan_~"

"…"

Dan sarapan jenis apa itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa pagi itu. Lupakan soal rapat kemarin sore yang membuatnya ingin membunuh orang. Lupakan soal tender yang hampir gagal. Lupakan soal sekretarisnya yang hampir bunuh diri. Lupakan soal para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang hampir pingsan merasakan aura neraka yang ia berikan. Lupakan soal istrinya, Akashi Tetsuya yang semalam tiba-tiba memberikannya _service_ memuas—eh? Yang ini mah mana bisa dilupakan?

Seijuurou hanya bisa menganga kali ini. Oh _hell, no_? Apalagi? Kenapa setiap pagi Tetsuyanya selalu membuatnya hampir mengeluarkan kedua mata merahnya dari tempatnya. Tidak adakah sambutan selamat pagi lain selain membuatnya _speechless_ setiap harinya?

"_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_, _daijoubu_?" pertanyaan Tetsuya refleks masuk ke telinga kanan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. Namun pandangannya langsung blank saat melihat keadaan istrinya yang menurut Midorima Shintarou sedang hamil saat ini. "Sei-_kun_?"

"Aa…Tetsuya, kenapa kau _cosplay_ lagi? Dan apa-apaan gergaji mesin itu, hm?" tanya Seijuurou akhirnya. Dirinya kembali memperhatikan istrinya yang memaikan kostum gaun yang dipakai Anna di film _frozen_ dengan sesekali memegang gergaji mesin di tangannya. Ayolah, istrinya ini kenapa?

"Seijuurou-_kun_ tidak suka, ya? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" balas Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou memuntahkan kembali sup yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

'Rasanya aneh. Tetsuya kau kenapa, cintaaa?' batin Seijuurou menangis. Ia menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang merajuk tapi wajahnya masih sedatar tembok. Bukannya dia takut, tapi agak kesal sedikit karena tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun di wajah manis itu. "Hm, bukan begitu, Tetsuya. Bukankah seharusnya jika kau memakai gaun seorang putri yang kau bawa itu bunga atau sesuatu yang indah?"

"Tapi aku mau ini, Sei-_kun_. Lagipula mereka tidak melarangku memakainya, kok," ucap Tetsuya yang refleks, membuat Seijuurou melihat ke arah para _maid_ dan _butler_ di sekeliling ruangan dengan aura membunuh.

"Tapi Tetsuya…"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak secantik Anna _frozen_, ya? Aku tidak pantas—"

"_Iie_. Kau cantik, Tetsuya. Sekarang, lebih baik kau temani aku sarapan, _okay_? Tapi taruh dulu gergaji mesinnya, _ne_?"

"_Wakatta_, Seijuurou-_kun_. Ohya, sup tofunya enak tidak? Itu aku campur _vanilla milkshake_ loh~ rasanya pasti lebih enak. Ya kan?" cerita Tetsuya dengan suara cerianya, tapi wajahnya yang masih datar tidak merubah apapun.

Dan kalimat Tetsuya barusan, membuat Seijuurou sadar kenapa sup tofunya rasa nano-nano.

Ayolah? Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pagi ini? Ada apa dengan para uke?

Ah, lupakan soal semua insiden pagi ini, oke? Mungkin semua ini baru awal dari kehidupan para suami aka seme yang sebenarnya. Seberapa sanggup kalian bertahan, itu berarti kalian cinta istri kalian? Ya kan? Iya aja udah.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lanjut/End?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Yo, ketemu lagi. Saya bawa**_** fic **_**baru**_**. **_**Sebenernya ga yakin sama**_** fic **_**ini. Tapi ya, mencoba dulu hehe**_**. Btw **_**makasih yang sudah**_** review **_**di**_** fic "The Things I Love about You"**_

**Jadi boleh minta pendapatnya tentang**_** ff **_**ini**_**? **_**Mau dilanjut atau engga? Terima kasih~**

_**Signed,**_

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kunjungan Mendadak Para Uke

_**Hallo, saya kembali lagi. Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih atas masukan kalian semua.**_

_**Saya baru di fandom ini, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengajari saya, ne?**_

_**Nah, ini chapter 2 nya. Hehe, enjoy ne~ Happy reading~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T+++ - M**_

_**Length : **_**2**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content. MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Masih ingat tentang kegiatan pagi super aneh bagi para seme? Oh, mari kita lupakan yang itu. Hal tersebut baru awal dari kesialan mereka, kok. Tenang. Uke yang baik akan membuat seme mereka merasa wow setiap kali mereka mengidam. Oke, _author_ gila, maafkan, ya.

Hari ini, sebut saja hari senin. Jadwal masuk kerja bagi para suami untuk mencari uang. Karena dengan begitu, mereka bisa mempersiapkan segala keperluan pra dan pasca kelahiran anak mereka, kan? Dan juga hitung-hitung siap kantong ketika para uke mereka mengidam hal yang di luar batas kenormalan.

Tapi apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba para uke mengadakan kunjungan mendadak ke tempat kerja para seme? Ya, paling mereka hanya mau meminta sesuatu yang luar binasa eh luar biasa kali ya. Bener ga?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Ryouta berjalan cepat untuk menggapai pintu kantor kepolisian di mana suaminya bekerja. Ketika ia berhasil masuk, ia langsung melesat ke ruangan yang suaminya tempati. Daiki yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, membuat Ryouta berjinjit pelan kemudian memeluk Daiki dari belakang. Sontak saja, _Ace_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu berjengit kaget dan langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"Ryouta? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aomine Daiki ketika mendapati istrinya berada di kantornya.

Ryouta tersenyum lebar lalu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki berkulit tan itu. "Daiki_cchi_~ aku kangen-_ssu_~"

Daiki hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut pirang Ryouta. Ia ikut merangkul istrinya. "Kau kan bisa menungguku pulang. Sejak kapan kau jadi semanja ini, Ryouta?"

"Daiki_cchi_ tidak suka? Aku juga mau makan siang bersama Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_~"

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk menjemputmu, kan?"

"Tapi aku mau kasih kejutan ke Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_~"

"_Wakatta_. Sekarang kau mau makan apa dan di mana? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis soalnya. Kita harus cepat."

Ryouta mengangguk-angguk kemudian mengoceh panjang lebar sampai membuat Daiki pusing. Dia hanya bisa menangkap menu makanan dan tempat yang disebutkan Ryouta. "…aku mau makan nasi kuning dilumuri dengan susu vanilla lalu dikasih _topping_ ayam rica-rica. Terus aku mau makannya di dalam sel-_ssu_~…"

"…"

"Daiki_cchi_?"

"…"

"Kok diam-_ssu_?"

"…"

"…"

"Tadi kau mau makan di mana, Ryouta?"

"Uhm? Di dalam sel-_ssu_. Di sini ada sel, kan, Daiki_cchi_?"

"…"

Ingatkan Aomine Daiki untuk mengurung diri di dalam sel tahanan setelah jam makan siang nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda berambut langit yang sekarang namanya menjadi Akashi Tetsuya berjalan santai memasuki _lobby_ perusahaan suami tercintanya, Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang sekarang tengah hamil 4 minggu itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan pandangan heran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pun ia mengabaikan tatapan penuh was-was orang-orang ketika melihat dirinya membawa sebuah benda yang katanya sih bernama kapak di tangan kirinya.

Tapi coba lihat dulu penampilannya. Katakanlah kalian boleh menatapnya sambil menganga kuadrat karena pakaian yang ia pakai tidak ada cocok-cocoknya dengan benda yang ia bawa sekarang. Oh, Akashi Tetsuya, sebenarnya dirimu mengidam apa, nak? Kok jadi begini sih?

Pemuda biru langit itu memakai kostum _maid_ yang pada bagian dadanya terdapat pita, degan panjang roknya 5cm di atas lutut. Sebenarnya lumayan _kawaii_, tetapi rasanya jadi nano-nano jika digabungkan dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh penampilan yang wow. Tapi tetap saja, bagi para mata yang bisa melihat ke_kawaii_an istri Yang Mulia Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou ini, Akashi Tetsuya tetaplah manis, imut, _kawaii_, cantik, dan apapun itu.

Tetsuya tetap berjalan tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang. Kemudian dengan seenaknya ia mendobrak pintu ruangan suaminya karena ia tahu tak seorangpun berani menghentikannya. Seijuurou yang saat itu sedang fokus membaca laporan langsung terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan saat itulah seorang Akashi Seijuurou kembali _speechless_.

_Kami-sama_? Apa sebegitu banyaknya kah dosaku? Kenapa acara mengidamnya Tetsuya sampai harus _cosplay_ setiap hari? _Kawaii_ sih, tapi kenapa harus bawa-bawa senjata tajam? Kemarin-kemarin gerjaji besi, terus gunting rumput, belum lagi setruman, dan sekarang kapak? Besok apalagi?, batin Seijuurou nelangsa.

"Sei-_kun_~"

Nah! Sejak kapan suaranya bisa semerdu itu saat merajuk? Eh tapi, tadi Tetsuya pakai sedikit ekspresi, kan? SERIUUUUS?

Tsk. Sadar, oi, Akashi.

"Seijuurou-_kun_?"

"Ah? _Ne_, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang, hm?" Seijuurou bertanya sambil mendekati istrinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Lalu ia menarik lembut istrinya untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka. "Kok tidak bilang-bilang mau ke sini?"

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan mata birunya yang berbinar. _Man_, kali ini Seijuurou merasa siaga satu. Jangan-jangan Tetsuya mengidam lagi? "_A-ano_…Sei-_kun_?"

"Ya, _dear_?"

"Aku datang ke sini karena mau makan siang bersama Seijuurou-_kun_~"

"Eh? _Hontou ka_?" kagetnya karena Tetsuya sampai susah-susah datang ke kantornya. Padahal dirinya bisa menelpon Seijuurou untuk pulang, kan?

"Iya, Sei-_kun_. Tapi sebelum berangkat ke restoran—" Tetsuya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Seijuurou. Sontak hal itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menahan napas.

"Sebelum itu apa, Tetsuya?"

"—uhm…" Tetsuya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada suaminya itu. Kemudian tangannya yang tadi mencengkram jas Seijuurou bergerak berputar di dada bidang anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. "—aku mau minta cium, Sei-_kun_~"

'_K-kawaiiiiiii_~' teriak batin Seijuurou ketika melihat ekspresi yang dibuat istrinya. "_Jaa_~ k-kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak taruh dulu kapaknya, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengusap pipi istrinya.

Tetsuya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu perlahan mendongak dan menatap Seijuurou dengan mata biru langitnya. Wajah Seijuurou mendadak _blank_ ketika ia melihat ada rona merah di sekitar pipi istrinya. _Kami-sama_…istriku _kawaii_ sekaliiii, batin Seijuurou OOC.

Kemudian Tetsuya pun yang mendapati perlakuan lembut dari suami tercinta, dengan tanpa dosa langsung melempar kapak yang di pegang ke belakang, dan saat itu juga pintu terbuka menampilkan sekretaris Seijuurou yang nyaris terkena lemparan kapak itu.

Oh, ingatkan Seijuurou bahwa ini bukan kali pertama sekretarisnya hampir mati di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ckckck.

"Aa…_g-gomen_, Akashi-_sama_. S-saya tidak tahu jika Anda s-sedang—"

"Ada apa, Haruka? Ahya, kau hebat sekali bisa menghindari lemparan kapak dari Tetsuya. Belajar dari mana?" tanya Seijuurou pada sekretarisnya itu. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri tetap menatap datar walau sebenarnya agak kesal karena acara ciuman mereka jadi tertunda.

"_Iie_…saya hanya refleks. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Akashi-_sama_. Nanti saya akan kembali."

"Hm."

Detik selanjutnya Seijuurou pun kembali menatap istri di dalam pelukannya. "Nah? Sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat dagu Tetsuya. Tetsuya memandangnya dengan datar –lagi.

"Sei-_kun_ cepat cium aku."

"Hei, nyonya Akashi, kau seharusnya tahu untuk tidak menggodaku sekarang."

"Aku tidak menggoda Seijuurou-_kun_, kok."

"_Wakatta_~" Seijuurou langsung mencium bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggang ramping sang istri kemudian menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tetsuya sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seijuurou seraya sesekali mendesah dalam kecupan itu, menikmati sensasi yang timbul dari ciuman mereka. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sesekali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sehingga bagian bawah mereka bergesekkan. Hal itu membuat Seijuurou menggeram pelan lalu mulai membawa Tetsuya ke arah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Suhu semakin panas, otak _author_ semakin mesum, tangan pemuda berambut merah itu hampir menaikkan bagian bawah rok Tetsuya kalau saja dobrakan pintu tidak menggangu kegiatan mereka.

"Oi, Seijuurou. _Tou-san_ ada per—ah. _Gomen, gomen_. Kalau mau 'itu' ya kunci pintunya dulu, dong," ucap serta komentar Akashi Seichirou, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou dan mertua Akashi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang dipergoki oleh ayah mertuanya langsung mendorong Seijuurou sehingga pemuda yang sekarang menduduki jabatan presdir di perusahaan keluarga Akashi di Tokyo itu pun mengaduh, bokongnya jatuh tepat di lantai dengan sangat keras. Tetsuya langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, lalu membungkuk pada ayah mertuanya. "_Doumo, otou-sama_."

"Hallo, Tetsuya. Maaf ya _tou-san_ tiba-tiba masuk."

"_Daijoubu, otou-sama_. Sei-_kun_ saja yang tidak tahu tempat."

_WHAT_? Coba direka ulang kejadian tadi? Bukankah Tetsuya yang minta dicium? Bukankah Tetsuya duluan yang mendesah? Bukankah Tetsuya duluan yang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan sensual? Ya ampun, orang hamil memang serba seenaknya. Biarkan sajalah. Toh yang dikandung itu anakmu, kan? Seijuurou-_sama_?

"Oooh. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau mau diteruskan. Urusan _tou-san_ mah gampang. Ayo kalian teruskan saja."

"_Otou-san_. Sebenarnya ada apa ke sini?" tanya Seijuurou yang masih duduk sambil mengaduh, meraparti nasib bokongnya yang mencium lantai. Tetsuya yang melihat suaminya itu segera mendekati pemuda bersurai merah itu dan duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya membingkai wajah sang presdir Akashi _group_.

Wajah yang yang datar, namun terlihat sedikit gurat kekhawatiran, bertanya lembut sambil mengusap pipi suaminya. "Sei-_kun_ _daijoubu_? Mana yang sakit?"

Wajah Seijuurou sontak memerah. Ayahnya yang melihat hal itu hanya bersiul kemudian duduk di atas sofa. Yah, hitung-hitung lumayan menonton anak dan menantunya, kan?

"_Iie_, Tetsuya, aku baik-baik saja. N-nah, berhubung ada _tou-san_ di sini juga, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama dengannya?" kata Seijuurou sambil menahan diri. Ya ya, dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Setidaknya tidak di depan ayahnya kan?

"Uhmm…benar juga sih…" Tetsuya bergerak tak bisa diam di atas pangkuan anak tunggal Seichirou itu. Kedua tangannya yang tadi membingkai wajah Seijuurou berpindah menjadi merangkul lehernya. "_Ne_…Sei-_kun_…"

'Gawaaaat.'

'Hup'

Seijuurou yang masih sadar pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Tetsuya sebelum istrinya itu membuat ia lupa daratan. Dirinya masih ingat jika ia ada di kantor. Setidaknya ia bisa menundanya saat sampai di rumah nanti.

"Sei-_kun_ turunkan aku~" pinta Tetsuya yang langsung dituruti. Seijuurou pun menurunkan Tetsuya lalu melirik ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_, ayo makan siang bersama kami."

Akashi Seichirou pun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat menantunya mengambil kapak yang tergeletak di samping pintu ruangan anaknya. Dengan was-was pun ia bertanya. "Tetsuya, kenapa kau membawa—err—kapak? _Tou-san_ masih maklum kalau kau _cosplay_, tapi kapak—"

"Ini?"

'Wush'

Akashi Seichirou mundur selangkah saat muka kapak itu hampir menyapa wajahnya. Ayah kandung Seijuurou itu mengangguk pelan sambil berdoa supaya hidupnya tidak mati di tangan menantunya.

"Aku hanya mau membawanya kok, _otou-sama_. Kalau aku Midorima-_kun_, mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini," balasnya datar lalu berjalan keluar pintu. Meninggalkan sepasang ayah-anak itu yang larit dalam pikiran mereka dan hanya bisa berharap tidak akan ada korban akibat kelakuan aneh Tetsuya selama hamil.

Ketika keduaya larut berpikir, teriakan Tetsuya pun menyadarkan mereka. "_Otou-sama_, Sei-_kun_, _hayakuuu_! Nanti aku mau makan nasi goreng pecel dicampur saus blueberry ya?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nak, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam sarimu ketika membuat anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Tetsuya sekarang."

"…"

Dan Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa merenung. Seberapa banyak dosa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai harus menghadapi Tetsuyanya yang super wow ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou berulang kali membaca data pasien yang diberikan suster kepadanya. Jam makan siang sudah tiba, namun rasanya ia agak berat meninggalkan mejanya karena terlarut menganalisa data pasien yang mengidap penyakit kanker yang ia tangani.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian beralih ke arah figura yang di dalamnya terdapat potret dirinya dengan istrinya, Midorima Kazunari. Tanpa sadar Shintarou tersenyum. Untuk kali ini ia mengakui, sosok pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah itu begitu menarik. Tak puas memandangi foto itu, Shintarou tanpa sadar mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor _handphoe_ sang istri.

Menunggu. Sampai nada dering ketiga, dan berikutnya tapi tak ada jawaban. Shintarou jadi berpikir, semenjak istrinya hamil, dirinya jarang dibawakan bekal lagi. Karena setiap pagi, Midorima Kazunari itu akan bertingkah aneh-aneh dan juga menyiapkan sarapan yang aneh. Hal tersebut sampai membuat kedua orang taunya juga adiknya cengo kuadrat.

Tak menyadari jika ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Shintarou tetap menunggu sosok di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya. Namun apa daya ketika suara _operator_ menyadarkannya jika nomor itu tengah tidak aktif.

Ada apa? Kenapa Shintarou merasa khawatir sekarang?

"Pak dokter~ aku membawa laporan~"

'DEG'

Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu langsung diam di tempat. Suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara Kazunari. Berusaha mengusir rasa kaget, Shintarou memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan—_bingo_! Ia mendapati istrinya berada di depannya dengan papan jalan di tangannya.

Uh-oh! Tolong bersihkan kacamata Shintarou jika yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok Midorima Kazunari yang memakai seragam suster. Tolong. Dia pasti sedang sakit sampai berkhayal.

"Shin-_chan_~?"

"K-kazunari, kenapa dengan pakaianmu-_nodayo_?" sontak, pemuda dengan kemampuan _hawk eyes_ itu langsung menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam suster.

"Ada yang salah dengan bajuku, Shin-_chan_?" tanya Kazunari polos.

Shintarou menghela napas lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti itu ke sini-_nodayo_?"

Kazunari yang mendengar komentar suaminya langsung menunduk, tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya. "Shin-_chan_ tidak suka, ya~? Apa aku terlihat jelek?"

'Deg'

'Sejak kapan dia bisa merajuk?', batin dokter muda itu. Shintarou pun mendekati istrinya kemudian menariknya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada. "Bukan begitu, Kazunari. Hanya saja—p-pakaian itu terlalu pendek. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku-_nodayo_?"

"Shin-_chan_ khawatir?" balas Kazunari sambil mendongak, memasang ekspresi super _kawaii_ yang membuat anak sulung keluarga Midorima itu memerah.

"B-bukannya begitu, _nanodayo_. K-kau kan sedang hamil, kalau kau memakai p-pakaian suster wanita dengan roknya yang berukuran 5cm di atas lutut begini bisa-bisa kau diapa-apakan di luar sana-_nodayo_."

"Shin-_chan_ kok masih _tsundere_ sih? Padahal kita sudah menikah, loh~"

"_Urusai-nodayo_, Kazunari. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu."

"Tidak mau~ Aku kan mau jadi susternya Shin-_chan_~"

"Kazunari—"

"Aku juga mau makan siang bareng Shin-_chan_. Shin-_chan_ belum makan siang, kan? _Ne, ne! _Aku sudah bawakan makanan yang enak, loh~" ujar Kazunari memotong kalimat Shintarou. Dan ketika mendengar kata makanan, pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung terkesiap. _Kami-sama_…masih selamatkah aku kali ini?

Shintarou bisa melihat Kazunari yang membuka kotak _bento_ yang ia bawa. Dan kacamatanya langsung retak ketika melihat isinya.

"Nah! Ayo di makan, Shin-_chan_~"

"…"

"Menu makan siang kali ini, telur dadar setengah matang dipadukan dengan bubur ayam. Enak, loh~ dimakan ya, Shin-_chan_~"

"…"

"Kalau tidak mau makan ini—a-apa Shin-_chan_ maunya m-memakanku saja~?"

"!" Shintarou langsung memandang Kazunari dengan kacamatanya yang sudah hancur.

_Kami-sama_…semenyebalkannya sosok Kazunari saat mereka masih sekolah dulu, kenapa sosoknya yang sedang hamil sekarang semakin membuatnya ingin terjun dari lantai atas rumah sakit ini?

Tolong…daku tak kuaaaaat~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya, tetapi pemuda manis berambut hitam yang menutupi mata kirinya dengan surainya tak gentar untuk tetap berjalan menuju sebuah restoran ternama di Tokyo. Restoran milik keluarga Murasakibara. Ya, restoran milik suaminya.

Pemuda bernama Murasakibara Tatsuya itu berjalan santai dengan menggeret anak kucing di sampingnya. Siapapun tolong tegur uke kalem ini. Kasihan kan kucingnya? Oke lupakan.

Tatsuya terus tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan orang-orang jatuh pingsan karena pesonanya. Ya, memang sudah rahasia umum kalau orang yang sedang hamil auranya akan keluar. Eh? Tapi ga secepat ini juga kan?

Tatsuya tak peduli berapa banyak yang pingsan. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah restoran milik suaminya. Ia ingin makan siang di sana bersama dengan titan tukang makan itu. Ia bisa meminjam dapur sebentar untuk membuat menu makan siang.

Ketika kakinya menginjak ubin pertama restoran itu, semua pelayan yang menganggur langsung berbaris dan menyambutnya. Jangan lupakan ekspresi kaget mereka karena mendapati istri dari _boss_ mereka ada di sini. "_K-konnichiwa_, Murasakibara-_sama_."

Tatsuya tersenyum mendapat sambutan itu. Lalu matanya berkeliling mencari sosok suaminya. Sampai salah seorang kepala pelayan di restoran itu mengakhiri pencariannya. "Jika Anda mencari suami Anda, beliau sedang ada di dapur, Murasakibara-_sama_."

Tatsuya mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Takashi-_san_," tersenyum sekilas, Tatsuya langsung berlalu menuju dapur. Ia pun mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu membuat orang-orang di dalamnya melompat saking kagetnya.

Murasakibara Atsushi yang melihat istrinya langsung berdiri tegak, yang tadinya sedang mencicipi kue. "_Are_~? Tat-_chin_ sedang apa di sini~?" tanya lalu mengambil segelas air, berjalan ke arah Tatsuya dan memberikannya.

Tatsuya meminum air itu lalu berterima kasih kepada suaminya dengan mengecup pelan bibir sang titan berambut ungu itu. "Atsushi, aku mau makan siang di sini. Biarkan aku meminjam dapur untuk membuat makanan untukmu, _ne_?"

'Siiing~'

Hening. Pemilik restoran itu langsung terdiam mendengar permintaan istrinya. Kenapa begitu mendadak, nak? Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang agar koki handal restoran ini bisa menyiapkan makan siang yang enak? Eh, bukan berarti masakan Tatsuya tidak enak. Hanya saja semenjak Tatsuya hamil, Atsushi menjadi semakin waspada akan makanan yang dibuat dan disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Atsushi? Boleh, kan?"

"Hmm~? _Ne, ne,_ boleh, kok. Kalian semua boleh istirahat, _ne_~? Fuji-_chin_ tolong tetap di sini, _ne_~ Bantu Tat-_chin_ jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu."

"_Hai_, Murasakibara-_sama_."

Dapur restoran itu pun kosong, meninggalkan Nyonya Murasakibara dan koki kepercayaan pemilik restoran terkenal di Tokyo itu, Fujioka-_san_.

Selama menunggu, Atsushi bisa mendengar suara ribut akibat benda yang jatuh, dan suara koki kepercayaannya itu dari luar. _Center_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan mata segaris kepada para pegawainya.

Sedangkan dalam hati ia berdoa dan meminta maaf. 'Maafkan keributan kecil ini, _ne_? Semoga kalian dan Fuji-_chin_ selamat kalau-kalau Tat-_chin_ meminta kalian memakan masakannya.'

Setelah sekitar satu jam menunggu, Murasakibara Tatsuya pun keluar dengan sebuah piring yang ditutupi tutup saji kaleng. Para pelayan sudah menyiapkan meja untuk mereka, dengan beberapa pelayan yang tinggal kalau-kalau _boss_ mereka ini membutuhkan sesuatu. Fujioka-_san_ dengan tampang _speechless_nya pun berada di sana.

Pemuda yang sekarang usia kehamilannya satu bulan itu pun tersenyum lebar. Membawa piring berisi sesuatu itu ke atas meja di depan suaminya. Dengan semangat ia pun membuka tutup saji yang ada.

"…"

"Aku mendadak mau makan kue, Atsushi. Jadi makan siang kita kali ini, menunya kue, _ne_?"

"…"

Atsushi masih diam. Tampilan kue itu tidak lebih dari blackforest. Tapi yang membuatnya diam adalah…kenapa toppingnya itu ada potongan mauibo? Kenapa krim yang mengelilinginya seperti oli, hitam pekat warnanya? Para pelayan yang ada di sekitar mereka tak kalah _speechless_ ketika Tatsuya meminta Fujioka-_san_ yang memasang wajah aku-tahu-aku-membantu-membuatnya untuk memotong kue itu.

Fujioka-_san_ pun melakukan permintaan istri dari _boss_nya itu. Ketika kue terpotong dan menampilkan isi di dalamnya, para penonton alias para pelayan dan Atsushi tambah _speechless_.

_Man_...kenapa ada potongan timun dan terong di dalamnya? Kenapaaa?

Fujioka-_san_ pun meletakkan potongan kue itu di atas piring Murasakibara Atsushi dan istrinya. Tatsuya memandang ceria sang suami dan memintanya memakan kue itu dengan gembira. "_Na_, Atsushi, ayo dimakan kuenya. Enak, loh. Tapi maaf kalau kurang manis, _ne_?"

"…"

"Atsushi?"

"Eh? _Ne_, Tat-_chin_, aku makan, _ne_~?" balas Murasakibara yang langsung sadar jika ekspresi Tatsuya agak berubah.

"Uhm!"

Dan para penonton hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertunjukkan spektakuler tersebut. Ketika Atsushi sudah menghabiskan kuenya, Tatsuya pun memintanya untuk menambah. Seketika itu juga Atsushi langsung memasang wajah _Kami-sama_-aku-tak-kuat yang diartikan oleh Tatsuya sebagai kuenya-kurang-manis-Tat-_chin_. Hal itu sontak membuat Tatsuya agak sedih. Tapi ia juga senang, suaminya mau menghabiskan satu potong yang tadi diberikan.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu kemudian tersenyum menatap sekitar. Giginya tampak membuat yang ditatap berjengit ngeri.

'_Kami-sama_ jangan bilang—'

"_Ne_, daripada kalian hanya melihat, bagaimana jika kalian yang menghabiskan kuenya? Anda juga, _ne_, Fujioka-_san_."

'Siiiiing'

"_Ne_?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tunggu apalagi? _Hayaku_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Para pelayan dan koki kepercayaan Murasakibara seketika merasa dunianya terancam. Yang sabar ya! Semangat menghabiskan kue rasa nano-nano ituuu!

'Maafkan aku, _ne_~ Kuenya enak kok, tapi rasa nano-nanonya mengecoh. Selamat berjuang menghabiskan kuenya, _ne_~' batin Murasakibara berdoa.

Kini, kue buatan Murasakibara Tatsuya ada ekstraknya di lidah para pelayan dan koki kepercayaan suaminya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to; sahm stroemswahl; Raicho19; Seizen-seijuurou; Yuna Seijuurou; azurradeva (**makasih yo koreksinya, sejujurnya saya udah merasa ngetik cahaya, pas saya baca lagi ternyata bayangan. Gomen, ne. Dan soal Takao, sip! Di chap ini nama dia sudah berubah, kok:) Makasih masukannya^^**); Just Guest (**terima kasih masukannya, iya saya salah hehe:)**); Rayanism ga login; Eka Skylight; sagara ai (**ini udah lanjut wek:p**); Guest; Kuroshi Rei (**Okaaay, saya keep panggilannya Takao :D Saya ga kepikiran soal cosplay, bukan anak cosplay dan bukan otaku banget. Jadi feel free kok kasih saran selanjutnya Tetsuya mau ngecosplay apa hehe**); Who I Am I don't know; kuroyuki31; kiichi27 (**salam kenal juga kiichi-san:) saya usahakan, ne hehe**); Choi Heera Scarlet (**jangan dibayangin nanti bisa-bisa mabok. Ne, ini lanjutannya:)**); ShizukiArista; Guest; Bona Nano; ekon818; Piecherry; Lee Kibum; Kurotori Rei (**terima kasih fav dan follownya:)**); Flow. L; Victoria Sei (**ini jadi MC, kemungkinan tiap chapter bisa bernambah/berkurang wordsnya hehe**); **_dan_**Sakuragi Kyo.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Haiiii~ saya kembali. Apdet kilat ya? Hehe tidak menyangka dapat respon baik:) Jadinya saya semangat deh. Nah, ini lanjutannya. Mohon maaf kalau humornya gagal –lagi. Oiya soal Tetsuya yang cosplay, saya ga begitu tau banget, jadi feel free next Tetsuya harus cosplay siapa, hehe:)**

**Ah, jadi mohon masukannya,**_** ne?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Selca Bareng—Ah, sudahlah

Masih ingat seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang _cosplay_ jadi _maid_ membawa kapak? Aomine Ryouta yang ngidam makan di dalam sel tahanan? Midorima Kazunari yang pakai baju suster dan membawakan _bento_ enak? Atau kue buatan Murasakibara Tatsuya yang meninggalkan ekstraknya di lidah para pelayan?

Yah, itu hanya sekelebat cerita tentang para uke yang ngidam. Digabungkan dengan respon dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh para seme. Namun apa daya jika tidak dibiarkan? Apa mau jika nanti anak mereka ileran?

Sungguh, saat hal itu terjadi, ke empat cowok kece yang dulunya ada dalam sebuah nama klub basket terkenal bernama _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu frustasi. Mereka merasa bahwa satu bulan itu masih terlalu awal untuk para uke mereka menunjukkan ngidam yang super menguras energi, dan masih ada delapan bulan ke depan yang entah jadi apa jika tidak mereka hadapi.

Nah untuk sekarang, ketika beberapa minggu berlalu, kandungan para uke mereka semakin tumbuh, kelakuan aneh yang dikeluarkan entah mengapa semakin berkurang. Berucap syukur? Bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai sujud syukur melihat betapa normalnya Tetsuyanya belakangan ini. Aomine Daiki sampai membebaskan salah satu tahanan kelas kakap sebagai gantinya. Midorima Shintarou tidaklah lagi _tsundere_ pada siapapun dan di mana pun. Juga sekarang Murasakibara Atsushi yang mau membagi _snack_nya pada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi senang tetaplah senang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya jika tidak kita hadapi dengan sendirinya, ya kan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T+++ - M**_

_**Length : **_**3**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou membuka mata, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Diliriknya sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu –tapi jarang mau mengakui- yang kini terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya yang tadinya tak menampakkan lengkungan apapun tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas membuat Shintarou berpikir jika istrinya kini sedang bermimpi indah.

Dihadapkannya seluruh tubuhnya kini ke arah sosok yang sedang mengandung anak mereka itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap sayang pipi Kazunari berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sosok sang istri. Selama masa kehamilan, Kazunari sudah banyak berbuat aneh yang kadang sangat menyita energi uke hamil ini.

Entah apa, belakangan ini Shintarou bersyukur karena Kazunari tidak lagi aneh-aneh dengan menyuruhnya mandi air dingin di pagi hari atau mandi air panas ketika cuaca benar-benar menyengat. Atau mungkin memakan habis masakan eksperimennya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana.

Shintarou bahkan sangat tahu jika sosok istrinya ini pintar memasak. Tetapi mungkin karena bawaan hamil, sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam itu lebih banyak masak yang aneh-aneh sampai-sampai meminta kedua orang tuanya juga adiknya ikut mencicipi makanan rasa nano-nano itu.

Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak pernah lupa untuk melayani Shintarou dan keluarganya walau dengan segala keabsurdan yang ia tampakkan.

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi Kazunari sontak berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar istrinya mengigau pelan. Ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan yang padahal dulu sangat membuatnya jengah.

Dikecupnya pelan dahi pemuda itu kemudian berniat bangun untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering, namun satu tarikan ia dapatkan di ujung piyama tidurnya.

"Shin-_chan_~?"

"Hm?" Shintarou menoleh dan melihat wajah mengantuk Kazunari yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Seketika tatapannya melembut. Bergantikan segaris tipis yang menyandangi ujung bibirnya. "Ada apa, Kazunari?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu yang bahkan melupakan aksen khasnya saat berbicara.

Sosok itu sedikit cemburut. Alis Midorima Shintarou justru bertaut. Sepertinya belakangan ini wajah itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang demikian. Jangan-jangan…?

"Mau ke mana? Kok tidak tidur?" tanyanya sembari duduk lalu sedikit mendongak melihat wajah tanpa kacamata suaminya.

Shintarou membatalkan niatnya dan ikut duduk di hadapan Kazunari. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi yang agak tembam itu, lalu ibu jarinya mengusap pinggiran bibir istrinya. "Aku hanya mau mengambil air."

"Uhm…tapi bukannya tadi sudah tidur? Kenapa terbangun?"

Ah, entah. Shintarou tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia hidup bersama anak sulung dari keluarga Takao tersebut. Rasanya nada yang ia keluarkan selalu menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu begitu khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazunari. Kau tidurlah lagi. Aku akan segera kembali setelah mengambil air di dapur."

"Tapi Shin-_chan_…" tangannya mengelus perutnya yang kini agak membesar. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Shintarou juga ikut menatap ke arah perut itu. Bertanya-tanya mungkinkah istrinya lapar sehingga terbangun? "…aku mau sesuatu…"

**Deg!**—tanpa sadar jantung Midorima Shintarou berdetak kencang. _Man_, setelah melewati beberapa minggu tanpa keanehan ngidam istrinya, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba harus timbul lagi. Ajaib sekali.

"K-kau mau sesuatu? Apa? Katakan saja padaku, Kazunari," balas Shintarou setenang mungkin. Walau dalam hati menebak-nebak kali ini apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Uhm…"

"…" Midorima Shintarou menunggu.

"A-aku mau—"

"…"

"A-aku mau f-foto—"

"Oh, foto—"

Syukurla—

"—_Selca_ bareng Rivaille-_heichou_ dari anime_ Shingeki no Kyojin_."

"…"

"B-bolehkan, Shin-_chan_?"

"…"

"S-shin-_chan_?"

"…APA?"

Ah, lupakan respon telatnya Midorima Shintarou, yang terdengar keluar kamarnya sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya juga sang adik sukses menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Memangnya ada yang salah jika istrimu minta berfoto bersama sosok yang agak mirip dengannya itu, Shintarou?

JELAS SALAH, AUTHOR SARAP!

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Murasakibara Tatsuya terjaga dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia melirik ke arah samping kanannya berharap sosok suaminya ada di sana. Namun nihil—sosok Murasakibara Atsushi itu sudah raib dimakan titan. Ga, salah banget. Titan makan titan entar kayak anime yang itu lagi. Lupakan.

Ia duduk perlahan lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya mengusap-usap halus perutnya yang agak membesar. Kemudian manik hitamnya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Ah, sebenarnya ke mana suaminya pergi sedini ini?

Dapur? Apa sosok titan tukang makan yang dicintainya itu merasa lapar?

Tatsuya mengabaikan semua tebakannya dan bangkit untuk mencari suaminya. Ia membuka pelan pintu kamarnya yang seketika kegelapan menyambutnya. Tatsuya berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga kemudian sedikit melihat bahwa lampu dapur menyala. Segera saja, sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah tempat yang sudah sangat ia yakini ia bisa menemukan sang suami.

Dan di sanalah—di kursi meja makan ia bisa melihat Murasakibara Atsushi yang menyesap darah titan—bukan—menyesap teh juga memakan beberapa cemilan yang ada di atas meja.

Murasakibara Atsushi yang tadi sesekali membaca ulang resep baru buatannya, sedikit tersentak melihat istrinya berada di ujung pintu dapur, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya seolah berkata apa-yang-kau-lakukan-Atsushi?

Atsushi tersenyum kemudian menyiratkan istrinya untuk mendekat. Tatsuya menurut lalu duduk di samping suaminya. Lalu bertanya lembut. "Kau lapar malam-malam terjaga?"

Atsushi mengangkat kertas resep ke hadapan Tatsuya. Istrinya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil cangkir milik suaminya dan menyesap isinya. Ia melirik sekilas bungkus snack yang tercecer di meja, juga piring kecil yang isinya sudah raib. "Atsushi mencoba resep baru lagi?"

Sosok titan tukang makan itu mengangguk singkat, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Tatsuya. Gantian kini ia yang bertanya. "Tat-_chin_ kenapa bangun? Tat-_chin_ lapar?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus-elus surai hitam lembut itu.

Tanpa sadar Tatsuya larut dalam elusan tangan besar Atsushi. Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula ia ikut mengelus perutnya yang agak membesar itu. Tangan besar Atsushi yang bebas pun turut ikut dengan menaruhnya di atas tangan istrinya.

Seketika Tatsuya tersenyum. Ia merasa sempurna sekalipun terkadang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tak semua orang menerima hubungan mereka.

Atsushi pun senang melihat istrinya itu tenang. Ia tahu dulu ia hanya remaja yang gemar makan. Bahkan saat mengenal sosok Tatsuya pun kebiasaan makan di luar batas itu tetap berjalan. Namun semua itu rasanya berkurang ketika teman satu timnya dulu –Midorima Shintarou- mengatakan bahwa Tatsuyanya tengah mengandung. Rasanya ia berpikir untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya itu. Entah karena apa.

Atsushi yang larut dalam pemikirannya, tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Tatsuya memerhatikannya penuh kelembutan. Walau sebenarnya saat ini entah mengapa ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Ia sadar belakangan ini ia tidak lagi ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin sekali melakukan hal itu.

"_Ne_, Atsushi?"

"Eh? _Ne_, Tat-_chin_, _nande_~?"

"Uhm…tiba-tiba, aku ingin sesuatu, Atsushi."

"Eh?"

Atsushi siaga satu.

"Iya. Kau tahu kan sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Taiga?"

"Hm, _ne, ne_~ lalu kenapa Tat-_chin_?"

"_Ne_, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Atsushi. Lalu—"

"Ya sudah ketemu sa—"

"—foto _selca_ bareng _the beatles_ bersamanya."

"…"

"…"

"APA?"

Eh? Kenapa responnya selalu lambat ya?

_Ne, author_, sini-sini, aku hancurkan kamu!

Ah, sudahlah.

Dan Murasakibara pun terpaku di tempatnya dengan otak yang terus mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang istri.

Apa katanya tadi? _The beatles_?

Oh, Kami-_sama_…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kasus yang tercecer di meja ruang tamu. Kepalanya terasa linu membaca banyak deret kalimat yang ingin sekali ia bakar agar menjadi debu. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya takut-takut jika istrinya terbangun dan mencari dirinya yang tidak ada di ranjang mereka.

Daiki menghela napas lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus yang datang ke kantornya. Mau tak mau, kadang ia harus lembur dan meninggalkan Ryouta seorang diri di rumah. Kadang ia meminta Satsuki untuk menemani istrinya sampai ia pulang. Tapi ia tetap tidak enak pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Juga terkadang ia ingin meminta Tetsu menemai Ryouta, namun lagi-lagi membatalkan niatnya takut-takut Akashi akan melemparkan gunting rumput kepadanya.

Hah. Rasanya ia tidak tega terus pulang larut belakangan ini.

Yang tanpa ia sadari, semua gerakannya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Ryouta yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk bantal. Dengan langkah pelan, sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Daiki_cchi_~? Sedang apa-_ssu_?" Ryouta bertanya sambil cemberut. Daiki melihat lipatan bibir itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, Ryouta?"

"Memang kenapa-_ssu_? Habis Daiki_cchi_ sudah pulangnya larut terus sekarang bukannya menemaniku tidur malah berkutat sama kertas kusam begini-_ssu_," balasnya lagi lalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada bantal yang ia bawa.

Tangan besar Aomine Daiki itu seketika mengusap surai pirang kesukaannya. "Maaf, Ryouta. Aku juga tidak mau begini, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Daiki_cchi_. Sekarang kau harus tidur, _ne_?"

"Ryouta—"

"Tidur, Daiki_cchi_."

"Hah. Iya iya. Kau ini makin cerewet saja."

"Biarkan-_ssu_."

Dan tanpa bantahan lagi. Daiki bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membopong sang istri ala _bridal style_ ke dalam kamar mereka. Lalu mereka ehem-ehem. Eh, engga ding. Aomine melempar –salah- menaruh Ryouta di atas kasur mereka. Setelahnya ia ikut masih ke dalam selimut memastikan Ryouta bahwa kini dirinya ada di sampingnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur."

Ryouta mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba ada hasrat dadakan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada suaminya. "_Ne_, Daiki_cchi_."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu-_ssu_?"

**Deg!**—nak, kalau ngidam jangan jam segini apa?, batin Daiki sambil menatap istrinya.

"Apa, Ryouta?"

"Besok aku ikut ke kantor Daiki_cchi_, ya-_ssu_? Soalnya aku ma—"

"Mau apa?"

"—mau _selca_ bareng tahanan di sana-_ssu_. Pasti ada deh tahanan yang sedang hamil juga tapi kepalanya botak. Ada kan, Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_?"

"…"

"Daiki_cchi_?"

Kenapa setelah beberapa minggu tidak ngidam kini kembali mulai? Dan dari sekian banyak keinginan kenapa harus ngidam begitu?

DAN DARIMANA DAIKI MENDAPATKAN ORANG HAMIL DENGAN KEPALA BOTAK?

AARRGGHHHH!

"Hm."

Dan balasan singkat itu membuat Ryouta sontak memejamkan mata.

Ia bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Daiki yang mencak-mencak dalam hati maki-maki _author_ yang kini sedang anteng mengetik _scene_ AkaKuro.

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seijuurou sekali lagi menghela napas. Diliriknya Tetsuya yang masih nyenyak dalam mimpi indahnya. Dirinya disibukkan dengan berbagai kertas dan laporan di atas meja kerja miliknya.

Menghela napas. Akashi Seijuurou merasa sekarang dirinya seperti kakek-kakek dalam wujud orang dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Walau akhir-akhir ini kegiatan paginya kembali normal, ia tetaplah merasa lelah.

Pekerjaan yang datang dari ayahnya semakin banyak. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Seijuurou kesal. Seharusnya dengan sikap Tetsuya yang sudah agak normal, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya bermesraan dengan sang istri, bukannya berkutat dengan kertas yang isinya hanya berupa perjanjian, penawaran, tender bla bla bla.

Dilirik lagi sang istri yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kemudian kembali membaca kertas yang ia pegang.

Beralih lagi ke Tetsuya.

Lalu kertas di tangannya.

Tetsuya masih nyaman dalam mimpi indahnya.

Kertas di tangannya sudah rusak karena digenggam.

Tetsuya masih bisa tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Lalu matanya ke arah kertas lagi.

Tetsuya—

—kertas.

Matanya masih tertutup.

Kertas tender.

Tetsuya—

Kertas kerja sama.

Tetsu—

"WHOAAA!" Seijuurou sontak hampir terjatuh ketika lirikan matanya dihadapkan pada sepasang mata berwarna biru langit. Tetsuya yang masih berbaring dengan pandangan menatap intens suaminya itu hanya mengernyit. Kenapa Seijuurou harus seheboh itu? "Ah, Tetsuya. Kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda biru langit itu mengangguk lalu mengusap perutnya. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah kertas di tangan Seijuurou kemudian ke arah mata merah itu. "Sei-_kun_ sedang apa? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Ah, ini—" Seijuurou melirik sekilas kertas di tangannya. "—besok ada rapat mengenai proyek baru. Aku harus memelajarinya. _Naa_, kenapa kau terbangun, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menunduk sebentar, entah kenapa. Namun dari tempatnya duduk Seijuurou bisa melihat segaris warna merah tipis di pipi sang istri. Alisnya mengernyit. Kenapa Tetsuya merona?

"Aku terbangun karena merasa ada yang terus mengawasiku. Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi bertatap-tatapan dengan Sei-_kun_."

"Eh? Ehem—" Seijuurou berdeham sekilas, lalu tersenyum ke arah istrinya. "—Ah, _ne_. Aku memang mengawasimu daritadi. _Naa, gomen_, Tetsuya. Sekarang kau bisa tidur lagi, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu menunduk lagi. Detik setelahnya ia menatap Seijuurou dengan mata berbinar. "_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_~"

**Deg!**—suara itu, batin Seijuurou. Takut-takut ia menatap langsung ke dalam manik biru nan berbinar yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Kemari, _ne_~? Aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk Sei-_kun_~" pinta Tetsuya sembari menepuk sisi ranjang di sampingnya. Melihat itu, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ah, masa bodoh dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya itu.

Ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut hangat yang membungkus mereka. Menarik sosok yang dicintainya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya di malam yang dingin. Bergumam penuh cinta tidak menyadari sudut bibir Tetsuya yang bergerak naik.

Di mana dalam hati ia berbisik, _'Besok aku mau minta sesuatu pada Seijuurou-_kun_, ah~'_ dan kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Larut dalam kehangatan yang selalu membuainya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu sedikit mengernyit. Sapaan cahaya mentari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat tidurnya terganggu. Seijuurou sengaja tidak langsung membuka mata. Alih-alih mengabaikan tirai kamar yang terbuka, dirinya justru semakin membenamkan diri dalam selimut.

Sosok yang membuka tirai itu cemberut. Sontak saja ia mendekati suaminya, menepuk pelan pipi sang calon ayah. Tak mendapat respon apapun, sosok yang membuka tirai yang tak lain adalah Tetsuya pun mengelus pipi Seijuurou. Membuat tidur sang direktur muda itu tampak lebih nyaman.

Bibir merahnya maju untuk mengecup pipi Seijuurou seakan memintanya bangun. Tetap tak mendapat respon, Tetsuya pun memanggil nama suaminya. "_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_, bangun~" bisiknya tepat di telinga sang suami.

Seijuurou menggeliat sedikit, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang manik biru langit yang selalu menenggelamkannya. Segaris tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau membalas senyuman pagi itu.

Badannya sedikit maju untuk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi. Tidak menyadari apa yang dipakai oleh Tetsuyanya, Seijuurou membalas kecupan itu dengan menarik tengkuk sang istri. Namun masih mempertimbangkan keadaan perut Tetsuya yang agak membesar agar tak tertekan. Keduanya larut dalam pagutan lembut sampai akhirnya pemuda biru langit itu menarik diri.

Menjawil pelan hidung suami tercinta. "Mandi sana, Sei-_kun_. Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, huh?"

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh membalasnya. Mau tak mau membuat Tetsuya tersenyum. "Iya iya, _kaa-chan. Tou-chan_ bangun, nih," katanya sambil tersenyum. Bangun dari tidurannya dan terduduk sebentar. Tetsuya masih setia ada di dekatnya. Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou meneliti apa yang dipakai istrinya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Ia masih diam. Atas-bawah, atas-bawah.

Empat detik. Lima de—

WHAT?! I-ini…?

Matanya membola saat sadar. Tetsuya—dirimu…ngidam lagi, sayang?

"Tetsuya…?"

"_Hai_, Sei-_kun_?"

"Kenapa…kau…pakai...baju…seperti ini…?" tanyanya pelan sambil melihat dari atas sampai bawah tubuh istrinya. "KAU _COSPLAY_ HATSUNE MIKU?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Heran akan reaksi suaminya. "Kenapa, Sei-_kun_? Tidak pantas, ya? Ah, harusnya tadi aku pakai _wig_nya jugaaa~"

**Glek!** Seijuurou menelan ludah. Ia kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya. Rambut normal. Dari leher sampai paha, baju ala hatsune miku. Roknya terlalu pendek, nak. Lalu kaus kaki yang panjang dari atas lutut sampai bawah. Ke atas lagi sampai melihat ke arah samping pahanya. Oh, _3D manuevaer_ toh. Bagus ba—

"APA? Dapat dari mana _3D manuevaer_ itu, Tetsuya sayang~?" Akashi Seijuurou teriak kalap. Kaget akan apa yang dipakai sang istri di samping tubuhnya.

Tetsuya hanya cemberut. Kemudian memutar badan. "Aku menyuruh Fujiwara-_san_ untuk membelinya, eh, atau mungkin meminta langsung kepada para prajurit di Scouting Legion di jaman 800an. Hmmm, menurut Sei-_kun_ yang mana?"

Seijuurou hanya _speechless_. _Kami-sama_, kenapa istriku begini lagi? Kenapaaaaaa?

Nyawa Seijuurou melayang. Mulutnya berbusa. Matanya terpejam. Dan ia mati.

Ah, engga ding. Mana mungkin, kasihan nanti pas anaknya lahir.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"Ah, _ne_, Tetsuya. Iya, mungkin bisa keduanya. Terserah bagaimana Fujiwara mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku mau mandi."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Menyengir lalu memberikan handuk pada suaminya. "Aku sudah siapkan air dingin, Sei-_kun_."

**Ctak!**—ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya terbelah jadi dua. Shintarou, apa yang istrimu ajarkan pada Tetsuyaaa?

"_Na_, Tetsuya—"

"_Ne_, Sei-_kun_. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tetsuya menyela. Membuat Seijuurou menatapnya. Melihat bagaimana cara Tetsuya bersikap, juga berdiri layaknya anak remaja dengan tangan di belakang. Satu kaki sedikit tertekuk dengan lutut yang menyentuh lutut satunya.

_Kami-samaaa_, jangan-jangan Tetsuya ngidam lagi?

"A-apa, Tetsuya?"

"_Ne_, Sei-_kun_. Aku boleh kan minta foto _selca _bareng—?"

"Hah?"

"—Iya, foto _selca_. _Self camera_ gitu. Boleh, ya?"

"Err—iya, boleh. Mau sama sia—"

"—aku mau foto _selca_ bareng titan, Sei-_kun_. Jadi nanti Seijuurou-_kun_ sama Fujiwara-_san_ tolong bawa satu titan ke rumah kita, ya? Nanti aku juga mau manfaatin _3D manuevaer_nya supaya dapat hasil yang bagus. _Okay_?"

Tetsuya menyela lagi. Seijuurou terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kalimat barusan.

Minta foto _selca_ bareng titan. Sosok makhluk raksasa yang bahkan tidak punya pencernaan.

Minta foto _selca_ bareng titan. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu di jaman sekarang?

Minta foto _selca_ bareng titan.

Foto _selca_ bareng titan.

_Selca_ bareng titan.

Bareng titan.

Titan.

Tita—

"APA?"

Respon yang sungguh sangat telat. Seijuurou melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang memasang senyum sejuta umat. Ga, maksudnya senyum sejuta watt. Membuatnya terpesona, sekaligus merasa tersiksa.

_Selca_ bareng tita—

**Bruk!**

Dan Seijuurou pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan Tetsuya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

10 detik.

15 det—

"LOH? SEI-_KUN_?!"

Ah, ternyata responmu juga sungguh telat, nak.

_Author_ berlalu.

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_GARING BANGET EUUUUY T_T Gatau apa yang saya tulis T_T Maaf lama apdet. Akhir-akhir ini saya terbuai. Saya tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Saya tanpa—_stop_. Abaikan kegajean saya #terbang

Ini kok saya malah makin serius ya ceritanya? Padahal mau dibikin humor tapi ga bica T_T Gatau lagi harus cuap-cuap kek apa. Huuuuks T_T #tenggelemdalampelukanRivaille #dimakanEren

* * *

_**thanks to; **_

_**F**__**low. L (***suruh tetsuya kasih napas buatan* *seketika Akashi ngamuk***);**_

_**Uchiha Ryuuki (**Ada typo? Muehehehe maafkan saya:3 AkaKuro jjang(?)**); **_

_**Lee Kibum (**Thanks sarannyooo~ di keep yak**); **_

_**Bona Nano (**Iya kasian tuh mertuanya wkwk Naik rating? Saya mikir-mikir dulu *plak***); **_

_**Yuna Seijuurou (**Haruka dari anime mana? hehe**:3); **_

_**ShizukiArista (**Ini waktu itu pub tanggal 24 jg, dan apdet ditanggal yg sama:3 Ada typo yaw? Makasih koreksinya~ Ini sudah apdet yah**~);**_

_**azurradeva (**kekeke ini temanya sudah beda yak. semoga suka:3**); **_

_**sagara ai (**Jan ngakak mulu kak. Awas lu seneng nanti Akashi lempar gunting loh**.);**_

_**yolandaashari (***ikut pukpuk para seme***)**;_

_**Just Guest (**Makasih masukannya, hehe:3 saya usahakan, yaa**~);**_

_**ore-sama (**Sudah apdet ya**~);**_

_**Yogidesigna (**Yuk kasih saran ngidamnya uke untuk saya supaya para seme kelimpungan *plak***);**_

_**Haruka Tachibana (**Supaya kapter ini bikin perut keram juga ya *ditendang***);**_

_**kiichi27 (**Anaknya jadi samting**);**_

_**ekon818 (**Senangnya jika menghibur. Supaya yang ini jg menghibur:)**);**_

_**witchsong (**Sudah apdet, ya**~);**_

_**Kurotori Rei (**Para uke jadi samting. Ini sudah apdet, maaf ya lama wkwk**);**_

_**haradakiyoshi (**Saking anti menstrim Akashi selalu speechless**);**_

_**alysaexostans (**Nah, di sini Tetsuya sudah cosplay sesuai saran kamu wkwk**);**_

_**scarletjacket (**Saya senang jika kamu suka karena kocaknya, semoga yg ini juga kocak wkwk**)**_

* * *

Daripada saya banyak bacot, mending saya diem. Tapi mohon masukannya, ya~? _Next_ buat jaga-jaga Tetsuya mau _cosplay_ apalagi? Sebutin _chara_ dan animenya, yaw:3 #gantungdiri

Dadah~ #lampaialamisyunivers

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	4. Chapter 4: Para Seme Mendadak Curhat

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah segalau ini. Pikirannya semakin tidak tentu. Kacau balau. Entah kenapa saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sosok sang istri yang tengah mengandung anak mereka itu.

Kalau mengingat-ingat mengenai hal-hal ke belakang, rasanya Seijuurou ingin menangis sambil salto lalu terjun ke dalam jurang karena tidak sanggup membuka kenangan pahitnya bersama sang istri selama mengandung itu. Banyak sekali cobaan yang membuat anak tunggal Akashi itu menjadi bukan dirinya. Selalu dan tak pernah bisa dipungkiri, jika berhubungan dengan seorang Akashi Tetsuya, Seijuurou akan berubah menjadi titan! Horaaaay! Ayo makan semua manusia yang ada. Ah, jangan mimpi, Eren pasti sudah memakanmu duluan, Seijururou—lupakan—maksudnya menjadi orang lain.

Apalagi saat Tetsuya mengidam selca dengan titan. Bayangkan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan untuk membuat pemuda berambut baby blue itu mengerti jika yang ia inginkan itu sudah lama musnah. Mustahil ada di dunia yang sudah amat sangat modern ini. Tapi kenyataannya, Tetsuya malah ngambek dan terus memaksa Seijuurou membawakan seekor—seorang—sebuah—ah apapun itu—titan ke rumah mereka.

Tebak apa yang Seijuurou bawa?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Is belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**4**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Seijuurou semakin tidak fokus. Ia malah mengutak-atik laptopnya tanpa minat, dan tanpa sadar juga ia justru membuka akun media sosial—_facebook_—miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Ia masih ingat jika ia membuat akun di situs itu setelah dipaksa Tetsuya akibat hasutan Ryouta.

Dan ketika matanya membaca sederet kalimat dari teman satu timnya dulu. Ia malah semakin mengingat tentang acara-ngidam-baginda-ratu-Akashi-Tetsuya-dengan-mendatangkan-seekor-seorang-sebuah-apapun-itu-yang-disebut-titan ke rumah mereka. Seijuurou meringis, betapa naasnya dia yang hasilnya harus tidur di luar kamar—di atas sofa—tanpa Tetsuyanya. Huks.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Lain kali gamau bantu Aka-_chin_ lagi. Kuro-_chin_ sekarang sadis T-T

_Beberapa hari yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**13 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Memang kau diapain Akashi? Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Memang Kuroko ngidam apa? Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Pria hamil memang tak bisa ditebak, Atsushi :) Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Maaf, Atsushi. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, kok. Aku juga :") Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

Ketiga seme yang lain, yang membaca komenan Akashi langsung terkaget. Anjrit! Akashi bisa pake emot seperti itu. Dunia makin aneh. Abaikan. Abaikan. Abaikaaaaaaan. Daiki, Shintarou maupun Atsushi tidak mau membalas komenan Akashi yang sepertinya lagi stress. Cari selamat. Tetap hiduuuuuuuuuup! Teeeeeeetaaaaaap hiiiiiiiiiduuuuuuuuuuuuup!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Lain kali gamau bantu Aka-_chin_ lagi. Kuro-_chin_ sekarang sadis T-T

_Beberapa hari yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**13 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Pria hamil memang tak bisa ditebak, Atsushi :) Kamis **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Maaf, Atsushi. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita, kok. Aku juga :") Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Kenapa tidak ada yang balas? Rindu guntingku, huh? *snips**snips* Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

Dan mereka yang sedang menatap layar di tempat kerja masing-masing sontak berteriak 'Tidaaaaaaak' bersamaan. Lupakan. Ini sungguh absurd sekalih.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi tidak tahu harus membalas komenan seperti apa. Sudah cukup ia disiksa lahir batin oleh istrinya—lalu istri sahabatnya—dan sekarang Akashi Seijuurou rindu melemparkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Mama, apa dosaku terlalu banyak, ma? Kan kerjaan Atsushi hanya makan-tidur-makan-tidur, ma? Tambah basket, deh. Lalu kenapa nasib Atsushi seperti, ma?

Jangan khawatir, nak. Kamu hanya berlebihan. Oke, ini ga nyambung.

Atsushi memandang ke arah luar jendela. Mengingat bagaimana sang istri saat itu menyambutnya pulang dan langsung berteriak melihat keadaannya yang sebelas-duabelas sama gembel jalanan. Bagaimana tidak, istri sang baginda raja Akashi Seijuurou sukses membuatnya menjadi titan beneran. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya tragis. Cukup kasihan juga pada Seijuurou yang berakhir tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Ckckck.

Ia kembali memandang layar laptopnya. Dan sekarang status Akashi Seijuurou muncul di berandanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Nak, mau jadi apa kamu, nak? Kenapa mamamu ngidam bawa-bawa senjata tajam, nak? Kalau mau jadi seperti papa tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menyimpan pedang perang di sakumu kelak, nak. Jangan. Nanti papa bisa dipenjara, loh. Terus gabisa buat adik untukmu lagi :")

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**20 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tuh, kan! Mantan kaptennya itu pasti lagi gila. Baca _update_-an statusnya yang super _OOC_ itu membuat Atsushi sakit perut. Takut-takut kalau mereka ketemu, mereka –Aomine, Midorima dan dirinya- akan dijadikan dendeng bakar oleh Akashi. Tapi melihat dua temannya yang lain mengomentari status Akashi, ia pun ikut andil.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Nak, mau jadi apa kamu, nak? Kenapa mamamu ngidam bawa-bawa senjata tajam, nak? Kalau mau jadi seperti papa tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menyimpan pedang perang di sakumu kelak, nak. Jangan. Nanti papa bisa dipenjara, loh. Terus gabisa buat adik untukmu lagi :")

_30 menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**20 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Che, memang Tetsu ngidam apa sih, Akashi? Sampai Murasakibara kena imbasnya juga? 10 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Apapun itu, pria hamil pasti lebih menakutkan saat ngidam daripada wanita hamil. 9 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Anak Aka-_chin_ nanti akan jadi prajurit perang kali, ya. Mengingat ngidamnya Kuro-_chin_ kemarin -3- Coba Mido-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ ada, kalian pasti ikutan jadi peserta pemotongan Kuro-_chin_ menggunakan pedang yang dipakai di anime _Attack on Titan_. Jangan lupakan _3D manuvear gear_nya. 7 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya. Hah? Serius Kuroko ngidam seperti itu? Ini kenapa jadi mengingatkan dia akan ngidam sang istri yang mau _selca_ bareng sosok cebol dari anime yang sama yang punya julukan _The Humanity Strongest_ itu? Masa mereka janjian? Ikatan batin gitu? Ah ga mungkin. Mana mau Midorima jika anaknya sebelas-duabelas sama anaknya Akashi yang sudah pasti mirip bapaknya yang dikta—

AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, SHINTAROU!—angin berhembus dengan suara Akashi yang mengalun indah ke telinga Shintarou.

Hiiiiiy~ entah kenapa Midorima refleks menutup kedua telinga seolah-olah ada suara Akashi yang bisa mengetahui jalan pikirannya itu. Samting sekalih.

Kembali ke komenan Murasakibara, ia jadi berpikir kenapa Akashi justru membawa teman ungunya yang punya julukan Titan tukang makan itu sebagai gantinya.

_Wait_.

Titan tukang makan.

Titan.

Tukang.

Makan.

Titan?

OOOOH! Ia mengerti. Saking frustasinya bawa titan yang asli, maka Akashi membawa Murasakibara yang –_maybe_\- se-spesies dengan makhluk _gigantic_ itu ke rumahnya besarnya.

IYA! Pasti bener banget!

AH! Akashi ternyata kau bo—

Kriiiing!

Eh?, Midorima langsung melirik laptopnya yang memberikan pemberitahuan ada seseorang yang mengirim sesuatu ke dindingnya.

DEG!—mampus! Kok Akashi bisa tiba-tiba ngirim sesuatu ke profilnya itu.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou** – **Midorima Shintarou**

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, mata empat. Jaga pemikiranmu kalau kau tidak mau semua _lucky item_mu berakhir di penampungan sampah. Dan aku tidak bodoh.

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

* * *

ANJRIT! Demi _lucky item_ oha-asa hari ini! DARIMANA AKASHI PUNYA ILMU BEGINIAN, HAAAA?

Midorima menjerit pilu. Beralih dengan memilih melihat kembali status Akashi tadi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Nak, mau jadi apa kamu, nak? Kenapa mamamu ngidam bawa-bawa senjata tajam, nak? Kalau mau jadi seperti papa tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menyimpan pedang perang di sakumu kelak, nak. Jangan. Nanti papa bisa dipenjara, loh. Terus gabisa buat adik untukmu lagi :")

_30 menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**20 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Che, memang Tetsu ngidam apa sih, Akashi? Sampai Murasakibara kena imbasnya juga? 10 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Apapun itu, pria hamil pasti lebih menakutkan saat ngidam daripada wanita hamil. 9 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Anak Aka-_chin_ nanti akan jadi prajurit perang kali, ya. Mengingat ngidamnya Kuro-_chin_ kemarin -3- Coba Mido-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ ada, kalian pasti ikutan jadi peserta pemotongan Kuro-_chin_ menggunakan pedang yang dipakai di anime _Attack on Titan_. Jangan lupakan _3D manuvear gear_nya. 7 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Serius Murasakibara? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau selamat? 6 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku dibantu Aka-_chin_ beserta para _maid_ dan _butler_ keluarga Aka-_chin_. Penampilanku persis gembel di kolong jembatan. Sebelum melakukan penyiksaan itu, Kuro-_chin_ minta _selca_ bersamaku. Tapi akhirnya…hiks…laperrr~ *LOH?* 5 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Jam makan siang sebentar lagi tiba, Murakibara, lebih baik kau tahan laparmu. Dan—jangan tiba-tiba memutus topik dengan kata lapar, oi-_nodayo_! 5 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Kalian sudah baca sendiri apa yang diceritakan Atsushi. Di antara kita, pasti mengidamnya Tetsuya yang paling abnormal :") 5 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Serius Akashi, berhenti pakai emot itu kenapa, sih! 4 menit yang lalu **– 2 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Ada masalah? :") 4 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Midorima Shintarou**, balas _wall_-ku, Midorima-_sensei_ :") 3 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

(Midorima yang sedang menatap serius langsung merinding. Begitu juga Murasakibara dan Aomine yang merasa siap mengibarkan bendera kuning kalau-kalau temannya satu itu harus duluan *GA!*)

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

E-engga, sih. Masalah ngidam, Ryouta lebih abnormal. HARUSNYA KALIAN BAYANGKAN DI MANA AKU HARUS MENCARI TAHANAN HAMIL BERKEPALA BOTAK? COBA KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANAAAAAA? *_caps_ jebol* 3 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

A-aku balas di sini saja-_nodayo_. _Gomen_, Akashi. Aku tidak akan macam-macam lagi-_nodayo_. Soal ngidam, Kazunari seperti Kuroko, dia ngidam minta _selca_ dengan Rivaille-_heichou_ dari anime _Attack on Titan_. Itu sungguh merepotkan-_nodayo_. 2 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Hoo, lalu bagaimana Mido-_chin_ mengabulkannya? Makhluk cebol-kurang tinggi-kuntet-dsb itu kan cuma ada di anime? 2 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Kutebak kau meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menjadi orang itu. 2 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kusuruh saja dia _selca_ dengan dirinya sendiri-_nodayo_. Lagipula jika dibandingkan, mereka mirip dan hanya beda pada tingginya saja-_nodayo_. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Aku merasa kita lagi curhat ini. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Berbagi stress tidak apa-apa, Mine-_chin_. _Ne, ne_, kalau Tat-_chin_ ngidamnya ketemu sama Tai-_chin_. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Itu tidak aneh-_nodayo_. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Kau beruntung sekali, Murasakibara. DAN AKU NGAKAK PANGGILAN BAKAGAMI DARIMU, MURASAKIBARA, HAHAHAHA. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku belum selesai, Mine-_chin_, Mido-_chin_. Selain itu, dia mau _selca_ bareng Tai-_chin_ dan The Beatles. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

… 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Mustahil. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

The Beatles sudah tidak ada, Atsushi. 1 menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

_Ne_, aku tahu Aka-_chin_. Makanya aku stress sekali sampai sekarang. Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Sudahlah. Semangat 5 bulan lagiii! Setelah ini penderitaan kita berakhir bahagia sentosa. Baru saja **– 3 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki hanya menghela napas membacanya. Ia menyakinkan dirinya dan teman-temannya bahwa semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Matanya kembali bergerak mengikuti layar yang turun, sampai matanya melotot melihat postingan gambar mantan bayangannya.

Saoloh, Akashi, makanya kau begitu galau dengan kehamilannya Tetsu. Jadi begini toh kelakuannya, Aomine Daiki membatin. Kemudian langsung mengetik sesuatu di dinding Seijuurou.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi kembali melamun langsung melihat ke layar laptop begitu menimbulkan bunyi yang sepertinya memberitahukan bahwa ada pemberitahuan. Alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat nama Daiki di _notif_ tersebut.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki** – **Akashi Seijuurou**

DEMI TUHAN, AKASHIIII! LIHAT PROFIL TETSU!

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Membaca itu, Akashi langsung mengklik nama Tetsuya di sebelah kiri profilnya pada status akunnya. Ia berpikir apa sih yang Tetsuya bagikan sampai-sampai _capslock_ kepala polisi itu keluar?

Dan—

—jeng jeng!

ANJRIT!, Seijuurou teriak dalam hati.

"Itu—apaan?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengklik gambar itu dan sempurnalah gambar tersebut.

Bunda—ini—sebenarnya apa, bunda~?

"AARGGHHH! TETSUYA KENAPA KAMU JADI BEGINI, CINTAAAAA?" teriak Seijuurou nelangsa. Melepas topeng datar dan sadisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya—istrinya-yang-imutimut-nan-cantik-jelita-walau-penganut-paham-kuudere-tapi-selalu-merona-jika-bersama-dirinya itu membagikan foto di mana sosok hamil itu dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam jenis pedang diikuti emot ':3'

BAYANGKAN, OI, BAYANGKAN?

Terus?

Nanti kalau anakku kenapa-napa gimana, _Author_ sinting! DIA LAGI HAMIL, WOY!

_Author_ ngakak. Abaikan.

Seijuurou langsung mengomentari _postingan_ itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

_Guess what_? Jenis pedang apa saja di gambar bawah ini?:3

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**8 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Aida Riko**

_Ne_, Kuroko-_kun_, kau ngidam apa si sebenernya? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Hyuuga Junpei**

ANJRIT, KUROKO! ANAKMU MAU JADI APAAN SI, EMANGNYA? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

Ga baik loh orang hamil pegang senjata tajam, Kuroko. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Izuki Shun**

Itu semua jenis tersedia. Hebat! Mentang-mentang suaminya kaya semua jenis pedang dibabat. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Momoi Satsuki**

T-tetsu-_kun_, lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat dengan pedang-pedang itu. Nanti kau terluka, bayinya juga. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Aku sedang ngidam ini, Momoi-_san_. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

M-menjauh dari benda-benda tajam itu-_nodayo_! Bukannya aku peduli, kalau kau terluka nanti Akashi akan menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah kalian-_nodayo_. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kuro-_chin_~ jangan jadi Aka-_chin_ kedua dong *DOR* Beberapa menit yang lalu **– 10 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

DEMI, TETSUYAAAAAAAAA~ APA YANG SEKARANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAAAAAH? MENJAUH DARI BENDA-BENDA ITUUUU? TIDAAAAAK, ANAKKUUUUU~

Untuk Atsushi dan semua, apa maksud kalian menyukai komentar Atsushi, ha? Dan kau Atsushi aku tidak akan mau memberikanmu makanan cuma-cuma lagi. Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

AKA-_CHIN_ JAHAT! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

S-sei-_kun_~ _g-gomen_~ tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa inginku memiliki mereka semua :"( Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Tapi _my_ Tetsuya, _my love~ mein liebe, nae sarang, mon amor_, cintakuuuuu~ kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa bukan dirikuuuuu? Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

(melihat komenan Akashi, sontak semuanya langsung muntah berjamaah di rumah mereka masing-masing. Demi apa Akashi segitu lebaynya? Demi kolor titan warna pink? Demi Aomine yang gagal nge_dunk_ atau tembakan Midorima yang meleset. Itu sih bukan Akashi banget, tjuy!)

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Sei-_kun_ lebay banget si. Mending pulang deh sekarang:* Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

_Mein gott_! Tetsuya_cchi _kau kerasukan apa beli semua jenis pedang begitu-_ssu_? _Btw_, aku mau satu-_ssu_. Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

_Sugoiiiii_! Aku mau pinjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmm! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

*_nods_* buat masak di dapur minta/pinjem satu boleh kali, ya, Kuroko? Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

JANGAN-_NODAYO_! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Jangan Tat-_chiiiiiiiiiiin_ T_T Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Boleh, kok. Dateng aja ke rumah :) Baru saja **– 3 orang menyukai ini**

* * *

Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi sukses terjun ke mulut sumur berjamaah. Ada yang bertanya di mana Akashi Seijuurou? Oh tenang. Dia sudah tenang di dalam sana. Bukan! Dia sudah pingsan duluan di meja kerjanya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to: scarletjacket** (disimpan dulu ya);** Flow. L; Eqa Skylight** (murahimunya ditahan dulu ya);** Uchiha Ryuuki; sagara ai; ShizukiArista** (kalo levi sama titan muncul ini jadi crossover wkwk);** sebutsajarafles; Myadorabletetsuya** (disimpan dulu yaw)**; ekon818; Kurotori Rei; witchsong **(disimpan dulu saran cosplaynya yaw)**; Kagamine Micha; Aoi.C; **dan **spring field sakura.** _

* * *

_**Note**_ : DEMI APUAAAAAAHHHH? INI TAMBAH GARING KRISPI-KRISPI. _Gomen_ T_T Saya lagi ngidam model pesbuk-pesbukan. Jadilah begini. Lagi stress juga saya *kok curhat* Saya minta maaf karena apdet lama juga dan—dan—tambah aneh begini, huks *berdoa semoga Rivaille ga menggal kepala saya karena ngatain dia cebol mulu #yaterus?*

MuraHimu, MidoTaka sama AoKisenya ga ada ya? AkaKuronya juga? Ini emang lebih ke curhatan dan obrolan para seme aja, kok. Iya, hiks. Saya gatau harus bilang apalagi. Maafkan saya *bow*

Tapi boleh minta _review_nya, kan? _Arigatou_ :3

_**Salam orang gila,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Big Air Ballon? NOOO!

Akashi Tetsuya tidak tahu jika apa yang ia bagikan, juga balasan komentarnya kepada ketiga temannya itu membuat keempat seme di sana pingsan berjamaah yang dilakukan lebih dulu oleh suami tercinta.

Ia 'kan hanya merasa ingin memiliki semua pedang itu, memang salah jika ia mengidam?

Tetsuya melirik perutnya yang sekarang menginjak bulan keempat. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa perutnya ini segede ban truk? Beberapa hari lalu ia melihat _posting_an foto milik temannya sejak SMP yang sekarang namanya menjadi Aomine Ryouta itu perutnya tidak sebesar perutnya sekarang.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Apa ada yang salah dengan kandungannya?

Apa ada yang salah dengan anaknya?

Apakah anaknya akan lahir abnormal?

Aduh, pemikiranmu jauh sekali, nak? Kali saja kau mau dapat anak kembar.

Eh? Yakin banget lo, _Author_.

Mengabaikan kegalauan hatinya, Tetsuya berjalan ke arah dapur lalu minta dibuatkan segelas jus untuk melepas rasa hausnya yang membara bagai dibakar api. Diselingi tangannya yang kembali membuka akun media sosial—_facebook_—miliknya dan meng-_update_ status mengenai kegalauannya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**5**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aomine Ryouta duduk sambil santai-santai di ruang tengah apartemen yang ia tempati bersama suami tercinta. Tidak menyadari jika keinginannya memiliki satu dari semua jenis pedang milik istri dari mantan kaptennya itu membuat sang suami pingsan dengan menceburkan diri ke sumur yang ada. Kok bisa? Bisa saja kalau itu Daiki mah.

Ia membuka lagi akun _facebook_nya itu. Melihat-lihat _timeline_, atau sekedar membalas komenan Tetsuya sebelumnya mengenai persetujuan sang mantan bayangan suaminya itu untuk mengambil satu pedang di rumahnya.

Tapi gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika mendapati _update_-an status dari akun bernama Akashi Tetsuya tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon udara raksasa ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

Ryouta mengernyit membacanya. Seperti balon? Memang kenapa? Dirinya yang usia kehamilannya sama dengan Tetsuya biasa-biasa saja sepertinya. Kok Tetsuya jadi mikir dirinya seperti balon? Balon udara raksasa lagi. Eh, bisa ngangkut Ryouta dong ya? Dirinya bisa jadi pilot dadakan tuh.

Eh kok jadi ga nyambung? Emang balon udara pake ada pilotnya segala apa, nak Ryouta?

Mengabaikan pikiran absurd Ryouta, istri sang ganguro yang sekarang kepala kepolisian itu pun memilih mengomentari status sahabatnya sambil sesekali membaca komenan yang ada di atasnya.

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon udara raksasa ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Eh? Ada yang salah dengan kehamilanmu, Kuroko? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Minta bantuan Shin-_chan_ aja, Kuroko kalau ada apa-apa. Kalau dia tidak mau bantu, bilang saja aku tidak akan memberikannya jatah/? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Otsubo Taisuke**

JATAH APAAN, OI, TAKAO? WOW! **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU**! KAU DIAM-DIAM TERNYATA! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

_S-senpai_ kok ada di sini? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

_URUSAI-NODAYO, SENPAI_! Dan **Kazunari**, kalimatmu itu ambigu-_nodayo._

**Akashi Tetsuya**, ajak Akashi untuk _check up_ kandunganmu, Kuroko. Supaya bisa kuberitahu perkembangan bayimu-_nodayo_. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Ambigu di mananya, Shin-_chan_? T^T beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Dikalimat 'tidak akan memberikannya jatah' Bisa diperjelas, Takao? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Paling jatah nganu-nganu :/ beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Miyaji Kiyoshi**

Nganu-nganu? Ambigay banget itu, woi! Kata nganu-nganu bisa positif bisa negatif itu wakakak XD beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Otsubo Taisuke**

Anjir kalian berdua. Jangan mengotori status orang lain, woy! Wkwk dasar para makhluk _hentai_. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Hentai-_nodayo_, Miyaji-_senpai_! _Aho_mine! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Aomine, Midorima. Bukan _Aho_-mine! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Miyaji Kiyoshi**

_Hentai_ itu keperluan hidup, Midorima. Jangan sok polos ah. Itu Takao udah sampai melendung gitu dikira situ ga _hentai_ apa? Lebih _hentai_ mana aku dibandingkan dengan dirimu? LOLOLOL beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Otsubo Taisuke**

Anjir ngakak, Miyaji! Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Pffffttt jangan bilang kau dulu sering di_bully_ oleh para _senpai_mu, MidorimaXD beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

_Urusai-nodayo_-_- beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**, Aku merasa lebih besar daripada orang hamil empat bulan yang lainnya T-T

**Midorima Kazunari**, _Ne_, nanti aku akan mengajak Sei-_kun_ _check up_ bulanan, Takao-_kun_.

**Midorima Shintarou**, _wakatta_, Midorima-_sensei_.

**Aomine Daiki**, **Otsubo Taisuke** dan **Miyaji Kiyoshi**, dilarang mengotori statusku dengan ke_hentai_an kalian bertiga. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Paling mau punya anak kembar. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Hyuga Junpei**

Memangnya kau dokter apa, Kagami? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Nebak kan boleh, _senpai_. Tapi jadi penasaran tampang Kuroko sekarang gimana pfffttt. Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kaga-_chin_ cari gunting melayang, ya~? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Hah? Apa maksudmu Murasakibara? Beberapa jam yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_Daijobou_, Tetsuya? Aku akan segera pulang. _By the way_, kau tetap manis dan cantik, kok:*

**Kagami Taiga**, kau rindu guntingku, Kagami? Apa maksud kata 'pfffttt' itu, ha? *ckris**ckris* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

ITULAH MAKSUD MURASAKIBARA, _BAKA_GAMI! **Akashi Tetsuya**, jelaskan maksud balasamu, Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

WHOAAA~ balon udara raksasa-_ssu_? Aku bisa jadi pilotnya-_ssu_, Tetsuya_cchi_? *o* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

**Ryouta**, mana bisa jadi pilot dibenda macem itu, Ryouta?-_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Kalo Kuroko bisa dinaikin terus beneran terbang aku juga mau ikut. Memangnya itu perlu ada pilotnya segala kah? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ ... -_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Kok otaknya malah pada _hentai_, si? Pikirannya sampai ke sana-sana, ih. Ketularan sama _Aho_mine nih. Ckckck :/ maksudnya itu jatah makan, peluk, pegang, cium, deelel gitu._. eh tapi kalau memang benar tidak mau bantu Kuroko, jatah nganu juga tidak usah sekalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ASDFGHJKL **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU** ASDFGHJKL. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Hiks, Sei-_kun_~ kau harusnya lebih memerhatikan kondisi perutku. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih besar seperti balon T-T Huweeeeeeeeeeeee beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

Berhenti sejenak. Siapapun yang membaca balasan Tetsuya membayangkan sebesar apakah perut pemain bayangan saat sekolah dulu itu? Seperti balon? Balon terbang pula? Ga kurang gede apa?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon terbang ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_Daijobou_, Tetsuya? Aku akan segera pulang. _By the way_, kau tetap manis dan cantik, kok:*

**Kagami Taiga**, kau rindu guntingku, Kagami? Apa maksudmu kata 'pfffttt' itu, ha? *ckris**ckris* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

ITULAH MAKSUD MURASAKIBARA, _BAKA_GAMI! Akashi Tetsuya, jelaskan maksud balasamu, Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

WHOAAA~ balon udara raksasa-_ssu_? Aku bisa jadi pilotnya-_ssu_, Tetsuya_cchi_? *o* beberapa menit yang lalu _– Suka_

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

**Ryouta**, mana bisa jadi pilot dibenda macem itu, Ryouta?-_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Kalo Kuroko bisa dinaikin terus beneran terbang aku juga mau ikut. Memangnya itu perlu ada pilotnya segala kah? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ ... -_- beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Kok otaknya malah pada _hentai_, si? Pikirannya sampai ke sana-sana, ih. Ketularan sama _Aho_mine nih. Ckckck :/ maksudnya itu jatah makan, peluk, pegang, cium, deelel gitu._. eh tapi kalau memang benar tidak mau bantu Kuroko, jatah nganu juga tidak usah sekalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ASDFGHJKL **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU** ASDFGHJKL. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Hiks, Sei-_kun_~ kau haruslah lebih memerhatikan kondisi perutku. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih besar seperti balon T-T Huweeeeeeeeeeeee beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Lihat ini, Sei-_kun_! (ceritanya Tetsuya _post_ foto dengan perut super melendungnya) beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Siiiiiiiiiiiiing'

Semua diam. Antara mau ketawa, nangis, bingung, penasaran, mau munt—mau pingsan melihat perut super sang istri dari Akashi Seijuurou.

'Itu—perut Tetsuya_cchi_ kok lebih besar dariku, si?' batin Ryouta yang juga masih anteng di atas sofa. Ia melirik foto itu lalu melihat ke arah perutnya.

Beda bingiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Kazunari hampir memuntahkan semua makanan yang masuk hari ini ketika melihat foto yang dibagikan Tetsuya. Demi, itu perut apa balon raksasa? Sedikit lebay saat baca status Tetsuya tadi. Tapi setelah melihat fotonya, Kazunari pun menyetujui kata 'raksasa' setelah kata balon udara.

Tapi serius, menurut Kazunari, ukuran perut itu seperti usia kandungan tujuh–delapan bulan. Namun setau dia, mereka berempat –Ryouta, Tatsuya, Tetsuya dan dirinya- memiliki usia kandungan yang sama. Ini—kenapa ukuran perut Tetsuya bisa sampai sebesar itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip balon udara raksasa ya? Hiks Sei-_kun_ aku jadi jelek T-T

_Beberapa jam yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**_

**3 orang menyukai ini.**

Lihat semua komentar—

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

Kok otaknya malah pada _hentai_, si? Pikirannya sampai ke sana-sana, ih. Ketularan sama _Aho_mine nih. Ckckck :/ maksudnya itu jatah makan, peluk, pegang, cium, deelel gitu._. eh tapi kalau memang benar tidak mau bantu Kuroko, jatah nganu juga tidak usah sekalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

^ASDFGHJKL **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU** ASDFGHJKL. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Hiks, Sei-_kun_~ kau haruslah lebih memerhatikan kondisi perutku. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih besar seperti balon T-T Huweeeeeeeeeeeee beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Lihat ini, Sei-_kun_! (ceritanya Tetsuya _post_ foto dengan perut super melendungnya) beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Eh? Kok aku baru sadar jika perutmu terlihat lebih besar, Tetsuya? Pegawai kantor di sini tidak sampai sebesar itu yang usia kehamilannya sama denganmu. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

MAKANYA SEI-_KUN_ PULAAAAAAAAANG! AYO KITA KE MIDORIMA-_KUUUUUN_! Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

I-iya, Tetsuya. Aku sedang di perjalanan, kok. Kau mau sesuatu? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Aku mau Sei-_kun_ bawa gunting rumput yang baru. Yang di rumah sudah rusak soalnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_WHAT_? KENAPA BISA RUSAAAAK? *_capslock_ keinjek Nigou**Nigou langsung batuk-batuk* beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Ya ampun, sejak kapan Kuroko bisa nulis _capslock_ semua? Dan kenapa ngidamnya senjata tajam lagi?', batin teman-teman mereka yang tahu Tetsuya seperti apa. Kecuali saat masa ngidam itu.

Murasakibara Tatsuya menggeleng, ini yang aneh anak di dalam kandungan Tetsuya atau Tetsuyanya? Itu ngidamnya anti mainsetrum—bukan tapi—anti _mainstream_ banget rasanya. Seingat Tatsuya, dia saja tidak pernah ngidam minta dibelikan senjata perang macam itu pada suaminya.

Tapi balik lagi ke perut Tetsuya.

Kenapa bisa sebesar itu?

Kenapa?

Bisa?

Sebesar?

Itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari – Akashi Tetsuya**

Jangan khawatir, Kuroko. Ada beberapa kasus yang sama denganmu, kok. Kalau ngintip buku milik Shin-_chan_ sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir soal ukuran perutmu yang melampaui usia empat bulan itu. Hehehe:D

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

**10 orang menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Tapi aku tetap khawatir, Takao-_kun_ T_T kalau ternyata anakku kenapa-napa bagaimana? Hiks, nanti Sei-_kun_ ga cinta lagi huweeeeeeeeeeeee~ ~ S-sudah gitu Sei-_kun_ tidak mau membelikan gunting rumput yang baru untukku hiks :'( beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

Lihat komentar selanjutnya—

* * *

'ASDFGHJKL sejak kapan Tetsuya_cchi_/Kuroko se-_OOC_ itu?' batin semuanya yang melihat balasan dari _wall_ itu.

Ryouta, Tatsuya dan Kazunari geleng-geleng membaca kegalauan hati Tetsuya melalui kalimatnya. Walaupun Kazunari mengatakan untuk tenang dan tidak khawatir, tapi mana bisa kan?

Mereka calon ibu, gituloh. Wajar jika khawatir walaupun bukan anak mereka. Setidaknya itu anak dari teman mereka, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari – Akashi Tetsuya**

Jangan khawatir, Kuroko. Ada beberapa kasus yang sama denganmu, kok. Kalau ngintip buku milik Shin-_chan_ sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir soal ukuran perutmu yang melampaui usia empat bulan itu. Hehehe:D

_Beberapa menit yang lalu __**– Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**_

**10 orang menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Tapi aku tetap khawatir, Takao-_kun_ T_T kalau ternyata anakku kenapa-napa bagaimana? Hiks, nanti Sei-_kun_ ga cinta lagi huweeeeeeeeeeeee~ S-sudah gitu Sei-_kun_ tidak mau membelikan gunting rumput yang baru untukku hiks :'( beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

Tetsuya_cchi_ tenang-_ssu_. Akashi_cchi_ pasti akan tetap cinta-_ssu_. Bagaimanapun keadaan Tetsuya_cchi_ ataupun _baby_nya nanti-_ssu_. _Okay-okay_? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– 10 orang menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Yuph! Benar kata Kise, Kuroko. Kalau kudengar dari cerita Atsushi, Akashi itu sangat mencintaimu:) beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari**

*_nods_* Shin-_chan_ juga bilang begitu. _Daijoubouuuu_, justru sepertinya itu kabar baik untuk kalian, hehehe :D omong-omong, kok ngidammu UNIK banget? Beberapa menit yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Ryouta**

Iya, Tetsuya_cchi_! _By the way_, Tetsuya_cchi_ tidak berpikir untuk jadi Akashi_cchi_ kedua, kan? Hiks, jangan-_ssu_! Nanti populasi orang imut dan manis seperti Tetsuya_cchi_ berkurang. Nanti aku tidak bisa peluk-peluk Tetsuya_cchi_ lagi-_ssu_ T-T beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

**Aomine Ryouta**, tumben kalimatmu benar, Kise-_kun_? Dan lagi jangan bilang begitu, nanti kalau Sei-_kun_ tiba-tiba muncul bagaimana nasibmu?

**Murasakibara Tatsuya**, _wakatta_, sepertinya Murasakibara-_kun_ memang sahabat terdekat Sei-_kun, ne_?

**Midorima Kazunari**, _hontou ni_? Kalau Midorima-_kun_ bilang begitu, _yokatta, desu_. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Tetsuya**

Soal ngidamku…aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, semenjak hamil aku ingin sekali memegang benda-benda semacam itu. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

_Yappari_, anakmu akan jadi seperti Akashi, Kuroko. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Hyuga Junpei**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atasku. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Izuki Shun**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

_Ne_, semoga Tai-_chin_ selamat dunia-akhirat, _ne_~. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Koganei Shinji**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Furihata Kouki**

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan manusia yang komen di atas Hyuga-_senpai_. Amin. Beberapa detik yang lalu** – Suka**

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

A-apa sih, _senpai_? Furihata? _Aho_mine? Murasakibara? Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Bukannya aku peduli padamu-_nodayo_, Kagami. Tapi semoga kau selamat dari Akashi. Beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Hoo? Kau benar-benar merindukan, Kagami? Mungkin salam dariku melalui gunting Shintarou waktu itu belum cukup untukmu? Neraka yang kuberikan padamu karena terlalu dekat dengan TestuyaKU belum membuatmu sadar siapa aku? Tunggu, tunggu saja nerakamu datang, **Kagami Taiga.**

**Akashi Tetsuya**, Tetsuya, bukannya aku tidak mau membelikannya, h-hanya saja kau tidak boleh meminta benda-benda tajam secara terus-menerus, kaaan?! Pedang-pedang dirumah sudah cukup, _ne_? Ingat jika perkataanmu mutlak, _darl_~ beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Dan oh, **Ryouta**, IMBAS dari kalimatmu kulimpahkan pada suamimu, _ne_?:)

**Aomine Daiki**, terimalah neraka akibat komenan yang dibuat istrimu, Daiki:) beberapa detik yang lalu **– Suka**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Baru saja **– Suka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Kami-sama_, selamatkanlah Kagami dan Aomine dari amukan sang raja neraka. Amin," koor semua orang yang mengomentari status Akashi Tetsuya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menatap cemberut balasan dari sang suami. Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang uring-uringan memikirkan nasib sang ganguro tercinta. Dan Daiki? Jangan tanya, dia sedang berusaha untuk bisa melupakan ancaman Akashi, walau sebenarnya entah kapan itu pasti terjadi.

Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi nanti. Nanti setelah Akashi memberikan neraka yang kesekian untuk si Kagami.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to;**_

**Eqa Skylight:**Semoga ini bisa disebut sesi curhat uke, ya:')

**uchiharyuko:**_ Gomenne, _di_ chap _ini AoKisenya belom keluar/? Masih_ coming soon _#dikirapilemkalik

**Uchiha Ryuuki:** Hehehehe saya senang jika bisa membuatmu ketawa XD

**Flow. L:**_ Yokatta, ne _kalau_ chapter _kemarin paling memuaskan. Semoga_ chap_ ini juga :')

**witchsong:**_ Gomenne,_ saya gabisa_ update _kilat_. Mood _nulis saya ke mana-mana, ini baru ketangkap lagi/?_ Yossa! _Kita lihat lima bulan ke depan akan seperti apa XD

**Cloud the First Tsurugi:**_ Yosh! _Ini sudah lanjut, ya~_  
_

**Kurotori Rei:** Siapa yang menyangka jika Akashi alay? :') #pasangmukapolos #guntingmelayang Jangan dibayangkan Akashi yang asli ngealay macem itu, ya~ Para seme memang harus sabar, sabar menghadapi_ author _yang semakin sarap:")

**spring field sakura:** Yeaaay, saya bisa membuatmu tertawa #kok?_ Yokatta, ne _jika_ humor_nya beras_a chap _kemarin, semoga yang ini juga:')

**Raicho19:** _Ne? _Seperti di_ chap _3 iya tidak masuk_. Demo, daijobou:) _Yang ini masuk^^ Iya saya suka banget sama keimutan Eren ampe kebawa-bawa ke sini._ Gomen T^T _#pundung tapi-tapi di sini sudah tidak ada dia, yakin deh #yaterus_ Yosh! _Semoga ini bisa menghiburmu lagi._ Btw _saya belum bisa bayangin anaknya AkaKuro nanti dengan_ misdirection _dan_ emperor eyes, _pasti_ sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii/?_

**Kagamine Micha:** Akashi diem-diem_ Kpopers _pfffttt #guntingmelayangseason2_ Btw _sarannya di_keep _dulu, ya:")

**VandQ:** Awas perutnya meledak/?

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya:** Saya juga suka_ pair _AkaKuronya *o* Hehe_ arigatou!_

**sasamiajeng:** Kuroko kemasukan Akashi/? Ini sudah dilanjut ya~

**Bona Nano:** Biarlah Akashi tersiksa sampai waktunya tiba/?_ Btw s_arannya di_keep _nih_._ Pasti seru ya liat mereka_ lovey-dovey:3_

**alysaexostans:** Akashi memang alay #guntingmelayang_season3 _Kuroko sedang dalam masa_ error_nya_/? _Boleh, minta aja sama Tetsuya XD Yup!_ This was the next chapter:)_

* * *

_**Note**_ : Ini apa? Kok saya makin nulis yang gajelas. _Humor_nya makin ilang. Kayaknya _genre_nya harus diganti, deh ya hiks T_T #makanbata

Akakuro, MidoTaka, AoKise dan MuraHimunya lagi-lagi saya _keep_. Sepertinya _next chap_ baru keluar/?

Huuuuuks _gomenne_ kalau fanfik ini semakin gaje. Terima kasih pada kalian-kalian yang masih setia mengikuti cerita gaje ini #lemparciuman

Kritik, saran? Boleh banget. Tapi _no bash_, ya? Lagi ga siap/?

_So_~

_**Review, ne**_?

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mendadak Sial, Mendadak Reuni

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**6**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou mengusap dahi lelah. Terlalu lelah untuk bersikap ramah pada siapa saja ataupun menjawab pertanyaan supirnya.

Ia lelah. Lelah lahir dan batin akibat acara ngidam dan kegalauan sang istri mengenai gunting rumput baru dan perutnya yang lebih besar dari orang hamil empat bulan lainnya.

Iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa perut Tetsuya sebesar itu? Apa keseimbangan gizi dan nutrisi anaknya terganggu? Apa anaknya akan lahir cacat? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa ini semua gara-gara—oke cukup, Akashi. Pemikiranmu jauh sekali.

Kegalauan Tetsuya menular. Serius. Serius tidak pernah bohong Akashi Seijuurou mah. Sekarang ia merasa harus benar-benar secepatnya sampai di rumah lalu berbicara dengan Tetsuyanya. Entah akan jadi apa dia saat bertemu nyonya Akashi itu nanti. Yakinlah dirinya akan jadi menu makan malam karena acara ngaretnya dari pembicaraan awal di media sosial _facebook_ dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Nyatanya mah Akashi lagi enak-enaknya mengoreksi laporan keuangan bulanan.

Dan ketika ia selesai, ia baru sadar sudah lebih dari dua jam ia mengetik komenan itu.

_Man_, sanggupkah Akashi jadi korban sang istri malam ini menggunakan gunting rumput yang baru dibelinya?

"Akashi-_sama_, sepertinya sedang ada kecelakaan di depan. Kita hanya bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit." Ujar Fujiwara yang membuat Akashi sontak membuka mata.

"Hhh~ aku tidak mau tahu. Kita harus segera sampai rumah dalam limabelas menit."

"T-tapi Akashi-_sama_—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, FUJIWARA! AKU BELUM MAU JADI SEIJUUROU PANGGANG! PEHLIS DEH! NURUT DIKIT APA SAMA MAJIKAN!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jleb—Fujiwara kicep mendengar teriakan mutlak nan nelangsa Akashi. Ia baru sadar, semenjak nyonya mudanya—Akashi Tetsuya—hamil, sosok tuan mudanya ini jadi sedikit _out of character_ (Dikit? Otak lu miring Fujiwara? Akashi super _out of_—oke pis, Akashi _back to story_). Seperti bukan dirinya. Itukah keajaiban cinta? Hanya sosok nyonya muda itu yang berani memerintah dan mengancam seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

"B-baik, Akashi-_sama_."

Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, ia lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan sederetan mobil di depan mobil yang dikendarainya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tiga jam. Tiga jam sudah Tetsuya menunggu kepulangan sang suami tercinta. Tangannya sedari tadi memutar-mutar pisau dapur siap melemparkannya kepada Seijuurou jika pemuda berambut merah itu memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Apanya yang di perjalanan pulang?

Palingan saat ia bilang seperti itu tadi, dirinya masih disibukkan dengan berbagai laporan bulanan yang datang. Tetsuya yakin itu.

Bahkan ketika dirinya sudah selesai menelpon toko pakaian _cosplay_ langganannya dan menyebutkan beberapa baju _cosplay_ ukuran jumbo untuk orang hamil yang akan dibelinya sudah siap disediakan dan segera diantar, sosok sang suami tak kunjung datang.

Mengingat itu, pikiran Tetsuya ke mana-mana. Melanglang buana dengan nistanya.

Sebenarnya ke mana dirimu pulang, abang Sei? Adakah orang lain di luar sana yang membuatmu tak ingat jika diriku sedang hamil sebesar bola basket di rumah sedang menunggumu?

Apakah dirimu sudah bosan dengan diriku yang semakin lama semakin membengkak layaknya Tadoko*o dari _anime_ sebelah yang pastinya membuat diriku tak lagi sebohai nan seseksi Kuroko Tetsuya saat di Teikou dulu?

Apakah—_stop_!

Duh, kok jadi alay sih, nak Tetsuya?

Akashi Tetsuya menjambak rambut, hampir-hampir pisau dapur itu mengenai kepalanya. Kalau saja kepala pelayan di sana tidak berteriak seriosa mengingatkan jika dirinya sedang memegang benda tajam, dirinya pasti sudah jadi incaran neraka milik majikannya.

Tetsuya mendelik sebagai jawaban, lalu beralih mengusap perut besar bak ban mobilnya dengan tangannya yang bebas tak memegang apa-apa. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ meringis. Terlalu takut—terlalu takut jika sang nyonya tergores sedikiiiiiit saja, hidup mereka sudah pasti diambang kehancuran. Sang raja (neraka) pasti akan langsung membuang mereka ke sumur belakang rumah besar yang katanya banyak kodoknya itu. Ckckck.

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~" suara bunyi pintu dan suara seseorang yang sangat Tetsuya kenal membuat sosok hamil itu refleks berlari pelan membuat semua yang ada di sana mengaduh ditambah lagi terlalu _speechless_ saat sang nyonya rumah siap melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya tapi tertahan melihat keadaan bak gembel suaminya.

Anjrit.

Tetsuya langsung saja melempar pisau itu ke sembarang arah dan tepat mengenai satu dari banyak orang di sana, lalu mendekati Akashi Seijuurou –suaminya. "Sei-_kun_ kenapa dengan bajumu? Fujiwara-_san_ mana? Kok kamu sendirian pulangnya?"

Akashi diam sebentar. Berusaha mengingat kejadian mengenaskan seumur hidupnya. Kejadian yang merenggut harga dirinya. Yang tanpa sadar membuat dirinya memasang wajah paling ngenes seantero orang menderita di Tokyo sana.

"Hm? Oh, tadi aku lari dari kemacetan akibat kecelakaan laknat yang membuatku tak bisa pulang lebih cepat. Lalu di tengah pelarianku, aku terpeleset bungkusan _snack_ dan mencium aspal berlumpur. Lalu ketika ingin bangkit aku dikeroyok karena dituduh ingin melakukan kejahatan karena gunting rumputku hampir mengenai wajah seseorang. Yah, hasilnya jadi begini. Sedih kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya diam. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ pun diam. Antara mau teriak dan bingung ingin pegangan. Ini pasti ada sekrup kepala Akashi Seijuurou yang lepas. Sudah berbicara panjang lebar, menceritakan kejadian dengan lengkap, pasang tampang orang ngenes pulak.

Pehlis. Tetsuya mau jungkir balik melihatnya.

Galau lagi antara mau ngamuk atau membantu sang suami membersihkan diri.

Tapi karena Tetsuya istri yang baik, ia pun menyuruh suaminya untuk membersihkan dan merapikan penampilan gembelnya. Sekalian merebut gunting rumput pesanannya.

"Sei-_kun_ mandi dulu sana. Tahu tidak sih? Tampangmu mirip banget sama bandot yang kecebur got gara-gara diseruduk tikus. Hush hush. Lagian kok tumben Sei-_kun_ ceroboh," kata Tetsuya sambil mengelus-elus sayang gunting rumput baru di tangannya.

Lalu Seijuurou? Diam tak bernyawa mendengar perkataan Tetsuya sambil berpikir apakah salahnya.

Mah, Sei mau nangis, mah. Kok Tetsuya sejahat itu ngatain Sei mirip sama bandot, mah? SALAH SEI APA, MAH? SALAH SEI APA, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? HIIIIIIIKKSSSSSSS T_T

Batin Seijuurou sudah menangis kejer, namun sang tersangka yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menangis (dalam hati) tak kunjung sadar jika perkataannya menimbulkan lubang hitam di dada suaminya.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Seijuurou berjalan layaknya _zombie_, menoleh sesekali berharap Tetsuya mau menemaninya membersihkan diri. Sekalian mau modus pegang-pegang tubuh bengkak itu tidak apa-apa kan? Kali saja bisa dapet seronde di kamar mandi. Lumayan buat isi energi.

"Sei-_kun_!"

Ah~ doanya dikabulkan. Tetsuya memanggilnya pasti karena mau menemaninya man—

"Nanti kita telepon Midorima-_kun_ saja ke sini ya untuk memeriksa kandunganku yang super besar ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar mau tahu kenapa perutku kayak balon baru diisi."

Ah, Midorima sialan. Kenapa tiba-tiba namamu diucapkan mulut seksi nan bohai istriku?!, batin Seijuurou menjerit karena harapannya tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Iya, Tetsuya. Sesukamulah, nak."

Serius. Seijuurou mau nangis.

Dan para _maid_ juga _butler_ keluarganya? Nahan muntah melihat tampang absurd sang tuan rumah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou berharap waktu kan cepat berlalu. Layaknya daun-daun yang kan beterbangan diterpa angin. Pasir pantai yang disapu ombak. Atau—cukup. Kok ga nyambung sih, nak Shintarou?

Yang jelas, Shintarou ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Melihat wajah menyebalkan-namun-membuat-Shintarou-rindu-setengah-mampus-tapi-malas-mengakuinya milik sang istri. Dan juga hasratnya ingin mengelus-elus perut yang di dalamnya tumbuh anak mereka.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Shintarou merasa damai nan tentram. Tidak tahu jika sang istri di rumah sedang bereksperimen bersama dengan adik perempuannya.

Shintarou menghela napas. Ia berharap bisa sampai sebelum makan malam. Serindu-rindunya dia pada masakan Kazunari, ada kalanya juga ia berharap ibunya yang memasak malam ini. Habis semenjak ngidam aneh sang istri mulai kembali, setiap makanan yang dimasak Kazunari harus membuatmu berpikir seribu kali untuk memakannya.

Tapi karena tidak mau mengecewekan, dengan tampang hampir mau mati, Shintarou pun menghabiskan makanan penuh rasa itu. Ada asam, manis, pahit, asin layaknya permen yang sering diiklankan di tipi itu.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Shintarou tidak sadar jika dia sudah sam—eh? Kok masih di jalan? Perasaan tadi sudah di depan rumah, deh.

"Ck, aku pakai ngayal segala, _nanodayo_."

Shintarou yang kesal dengan dirinya pun mulai melajukan kendaraan roda empatnya itu. Namun baru beberapa meter jalan dari tempat tadi, mobil itu justru mendadak berhenti. Pehlis, ini mobil kenapa sih? Kan belinya sudah mahal, masa pake mogok segala? Tidak tahu dirinya rindu sang istri tercinta?

"Sial bensinnya pakai habis segala. Salah apa aku hari ini, _nanodayo_," gumam Shintarou dan melihat sekitar. Pom bensin masih terlalu jauh dari sini. Apa dia tinggal saja mobilnya dan suruh supir keluarganya untuk mengambil nanti? Ah, iya benar. Kau memang pintar Midorima Shintarou.

Shintarou keluar dari mobil mogoknya, mengambil tas dan juga jas dokter miliknya lalu mulai berjalan di sepanjang trotoar Tokyo itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke jalanan –lebih tepatnya mobilnya- kali-kali baru saja ia tinggalkan sudah hilang dicuri misalnya. Tapi mana mungkin. Paling hanya dipipisin an—

Anjrit!

Kenapa bodi mobilnya beneran dipipisin anjing sih? ARRGGHHHHHH!

Shintarou menjambak rambut frustasi. Ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan taksi dan menumpahkan segala kesialannya hari ini di dalam kamar mandi. Padahal _lucky item_nya hari ini sudah ia miliki, tetapi kenapa dirinya tetap sesial ini?

"Asdfghjkl," saking kesalnya, ucapannya tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Itu dia taksi!' jerit batin Midorima yang langsung menyetop taksi yang lewat. Ia jadi makin jengkel karena saat itu seolah-olah jalanan mempermainkannya. Masa sejak ia memutuskan meninggalkan mobil mogoknya yang habis dipipisin anjing tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Baru sekarang ini. Baru. Sekarang. Ini.

Mengambil kesempatan untuk sampai rumah lebih cepat setelah tadi sempat dikejar-kejar kucing yang menarik-narik celananya sampai sobek, Midorima masuk ke dalam taksi itu dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Sang supir hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Shintarou bersyukur. Serius. Rasanya ia mau sujud syukur saking bahagianya dapat taksi yang bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah. Melihat dirinya yang sudah persis gembel jalanan. Lari sana-sini hanya untuk menghindari kucing dengan hasil celana bagian bawahnya sobek.

Sungguh hari yang luuuuuaaaaaaarrr biasaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Bbrrmm—bbrrmmm!**

Eh? Sejak kapan sang supir berusaha untuk menyalakan mobilnya lagi? Bukankah tadi Shintarou sudah dibawa jalan oleh taksi ini? Terus kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dirinya tidak tahu? Jangan bilang—

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi sepertinya taksi saya mogok. Jika Anda berkenan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

"…"

"…"

AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHINTAROU MAU NANGIS KEJER, MAMAAAAAAH!

KENAPA MAU PULANG SAJA SESUSAH INI? APA SALAH SHINTAROU, MAH? APAAAA? APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? HIIIIKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS T_T

Ah, cukup ingatkan Shintarou untuk selalu mengecek bensin sebelum ke mana-mana. Tapi jangan pernah ingatkan dia tentang betapa menderita dirinya akibat kehabisan bahan bakar mobilnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~" bunyi suara pintu terbuka dan suara lesu yang amat dikenalnya membuat Kazunari tanpa sadar langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Dirinya memasang wajah super manis untuk menyambut kepulangan sang suami yang sudah dinantikannya itu.

Kazunari hampir akan melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Shintarou kalau saja ia tidak langsung mengerem lajunya ketika melihat penampilan Shintarou saat memasuki rumah itu.

Tolong. Tadi pagi ia rasa suaminya super ganteng, deh. Tapi kenapa pas pulang macem pengungsi yang diusir lalu disuruh melepas baju di depan banyak orang? Tapi lebih kenapa seperti sang suami habis menjalani latihan neraka bersama mantan kapten suaminya itu.

Kenapa?

"S-shin-_chan_?"

"Hm?" Shintarou langsung mendongak mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Refleks ia hampir mengambil Kazunari untuk dipeluk tapi gerakan tangan itu langsung tertahan ketika Kazunari menyuruhnya berhenti.

"_Matteeeee_! Shin-_chan_ kenapa persis gembel gini? Akashi tidak tiba-tiba muncul terus memberikan latihan ala neraka miliknya, kan? Atau Shin-_chan_ ga habis main belakang sama para suster di rumah sakit, kan? Awas saja kalau Shin-_chan_ berani main belakang, jatah nganu—"

"_Stop, nanodayo_, Kazunari. Berhenti mengucakan tentang jatah dan bawa-bawa kata nganu di sini. Dan lagi mana mungkin aku selingkuh, _nanodayo_. T-tapi bukan berarti aku sangat mencintaimu-_nodayo_."

Plis. Biarkan Kazunari melemparkan panci ke arah sang mantan _shooter_ itu.

"Terus kenapa Shin-_chan_ berpenampilan begini? Bau keringat lagi."

Sejenak, Kazunari bisa melihat wajah nelangsa sang suami dibalik kacamatanya.

"Mobilku mogok saat akan pulang karena bensinnya habis, _nanodayo_. Sudah gitu dipipisin sama anjing pula. Lalu saat sedang menunggu taksi, ada kucing jalanan yang mengejarku sehingga celana bagian bawahku sobek-_nodayo_. Terus ketika aku sudah mendapatkan taksi, taksinya kembali mogok dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Karena tidak sabar, aku turun saja dan lari untuk sampai ke rumah, _nanodayo_. Tapi lagi-lagi diperjalanan, aku dikejar-kejar kucing. Aku tersandung dan jatuh ke genangan air. Beginilah hasilnya, _nanodayo_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tolong. Izinkan Kazunari gegulingan sekarang juga. Ia bingung antara mau ketawa atau nangis mendengar cerita lengkap sang suami. Kazunari menutup mulutnya, ia refleks memajukan badannya untuk memberikan ciuman selamat datang pada Shintarou –maksud hati supaya _mood_ suaminya kembali normal. Lalu mengambil tas kerja milik dokter itu.

"Shin-_chan_ mandi dulu, gih, sana. Aku tidak mau dipeluk sama gembel yang kayak abis kecebur di empang. Udah gitu bau lagi. Hush hush," ucap Kazunari yang langsung menohok hati sang mantan _shooter Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Sama saja kali, Kazunari. Dirimu habis ngasih madu, eh disusul ngasih empedu. Iya aja deh.

Shintarou mau nangis. Apalagi saat Kazunari bilang—

"Sepertinya genangan air itu bau pipis kucing, deh. Shin-_chan_ jadi tambah bau, kan~"

Anjrit. Biarkan Shintarou akrobat sekarang.

Dengan tampang nelangsanya, Shintarou berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sekali lagi memikirkan hari ini. Hari yang dicapnya sebagai hari paling mengenaskan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah mandi, kebetulan Kazunari juga memanggilnya jika makam malam sudah siap. Dirinya pun turun ke ruang makan, dilihatnya kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya sudah duduk tenang di balik meja.

Shintarou menyapa mereka dengan senyuman lemah yang justru membuat ketiganya terkekeh. Lalu membiarkan Kazunari mengambil nasi beserta lauk untuknya. Sedikit bersyukur dengan menu makam malam yang lumayan normal kali ini.

Mereka makam dalam diam. Iya diam. Shintarou tidak tahu harus ngapain saat Kazunari kembali menceritakan apa yang tadi ia katakan pada istrinya itu. Ditambah kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya yang menertawai dirinya. Sampai suara tawa mereka disela oleh suara dering ponsel milik sang istri.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-_chan_? Ada apa?"

Tetsu-_chan_? Sejak kapan panggilan mereka berubah?

[_"_Doumo_,_ Kazunari-kun_. Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi bisakah jika _Midorima-kun_ ke rumah kami sekarang untuk mengecek kehamilanku?"_]

"Eeeh? Tentu saja Tetsu-_chan_. Setelah ini aku dan Shin-_chan_ akan ke rumahmu, _ne_?"

Ha? Jangan langsung memutuskan, istriku sayang~ suamimu ini masih lelah~

[_"Ah, terima kasih, _Kazunari-kun_. Kalau begitu kutunggu, _ne_?"_]

"_Okay_~ aku sekalian mau ambil pedang yang tadi kau janjikan, ya?"

**Krak!**—suara retakan entah apa itu berhasil membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Serius sumpah demi apa tadi Kazunari bilang pedang kan?

"O-oi, Kazunari. Kau tidak benar-benar mau membawa pulang pedang Kuro—"

"Beneran dong, Shin-_chan_. Habisnya pedangnya terlihat _kawaii_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tapi Kazu-_kun_—"

"_Daijobou_, _kaa-san_. Hanya untuk pajangan, kok."

"Ah, _souka_."

"Tapi kalau bisa buat bunuh-membunuh sih tidak apa-apa, hehehe~"

Anjrit. Sejak kapan Kazunari punya sisi yandere?

Shintarou memasang wajah _facepalm_. Tahu banget tatapan kedua orang tua beserta adik perempuannya itu.

Serius, Shintarou saja baru tahu kalau Kazunari punya sisi gelap begitu, mah, pah, dek.

"Nah! Ayo kita langsung berangkat, Shin-_chan_!" ucap Kazunari bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik sang suami yang belum menyelesaikan makannya.

"Oi, aku belum selesai—"

"Ayoooo!"

"—makan."

Biarkanlah. Biarkanlah hidup ini penuh kengenesan demi anakku tercintah. Untukmu, nak. Hanya untukmu papa begini~, batin Shintarou kembali menangis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang diragukan kebersihannya. Entah sok-sokan garuk kepala atau memang ada kutunya. Ia lupa, serius. Ia baru ingat jika mobil dinasnya dipinjam partnernya karena tiba-tiba tadi istrinya mau melahirkan.

Jadi sekarang ia pulang naik apa? Jalan kaki? _Hell no_. Seberapa jauh jarak rumahnya dengan kantornya itu. Sekalinya mau pun, tidak saat malam begini, kan?

Daiki mau teriak. Kenapa ia tidak ingat jika ia harus pulang cepat akhir-akhir ini? Mengingat Ryouta yang selalu protes akan jam pulang kerjanya yang selalu lewat dari jam yang seharusnya. Lalu sekarang Daiki mau ngapain? Entah. Serahkan saja pada mantan _Ace Kisedai_ itu.

"Kupret. Pakai lupa segala kalau Ryouta akhir-akhir suka ngambek. Argh! Pulang naik apa, nih? Taksi? Yaelah, mahal bingit, tjoy!" gumamnya sendirian lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Naik bus?, Daiki berpikir lagi. Lumayan kan lebih murah ke mana-mana daripada naik taksi. Lagipula, dengan begitu ia bisa mengirit uang untuk kelahiran anaknya dan Ryouta. Iya kan?

Ah, daripada itu, lebih baik menunggu busnya sekarang. Kalau tidak, ia bisa ketinggalan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki duduk dalam diam. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan di tangannya. Ah, masih sempat makan malam bersama sepertinya. Lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling bus. Lumayan sepi. Tapi ada beberapa keluarga yang sepertinya sehabis pergi jalan-jalan.

Daiki tersenyum melihatnya. Ia jadi membayangkan jikalau anaknya dan Ryouta lahir nanti, mungkin mereka akan seperti keluarga itu.

Anak kecil di keluarga kecil yang Daiki perhatikan sejak tadi balik menatapnya. Seramah yang ia bisa, Daiki tersenyum kepada anak kecil nan imut itu. Anak kecil laki-laki itu membalas senyuman Daiki dengan senyum lima jarinya lalu berbicara sebentar kepada kedua orang tuanya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kepala polisi itu.

Daiki hanya memerhatikan anak kecil itu sampai sosok cilik itu duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya dari jauh Daiki sudah seperti melihat apakah yang dipegang anak itu. Namun saat mendekat, siapa sangka yang dipegangnya adalah—

"Om, om. Kenalan yuk sama Keroppi," kata anak itu mengambil satu dari empat kaki katak dan menyodorkannya kepada Daiki. Mendapati hal itu, Daiki mendadak beku.

Pehlis. Kenapa harus kodok, katak, _frog_ dan apalah itu yang dibawa anak kecil _kawaii_ ini? Kenapaaaa?

"Err—"

"Om tidak mau kenalan sama Keroppi?" ekspresi anak itu sedih seketika. Daiki melirik kedua orang tua anak tersebut dan mendapati tatapan memohon agar Daiki mau menuruti kemauan anak mereka.

Iya mau. Tapi kalau binatangnya bukan kodok. Lah ini?

"Om? Katanya Keroppi mau tahu nama om, loh~"

**Glek!**—Daiki galau tujuh turunan. Antara mau nangis kejer sambil lari atau menyenangkan anak orang ini?

Sabar Daiki. Hitung-hitung latihan buat menghadapi anakmu nanti kan?

"Ah, i-iya. Nama om Daiki, K-keroppi," katanya pelan sambil perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya untuk bersentuhan dengan satu kaki katak yang disodorkan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Salam kenal om Daiki. Namaku Keroppi~ kalau nama temanku itu Yuuta~" kata anak itu seolah dirinya lah kodoknya, dan diri aslinya dikenalkan oleh kodok itu.

Grok!~

**Deg!**

Daiki mau nangis. Serius dia mau nangis ketika tiba-tiba kedua sisi bagian wajah kodok itu membesar lalu mengecil(?). Apalagi ketika lidah panjangnya terjulur. Ingin sekali. Ingin sekali Daiki lari sambil nangis terus salto. Siapapun, selamatkan Daiki dari anak kecil berkodok ini!

"Om?"

"Ha? Oh, ya, ada apa, nak?"

"Om mau gendong Keroppi ga?"

"Hm? Gendong ya? Boleh kok—HA?" telat akibat lemot saking kepengen lari dari tempat ia duduk itu, Daiki tak menyimak pertanyaan sang anak kecil.

Ia melirik anak kecil itu yang tersenyum cerah. Kemudian berdiri di tempat duduknya lalu menaruh sang kodok di atas kepala Daiki.

"Sudah~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…." Daiki makin _speechless_ saat merasakan lidah panjang sang kodok menjelajahi apa saja di mukanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima det—

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Daiki kemudian setelah sadar sehingga membuat kodok di atas kepalanya justru memasuki bajunya.

"HYAAAAAA~~ SINGKIRKAN KODOKNYA! SINGKIRKAN DARIKUUUUUUU~" serunya sambil berputar-putar di dalam bus.

Daiki nahan nangis. Nahan muntah. Nahan pup. Nahan segala-galanya.

Setelah kodok itu keluar dari bajunya, dan bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Tanpa pikir panjang Daiki turun dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Namun suara anak bernama Yuuta itu menahannya.

"Om, om tunggu, om!"

"Apasih? Cepetan ngomongnya?"

"Itu om—"

"Iya apa cepet?" Daiki makin kesal, tidak sadar jika ada sosok melompat-lompat dan nemplok di tasnya.

"Om takut sama kodok, ya?"

Siiiing~

Daiki membatu. Antara mau bohong atau jujur itu beda tipis banget nyalinya. Takut ditertawakan atau dikasihani. Tapi masa bodohlah. Yang penting dia ju—

"Saking takutnya om ga sadar kalau ada kodok nemplok di tas om?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Muka om bego banget hahaha!" Yuuta tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Kodoknya selain Keroppi masih betah menyambangi tas milik Daiki. "Oi, om. Sadar dong om. Nanti dimakan ko—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMBIL KODOK ITU DARIKUUUU!" teriaknya telat sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kodok di tasnya. Diiringi tertawaan dari penumpang lainnya. Ketika kodok itu terlepas, Daiki langsung lepas landas. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berharap dengan berlari sampai lelah dirinya melupakan kejadian-sedikit-bermesraan-dengan-kodok-dari-anak-bernama-Yuuta-itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki jalan terseok-seok. Terlalu lelah untuk kembali berlari. Apalagi sedari tadi suara katak menghantuinya.

Daiki galau. Antara mau nangis atau tertawa. Terlalu galau sehingga tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada kodok yang mengikutinya.

"Hah~ Ryouta~ kau harus tahu pengorbananku untuk sampai ke rumah, ne—"

Grok!

**Glek!**

Daiki nengok patah-patah. Dan dalam sekejap—

"HUWAAAAAAA! KODOK LAGIIII!" dirinya pun langsung lari marathon menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kazunari memerhatikan dengan khusyu' kegiatan sang suami yang sedang memeriksa satu dari ketiga sahabatnya itu. Matanya berbinar-binar menunggu penjelasan dari mantan _shooter_ tercintanya.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang berharap-harap cemas.

Shintarou menghela napas setelah melepaskan stetoskop dari kedua telinganya setelah memeriksa sang nyonya Akashi. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap ke arah sang tuan rumah kemudian mereka berlalu meninggalkan dua uke yang diliputi rasa penasaran.

Tapi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar pasangan sang raja (neraka) dengan permaisurinya itu, Shintarou berbalik dan berbicara pada Tetsuya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan kandunganmu-_nodayo_, Kuroko. Detailnya akan kusampaikan pada Akashi, _nanodayo_."

Setelah berucap demikian, Shintarou meninggalkan ruangan bersamaan dengan Akashi yang mengikutinya. Diiringi dengan cemberutnya kedua uke yang masih menantikan jawaban.

"Ih, Shin-_chan baka_. Padahal aku mau tahunya sekarang. Nyebelin ah," umpat Kazunari yang langsung disahuti Tetsuya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, Kazunari-_kun_. Tapi tidak apa-apa, deh. Sekarang bagaimana jika kau lihat-lihat koleksi pedangku itu?" ucap serta tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Dibalas oleh Kazunari dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ayooo, Tetsu-_chan_!"

"_Okaaaay_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~" suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Ryouta tiba-tiba menggema ketika dirinya selesai berteleponan dengan teman satu timnya dulu yang suka ia peluk –Tetsuya. Ia berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan sang ganguro tercinta dan melemparkan satu ciuman selamat datang. Tidak menyadari penampilan buruk rupa sang suami.

Ryouta langsung menarik Daiki bersiap keluar apartemen. Tapi tangan sang mantan _Ace Kisedai_ itu menghentikan langkah pemuda pirang hamil tersebut.

"Kau mau menarikku ke mana, Ryouta? Aku baru pulang. Mau mandi dulu, capek."

Ryouta langsung cemberut membalasnya. "Aku mau ke rumah Tetsuya_cchi-ssu_, Daiki_cchi_. Daiki_cchi_ tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Haa? Bukannya tidak mau. Setidaknya izinkan aku mandi dan mengganti baju basah ini."

"Eh?"

Ryouta langsung mengerjap. Melihat dari atas ke bawah penampilan sang suami.

Ih kok kotor banget sih, bang?

"Eeeh? Daiki_cchi_ habis main di mana sampai kayak gembel begini-_ssu_? Daiki_cchi_ jorok, ih-_ssu_. Mandi sana, Daiki_cchi_. Aku tunggu di ruang tamu, ya~"

"…"

"Tapi aku belum siapin air hangatnya-_ssu_. Jadi mandi pakai air yang ada saja, _ne_, Daiki_cchi-ssu_?"

"…"

"Atau mau pakai air sirup-_ssu_?"

"…"

"…"

"Sesukamulah, nak."

Ingatkan Daiki untuk me_rape_ pemuda pirang itu setelah acara ngidam Ryouta untuk pergi ke rumah Tetsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi berjalan dalam diam menuju rumahnya. Mumpung sang istri tidak ada, ia kembali mengencani _snack_ sembari menghabiskannya di perjalanan. Kenapa dirinya tidak naik mobil saja?

Oh, ingatkan dia untuk memasukkan mobilnya itu ke bengkel untuk menyervisnya.

Akhirnya memilih jalan kaki untuk menikmati waktu yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan lagi semenjak kehamilan Tatsuya, Atsushi kembali menikmati waktu sorenya dengan sang cemilan.

Wajah malasnya yang kentara, masih betah menyandangi mantan _Center Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Walau seolah tak peduli sekitar, Atsushi sesekali melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi manusia yang mungkin saat itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang sepertinya. Ia masih betah memakan _snack_nya, tidak menyadari jika dari arah berlawanan ada seorang anak yang tengah bermain _skateboard_. Terus melaju ke arahnya tanpa mau mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya.

Atau mungkin anak itu memang sengaja karena ingin mengincar lollipop di tangan Atsushi?

"Om awaaaaaaas~!"

"Hee?"

**Brak!**

**Bruk!**

Dua bunyi berbeda arti. Satu tabrakan yang membuahkan hasil jatuhnya _snack-snack_ Atsushi dan juga anak itu.

"_Ittai_~" anak itu mengaduh. Murasakibara Atsushi menatap perlahan kudapannya yang berjatuhan. Ia mau nangis, tapi ditahan. Apalagi ketika orang yang berlalu lalang ada yang menginjak-injak _snack-snack_nya itu.

Atsushi makin cemberut.

"_Snack-chin_ T_T" anak yang masih terjatuh itu menatap Atsushi tak mengerti. Ia bisa melihat pria berbadan besar itu semakin cemberut.

"Maaf ya, om. Aku tidak sengaja, walau maksud hati mau minta satu permen lollipopnya punya om, sih~" katanya jujur yang langsung dibalas tatapan menusuk dari Atsushi.

Anak itu kicep. Namun raut wajah Atsushi yang makin mau nangis membuat anak itu justru rileks.

"Om jangan nangis, dong. Kan harusnya aku yang nangis tidak jadi dapat lollipop. Cupcup, om besar jangan nangis, ya! Makanya kalau punya makanan itu bagi-bagi, om!"

"…"

Atsushi diam. Ini anak siapa yang berani menceramahinya? Kenal juga tidak main semprot aja.

"Sudah ya, om. Lain kali kalau kita ketemu lagi aku beneran bakal minta lollipop punya om yang super bersih. Tidak kayak sekarang yang sudah jadi makanan kucing dan juga anjing. Eh, ditambah burung-burung juga deng." Ucapnya polos sambil berlalu.

Atsushi makin _speechless_ ketika anak itu ikut menginjak _snack-snack_nya di jalanan itu.

Mamaaaaaaah~?

Dan sosok titan tukang makan itu makin hampir menjerit nangis saat benar-benar melihat cemilannya hampir raib dimakan anjing, kucing dan burung-burung yang mampir dalam sekejab.

"Hiks, gukguk-_chin_, meow-_chin_ sama burung-_chin_ jahat. Masa aku tidak disisakan sama sekali~? Huhu~"

Oke. _Ooc_ sekali kau, nak?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

"_Tadaima_~"

Murasakibara Tatsuya yang tadinya sedang bersiap, begitu mendengar suara pintu dan suara sang suami, ia langsung saja meninggalkan kegiatan memakai bajunya itu. Pemuda kalem yang tengah hamil empat bulan ini langsung memberikan pelukan dan ciuman selamat datang kepada titan tercintanya.

"Atsushi sudah pulang? Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu? Terus kok bau keringat? Ohiya, aku kok juga tidak mendengar suara mobil Atsushi? Atsushi pulang sama siapa? Naik apa? Tidak merepotkan orang lain kan? Eh tapi kok mukanya juga kusut begitu? Ada masalah di restoran? Ayo cerita saja padaku, Atsushi. Hm~ ohya, boleh kan aku minta Atsushi menemaniku ke rumah Tetsuya? Kalau begitu Atsushi mandi saja dulu~ Eeeh? Kok Atsushi hanya diam saja? Aku kebanyakan bertanya ya? _Gomenne_, Atsu—"

**Cup!**

"_Stop_ dulu, Tat-_chin_~" kata Murasakibara Atsushi setelah mencium sekilas sang istri. Kepalanya makin pening saat mendengar rentetan panjang pertanyaan Tatsuya yang tumben sekali menanyainya secara beruntun.

"_Gomenne_, Atsushi. Sekarang mau menjawab perlahan-lahan?"

Atsushi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "_Ne_, Tat-_chin_, aku sudah pulang. Kalau belum mana mungkin aku berada di depan Tat-_chin_ dan mencium Tat-_chin_ tadi~ Setelah ini aku mau mandi dulu~ soalnya badanku lengket. Aku bau keringat karena tadi habis lari sore gara-gara mengusir anjing dan kucing yang memakani _snack_ku. Mobilnya kutinggal karena sepertinya harus diservis, Tat-_chin_~ jadi aku pulang sendiri jalan kaki walau akhirnya berlari sih~ Di restoran tidak ada masalah kok~ jadi jangan khawatir. Iya nanti aku temani Tat-_chin_ ke rumah Kuro-_chin_, _ne_~ Nah, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, _ne_~ tunggu saja sambil santai-santai di ruang tamu. Dan lain kali kalau sedang pakai baju selesaikan dulu. Tuh lihat tidak terpasang sempurna, kan~" ujar Atsushi panjang lebar lalu merapikan baju hamil yang dipakai Tatsuya di mana beberapa kancingnya belum terpasang dengan sempurna.

Tatsuya mengerjap imut. Itu tadi yang bicara padanya sosok Murasakibara Atsushi yang dulu dikenalnya hanya mempedulikan makanan dan butuh ingatan ekstra kalau-kalau ada yang menanyainya sebanyak itu? Bahkan walau hanya satu pertanyaan, dirinya masih harus mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi kok ini…?

"Tat-_chin_, kenapa~?"

"Eh? Ini Atsushi, kaaan?"

Atsushi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Memang kenapa, Tat-_chin_? Aku tadi cuma jatuh sekali kok~ dan masuk kolam ikan di pekarangan rumah tetangga. Jadi maklum sedikit bau amis~"

"Soalnya Atsushi bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dalam satu kali. Itu kereeeeen!"

"Heee? Iyakah? Hmm, ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu, _ne_~"

Gantian kini Tatsuya yang mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di ruang tamu, _okay_?"

"_Ne_, Tat-_chin_~"

Ah, ternyata Murasakira Atsushi bisa mendadak nyambung jika itu berhubungan dengan Murasakibara Tatsuya, ya~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi?" Akashi melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Midorima yang kini duduk di sebrangnya. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jangan khawatir-_nodayo_. Justru aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu dan Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

"Huh?"

"Perutnya yang lebih besar daripada orang hamil seusianya itu karena sepertinya Kuroko mengandung anak kembar, _nanodayo_. Untuk menguatkan kesimpulanku, aku mau besok atau kapanpun kalian tidak sibuk, datanglah ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ulang-_nodayo_. Saat memeriksanya tadi, aku seperti mendengar dua detak jantung yang berbeda, _nanodayo_."

"…"

"Dan biasanya jika memang Kuroko hamil anak kembar, maka sifatnya akan cepat berubah, _nanodayo_. Nafsu makannya, ukuran tubuhnya juga akan mengalami pembengkakan pada bagian tertentu. Jadi tugasmu sebagai suaminya adalah—"

"Benarkah Tetsuya hamil anak kembar, Shintarou?"

"—meyakinkan dia jikalau dia khawatir akan perubahan tubuhnya—hah?"

"…"

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku-_nodayo_, Akashi?"

"Aku dengar, Shintarou. Jadi—itu benar? Aku akan punya anak kembar?"

Midorima Shintarou menghela napas sambil kembali membenarkan kacamatanya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan mantan kaptennya itu. "Iya, Akashi. Kau dan Kuroko akan punya anak kembar, _nanoda_—"

"AAAAAAAH~ SENANGNYAAAAAA~ KIRA-KIRA MEREKA AKAN MIRIP SIAPA, YAAA? SEMOGA MEREKA DUPLIKAT AKU DAN TETSUYA DEH~" teriak Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Shintarou _sweatdrop_.

_Sigh_, kalau mirip Kuroko sih tidak apa-apa. Lah kalau mirip Akashi?

"Senang bisa berpikir jika mirip denganku adalah kesalahan, Shintarou?"

"Eh?"

**Glek!**—Midorima Shintarou sekali lagi dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama terbebas dari acara lempar gunting sang mantan kapten, kembali dihadapkan pada momen yang paling dihindarinya. Momen di mana Akashi Seijuurou ngamuk.

"T-tidak, _nanodayo_. Maaf Akashi—"

"MATI SAJA KAU, SHINTAROU!"

"HUWAAAA—"

**Ting tong!**

"Eh?"

Masihkah dirinya selamat?

Midorima membuka matanya lalu melirik ke arah Akashi yang menatap marah pintu masuk. Shintarou menelan ludah gugup. Siapapun itu yang datang, semoga kalian sela—

"Bukakan pintunya, Shintarou. Itupun jika kau MASIH ingin hidup," titah sang tuan rumah membuat Midorima Shintarou langsung melesat kilat membukakan pintu masuk _mansion_ Akashi itu.

"Siapa, _nanoda_—"

"Midorima_cchi_?

"Midorima?

"Mido-_chin_~"

"Midorima-_san_?"

"Hah? Kalian?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ryouta bersorak senang dalam mobilnya yang membawa dirinya dan sang suami ke arah _mansion_ Akashi. Apalagi ketika mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah sahabatnya itu. Ia hampir menjerit jika Aomine tidak langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan teriak, Ryouta. Kau seperti anak kecil yang tiba di taman bermain saja."

"Biarin-_ssu_, Daiki_cchi_. Aku senang bisa ketemu Tetsuya_cchi_ secara langsung lagi-_ssu_. Kyaaaa rasanya mau memeluknya erat saja~" jawab Ryouta membuat Daiki memutar bola mata lelah.

"Kalau kau diapa-apakan Akashi aku tidak tanggung, ya."

"Eeeeh? Daiki_cchi_ jahat sekali-_ssu_. Aku kan istri Daiki_cchi-ssu_, jadi kalau aku diapa-apakan Akashi_cchi_, Daiki_cchi_ harus membelaku-_ssu_~"

'Masalahnya komenanmu yang itu juga masih jadi ancaman buatku, tau,' batin Daiki meringis. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bertemu Akashi nanti.

"Yeaaay sudah sampai-_ssu_~" teriak Ryouta tak peduli pada sang suami. Tak menyadari jika ada mobil lain yang memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Akashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan seorang Murasakibara Tatsuya senang bersenandung. Yang jelas, dalam perjalanannya ke rumah _ex_-tim suaminya ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya sebagai sesama uke, mereka ingin saling berbagi pengalaman.

Tentang apa? Tentang apa saja bisa kan?

Atsushi hanya tersenyum maklum, pasalnya, hubungan Tatsuya dengan teman-temannya setelah mereka menikah menjadi semakin akrab seperti sudah masuk dalam persahabatan baru dengan masing-masing yang berposisi sama dengannya dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

Tangan besar Atsushi mengusap sayang rambut hitam yang menutup sebelah matanya. Tatsuya balas tersenyum cantik membuat Atsushi sedikit terlena.

"Atsushi, apa Atsushi merindukan teman-teman Atsushi?"

"_Neee_? Hm~ aku merindukan kue buatan koki keluarganya Aka-_chin_, Tat-_chin_~"

"Yang kutanya kan bukan itu, Atsushi~"

"Hehe~"

Sedikit percakapan itu tanpa sadar membawa mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Atsushi turun terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu sang istri. Tatsuya menyambut perlakukan itu dengan kecupan di bibir sang titan tukang makannya.

Saat akan beranjak ke pintu utama rumah pasangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, suara cempreng nan _annoying_ milik _ex_-tim Murasakibara pun mengalun memecahkan gendang telinga.

"MURASAKI_CCHI_~ TATSUYA_CCHI_~"

"Eh? Ryouta?"

"_Are_~ Kise-_chin_~ Mine-_chin_~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Waaa~ kenapa Midorima_cchi_ ada di sini juga-_ssu_?" heboh Ryouta melihat _ex_-timnya ada di depannya, yang membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Akashi.

"Aku dipanggil untuk memeriksa kehamilan Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

"Oooh~" koor tamu yang baru datang itu.

"Kalau begitu permisi~ biarkan aku dan Tatsuya_cchi_ lewat-_ssu_~"

"Hah? Oi, Kise, Himuro. Tunggu dulu, _nanodayo_—"

"_Jaa ne_~"

"OI!"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Shintarou yang seperti nada peringatan itu, dua uke itu pun terus berlalu memasuki kediaman keluarga Akashi, mencari keberadaan dua uke lainnya di _mansion_ itu.

Dan ketika keduanya melewati Seijuurou di ruang tengah, dengan santai Ryouta bertanya. "_Ne_, Akashi_cchi_, Tetsuya_cchi_ di mana-_ssu_?"

"Ha? Oh di ka—"

"Okeee, _arigatou, ne_, Akashi_cchi_! Ayo Tatsuya_cchi_!"

"Iya, Ryouta."

Dan sekali lagi pergi begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan iblis milik tuan rumah, Ryouta dan Tatsuya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Eh? Yakin itu pintu kamarnya? Sepertinya…bukan deh.

Sesaat setelah Akashi sadar bahwa dua sahabat istrinya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan baru milik Tetsuya, Seijuurou memijat dahinya, terlalu pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Oi Akashi, mana Ryouta?"

"_Are_~ Tat-_chin_ ke mana Aka-_chin_?"

"Ah, sebaiknya aku mengajak Kazunari pulang, _nanoda_—"

"Duduk kalian semua."

**Jleb!**—bukannya menjawab pertanyaan mereka, nada intimidasi dari sang raja (neraka) membuat ketiga cowok kece itu terdiam. Yang hanya bisa menuruti, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Akashi berharap agar tak ada gunting terbang yang menghiasi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to: Eqa Skylight **(already up, rite~ hope you like this chap~)**; Kuhaku **(Arigatou sudah menyukai panpik gaje ini~ already up, kay~)**; LalaNur Aprilia **(Seems like its okay to knew that you still read and enjoy this fiction:) Otsubo lagi mabuk jadi begitu aokakakak Saya bukannya ngekstrak kulit manggis, tapi kulit duren XD arigatou~)**; Uchiha Ryuuki **(Yeaaay, wishmu kesampean tuh/?)**; sasamiajeng **(Gomenne kalau humornya makin garing. Sense humor saya emang jelek banget ehehehe T_T)**; Kagamine Micha **(Kembar lima aja ya sekalian biar seru #plak)**; ShizukiArista **(Daijoubu~ panpik ini emang suka lama apdet #apahubungannya? Semoga MidoTaka di chap ini memuaskan, ya~ #dilempar)**; Raicho19 **(Saya juga jadi ngebayangin pas kamu ngomen soal kemampuan yg -maybe- dimilikin anak mereka nanti. Gelaaaaa, jadi apa tim itu nanti? Ini sudah apdet yaw~ sorry kalo humornya failed again T_T)**; Bona Nano **(Nanti anaknya jadi deredere #ga Lets us bully Midorin~ #plak already up yaw ini~)**; Shizua Miyuki **(Salahkan otak absurd saya hahaha~ Sip, ini sudah hadir ya. Semoga makin lucu buat kamu~ kapan-kapan saya mampir aokakakak) dan** alysaexostans **(Ini sudah hadir chap barunya ya~)_

* * *

_**Note : **Part_ terpanjang sejarah panpik ini #yaterus?__Cuma bisa bilang maaf kalo _humor_nya gagal (lagi) tapi masukan apapun diterima. _But no bash_, ya. Makasih~

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unpredictable Moment

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Eqa Skylight **(Awas tugasnya terabaikan/? Mari pukpuk abang Sei)**; sasamiajeng **(Ini sudah lanjut ya~)**; ShizukiArista **(Ne, Shizuki-san, titipannya sudah di keluarkan sedikit nih/? Semoga memuaskan. Sebenernya yang piknik itu juga bisa—bisa membawa saya ke tujuan awal /plak/ okay, maapkan saya MidoTakanya belum ada dan—ini pendek banget. Semoga suka ya~)**; Yow yo **(Ini hanya ide saya hehe sebenernya dia takut lebah._.)**; Raicho19 **(Di Tokyo lagi musim para jomblo /ga/ kalo anak AkaKuro begitu—apa yang akan terjadi? /?)**; Uchi Ryuuki **(Tebakan Anda salah /plak/ para seme curhatnya nanti, kalo para uke udah pada lahiran /kok)**; Nakako Akanakuro **(Selamat malam Nakako-san~ Ahaha syukurlah bisa membuat Anda tersenyum-senyum, semoga yang ini juga, ya)**; Kagamine Micha **(Etjieee~ Aomine tampang preman mental tempe di sini /plak/ gendernya bisa jadi dua-duanya /nak)**; dan alysaexostans **(Para seme akan terus sial /ga/ ini sudah apdet, ya) **yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**7**_** of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Bleach, Snk, Naruto, SAO, Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail jelas bukan punya saya.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ke empat pemuda beda warna rambut duduk dalam diam. Sejujurnya, tiga dari empat orang itu mulai memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya membuat mantan kapten mereka terlihat sangat tersiksa. Bukankah awalnya pemuda berambut merah itu sangat senang karena akan memiliki anak kembar? Lalu kenapa sekarang terlihat seperti ingin mati?

"Oi, Akas—"

"Aku ingin meledak."

"Hah?" sontak ketiga temannya membeo bersamaan. Akashi mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi membuat Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima makin bertanya dalam hati.

"Apa sih? Kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti ingin—"

"Pokoknya gawat."

"Jelaskan coba, Akashi. Kami tidak mengerti, _nanodayo_," kata Midorima pada temannya itu.

Akashi diam sebentar sebelum menunjuk ruangan di mana Ryouta dan Tatsuya menghilang. "Ruangan itu berbahaya."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa memangnya, Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara bersuara. Midorima dan Aomine terdiam menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"Ruangan itu tempat Tetsuya menyimpan seluruh pakaian _cosplay_ dan segala antek-anteknya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OOOOOHHHH~ APA?!"

Telat. Akashi makin memijat dahinya melihat respon teman-temannya. "Yah, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin istri-istri kalian akan berpakaian ala Sailor Moon versi jumbo dengan perut menggelembung atau memakai pakaian Disney? Atau SAO, SnK, Kurobas, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach? Dan entah apa yang jelas—"

"Oke _stop_, Akashi. Biarkan kami membayangkannya dulu!" pinta Aomine sambil berusaha membayangkan sang istri memakai—

"—hanya kau yang ingin membayangkannya, _Aho_mine," potong Midorima yang langsung dibalaskan _deathglare_ ala Aomine yang pastinya tidak mempan.

"Tapi, Mido-_chin_, aku juga ingin membayangkan Tat-_chin_ memakai baju Sailor Moon. Jadi, tunggu sebentar, _ne_~"

"…"

Akashi hanya melihat sambil mendengar. Menghela napas lelah, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Semoga. Semoga mereka hanya mengobrol ala uke di dalam sana tanpa berbuat keanehan.

Namun yang membuat anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu khawatir adalah—kenyataan bahwa pedang-pedang yang dibeli Tetsuya juga berada di dalam sana.

_Kami-sama_…masih baik-baik sajakah mereka?

Oke, lebay. Mari kita lihat para uke di ruangan pribadi Tetsuya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dua uke yang sejak awal memang sudah pindah ke ruangan itu setelah dari kamar Tetsuya masih asik melihat-melihat berbagai pakaian _cosplay_ koleksi sang nyonya rumah. Kazunari berdecak kagum. Wajar kalau Tetsuya bisa mendapatkan semua ini. Kalau dirinya punya rumah sendiri juga ia akan meminta hal yang sama pada Midorima.

Kegiatan memutari ruangan itu terhenti ketika pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar, menampakkan dua sosok uke lainnya yang mereka tunggu.

"Ah, Ryouta-_kun_, Tatsuya-_kun_, _doumo_."

"TETSUYA_CCHIIIIII_~" Ryouta berlari pelan berusaha memeluk sosok itu.

"Hallo, Tetsuya, Kazunari," sahut Tatsuya yang ikut memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oi, Ryouta, kau sudah berlari tadi dan sekarang kau memeluk Tetsuya begitu. Tidak lihat perut kalian saling beradu?" ujar Kazunari yang langsung membuat Ryouta melepas pelukan maut –hati-hati-nya pada Tetsuya.

"_Mou_, Kazu_cchi_, kau hanya cemburu, kan-_ssu_?"

"Buat apa? Daripada itu, mending kita lihat koleksi pedangnya Tetsuya. Kita di sini untuk itu, kan?"

Tatsuya, Ryouta dan Tetsuya mengangguk serentak. "Iyaaaa!"

"_Ne_, ayo ke sini. Biar kutunjukkan pada kalian bertiga."

Ajakan Tetsuya membuat ketiganya sontak bergerak, mendekati sebuah pintu yang mereka yakini adalah tempat pedang-pedang itu. Oke, ruangan ini lebih besar lagi ternyata. Kazunari kira itu kamar mandi. Tidak tahunya—

"Ini dia koleksi pedangku, _minna_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jreng-jreng~!

"Whoaaaa, _sugoiiiii_~" koor ketiganya ketika melihat deretan pedang dari dinding satu ke dinding lainnya. Berjejer rapi seolah diberi lem sehingga menempel pada dinding.

"Kyaaaa~ ini kereeeeeen! Coba Levi-_heichou_ itu nyata! Kyaaaa~" seru Kazunari tiba-tiba membuat dua temannya yang masih memasang tampang _priceless_ pun tersadar. Ketiganya berjalan mendekat ke arah pedang-pedang itu. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis memerhatikan.

"_Ne_, Kazunari-_kun_. Aku juga ada pedang yang mirip pedang di SnK itu. Mau lihat?" ujar Tetsuya pada temannya itu.

Kazunari langsung menoleh, tak beda dengan Ryouta dan Tatsuya yang antusias melihat pedang di mana-mana. "Seriuuuusssss? MAUUUUUU!"

"Aku juga mauuuu-_ssu_! Yang seperti di Bleach ada ga, Tetsuya_cchi-ssu_?" balas Ryouta.

"Kalau yang di SAO itu ada ga, Tetsuya?" kata Tatsuya juga.

Tetsuya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ketiga sahabatnya begitu semangat. "Tenang, _minna_. Semuanya ada di sini, kok."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Teriakan penuh euforia ketiga uke itu berhasil membuat keempat seme di ruang tamu memandang serentak ke arah pintu. Berharap bahwa keempat uke imut ini tidak melakukan hal yang aneh yang membahayakan diri mereka dan para jabang bayi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_OMG OMG OMGGGGG_!" Kazunari greget sendiri melihat dua pedang yang saling bersilangan pada dinding di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia menatap pedang itu dan Tetsuya bergantian. "Tetsu-_chaaaan_, boleh kupegang, tidak?"

Tetsuya hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk membuat Kazunari hampir lompat.

"Jangan lompat, Kazu_cch_i, nanti kasihan bayinya-_ssu_!"

"Ohiya, lupa. Hehe~"

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum maklum melihat ketiga sahabat barunya itu. Ia melihat sekeliling lagi. Tapi tetap sabar menunggu Tetsuya yang membawanya ke tempat pedang yang ingin ia lihat. Kini, ia, Tetsuya dan Ryouta tengah menyaksikan bagaimana Kazunari memainkan pedang itu, menggerakkannya seolah menebas sesuatu di langit-langit.

Sesekali Ryouta mengingatkan mengenai kandungan istri Midorima Shintarou tersebut agar tidak terlalu _excited_ terhadap pedang di tangannya.

"INI KEREEEEEN~! Kau punya banyak kan, Tetsu-_chaaaaan_? Yang ini buatku yaaaaa? _Pleeeaaasssseeee_?" ungkap Kazunari yang hanya dibalaskan anggukan. "SERIUUUSSSSS? AAAAHHHH~ TETSU-_CHAN_ MEMANG _THE BEEEST! ARIGATOUUUU_~"

Kazunari berputar seperti anak kecil, lalu hampir memeluk Tetsuya kalau saja Tatsuya dan Ryouta tidak mengingatkannya akan dua bilah pedang yang dipegangnya.

"Nah, Ryouta-_kun_, sekarang giliranmu."

Ryouta hanya mengangguk senang. Ia mengikuti Tetsuya berpindah tempat diikuti oleh Tatsuya dan Kazunari yang masih menyebarkan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan akibat mendapatkan pedang impiannya, gratis.

"Ini, Ryouta-_kun_. Sepertinya ini yang dipakai karakter utama Bleach."

"…"

"Hei, Ryouta—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ INI KEREN-_SSU_! KYAAAAA, TETSUYA_CCHI_ AKU BOLEH MEMEGANGNYA JUGA, KAN-_SSU_?"

Tetsuya, Tatsuya dan Kazunari sampai harus menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan _annoying_ ala Aomine Ryouta yang sangat memekakkan itu.

Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian mengambil pedang itu dan memberikannya kepada Ryouta.

"U-ugh…berat-_ssu_."

"Pelan-pelan, Ryouta-_kun_/Ryouta," ujar yang lainnya mengingatkan. Ryouta mencoba berteman dengan pedang itu. Beberapa menit memegangnya, ia merasa sudah bisa mengimbangi beban sang pedang. Dirinya berusaha mengayunkan benda itu ke udara yang dihadiahi ringisan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati, Ryouta-_kun_. Perutmu bisa kenapa-kenapa kalau kau memikul beban seberat itu, apalagi berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara."

"Benar kata, Tetsuya. Jangan dipaksa, Ryouta."

"I-iya-_ssu_."

Walau begitu, Ryouta tetap merasa gembira. Ia juga menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kazunari.

"Ambil saja, Ryouta-_kun_. Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

"T-tetsuya_cchi_ memang yang terbaik-_ssu_!"

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu beralih ke arah Tatsuya yang juga memberikan senyuman kalem melihat kedua sahabatnya begitu bahagia.

"_Jaa_, giliran Tatsuya-_kun_."

"Ah, _ne_. Jadiii, di mana pedangnya?" Tatsuya memarekan senyum lima jari kali ini. Cowok kalem itu sungguh tidak sabar sebenarnya, namun ia tahan karena mengingat perut melendungnya tersebut.

"Ada tepat di belakangmu, Tatsuya-_kun_," ujar Tetsuya yang seketika membuat Ryouta, Kazunari dan Tatsuya langsung melihat ke tempat tersebut.

Di permukaan dinding itu ada dua pedang yang juga saling bersilangan. Satu berwarna hitam dan satunya putih-hijau.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tatsuya langsung menghampiri benda itu dan memasang wajah berbinar-binar. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya melihat dua pedang yang menurutnya keren.

Tatsuya mengambil keduanya perlahan, berusaha merasakan berat dua benda itu.

"Ugh…"

"Hati-hati, Tatsuya-_kun_."

"I-ini yang hitam agak berat. Apa memang didesain seperti di animenya?" balas Tatsuya membuat yang lainnya saling pandang.

"Mungkin Tatsuya_cchi_. Milikku jugaaa-_ssu_."

"T-tapi…itu kereeeeeeeen!" Kazunari berteriak lagi. Membuat ketiganya ikut merasa senang.

Tetsuya juga mengambil pedang yang dipakai oleh salah satu karakter di anime Fairy Tail. Dan euforia mereka kembali berlanjut. Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, mengayunkan pedang-pedang itu secara bersamaan seolah sudah berteman baik dengan sang benda.

Meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan dibenak para seme di ruang tamu yang terus menatap ke arah pintu ruangan pribadi Tetsuya.

Dan teriak-teriakan absurd berikutnya sukses membuat Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan yang –pastinya- diabaikan oleh keempat uke di dalamnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"KYAAAAA~ KOSTUMNYA JUGA KEREN-_SSU_!"

"KYAAAAA~ TATSUYA KAU COCOK BANGET PAKAI BAJUNYA ASUNA!"

"Kau juga, Kazunari. Seragam Prajurit itu cocok untukmu."

"AAAAAAA~ TETSUYA_CCHI_ SEKSI BANGET-_SSU_! KAZU_CCHI_, TATSUYA_CCHI_, LIHAT-LIHAT! BAJUNYA ERZA COCOK BANGET SAMA TETSUYA_CCHI_, KAN-_SSU_?"

"YA AMPUN, TETSU-_CHAN KAWAII_~~"

"Ryouta juga bagus kok, bajunya Kurosaki cocok banget dipakai olehmu."

"Setuju sama Tatsuya-_kun_, kalian semua cocok dengan kostum kalian."

"AAAAAA~ TIDAK SABAR MAU NUNJUKKIN KE SHIN-_CHAAAN_~"

"SAMA-_SSU_! KIRA-KIRA DAIKI_CCHI_ SUKA TIDAK YAAA-_SSU_~?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keempat seme di depan pintu kamar tersebut—

"Erza Fairy Tail? Perutmu gimana nasibnya, Tetsuya?"

"Seragam prajurit? _Please_, pasti berhubungan sama SnK deh, _nanodayo_."

"Apalah tampangnya Ryouta berbaju Kurosaki?"

"Tat-_chin_ pasti tetap cantik~"

Terus dan terus bergumam. Jadi membayangkan akan seperti apa ketika keempat uke itu muncul keluar. Apa yang akan terjadi, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi lama mereka menunggu di depan pintu, keempat pemuda manis itu pun tak kunjung keluar. Masih asik berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di dalam sana –walau hanya Ryouta dan Kazunari yang teriak- membuat keempat seme itu tak sabar.

Seijuurou hampir saja akan mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, namun sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang dari dalam. Menampakkan sosok istri dari Midorima yang memakai seragam prajurit dan jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan. Jangan lupakan segala peralatan di sisi tubuhnya.

Seijuurou mundur beberapa langkah, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya sampai mereka kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah mansion Akashi tersebut.

Setelah Kazunari keluar dengan percaya dirinya, diikuti oleh Tatsuya dalam balutan baju yang dipakai karakter wanita dalam serial anime SAO dengan perut besarnya yang menyembul. Lalu disusul Ryouta dan terakhir Tetsuya yang—sukses—semakin membuat keempat seme _speechless_ melihat mereka.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Loooh~ kok diam si-_ssu_? Bagaimana? Kami cantik kan-_ssu_?" suara Ryouta menggema diiringi suara jangkrik di luar sana. Daiki sampai membuka-tutup mulutnya karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, seolah lidahnya sangat kelu.

Seijuurou masih cengo melihat Tetsuya dari atas sampai bawah. Plis. Darimana pulak ia mendapatkan pakaian yang dipakai karakter anime tersebut? Baju yang seolah seperti kristal dengan sayap buatan di belakangnya. Perutnya tentu terbebas dan rok yang lumayan panjang. Akashi benar-benar diam.

Diikuti Shintarou yang menatap malas sang istri. Itu apa kabarnya perutnyaaa? Bagaimana kalau tertekan? Kazunari tidak kasihan apa sama anak mereka?, Shintarou sampai membatin. Tapi sekali lagi ia teliti, melihat bahwa baju yang dikenakan istrinya adalah baju ukuran jumbo.

Dan Atsushilah yang pertama kali bersuara. "Tat-_chin_ tetep cantiiiik~" katanya masih sambil memandangi sang istri dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya keempat cowok warna-warni ini belum sadar dengan benda di tangan para uke saking kagetnya.

Sampai, suara Atsushi kembali menggema. "_Demooo_~ apa Tat-_chin_ tidak keberatan menggendong dua pedang seperti itu? Sini~ Atsushi bantu, _ne_~?"

**DEG!**

Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Daiki langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat, mereka kembali menatap istri mereka yang langsung memberikan cengiran lima jari.

"Daiki_cchi_ juga tidak mau membantuku-_ssu_?"

"Shin-_chan_ tidak usah bantu~ ini tidak berat kok~"

"_Ne_, Sei-_kun_ duduk diam saja. Pedangnya lumayan ringan kok."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mendengar ucapan ketiganya, bukannya tenang dan lega, ketiga seme selain Murasakibara malah semakin memasang tampang _speechless_. Dan berikutnya—

**BRUK!**—pingsan membuat para istri mereka menjerit seriosa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tetsuya, Kazunari dan Ryouta duduk di sisi suami-suami mereka. Menunggu kapankah ketiga cowok kece itu akan bangun dari tidurnya setelah melepas pakaian _cosplay_ yang tadi dikenakan tiga pemuda manis itu.

Pedang yang mereka bawa pun diletakkan barang sebentar di sisi ruangan. Saat ini mereka benar-benar khawatir, mereka tidak menyangka jika reaksi suami-suami mereka akan seperti ini. Lagipula Murasakibara justru terlihat senang akan penampilan Tatsuya. Tapi kenapa Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Daiki malah pingsan?

'Sei-_kun_/Shin-_chan_/Daiki_cchi_ aneh!' mereka membatin bersamaan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, ketiga cowok beda warna rambut itu sadar dari pingsannya. Mengerjap sebentar sebelum berusaha mengenali dan mengerti keadaan.

Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Daiki serentak menengok ke arah samping kanan mereka dan mendapati wajah khawatir istri mereka. Tangan mereka sontak bergerak mengelus pipi tembam para uke.

"Sei-_kun_~?"

"Shin-_chan_~?"

"Daiki_cch_i~?"

Suara ketiga uke itu membuat ketiga seme yang habis pingsan terbuai. Mereka berusaha mendudukkan diri untuk bisa lebih leluasa melakukan sesuatu kepada istri mereka. Mengelus pipi dan menciumi rambut halus para uke mengabaikan MuraHimu _couple_ yang menonton pertunjukkan _live_ mereka.

"Aku di mana?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

Para uke mengernyit, namun mengabaikan hal itu dan menjawab bersamaan –lagi. "Di rumah –Akashi/Akashi_cchi_-_ssu_."

"Ooooh~" balas mereka membeo. Suasana hati dan keadaan sudah tenang. Mereka semakin memeluk uke masing-masing. Tapi ketika mata mereka kembali menjelalah ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada beberapa bilah pedang yang terabaikan, sontak mereka kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dan—

**BRUK!**—pingsan lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Dan hal tersebut lagi-lagi menghasilkan teriakan nyaring ala penyanyi seriosa di mansion besar Akashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Tbc—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Note :**_ Ini sebenernya apa banget? Maafkan saya hiks. Kalo boleh jujur, saya jadi inget alasan utama saya buat _ff_ ini. Udah melenceng jauuuuuh banget. Tapi kalo balik ke sana, ini _ff_ bakal jadi _Hurt/Comfort_. Kuat ga ya saya ngetiknya? /curhat/ kita lihat saja nanti~

Tapiiiii—mari lupakan. Maafkan baru apdet dan lama beeeeet~ semoga ini bisa menghibur._.

_Last but not least~_

_**Review?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Sleep Over

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**8 **_**of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?- Parody._.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Semua ini berawal di kediaman mewah Akashi. Saat ketiga cowok kece yang tadinya kembali pingsan hanya karena melihat serentetan pedang yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan. Ketika ketiganya sudah terbangun dan mendapati wajah khawatir para istri. Ketika tiba-tiba Akashi Tetsuya bergumam 'Aku mau makan lagi' yang dibalaskan tatapan tak percaya sang suami. Ketika akhirnya kedelapan cowok –empat kece, empatnya lagi imut- duduk di ruang makan mansion sang raja (neraka) menikmati makanan yang dibuat koki andalan keluarga tersebut.

Dan juga ketika tiba-tiba Tetsuya kembali menyeletuk. "_Ne_, Midorima-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_, katanya Kazu-_kun_, Ryouta-_kun_, dan Tatsuya-_kun_ mau menginap di sini., boleh kan mereka menginap? Seijuurou-_kun_, _daijoubu, ne_?"

Para uke tiba-tiba berbinar, diam-diam mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya dan membantu Tetsuya menatap para seme. Sedangkan yang ditatap tiba-tiba merasa diintimidasi oleh para uke hamil, yang tanpa sadar duduk mereka menjadi lebih tegap.

Murasakibara Tatsuya menatap penuh keinginan pada sang suami. Hal tersebut membuat Murasakibara Atsushi merasa dilemma, antara mengiyakan atau menolak. Sampai suara sang istri menyapa pendengerannya. "Atsushi~ Tetsuya benar~ aku mau menginap di sini~ boleh, ya, ya, ya?" pintanya dengan tatapan andalan yang menurutnya sangat berhasil untuk membuat sang suami mengiyakan keinginannya.

Atsushi melirik ke arah mantan kaptennya yang sekarang tengah membalas tatapan Tetsuya. Lalu melirik lagi ke arah sang istri. "Hm~ tapi nanti kita merepotkan di sini, Tat-_chin_~ kita pulang saja, _ne_~? Lagipula terlalu menda—"

"Atsushi tidak sayang padaku? Tidak sayang pada bayi kita? Aku mengidam tahu, Atsushi. Atsushi kok jahat?"

"T-tapi Tat-_chin_~"

"Atsu—"

"Murasakibara benar, Himuro. Ini terlalu mendadak dan kita akan merepotkan Akashi dan Kuroko, _nanodayo_. Itu juga berlaku untukmu-_nodayo_, Kazunari,." Midorima Shintarou menyela kalimat yang akan keluar dari istri sahabat ungunya, lalu beralih ke arah sang istri yang masih menatapnya.

Midorima Kazunari yang diberi jawaban demikian protes. "Tapi, Shin-_chan_~ ini kemauan bayi kita loh~ Tetsu-_chan_ ada benarnya. Memangnya salah jika kami menginap? Kami tidak akan merepotkan Akashi kok~"

"Kazunari tolong dengarkan—"

"Kalau begitu kalian juga menginap saja-_ssu_! Jadinya kami tidak akan merepotkan Akashi_cchi_! Benarkan-_ssu_?" potong Aomine Ryouta lalu menoleh meminta persetujuan dari para sahabatnya.

Detik berikutnya Aomine Daiki bersuara. "Ryouta, itu justru akan lebih merepotkan. Kalian jangan tiba-tiba mau menginap berjamaah begini kenapa?!"

"Ish! Daiki_cchi_ _hidoi_-_ssu_! Memangnya siapa yang tahu kami akan ngidam bersamaan-_ssu_?" Ryouta cemberut, kemudian melipat tangan di dada diikuti oleh ketiga uke hamil lainnya. Merajuk bersamaan kepada suami mereka.

"Bukannya begi—"

"Tetsuya dengar…" ucapan Aomine terpotong saat Akashi tiba-tiba juga berbicara. Dan ia memilih diam daripada terkena amukan gunting mantan kaptennya itu. "…mereka boleh menginap tapi tidak sekarang. Mengerti?" lanjut Akashi menatap mutlak Tetsuya.

Yang ditatap justru semakin berani balas menatap. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya lalu menjawab perkataan suaminya. "Memang kenapa? Karena kamar tamu belum dibersihkan? Tinggal minta tolong Tadashi-_san_ kok. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mereka tidur di kamar tamu. Kami mau tidur bareng sambil cerita-cerita. Ish! Seijuurou-_kun_ tidak peka, ish. Kami kan juga mau melakukan _pajama party_!" ujar panjang lebar Tetsuya yang diiyakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Tetsuya~ kalau begitu alasannya aku akan semakin tidak memperbolehkan—"

"Sei-_kun_ tidak sayang padaku? Tidak sayang pada bayi kita? Ya sudah kalau Sei-_kun_ tidak mengizinkan. Aku mau pulang ke rumah _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ saja?!"

'**Jleb'**

Kalimat telak yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou mematung. Lalu memasang wajah melas meminta pengertian Tetsuya.

"_Naa_, Tetsuya, dengarkan aku dulu, _ne_~?"

"Jawab boleh atau tidak saja!"

"Tetsuya—"

"Hiks, boleh atau tidak…hiks."

'**Glek'**

Akashi meneguk paksa salivanya kembali. Ditatapnya sang istri yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berair. Terus merengek sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akashi terdiam, berusaha tenang memikirkan apakah yang harus ia jawab kali ini?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau ia mengiyakan permintaan aneh istrinya itu? Tunggu, sebenarnya tidak aneh sih. Tapi…tidur tanpa Tetsuya di sampingnya rasanya benar-benar berbeda nanti. Bagaimana dengan teman-teman(budak)nya? Mungkin mereka berpikiran yang sama?

Diliriknya ketiga cowok tersisa di ruang makan tersebut, dan yang menyambutnya hanyalah anggukan kepala menyerah dari para suami di sana.

Akashi menatap mereka tajam, tapi tatapannya langsung berpindah ketika ketiga uke selain istrinya di sana ikut membujuknya.

"Akashi~ biarkan kami menginap, _ne_~? Sebagai gantinya kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadap Shin-_chan_~"

'Crack!' kacamata Midorima Shintarou retak.

"_Ne_~ Akashi_cchi_~ Akashi_cchi_ juga boleh langsung melaksanakan imbas dari komentarku yang waktu itu pada Daiki_cchi_ sekarang kok-_ssu_~"

"Haaa?" Aomine Daiki membeo.

"_Ne_, kau juga boleh menyuruh para koki di sini untuk tidak memberikan makanan pada Atsushi. Jadi izinkan kami menginap, _okay_?"

'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?' Murasakibara Atsushi menjerit dalam hati.

Akashi Tetsuya menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Lalu kembali bicara pada suaminya. "Tuh, Sei-_kun_ sudah dengar, kan? Jadi nanti malam Sei-_kun_ ga bobo sendirian. Boleh, ya, hiks, Sei-_kun_~?"

Mendengarnya perkataan Tetsuya tersebut, membuat Akashi kembali menghela napas lelah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sang istri. Tanpa menjawab sang uke, Akashi berteriak memanggil kepala pelayan di mansionnya. "Tadashi! Cepat ke sini dalam lima detik!"

"Ha?" suara Aomine membeo. Sebenarnya yang diharuskan menjawab siapa? Tadashi atau Aomine? Ah, Aomine hanya kaget saja dengan perkataan temannya itu. Sehebat apa kepala pelayan keluarga tersebut sehingga bisa melesat dari entah mana sampai di depan Akashi dalam lima detik?

"TADASHI!"

"I-iya Akashi-_sama_? Ada yang bisa saya lakukan?" kepala pelayan tersebut datang dengan tergopoh.

Akashi menghembuskan napas sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian menatap lagi kepala pelayan itu. Sang istri sedang bisik-bisik dengan tiga uke lainnya. "Tolong bersihkan kamar tamu lalu pindahkan ranjang di kamar kosong ke kamar tamu itu. Sekarang! Selesai dalam 15 menit!"

Terlihat, Tadashi sedikit membelalakkan matanya, namun kemudian mengangguk lalu membungkuk, turut serta berpamitan kepada sang tuan rumah. "Baik Akashi-_sama_. Kalau begitu saya permi—"

"T-tunggu sebentaaaar?!" suara sang nyonya rumah menggema lagi. Matanya berbinar terang yang tanpa sadar membuat Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum. Akashi Tetsuya mendekati sang suami lalu memeluknya. "Sei-_kun_ _arigatou_~ kau memang suami terbaik~ cup~" katanya disertai kecupan di pipi sang suami. Detik berikutnya Tetsuya menatap sang kepala pelayan. "Tadashi-_san_ bersihkan kamar tamunya saja, biar urusan memindahkan ranjang nanti biar Sei-_kun_ dan yang lainnya saja yang memindahkan, _ne_? _Jaa_~ mohon kerja samanya, Tadashi-_san_~"

"_A-ano_, apa tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya-_sama_?" tanya Tadashi ragu.

Tetsuya mengangguk semangat. Sepertinya para seme belum menyadari ucapannya. Sampai ia menjawab lagi. "Tenang saja~ mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk bayi mereka kok~ ya kan?" ditatapnya para seme itu yang masih belum masuk fase memahami maksud dari ucapan Tetsuya.

"Iya!" mereka menjawab mantap. Masih belum benar-benar sadar.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

3 menit.

5 men—

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?" ah, sepertinya setelah ini akan ada yang jadi kuli dadakan deh ya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keempat uke hamil itu menatap para seme mereka dengan melipat tangan di dada. Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi menatap balik para uke mereka yang berdiri tegak nan sombong itu.

Ketika Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati kepala pelayan keluarga suaminya itu datang dan memberitahu bahwa kamar tamu sudah dibersihkan, sontak keempatnya menatap balik keempat seme kece yang raganya masih melayang akibat keinginan aneh lainnya dari istri mereka.

"Jadi kalian bisa…" ujar Tetsuya memulai perintah untuk para seme.

"…mulai memindahkan…" dilanjut oleh Kazunari.

"…ranjang dari kamar kosong…" lalu disusul Ryouta.

"…ke kamar tamu…" kemudian Tatsuya.

Detik berikutnya keempatnya saling pandang lalu menatap lagi para suami. "SE-KA-RANG!" tambah mereka penuh penekanan.

Keempat seme itu secara refleks langsung melesat ke kamar yang dimaksud dan mulai memindahkan ranjang yang ada ke kamar tamu.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di kamar tamu untuk meletakkan benda yang dimaksud, Tetsuya melihat sang suami hanya menyuruh ketiga temannya. Uke berambut biru langit itu pun sontak berteriak. "SEI-_KUN_~ BANTUIN MEREKA JUGA DONG~"

"Eh?" Seijuurou menatap sang istri yang dibalaskan deathglare andalan Tetsuya.

"BAN-TU ME-RE-KA!"

"Iya-iya~" dan Seijuurou pun membantu ketiga teman(budak)nya.

Menit-menit selanjutnya, teriakan dari para uke menggema di _mansion_ keluarga Akashi tersebut.

"DAIKI_CCHI_, MURASAKI_CCHI_, COBA PUTER RANJANGNYA 19°-_SSU_!"

"Yah Ryouta, kayaknya ga bagus, deh. Aomine, Atsushi, coba diputar balik seperti awal?"

"SHIN-_CHAN_~ AKASHI~ COBA TOLONG PINDAHKAN MEJA RIAS INI KE SUDUT SANA!"

"Kazunari-_kun_, sepertinya tidak bagus. Sei-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, coba pindahin ke sudut yang satunya."

"_NE_~ DAIKI_CCHI_~ TOLONG GANTIKAN SEPRAINYA-_SSU_~"

"Atsushi, bisa kau pindahkan lemari pakaian itu ke menghadap ke pintu? Midorima tolong bantu, _ne_?"

"Sei-_kun_~ bisa tidak _bathup_nya diubah juga? Putar 85°, _ne_?"

"SHIN-_CHAN_~ BANTUINNYA YANG BENER DONG~"

"Sei-_kun_, putar lagi deh. Ga cocok keliatannya. Diputar kayak semula saja, _ne_?"

"Atsushi~ ternyata keliatannya jelek. Lemarinya diputar seperti semula saja, _ne_?"

"SHIN-_CHAN_ BANTU LAGI GIH~"

"DAIKI_CCHI_, SARUNG BANTAL SAMA GULINGNYA JUGA DIGANTI DONG~ _BED_ _COVER_NYA JUGA~"

Dan teriakan-teriakan selanjutnya terus menggema di kamar tamu itu. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ keluarga tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kasihan pada empat seme yang sekarang sedang jadi kuli dadakan itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Dammit_, capek banget," keluh Aomine saat sudah berada di ruang santai rumah Akashi. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet di depan sofa yang di atasnya berbaringlah sang mantan kapten. Keadaannya sebelas duabelas sama Aomine dan yang lainnya.

"Kazunari, awas saja-_nodayo_. Sampai rumah kukurung di kamar biar tahu rasa, _nanodayo_."

"Mau ngapain Midorima? Nganu seharian?" Aomine menyahut.

"_HENTAI-NODAYO_, _AHO_MINE!"

"KAN KALI! BIASA AJA DONG!"

"HOI!"

'**Ckris ckris'**

'**Siiing~'**

Setelah keheningan yang diciptakan Akashi, suara Murasakibara menggema.

"Tat-_chin_ pinggangku pegel ini~ harusnya tanggung jawab dipijatin dulu~"

Akashi Seijuurou diam.

"Oi Akashi—"

"Diam, Daiki. Nikmati saja kesempatan istirahat yang kita dapatkan ini."

"Betul juga, _nanodayo_."

"Aku lapar~"

"Ck. Kebiasaan kau Murasakibara."

"Tapi kan capek, Mine-_chin_~ suruh muter-muter lemari sama ranjang~ udah gitu ternyata letaknya kayak semula. Mereka mau ngerjain kita apa gimana ya~?"

"Apapun itu aku lelah, _nanodayo_."

"…"

Dan seiring detik berjalan, keempatnya tanpa sadar memejamkan mata, jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan yang mendera.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sedangkan para uke, kini sedang duduk melingker seperti uler di atas pager muter-muter sambil cekikikan tidak jelas. Mereka saling bercerita apa saja. Mengenai masa ngidam mereka yang baru awal-awal, mengenai keadaan kandungan mereka sekarang, tentang hal yang sering mereka lakukan dan lain-lain.

"Iya-_ssu_, waktu itu aku pernah minta ke Daiki_cchi_ untuk _selca_ bareng tahanan botak yang lagi hamil juga loh-_ssu_!"

"Terus Aomine nurutin kemauan kamu?"

"Iya dong-_ssu_, Kazu_cchi_!"

"Itu dapat dari mana tahanan hamil berkepala botaknya, Ryouta?" suara Tatsuya terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu-_ssu_, yang penting ngidamku terpenuhi-_ssu_."

"Iya juga sih."

"Kalau Tatsuya_cchi_ ngidamnya gimana-_ssu_?"

"Aku juga pernah ngidam minta _selca_ sama Taiga dan the beatles."

"EH?" sontak Tetsuya, Kazunari dan Ryouta membeo bersamaan. "Tapi kan…"

"Iya aku tahu. Akhirnya Atsushi membujukku untuk _selca_ sama Taiga saja. Nyebelin sih~ tapi karena Atsushi selalu menuruti yang kumau, jadi ya kuturuti dia saja."

"Kalau aku mau _selca_ sama Rivaille-_heichou_!"

"Tuh, Kazunari-_kun_ juga aneh ngidamnya."

"Memang, tapi tidak seaneh dirimu, Tetsu-_chan_/Tetsuya/Tetsuya_cchi_!"

Dan Tetsuya hanya terkekeh membalasnya.

"Terus gimana? Apa yang Midorima lakukan?"

"Dia malah nyuruh aku _selfie_, katanya aku sedikit mirip Rivaille-_heichou_ kok~"

"Hm~ iya sih-_ssu_. Kazu_cchi_ agak mirip. Yang ngebedain cuma tingginya aja. Kazu_cchi_ tinggi, kalau Rivaille-_heichou_ boncel, pendek, kerdil alias cebol nan kuntet gitu."

(Rivaille : HATCHIM! /Eren langsung kasih napas buatan(?)/)

"Nah kalau Tetsu-_chan_—"

"Aku sudah tahu ngidamnya Tetsuya :')" kata Tatsuya sambil memasang wajah sedih. "Karena Tetsuya berhasil membuat titan ungu super gantengku jadi titan gembel tujuh turunan."

"Ehehehe~ _gomen_ Tatsuya-_kun_~ habis Sei-_kun_ gabisa bawa titan sungguhan sih~"

"UAPAAA?" Ryouta dan Kazunari membeo.

"Tuh kan, Tetsuya_cchi_, ngidamnya ajaib lagi~"

"Unik banget ya Tetsu-_chan_~"

"Kan biar ga mainsetrum eh _mainstream_ maksudnya."

"Hahaha iya juga sih, hoam~ _by the way_ sudah ngantuk nih. Kita tidur saja yuk?" ajak Kazunari.

"Yuk Kazu_cchi_~ aku deketan sama Tetsuya_cchi_ yoohoo~"

"Berisik Ryouta. Lagian aku juga dekat Tetsu-_chan_ kok."

"Iyalah, kalian berdua kan di tengah, sedangkan aku dan Ryouta di pinggir."

"Sstt~ jangan pada sirik gitu atuh."

"Ya sudah. _Oyasumi minna_."

"_Oyasumi_ Tetsuya_cchi_/Tetsu-_chan_/Tetsuya~"

Detik setelahnya, mereka tertidur dengan damai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mari kita lihat para seme.

Akashi tiba-tiba terbangun dari istirahat sejenaknya, ketika secara gaib ia bisa mendengar suara Tetsuyanya yang seolah mengatakan; '_Oyasumi_ Sei-_kun_~ ayo ketemu di dalam mimpi. _Love you_ muah muah'. Ia sontak melihat ke arah pintu kamar tamu yang tertutup. Kemudian beralih ke arah teman-teman(budak)nya yang masih tertidur di karpet ruang santai itu.

Ia bangun dari tidurannya lalu duduk sebentar mengumpulkan nyawa. Seijuurou kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar tamu yang menjadi tempat para uke tidur sekarang. Dibukanya pelan pintu kamar itu, walaupun gelap, lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur bisa membuatnya menemukan wajah sang istri yang tengah tertidur damai di sana.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu. Memperhatikan wajah damai sang istri tercinta. Tanpa sadar ia berucap, "Bahkan kau bisa tertidur sedamai itu tanpa memberikanku ciuman selamat tidur, Tetsuya," bisiknya tak menyadari jika Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi ikut mengintip seperti yang Akashi lakukan.

Dan kemudian keempatnya kembali ke ruang santai tadi, lalu masing-masing merebahkan diri di atas karpet secara asal entah siapa yang menyuruh. Detik berikutnya mereka memasuki alam mimpi yang indah di mana di mimpi mereka diisi oleh para istri tercinta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah sudah datang. Dari keempat uke imut yang tertidur pulas itu, Tetsuya dan Tatsuyalah yang pertama kali terbangun. Keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu mulai membangunkan dua makhluk lain di atas ranjang itu.

Ketika dua orang yang lain sudah bangun, Tetsuya beranjak pelan-pelan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi diikuti Tatsuya. Ketika keduanya selesai, gantian Kazunari dan Ryouta yang ambil bagian.

Tetsuya dan Tatsuya keluar duluan dari kamar itu dan—JRENG! Disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat mereka langsung menatap perut buncit mereka. Disusul dua uke lain yang muncul dan berdiri di samping dua orang lainnya. Menatap sosok-sosok suami mereka yang masih tertidur di atas karpet dengan tak beraturan.

Mereka jadi berpikir kalau kemarin itu mereka agak kelewatan. Tapi…yang namanya ngidam, mau diapakan?

Setelah puas memandangi onggokan manusia tak berdaya itu, Tetsuya buka suara. "_Minna_, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kita buatkan sarapan kesukaan mereka pagi ini, yuk?"

"Setuju Tetsu-_chan_/Tetsuya/Tetsuya_cchi_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari semakin terang memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka. Akashi orang pertama yang terganggu dengan cahaya itu lalu terbangun dan pindah ke atas sofa, kembali tiduran mengumpulkan nyawa.

Pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Detik berikutnya Midorima memasuki alam sadarnya. Namun masih tiduran di atas karpet itu. Detik berikutnya lagi Aomine yang terbangun, lalu Murasakibara.

Akashi orang pertama yang tiba-tiba bersuara. "Jam berapa ini? Hah, telat ke kantor tidak apa-apa kali, ya."

Midorima yang mendengar gumaman Akashi melihat ke arah jam dinding dan seketika ia terbelalak. "Ha? Jam 9-_nodayo_? Ck, apa Kazunari belum bangun, _nanodayo_?"

"He? Sudahlah, rasanya masuk telat ngantor sekali-kali atau tidak masuk sehari tidak apa-apa lah," balas Aomine.

Murasakibara masih mengucek-ucek matanya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Lalu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. "Kau Atsushi? Tidak ke restoran?"

"Heee? Restorannya baru akan bukan sejam lagi, kok. Dan sudah ada yang akan membukanya. Jadi tidak masalah jika aku datang siang~ hoam~"

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka itu, tiba-tiba Kazunari dan Ryouta datang. Berlari kecil namun gesit mendekati suami mereka. Yang langsung dibalaskan dengan ringisan oleh suami dua uke tersebut.

"Shin-_chan_~ _ohayou_~ sudah bangun, ya~?" jerit Kazunari pelan yang langsung membuat Shintarou menutup telinga. Tunggu? Pelan? Itu sih dahsyat abis kalau sampai memekakkan telinga. Uke berambut belah tengah hitam itu langsung memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada sang suami mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada di sana. "Ugh~ Shin-_chan_ bahkan tetap tampan walau habis bangun tidur~ kyaaaa~"

Shintarou hanya memasang wajah _facepalm_. Padahal mah dalam hati ia ingin sekali mendorong Kazunari ke lantai lalu mengapa-apakannya dan menahannya lebih lama jikalau sekarang ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi lihat di ruangan itu ada siapa saja? Larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, suara Ryouta yang kini menggema.

"DAIKI_CCHI_ _OHAYOU-SSU_~ KYAAA~ DAIKI_CCHI_ SEKSI SEKALI-_SSU_ PAS BANGUN TIDUR! SINI KUKASIH CIUMAN-_SSU_!" Ryouta dengan pedenya berteriak tak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Ia melayangkan ciuman selamat pagi kepada suaminya selama beberapa saat, dan ketika kedua uke itu selesai, Kazunari dan Ryouta menatap dua orang tersisa.

"_Ne_, Akashi_cchi _sama Murasaki_cchi_, kalian ditunggu Tetsuya_cchi_ dan Tatsuya_cchi_ di ruang makan-_ssu_!"

"Iya, sarapan untuk kalian semua sudah siap, loh! Yuk kita sarapan sama-sama."

Dua orang seme beda warna rambut –yang satu merah dan satu lagi ungu- hanya mengangguk dan ikut beranjak menuju dapur. Kali saja dapat ciuman selamat pagi juga, kan? Ah, ngarep sekali ya, Seijuurou? Atsushi?

'**Syut~'**

_Author_ tewas di tempat.

Abaikan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keenamnya memasuki ruang makan di mansion Akashi tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu, dan langsung disambut oleh senyuman maut sang istri.

"_Ohayou_, Sei-_kun_~ apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tetsuya menyapanya seraya mendekatinya dan merapikan rambut Seijuurou yang sedikit berantakan. Uke biru muda itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami yang langsung Akashi Seijuurou balas dengan menaruh tangannya di pinggang istri tercinta, namun tetap memerhatikan keadaan perut Tetsuya.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya. Tidurku? Jangan tanya, aku semalam memimpikanmu."

"_Yokatta_~ aku minta maaf soal tadi malam, _ne_? Sebagai gantinya makanan kesukaan Sei-_kun_ sudah kusiapkan~" balas Tetsuya seraya memberikan kecupan di bibir Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut merah itu membalas kecupan sang istri mengabaikan teman-teman(budaknya) di ruangan tersebut.

Ketika Tatsuya juga mendapati sosok sang suami, segera saja ia melemparkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat titan ungu kesayangannya. "_Ohayou_ Atsushi~" sapanya kemudian juga memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada sang suami yang langsung Murasakibara Atsushi balas dengan senang hati.

Selagi kedua _couple_ itu asik dengan dunianya, Shintarou-Kazunari dan Daiki-Ryouta memilih duduk menunggu teman mereka selesai melakukan rutinitas pagi itu.

Tetsuya menurunkan ciumannya, ia menciumi rahang kokoh sang suami membuat Seijuurou harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya sekarang. Perutnya sudah bernyanyi minta diisi, dan sangat tidak lucu memberikan pertunjukan _live_ di depan kepala warna-warni lainnya di ruangan itu.

"_Naa_, Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu, hm?"

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Hehe~ _gomen na_, Sei-_kun_~ aku hanya sedang bersemangat saja. Habis Sei-_kun_ semalam sudah menjadi suami dan calon ayah yang baik~"

Akashi Seijuurou hanya balas tersenyum lalu menuntun istrinya ke tempat duduk mereka. Di ikuti oleh pasangan Atsushi-Tatsuya yang di mana uke kalem itu mengucapkan hal yang sama pada titan tercintanya. Juga sebagaimana Ryouta kepada Daiki dan Kazunari kepada Shintarou.

Yah, walau mereka tahu mereka agak keterlaluan semalam, setidaknya mereka sudah meminta maaf dan pastinya, mereka harap kalau suami mereka mengerti, jikalau hal tersebut adalah keinginan anak mereka, bukan keegoisan mereka semata.

Oleh karena itu, dengan demikian, mereka sudah membuktikan setidaknya mereka sudah cukup siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Dan mereka sudah menunjukkan kesungguhan mereka terhadap jabang bayi dalam tubuh para istri yang mereka cintai.

'Terima kasih sudah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, _ne, otousan_~'

'Karena kami hanya terlalu menyayangi kalian berdua. _Okaasan_, anak(anak)ku.'

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to: Eqa Skylight; Nakako Akanakuro** (makasih atas reviewnya. dan tidak menganggu kok. justru seneng karena kamu sudah mau baca ff alay ini._.);** Uchiha Ryuuki** (iya ini tidak jadi wkwk);** Akaba Shinra** (maid dan butler keluarga Akashi sudah biasa dengan kejadian aneh tersebut wkwk ini sudah dilanjut ya~);** Aoi.C** (iya bener, kita lihat nanti apakah mereka akan cosplay lagi setelah melahirkan? /nak);** Jasmine DaisynoYuki; macaroon waffle** (gapapa kok ga login, makasih sudah baca~);** ShizukiArista** (para seme sudah sadar tuh XD)** dan alysaexostans yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : **_**Hola, sorry**_** baru **_**update**_**. Ada beberapa hal yang bikin saya stuck. Maaf untuk **_**chapter**_** ini jika banyak kekurangan.**

**Sampai jumpa di **_**next chapter**_**.**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Are You Kidding Me?

**Kuhaku **(Senangnya kalau kamu suka sama fic ini, Kuhaku-san. Seme ganteng harus dikerjain terus. Btw thanks reviewnya:))**; sasamiajeng **(Semoga ini lucu, yaw :3)**; ShizukiArista **(Gapapa kok, Shizuki-san. Untuk suap-suapan kayaknya belum bisa terpenuhi. Kalau belanja perlengkapan maybe chapter depan? Anak-anak mereka cowok/cewek? Apa yaaa? Ikuti saja kisahnya, wkwk.)**; Uchiha Ryuuki **(Ini saya kasih tisu wkwk. Aomine emang selalu ero wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya)**; Bona Nano **(Akhirnya saya apdet lagi. Selamat baca:))**; Nakako Anko **(Hola, Nakako-san, terima kasih udah review dan mau nunggu. Seijuurou selalu baik kalau berurusan sama Tetsuya. Happy reading this chapter ya.)**; **(Konbanwa, Hanabi-san. Iya mereka anak kembar. Gendernya masih dirahasiakan. Wkwk. Eh? Selucu itukah sampai disarankan ke temannya Hanabi-san? Hontou ni arigatou kalau begitu:) Ini chapter selanjutnya semoga makin lucu ya.)**; Kujo Kasuza **(Kandungan mereka sekarang masuk bulan keenam. wkwk)**; Akaba Shinra **(Doumo Akaba-san, saya senang kalau ficnya jadi moodboster:) Namanya uke hamil mah yang penting kemauan mereka terpenuhi walaupun aneh wkwk. Kayaknya acara pikniknya bakal diskip deh /macemspoiler/ Scene para uke nistain seme yah? Mungkin kisah selanjutnya akan ada. wkwk Sekali saya senang kalau fic ini jadi moodboster dan hontou ni arigatou, na:))**; IzumiTetsuya **(Ayo lanjutin ngeship mereka huahahaha /plak/ Ini sudah dilanjut ya. Semoga Daiki ataupun Shintarou ga ngenes lagi :3)**; kireimozaku; jameela **(Already next~)**; Kurotori Rei **(Hola Rei-san. AkaKuro mau saya simpen terus haha XD)**; **dan **Ryuushi Hanamaru **(Saya senang jika kamu suka:) Btw iya, Daiki takut lebah, ini ide saya aja wkwk.)

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Belongs to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**9 **_**of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Kalimat/kata-kata non-baku di saat tertentu.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Padahal, rasanya baru kemarin mereka disuruh ini-itu untuk memindahkan barang yang berakhir tertidur kelelahan di ruang _tengah_ mansion Akashi tersebut. Namun juga menimbulkan efek yang menguntungkan mereka. Paginya, mereka dapat sarapan kesukaan dan jangan lupakan _morning kiss_ yang lebih dari biasanya.

Tapi jika dihitung, sudah hampir dua bulan kejadian itu berlalu. Masing-masing dari ke empat cowok kece itu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan sedikit santai. Jujur saja, acara mengidam para uke sudah benar-benar berkurang walau terkadang mereka masih meminta yang aneh-aneh. Namun walau begitu, apapun yang para uke minta, para seme kece itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

Pamali kan, kalau tidak dituruti? Lagipula kata ibu dan ibu mertua mereka, jadikanlah istrimu yang hamil sebagai ratu di rumah. Yah, sekali-kali mereka jadi pembantulah. Selama ini, para istri kan yang melayani mereka? Di saat masa kehamilan, gantian para uke imut itu yang dilayani.

Eh, ini dilayani maksudnya dituruti ini-itu kemauan mereka ya? Bukan nganu-nganu. Tapi kalaupun mereka minta nganu, pasti keempat cowok kece itu dengan senang hati memberikan. Iya kan?

Oke lupakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang normal lagi.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Aomine Daiki berjalan menuju ruangan kantornya di pusat kepolisian Jepang. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena pagi ini sikap Ryouta-nya tetap normal seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali Ryouta meminta hal yang zuper aneh bangeeeets sama dia, itu tiga minggu setelah ia jadi kuli di rumah Akashi saat Ryouta memaksa menginap. Sehabis itu, tak ada lagi permintaan aneh yang sangat Daiki syukuri.

Yah, walau belakangan ini istrinya manja minta dipegang-pegang sih~ Pegang perut maksudnya, elus-elus cabang _baby_ gitu. Padahal mah, kalau minta pegang bagian lain Daiki mau banget. Sayang, Ryouta selalu bilang, "Aku lagi hamil, kang mas! Kakanda ga lihat perutku melendung gini gara-gara semprotan benihmu itu? Jatah gundulmu! Sana bobo di sofa! Aku ikhlas dimadu sama dia!" Ryouta mendadak salah gaul saat itu. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Daiki hampir jatuh dari tempatnya duduk, niatnya untuk me_rape_ Ryouta setelah pulang dari rumah mantan bayangannya selalu gagal dengan dirinya tidur di ruang tengah, di atas sofa yang selalu jomblo selama benda itu ada di apartemennya.

Yah~ memang, ia maklum sih. Ryouta kan moodnya suka naik-turun macem pompaan yang lagi dipakai. Jadi, ia bisa memaklumi tabiat istrinya itu. Lagipula, dari semua istri teman-temannya juga dia, dia masih menobatkan sang mantan bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sekarang namanya Akashi Tetsuya, istrinya Akashi Seijuurou, sebagai uke hamil paling nistah sejagad raya (pastikan orangnya atau suaminya tak tahu apa yang ia nobatkan, okay?). Soalnya, masih sangat ingat dia ketika Akashi Tetsuya berfoto bersama benda nista zuper tajem itu lalu di _posted_ di _facebook_nya.

Suer. Aomine Daiki yang saat itu dalam kondisi prima mendadak sakit perut berkepanjangan. Ditambah sang istri benar-benar membawa pulang satu pedang.

Dosaku apa sih? Memang jadi mesum itu dosa banget apa? Syediiiiih~ _kokoro_ ini ga kuaaaat~ ga, ga, ga kuaaat. Ga, ga, ga kuaaaaat~ Daiki ga kuat sama kenyataan~

Loh, kok jadi gini?

Mengabaikan keabsurd-an ganguro hitam itu, kita beralih ke arah _partner_ kerja Daiki yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam ruangan kerja itu sebisa mungkin menjauh ketika pria berambut biru dongker menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruangan kantor tersebut. Yah, paling jauh dengan radius 10 meter dari manusia bernama Aomine Daiki itu lah. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap _partner_ yang baik. Disapalah rekan kerjanya itu dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"_Ohayou_, Aomine-_san_."

"Ha? Oh, _ohayou_, Tanaka-_san_."

Aomine Daiki menjawab tanpa melihat orangnya yang berada jauuuuuuuuuuh sekali dari tempatnya sekarang. _Partner_ Aomine yang diketahui bernama Tanaka itu hanya mengangguk lalu melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia sedikit meringis karena harus kembali lagi ke meja kerjanya padahal ia merasa aman berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi, kan jadi tidak kena virus gilanya mantan _Ace Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Tapi mengabaikan rasa sedihnya, duduklah ia di samping Aomine. Diliriknya sang rekan yang sedang menekuni sebuah berkas kasus. Sangat serius sampai-sampai dalam hati bertanya, siapakah orang di sampingnya ini? Secara Aomine kan jarang serius orangnya.

Baru sedetik ia berpaling ke dunianya, ketika ia kembali melihat temannya itu, bisa ia melihat bahwa sosok rekannya itu sedang tersenyum tidak jelas yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Tapi biasanya, itu akan terjadi karena satu orang. Yaitu Aomine Ryouta.

"Seperti sedang senang Aomine-_san_?" tanya Tanaka pelan sambil menunggu respon rekannya.

Aomine mengangguk-angguk bagaikan sedang mendengar lagu rock-metal. Ia menyengir lima jari memperlihatkan giginya yang kini sudah putih cemerlang –berterima kasihlah pada Aomine Ryouta yang selalu menyuruhnya gosok gigi 10 kali sehari memakai abu yang biasa dipakai Ryouta untuk mencuci perabotan kotor di rumah mereka- dan menjawab pertanyaan teman kerjanya itu. "Ryouta makin hari makin cantik, Tanaka. Heran aku."

"Hah?" Tanaka menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Udah gitu makin seksi juga lagi. Yaoloh mak, ga nyesel aku sering jadi babunya semenjak dia hamil. Ckckck. Makin cinta aku sama dia huahahaha!"

"…" Tanaka tambah diam. Lalu menjawab sekenanya. "Gitu ya?"

"Iya! Ckck, udah kalau ngasih servis paling mantep. Istri idaman emang."

"…"

"Nanti kalau kaucari istri, cari yang seperti istriku. Yah, walau palingan udah ga ada lagi yang kayak dia, setidaknya yang agak miriplah sifatnya. Sayang sama suami, hebat dalam memberikan kepuasan pelanggan. Pokoknya _the best_lah istriku itu."

"…"

"Kudoakan kau cepat nyusul ya? Btw kok tiba-tiba kantor sepi sih? Masih pagi loh ini? Tanaka-_san_? Kenapa ya—? LOH TANAKA-_SAN_ KAU KENAPA?"

Aomine menemukan temannya sedang jongkok sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling, dan banyak rekan kerjanya yang lain sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja. "Kalian pada kenapa sih?"

Hening.

Sampai suara seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Gapapa. Cuma berasa dikasih 'energi' aja pagi-pagi dikasih cerita dengan kalimat begitu, Aomine-_san_. Hahaha. Hebat dalam memberikan kepuasan pelanggan ya? Hahaha. Oke deh," lalu orang itu pergi. Meninggalkan Aomine yang hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Diliriknya lagi teman samping mejanya yang sepertinya sudah duduk santai di kursinya. Lalu suara dering telpon menyadarkan dirinya untuk tak mempedulikan suasana sekitarnya.

Tanaka hanya mengusap dahi lelah. Apa yang barusan itu efek dibabuin istri yang lagi hamil? Ga terang-terangan tapi kok gimana ya? Apa mesumnya ga bisa hilang? Tanaka melirik lagi _partner_ kerjanya itu.

Sekilas ia melihat senyuman di wajah Aomine, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu menghilang jadi ringisan.

Kembali pagi itu, menjadi pagi zuper abnormal yang seolah datang lagi menghampiri seorang Aomine Daiki.

"DEMI AFA KAU ANAKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!"

Juga teriakannya yang semakin menimbulkan 10000000000000000000 pertanyaan dari seluruh penghuni kantor tempatnya bekerja –yang saat itu masih mengumpulkan nyawa atas 'curhatan' tak langsung sang Aomine Daiki.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou memijat dahinya lelah. Baru saja sampai di _lobby_ rumah sakit, seorang suster sudah menghadangnya dan memasang senyuman sejuta umat yang membuatnya mengernyit tidak suka.

"_Sensei_, satu jam lagi Anda membantu Hayama-_sensei_ melakukan operasi," kata suster itu dan sukses membuat pagi Midorima mendadak gelap.

Midorima mau tak mau hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu, sebelumnya berpesan pada suster itu. "Saya akan ke ruangan saya dulu."

"Baik, dok."

Setelah mendapat balasan dari bawahannya itu, Midorima Shintarou berjalan pelan. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini pikirannya melayang, pikirannya penuh dengan sang istri dan sang jabang bayi. Tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju ruang pribadinya, meninggalkan beberapa perawat yang berlalu-lalang dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala mereka.

Midorima jadi ingat insiden pagi tadi. Di mana saat ia terbangun, sang istri sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Midorima Shintarou mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum lagi sekarang.

Lalu ia mendapatkan _morning kiss_ yang tak biasa. Kemudian mandi air hangat, lalu sarapan yang normal.

Yaoloh kalau tiap hari begini mah Shintarou bisa melayang-layang saking senengnya. Ia meneruskan berkhayal kegiatan-paginya-tadi tak mempedulikan sekitar. Sampai ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat pagi, Midorima-_sensei_."

Sontak, Midorima langsung melihat ke arah orang itu. "Ah, pagi-_nodayo_, Saga-_sensei_."

Sosok seniornya itu tersenyum sekilas padanya lalu bertanya. "Ada apa? Pagi ini kau terlihat begitu bersinar?"

Midorima tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang merasa senang, _nanodayo_."

"Hooo, dapat kejutan pagi hari dari istri tercinta?"

"Begitulah, hahaha."

Saga mengernyit. Barusan ia mendengar Midorima Shintarou tertawa, kan? Serius ini? "…begitu. Aku turut senang, Midorima."

"Terima kasih-_nodayo_, _senpai_."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar calon bayimu?"

"Calon bayiku? Sangat sehat, super sehat dan pastinya akan lahir ganteng seperti ayahnya, _nanodayo_."

Narsis gelaaa. Saga menghela napas maklum. "…begitu ya? Sudah memikirkan nama?"

"Eh?" Loh kok kaget?

Saga mengernyit melihat reaksi _kouhai_nya waktu kuliah itu. "Iya, nama, Shintarou, nama. Sudah tahu _gender_ bayi kalian?"

Shintarou _facepalm_ "Errr … belum-_nodayo, senpai_."

"Hoo, kalau begitu siapkan dua nama saja. Satu untuk nama perempuan, satunya laki-laki."

"Begitu ya, _senpai_?"

"Yaiyalah. Gimana sih kau, Midorima."

"Iya deh. Nanti kupikirkan."

"Ckck, baiklah. Aku duluan."

"_Hai, senpai_."

Hening. Midorima tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat det—

"KOK SAYA BISA LUPA MIKIRIN NAMA? KOK BISA-_NODAYO_?"

Selesia berteriak, Midorima langsung ngebut ke ruangannya mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi yang akan dilakukan beberapa menit lagi.

Saat operasi dimulai, Midorima Shintarou menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin. Menyingkirkan dulu bayangan sang istri, jabang bayi dan nama apa yang bagus dari pikirannya. Walau sejujurnya ia merasa sulit, namun waktu yang berlalu itu ia habiskan dengan menderita batin karena bayangan orang tersayangnya tak mau hilang.

Juga kenyataan ia belum memiliki nama untuk calon anaknya.

Syedih. Ayah macam apa kau, Midorima?

Tapi untungnya, operasi tersebut berhasil dilakukan. Tepat ketika Shintarou menginjakkan kaki di luar ruang operasi, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapi layar benda elektronik itu. Selang beberapa menit, nama sang istri muncul di layar tersebut.

Waktu terasa berhenti, Shintarou bagai ada di surga. Dokter yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah itu begitu terlena mendengar suara sang istri setelah ia berkeluh kesah kepada ukenya itu mengenai lima jam penuh neraka yang ia jalani. Tawa Midorima Kazunari bagaikan penawar atas penderitaannya (padahal pekerjaan dokter sangat ia sukai, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Kazunari, Shintarou rela membenci ataupun menjelek-jelekkan segala-segalanya. Tapi ingat, dalam hati doang, Shintarou kan _tsundere_ sejati) dan sekilas membuatnya lupa soal nama apa yang bagus untuk bayinya.

Tapi baru sedetik ia bahagia dengan latar para perawat yang menjauh karena merasa takut akan aura sang dokter, suara sang istri kini berubah bagai ancaman yang kembali muncul.

Kenafa?

"KENAFA KAMU BERULAH LAGI, NAAAK? KENAFAAAAA?"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar Shintarou mulai bertanya pada diri mereka sendiri.

Shintarou itu dokter umum yang mengidap sakit jiwa?

Atau dokter kejiwaan yang juga sebenarnya gila dan menyamar jadi dokter umum?

Entahlah. Hanya Shintarou dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siang yang terik. Horay. Murasakibara Atsushi berteriak kegirangan (dalam hati) karena istri tercintah sudah tidak mengidam belakangan ini.

_What a miracle, right_? Atsushi mengangguk mengiyakan _author_ yang sebenarnya hanya kasihan pada kepolosan (atau kebodohan) seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

Oleh karena itu, moodnya sekarang ini lebih baik. Rasa-rasanya Atsushi ingin sekali memberikan diskon kepada siapapun yang mampir untuk makan di restorannya itu. Sungguh. Seorang Murasakibara Atsushi mah tidak pernah bohong.

Kata mama kan, Atsushi ga boleh bohong apalagi ingkar janji. Soalnya kalau Atsushi bohong, nanti semua mauibo di muka bumi berhenti produksi. Mau nyemil apa dia sehari-hari? Masa nyemilin bibir istrinya. Eh, kok mesum? Oke, abaikan yang tadi. Itu ketikan _author_, bukan Atsushi.

Kata mama lagi, mesum itu dilarang. Setidaknya jangan terang-terangan, nanti bisa dicap jelek. Walaupun mesumnya terhadap istri sendiri. Ya tetap saja, kalau tiba-tiba istrimu tak mau mengakuimu sebagai suami gimana? Kan repot. Ya kan, benar kan? Loh kok jadi ngelantur. Udahlah, abaikan saja kegajean ini.

"Hayo pagi-pagi sudah bengong," suara seseorang membuat Atsushi berhenti berjalan.

"_Are_? _Nii-chin_~?" sapa Atsushi pada kakaknya.

Sang kakak mengangguk lalu berjalan di samping adik kelas titan dua meternya. "Mana Tatsuya? Tidak ikut?"

Atsushi menelengkan kepala lalu menggeleng pelan sambil terus berjalan. Lalu sang kakak menawari permen _lollipop_ yang langsung diterima dan dilahapnya. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Atsushi mengangguk-angguk menjawabnya. "_Nii-chin_ kok ada di sini?"

"Hm? Lagi _refreshing_, Atsu-_chan_. Kau kok tumben jalan kaki?"

"Lagi malas bawa mobil~"

"Begitu, yah. Hidupmu mah serba malas, apa sih yang rajin? Paling makan doang sama Tatsuya deh."

"_Nii-chin_ jangan sirik gitu, dong~ Atsushi sudah banyak berubah kok. Tanya aja Tat-_chin_."

"Percaya kok percaya. Yaudah sana gih ke restoran. Nanti telat kan ga enak sama para karyawan. Masa bos datang telat."

"Bodo ah."

"Lah? Sudah sana cepet."

"Ini juga lagi jalan kok~"

"Jalannya jangan lelet dong, Atsu-_chan_."

"Ini udah cepet kok~"

"Mana? Lelet gitu."

"Ya gimana ga lelet kalau nii-chin memegangi tanganku?"

"Eh? Ohya, maaf deh. Dah, sana." Sang kakak mendorong pelan badan adiknya, lalu menghilang bagai ditelan badai.

Murasakibara Atsushi bersikap acuh lalu kembali berjalan menuju restoran. Ketika sampai, ia langsung memasuki restorannya dengan segaris senyum tipis saat para karyawannya menyambutnya. Ia langsung berniat pergi ke ruangannya ketika dering ponselnya terdengar. Dalam hati berpikir siapa yang menelponnya? Ah, palingan juga istrinya. Tapi mau apa, ya?

Diangkatnya panggilan telepon itu, dan suara sang istri langsung menyapa pendengarannya. Sedetik Atsushi merasa damai, tapi detik-detik berikutnya gumaman yang sangat jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Baby-chin_ maunya apa sih? Ga bisa diem aja gitu gausah minta yang aneh-aneh lagi? Papa kan lagi kerja, _baby-chin_. Diem dulu sampe lahir kenapa? Apa susahnya sih? Jangan nyusahin papa terus, baby-chin. Blablablablablablabla…Hiks, kenapa _baby-chin_ jahat banget sama papa? Kenapa, _baby-chin_, KENAPAAA? KENAPA _BABY-CHIN_ GA KASIHAN SAMA PAPAAAAA?"

Yang tentu, gumaman berakhir teriakan nelangsa itu didengar oleh seluruh karyawannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela di ruangan besar berpapan nama 'Presiden Direktur – Akashi Seijuurou'. Di dalam ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya di atas kursi pemimpin perusahaan Akashi _group_ di Tokyo tersebut, sang pemuda berambut merah terang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah –sedang duduk melamun menatap bingkai foto di mana di dalamnya terdapat potret dirinya dengan sang istri.

Cicit burung yang menghiasi tak ia pedulikan, ia membiarkan para burung itu bercicit seolah-olah menjadi _backsound_ suasana hatinya. Hembusan udara yang ada memberikan efek pada rambut merahnya yang tersapu angin sejuk membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan.

Mantan kapten tim basket Teiko yang jarang tersenyum itu tanpa sadar kini melengkungkan senyuman tipis ketika mengingat istrinya pagi tadi. Tangan kanannya menumpu dagunya, pikirannya jalan-jalan entah ke mana. Yang jelas, sekarang seorang Akashi Seijuurou sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Detik setelahnya, gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anak kembar ya? Yaoloh mak, Sei tidak menyangka akan dapet dua loh?! Ini keajaiban!"

Diam sedetik. Lalu mulai lagi.

"Nanti mirip siapa ya? Kalau bisa mirip Tetsuya aja deh. _Baby_ Tetsuya kan imuts ngedh. Sei yakin bakal tahan sama yang begitu sekalipun ada dua. Hiks. Jadi terharu deh," sekilas, Seijuurou menghapus air mata imajinernya.

Lalu ia senyam-senyum lagi.

"Kira-kira _gender_nya apa ya? Cowok-cewek? Cowok-cowok? Cewek-cewek? Ah sabodo amat yang menting mereka anak gue, huahahaha!" Akashi Seijuurou semakin tidak jelas. Tertawa sendirian pagi-pagi di meja kerjanya mengabaikan setumpuk dokumen yang menunggu, apalagi ia tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar sampai orang itu sudah memasuki kandang –ups maksudnya ruang kantornya- dan mendapati dirinya sedang tertawa bak orang gila.

"Err … Akashi-_sama_…?"

Diabaikan sosok yang ternyata sekretarisnya itu. Seijuurou mengoceh sendirian lagi. "Duh, nyiapin berapa nama nih? Huks, seharusnya daku mengajak Tetsuya _USG_! Kan biar bisa tahu _gender_nya apa? Gimans dongs?"

Sekarang, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dari duduknya dan mondar-mandir di depan mejanya, masih belum menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Akashi-_sama_?"

"Kalau cowok-cewek … namanya enaknya apa yak? Duh nyari nama aja kok susah sih? Akashi Seijuurou yang hebat dalam hal apapun masa ga bisa mikirin satu nama pun? Secara gue kan super ganteng, kaya, pinter, bisa segalanya. Duh. Ayo mikir, Seijuurou! Harus bisa—"

"Akashi-_sama_…?"

"—dapat nama yang bagus. Biar _my lovely_ Tetsuya tambah cinta. Huahahahaha—"

"Akashi-_sama_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"—kan kalau _my lovely_ Tetsuya tambah cinta—hah? Apa? Yaiyalah gue baik-baik aja. Apa si? Eh? Siapa yang nanya?"

Akashi Seijuurou diam sebentar. Tunggu tadi siapa yang bertanya padanya?

Berarti ada orang lain di ruangan ini dong?

"Akashi-_sama_?"

Akashi langsung nengok.

"EEEH?"

Sekretarisnya langsung diam melihat reaksi atasannya.

"KAU KAPAN MASUK, HARUKA? SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MASUK, HAH, SIAPA?"

Selanjutnya sosok wanita bermarga Haruka itu kicep. Mampusss, kena marah lagiii, batinnya miris.

"_A-ano_ … s-saya sudah d-di sini s-sejak tadi, A-akashi-_sama_…"

"HAAA?"

"M-maafkan s-saya Akashi-_sama_…"

Akashi diam. Hancur sudah _image_nya.

"Ya sudah. Ada apa ke ruangan saya? Ehem. Maaf tadi saya sedang _refreshing_ sebentar."

'Refreshing_ apaan? Mencoba gila iya kali, _Akashi-sama,' batin Haruka. Wanita itu pura-pura mengangguk memaklumi, padahal mah batinnya menjerit kesian punya atasan ga waras. "_Ano_, saya ke sini ingin memberikan laporan bagian pemasaran. Sekalian ingin menanyakan tentang berkas kerja sama yang waktu itu diajukan oleh Mitarashi _group_ apakah sudah Anda setujui atau belum?"

"Eh?" Akashi mengerjap sebentar. Ah, mampus. Gara-gara mikirin istri tercinta dia jadi melupakan pekerjaan kantornya. "Itu, saya belum benar-benar membaca berkasnya. Setelah ini akan langsung saya lihat. Besok sudah bisa kauambil."

"Ah, begitu. Baik, Akashi-_sama_. Sekedar mengingatkan jika Mitarashi-_san_ bilang—"

'**Drrtt drrttt'**

"Sebentar," Akashi memotong ucapan sekretarisnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Saat nama sang istri tertera, ia langsung nyengir tak jelas kemudian mengusir sekretarisnya dari ruangan itu. "Keluarlah dulu, ada telepon penting yang harus saya angkat."

"Eh? B-baik, Akashi-_sama_. Jika Anda butuh apa-apa—"

"Iya udah sana cepet keluar. _Urgent_ nih, kasihan _my baby_ Tetsuya kalau kelamaan nunggu."

Ucapan Akashi langsung membuat Haruka memasang tampang 'demi-apa-lo-Akashi-_sama_-bisa-ngucap-begitu?' Sudah ditebak sih dari senyuman di wajah atasannya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permi—"

"IYA UDAH SANA KELUAR! SAOLOH LAMA NGEDH DEH DISURUH KELUAR AJA!"

'**Jleb'**

Haruka langsung ngibrit sebelum ia kembali merasakan berada di pinggir jurang kematian.

Setelah kepergian Haruka, Akashi langsung mengangkat panggilan dari istrinya. "Iya, Tetsuya sayang~ ada apa menel—"

Perkataannya terputus ketika suara Tetsuya terdengar jelas di telinganya, serta serentetan kalimat yang membuat roh Akashi lepas selama beberapa menit. Yang akhirnya ketika ia sadar, hanya teriakan –nelangsa- yang bisa ia berikan.

"O EM GEE APALAGI INI APAAA? KAGAK BISA APA GUE NAPAS TENANG SEHARI AJA? HUWA MAMAAAAAH? MAU JADI BAPAK AJA SUSAHNYA SETENGAH MAMPUS. HIKS, SEI SALAH APA MAH? _MY CHILDREN_, KENAPA KALIAN LAKUKAN INI PADA PAPA NAK, KENAPAAA?"

Dan Haruka di meja kerjanya bersin-bersin mendengar teriakan nista atasannya. Kemudian bergumam. "Tetsuya-_sama_ emang _the best_ deh. Baru kali ini gue ngeliat betapa nistanya Akashi-_sama_ selama gue kerja sama dia. Ckckck. Etapi anaknya mereka kenapa tuh? Ah bodoh ah. Bukan urusan gue jugaaa. Mending gue kerja la—"

'**BRAK'**

"Eh copot-copot."

Haruka melompat kejang dari duduknya.

"Batalkan semua jadwal hari ini, Haruka. Ada hal penting yang harus saya lakukan."

"Eh? T-tapi Akashi-_sama_…"

"DENGER GA TADI SAYA BILANG APA?!"

Haruka mengkeret di tempatnya. "S-saya mengerti."

"Bagus. Dan lagi—"

"Ya, Akashi-_sama_?"

"—Berhenti berpikir betapa nistanya saya jika berhubungan dengan Tetsuya. Kalau sampai seluruh karyawan tahu, kau dipecat."

Dan Akashi Seijuurou pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Haruka yang—

"EH?"—bertanya dalam hati dari mana atasannya itu tahu? Mampus deh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu benar-benar cerah. Akashi Tetsuya, Midorima Kazunari, Aomine Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang sebenarnya membuat dua di antara mereka nostalgia.

Akashi Tetsuya dan Aomine Ryouta hampir guling-guling ketika menginjakkan kaki mereka lagi di tempat itu.

Namun untung saja, Kazunari dan Tatsuya berhasil menghentikan mereka. Setelah keempatnya menelpon para suami, para uke hamil yang usia kandungannya sudah masuk bulan keenam itu berkumpul disatu tempat yang sama, membereskan barang-barang dan membangun tenda kemah.

Ah, adakah yang bisa menebak mereka mau apa?

Tetsuya memanggil kepala pelayan keluarganya sebentar untuk membantu membuatkan tenda mereka, ketika semua itu sudah selesai, Tetsuya menyuruh Tadashi-san untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan yang harus keempat cowok imut lakukan sekarang adalah … ganti baju lalu menyambut suami mereka!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mendapat telpon dari istrinya, Ryouta, Daiki langsung berlari kilat menuju tempat kejadian. Pikirannya kalut membayangkan banyak hal. Tapi sepertinya istrinya baik-baik saja, namun tetap saja ia merasa takut.

Tak ia pedulikan bosnya yang berteriak padanya, walau sedetik kemudian ia balas berteriak, "Istriku mau melahirkan, pak! Sampai nanti!" lalu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Aomine Daiki segera memasuki mobilnya dan ngebut ke tempat di mana Ryouta berada.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou mengutuk dalam hati. Ia jadi berpikir sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya dan Kazunari sewaktu memutuskan untuk membuat anak? Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi kenapa sekarang ini malah terjadi?

Oh, Kami-sama, lindungilah istri dan calon bayikuuu. Hiks, Shintarou janji setelah ini akan memikirkan nama yang bagus untuknya.

Shintarou janjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Midorima Shintarou ketika memasuki mobilnya –yang sudah ada bensinya- langsung tarik gas secepat mungkin untuk menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kazunarinya.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi mengoceh selama perjalanannya sambil mengemut permen. Sebelumnya ia berpesan pada kepala pelayan di restorannya kalau hari ini dia akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Taka-_chin_, hari ini aku akan menghilang seharian ya? Jangan tunggu aku, nanti langsung tutup saja restorannya. Soalnya—"

"Murasakibara-_sama_? Apa ada yang terjadi pada istri Anda? Apa itu mengkhawatirkan? Apa itu gawat? Apa beliau sudah akan melahirkan? Kenapa Anda akan menghilang seharian? Siapa yang akan mencicipi hidangan sebelum disajikan? Apa ada ya—"

"—Tat-_chin_ baik-baik saja dan jangan mengkhawatirkan aku juga Tat-_chin_, _ne_~? Untuk apa di restoran ini ada koki jika bukan dia yang mencicipinya? Sudah ya Taka-_chin~ jaa ne_~"

Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Atsushi semakin mengoceh banyak hari ini.

"Gausah sok mengkhawatirkanku bisa kali, ya? Memangnya aku ini anak Taka-_chin_? Lagian kenapa _baby-chin_ pagi menjelang siang begini udah beraksi sih? Papa kan lagi cari uang buat lahiran _baby-chin_~ _baby-chin_ emangnya mau lahiran di mobil atau di taksi atau di dapur atau di atas kasur atau blablablablablablabla ga mau, kan? Makanya jangan berulah yang aneh-aneh _baby-chin_~ kasihanilah _papa-chin_mu ini~"

Entah ocehannya itu didengarkan oleh siapa. Yang jelas, setelah mencuri(memakai) mobil milik Takashi, Murasakibara yang tanpa bilang-bilang pada pemiliknya melesat pergi ke tempat tujuan yang dikatakan istrinya.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou merasa dirinya harus bergegas. Ini darurat. Nanti kalau istri dan bayi kembarnya kenapa-napa bagaimana?

Aaa, yaoloh, mak. Kenapa cobaan ini tidak ada habisnya? Bagai badai yang terus menerjang, membuat akang Seijuurou merasa lelah akan kelakukan menstrim istrinya. Tidak bisakah Tetsuya ngidam yang biasa-biasa sajaaaaa? Pehlissss, Seijuurou mohon mamaaah, bicaralah pada bayi kembar Sei yang akan lahir ini supaya mendengarkan kata-kata _daddy_nya inih. Hiksu.

Seijuurou meringis dalam hati, memohon entah pada siapa tak ada yang peduli. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Tetsuyanya. Nyonya Akashi yang sedang mengandung anak kembarnya.

Dan tempat tujuannya kali ini adalah …

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"FINALLY GUE SAMPE JUGA DI TEIKO, MAMAAAAAH!"

Tanpa sadar, keempat cowok kece yang berada di mobil masing-masing teriak stress ketika menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah SMP Teiko tersebut. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat adik kelas mereka (yang masih imut, karena mereka udah amit-amit tapi ganteng) _jawdrop_ berjamaah melihat kelakuan kakak kelas mereka yang sudah lama lulus itu.

Keempatnya langsung berlari ke arah _gymnasium_ dan saat itu juga keempatnya berpapasan. Apalagi setelah itu mereka dulu-duluan siapa yang harus sampai di gym pertama kali.

"Che, minggir Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi. Aku harus ketemu Ryouta!" suara Aomine Daiki terdengar.

"_Urusai-nodayo_, _Aho_mine. Aku juga harus melihat Kazunari!" dilanjut oleh suara sang mantan _Shooter_ nomor satu _Kiseki no Sedai_, Midorima Shintarou.

"Heee~ tapi Mine-_chin_, Mido-_chin_, aku juga harus menemui Tat-_chin_ sekarang~" dan suara bak anak kecilnya Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kalian…" dan suara yang mulai mengintimidasi milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang mendengar suara Akashi tuh.

"Pokoknya aku duluan yang lewat!" ucap Aomine lagi tanpa mengindahkan aura setan yang mulai muncul.

"_No_! Biar aku duluan yang lewat, _nanodayo_." Midorima Shintarou dengan santai ingin menyingkirkan si ganguro hitam.

"_Urusai na_~ biarkan aku saja kalau begitu, _ne_~" Murasakibara bersiap membentangkan tangannya membuka jalan.

"Oi, kalian…" Akashi mulai bersuara lagi, tapi terpotong oleh teriakan si Hijau dan si Biru Tua.

"GA! AKU YANG HARUS DULUAN!" Akashi mulai kesal, muncul kedutan di pelipisnya.

"IH! MINE-_CHIN_ SAMA MIDO-_CHIN_ JANGAN PELIT BEGITU DONG! POKOKNYA AKU!"

"BERISIK MURASAKIBARA! POKOKNYA AKU!"

Rasa-rasanya Akashi Seijuurou sudah tidak tahan lagi. Diakhirilah kehebohan yang dibuat ketiga temannya itu dengan—

"DAIKI, SHINTAROU, ATSUSHI, MINGGIR! BIARKAN AKU YANG LEWAT DULUAN! JIKA DALAM 3 DETIK KALIAN TIDAK MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU, MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"—teriakan maha dahsyat yang bahkan membuat burung-burung yang tadinya berkicau kini tersedak.

Serentak, tiga kepala Hijau, Biru Tua dan Ungu itu menyingkir. Memberikan jalan untuk sang raja (neraka), Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou yang langsung melesat tak mempedulikan mereka yang mengkeret ketakutan.

5 menit berusaha mendapatkan kembali nyawa yang melayang bebas, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung menyusul sang mantan kapten mereka secepat kilat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'**BRAK'**

"TETSUYA?!"

"KAZUNARI?!"

"RYOUTA?!"

"TAT-_CHIN_~"

Teriakan beruntun Akashi-Midorima-Aomine-Murasakibara itu sukses menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan empat uke imut yang sedang meloncat-loncat girang merasa senang akan pakaian yang mereka pakai.

Keempat uke imut itu langsung menoleh dan memberikan senyum sebaik yang mereka bisa, kemudian menyambut suami-suami mereka. "_Okaerinasai, prince-sama_~"

Loh kok jadi _prince-sama_? Ah sabodo lah. Kapan lagi dipanggil pangeran? Muehehe, batin keempat seme yang berdiri di pintu masuk _gym_ Teiko itu.

Hening. Mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tenda? Cek. Keranjang piknik? Cek. Bola basket? Cek. Barang-barang pribadi? Cek. Kayu bakar? Cek. Ayo berpikir. Ini sebenarnya mau piknik atau kemah sih? Tapi kenapa ada bola basket segala?

Keempatnya masih _loading_, keempat uke juga hanya diam memasang senyum gigi cemerlang. Sampai suara Midorima menggema di _gymnasium_ itu.

"Wow, ngidam yang mainstrum lagi, _nanodayo_."

"Ha? Mainan strum? APA? Kalian baik-baik saja?" Daiki muter-muter di tempat.

"Hee? Makan eskrim? Mau dong~"

"Tetsuya, bisa jelaskan ini semua? DAN KENAPA KALIAN MEMAKAI JERSEY BASKET KALIAN, HA, KENAPAAA?"

Sontak, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara menatap intens istri-istri mereka. "OH EM GEEEEEEEE~ PERUT BALON KALIAN KE MANAAAAAAH?"

"Diam."

'**Jleb'**

"_Okay_."

"Jadi, Tetsuya? Ryouta? Kazunari dan Tatsuya? Tolong jelaskan semua ini. Kalian ga berencana untuk piknik sekaligus kemah di _gymnasium_ ini kan? KALIAN GA BERMAKSUD BERMAIN BASKET JUGA KAN, ENGGA KAN? DUH JANGAN DONG SAOLOOOH!"

"Sei-_kun_, lebay," balas Tetsuya padat, singkat dan sangat jelas sehingga menciptakan panah imajiner yang menusuk hati sang suami.

"Ya terus ini apa, Tetsuya? Dan kenapa kau memakai jersey basket Teiko? Tunggu kau dapat dari mana? Bukannya yang lama sudah kekecilan? Kok sekarang bisa muat? Astaga apa kabar bayi kembarku, _Kami-sama_? Tetsuya sekarang lepaskan jersey itu, kasihan bayi kita, yaoloh Tetsuya, yaoloooooooh!"

'**Plak'**

Tetsuya memukul kepala suaminya saat sampai di depan pemuda berambut merah terang itu. "Sei-_kun_ berisik. Bisa tenang dulu, ga? Lihat tuh, Midorima-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_ masih belum sadar."

"Shin-_chaaaan_~ _daijoubuuu_?"

"Daiki_cchi_ sadar-_ssu_! Daiki_cchiiiii_~"

"Atsushi kau baik-baik saja? Tenang saja Atsushi, ini jersey ukuran jumbo yang sudah kami pesan kok~ _baby-chin_ baik-baik saja~"

Kok rasa-rasanya kata 'diam' dari Seijuurou saja berefek begini?

"Tuh dengar Sei-_kun_. Jadi jangan seperti paman tua yang kebakaran jenggot deh."

"Terus kenapa kalian manggil kami ke sini, _nanodayo_?" Midorima Shintarou yang sudah memasuki kesadarannya langsung bertanya dan menatap intens istrinya. "Jangan ngidam yang aneh-aneh terus dong, Kazunari."

Kazunari terkekeh. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi suaminya itu. "Mungkin ini yang terakhir, Shin-_chan_."

"Serius?"

"Mungkin~"

"Ryouta…"

"_Ne_, Daiki_cchi_? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Hehehehe itu…"

Daiki langsung memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada sang istri. Namun sang istri justru menjauh dan berdiri di samping uke lainnya yang kini berbaris rapih di depan para seme.

"Ehem, begini…" Tatsuya memulai pembicaran. "…kami menginginkan beberapa hal."

"Yup!" Tetsuya menyahut kemudian melanjutkan. "Pertama, kami memang mau piknik serta kemah di sini."

"Kedua, habis pulang dari acara piknik+kemah mendadak kita ini, kita mau _shopping baby clothes_-_ssu_!"

"Yup-yup! Tapi sebelum mengawali itu semua. Kami mau kalian…" Kazunari menambahkan lalu mengambil satu bola basket yang tergeletak tak tersentuh. "…bermain basket…"

"Oh—"

"…dengan kami digendongan kalian."

1 detik.

5 detik.

1 menit.

5 menit.

"HAH? BECANDA? GIMANA CARANYAAA?" Aomine menyuarakan permintaan gila keempat cowok imut itu.

Akashi hampir melemparkan gunting ke mana saja. Kacamata Midorima hancur. Murasakibara merasa mual.

"Justru itu kami tidak tahu~ karena kami tidak boleh main basket lagi, kalian pasti bisa mewakili kemauan kami, kan? Makanya gendong kami terus kalian main basket, _okaaay_~?" suara merajuk Akashi Tetsuya bagaikan tiupan terompet akhir kehidupan.

"Jadiiiii … ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

Ah. Neraka kembali datang. _Author_ hanya berdoa ini neraka terakhir untuk mereka.

Tapi ada yang bisa bayangkan bagaimana cara mereka bermain? _Author_ serahkan keimajinasi kalian.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Hai, long time no see. **_**Maaf kalau fiksi ini makin garing. Saya harap bisa bikin**_** chap depan **_**atau**_** depannya **_**lagi jadi**_** chapter **_**terakhir –mungkin**_**. **_**Tapi kayaknya ga bisa**_**. Maybe **_**cerita ini bakalan panjang**_**, **_**dan mungkin lagi humornya makin bakal berkurang. Maaaaaf banget kalau **_**chap**_** ini humornya ga berasa**_** :(**_

_**Thanks a lot **_**yang udah**_** review **_**di**_** chapter **_**sebelumnya**_**. **_**Makasih udah ngikutin cerita ini**_**. Lav ya so muuuuch, guys~**_

_**Anyway, review?**_

_**And see ya!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Baby Clothes Shopping

_**The Pregnant Man**_

**(c) Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**10 **_**of **_**?**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Kalimat/kata-kata non-baku di saat tertentu.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Keempat cowok kece itu masih terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri ketika suara para uke mengatakan 'ayo mulai sekarang main basketnya' dengan tampang imut yang membuat para suami itu ingin me_rape_ istri masing-masing.

Murasakibara Atsushi dengan baju casualnya menatap Tatsuya dari atas sampai bawah. Aomine Daiki dengan seragam polisi membuka-tutup mulutnya sambil menatapi manik kuning Ryouta. Midorima Shintarou –masih dengan jas dokternya hampir saja mematahkan stetoskop yang ada di kantung jas tersebut seraya menatap lurus Kazunarinya di sana. Dan Akashi Seijuurou dengan jas kerjanya yang membuatnya super ganteng tapi nista itu, pijit-pijit kepala sesekali melirik istri tercinta, Tetsuya, yang masih memandangnya penuh harap dan asa.

Ini bagaimana jadinyaaa? Mereka mau main basket bagaimana, hoooooooi?

"_Ne_, Tetsuya, dengarkan aku—"

"Ah! Kita pesan tas kursi saja!" seru Tetsuya memotong kalimat sang suami. Hal tersebut sontak membuat nyonya Akashi itu ditatap semua pasang mata. "Kemarin aku lihat gitu deh. Modalnya kayak _backpack_ –eh tidak deh. Yang jelas ada tali backpacknya, terus badannya itu ya kursi. Jadi kita bisa duduk deh!"

Akashi-Midorima-Aomine-Murasakibara mangap. Kazunari, Ryouta dan Tatsuya justru antusias.

"Ayo pesan sekaraaaaaang-_ssu_!" teriak Ryouta kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol angka sesekali melihat nomor yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya. Detik setelahnya ketika panggilan itu dijawab, Ryouta pun memesan sebanyak empat buah.

(Jangan bayangin bendanya beneran ada ya.)

Kazunari dan Tatsuya terlihat puas. Dilihatnya para seme kece yang masih tergugu itu.

"Nah, nah, Shin-_chan_. Sudah ada solusinya, kan!" Kazunari berucap dengan santainya sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk bahu sang suami.

"Eum! Kaupasti bisa mengangkatku, kan, Atsushi?" lalu suara Tatsuya menyusul.

Selama beberapa puluh menit menunggu barang yang dimaksud datang, para uke kembali berulah.

"Nah, sambil menunggu, kalian ganti baju dengan jersey ini, gih. Kangen kan kalian sama jersey Teiko?" ujar Tetsuya sambil memberikan empat jersey dengan nomor punggung 4-5-6-7 itu kepada empat cowok kece yang masih belum bisa bersuara.

"Kalian pasti akan tambah keren-_ssu_!"

"Betuuuul!"

"Setuju."

Dan ketika mereka meninggalkan gym Teiko untuk berganti baju, barang nista dan tak berperikecalonbapakan itu pun datang. Tepat ketika mereka kembali menginjakkan kaki di dalam tempat mereka dulu latihan basket, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi kembali _jawdrop_.

"SEKARANG AYO KITA MULAAAAAAAI!" teriak keempat uke yang sudah bersiap nyangsang di kursi yang dibisa di gendong itu.

"T-tunggu dulu…" Akashi berusaha menyuarakan suara hatinya. Tapi sahutan Tetsuya setelahnya membuat kalimatnya terhenti.

"Sei-_kun_ mau anak-anak kita ileran?"

"B-bukan begitu. _Ano_, Tetsuya…"

"Daiki_cchi_ buruan dong-_ssu_! _Baby_nya mau terbang tinggi nih-_ssu_!"

"…" Daiki terlalu _speechless_.

"Atsushi~ _hayakuuu_~ _baby-chin_ yang minta loh~"

Murasakibara Atsushi merasa mau muntah pelangi.

"Shin-_chaaaaan_, yang ganteng dan baik hati, ayo dong Shin-_chan, pleeeeaaaaseeee_?"

Kacamata Midorima kembali hancur, entah sudah keberapa.

"Begini, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya—"

"Sei-_kun_! Nurut dikit kenapa sih!" kalimatnya terpotong lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi itu baha—" dan lagi.

"Jadi mau nurutin atau engga nih, Shin-_chan_?"

"K-kazunari, aku rasa Akashi benar—" kalimat Shintarou pun tak selesai.

"Daiki_cchi_ ga sayang sama _baby_ hiks-_ssu_~"

"Ryouta—" begitu pula si ganguro hitam.

"Atsushi sudah siap kelaparan ya?"

"T-tapi Tat-_chin_—" apalagi Murasakibara?

"CUKUP!"

'**Jleb'**

Akashi akhirnya berteriak. Membuat semua pasang mata terfokus padanya. "Dengarkan aku, dan jangan ada yang memotong."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Keempat uke itu diam, ketiga seme tersisa sudah angkat tangan kalau Akashi sudah teriak.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalian mau kami memakainya dan menggendong kalian lalu main basket? Memangnya ada yang bisa menjamin kalau bayi dalam kandungan kalian akan baik-baik saja? Jika kami berlari, perut kalian akan tergoncang dan yang kutahu itu bahaya. Shintarou, jelaskan sesuatu."

"Hah? O-oh, iya. Guncangan sekecil apapun pada kandungan yang usianya tua –walau kalian baru enam bulan, itu tetap saja membahayakan, _nanodayo_. Hal tersebut bisa mengakibatkan kecacatan pada janin ketika lahir, kemungkinannya seperti itu. Orang hamil kan tidak boleh lelah, apalagi kalau kalian sampai dibawa lari, itu sangat berbahaya, _nanodayo_. Makanya juga, orang hamil kan tidak boleh naik pesawat atau melakukan perjalanan jauh, bisa-bisa berakibat ke janin itu sendiri, _nanodayo_," jelas Shintarou semakin membuat Tetsuya, Kazunari, Ryouta dan Tatsuya speechless.

"I-iya, dengarkan apa kata dokter dong, Ryouta, Tetsu, Kazunari dan Tatsuya. Kalian boleh minta apapun, tapi kalau yang ini gabisa. Bahaya," sahut Daiki menatap berganti empat kepala dengan tiga warna itu.

"_Ne_~ kalian gamau _baby-chin_ kenapa-napa, kan~?" kemudian Atsushi ikut berkomentar.

Tak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. Tetsuya, Kazunari, Ryouta dan Tatsuya sontak melepaskan pegangannya pada benda itu. Para suami mendekati mereka dan menepuk juga mengusap sayang surai milik orang tercinta mereka.

"Tetsuya, apapun. Apapun akan kuberikan, sekalipun kaumemaksa meminta lautan akan kuusahakan. Tapi yang ini, tunggu setelah bayi kembar kita lahir, _okay_? Kita akan main basket lagi. Hm?" tangan Seijuurou mengusap sayang pipi Tetsuya yang agak tembam.

Pemuda biru langit itu melihat langsung ke dalam mata _scarlet_ sang suami. "Maafkan aku, Sei-_kun_. Tapi—"

"Tetsuya, sudah berapa banyak keingian mereka yang sudah kita penuhi, hm? Tidak mungkin mereka akan ileran. _Trust me, okay_?"

Sekali lagi, ditatapnya wajah serta mata merah suaminya. Lalu mengangguk dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Seijuurou. "Aku mengerti Seijuurou-_kun_."

Dan Seijuurou tambah merangkul mesra Tetsuya tercinta.

Midorima Shintarou mengusap sayang pucuk kepala sang istri. "Kazunari dengarkan aku. Kau tidak ingin—"

"Aku mengerti, Shin-_chan~ gomenne_ selalu menyusahkan. Apalagi permintaan tadi?" Kazunari mendongak menatap wajah tampan Shintarou. Pemuda berambut hijau itu balas tersenyum mendapati ekspresi bersalah istrinya, lalu mengecup sayang dahi terbuka sang istri.

"Wajar, kan lagi ngidam."

"Hehe, aku cinta Shin-_chan_."

"Aku tahu itu."

Sekali lagi, Shintarou mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi Kazunari.

"Kau tidak mau kalau sampai anak kita cacat kan, Ryouta?" pertanyaan Daiki membuat Ryouta sukses hampir melompat, untung saja kepala polisi itu menahannya.

"Tidak mau-_ssu_! Huhu maafin aku, Daiki_cchi_! Lupakan ngidamku yang tadi-_ssu_, hiks!"

Daiki terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk hati-hati pemuda kuning itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sampai dia lahir, _okay_?"

"Iya, Daiki_cchi_."

Ryouta pun, menyamankan diri di dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Tat-_chin_ mending masak kue yang banyak daripada ngidam begini~" ucap Murasakibara Atsushi yang langsung dibalas kekehan Tatsuya.

Tangan putih Tatsuya mengusap pipi titan tukang makannya itu. "Pikiranmu hanya makanan, hm?"

"Hmm~? Tapi nanti pasti _baby-chin_ kepengen juga kok~"

"Aku mengerti, Atsushi. Kalau sudah pulang _baby clothes shopping_ nanti kita langsung buat kue yang banyak bagaimana?"

"Setuju Tat-_chin_~"

Dibalas kecupan bibir, Murasakibara Atsushi memeluk sayang Tat-_chin_ tercintanya.

Tapi ucapan Tatsuya barusan, berhasil menghidupkan kembali semangat ketiga uke lainnya. Bersamaan mereka berteriak, "BELI BAJU BAYIIIIII~"

Yang dibalaskan helaan napas zupeeeeeeeeer panjang para suami. Lalu mengikuti langkah kaki para uke itu. Sebelumnya Akashi menelpon supir beserta kepala pelayan keluarganya untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang dibuat empat uke imut itu, sekaligus meminta maaf pada pihak sekolah juga.

Ah, benar-benar merepotkan, ya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keempat pasangan super unik itu pun terpaksa meninggalkan mobil mereka ketika keempat uke yang kini berjalan jauh di depan para seme memaksa naik bus untuk sampai di distrik pertokoan di kota Tokyo.

Keempatnya saling berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan para suami yang hanya bisa melihat dari belakang sambil menghela napas lelah. Semoga disaat begini tak ada kemacam-macaman mereka lagi.

Surai biru langit, kuning dan hitam itu berbelok memasuki sebuah toko yang Akashi, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara yakini adalah toko perlengkapan bayi. Mereka menyusul beberapa menit kemudian, dan terlihatnya istri mereka yang sedang teriak-teriak gaje sambil memegang beberapa setel pakaian bayi.

"Yang ini lucuuuuuu," Akashi Tetsuya memegang sepasang baju yang terlihat sangat imut, tapi mungkin untuk ukuran bayi berusia tiga bulan. Model baju kodok dengan dipadukan kaus warna putih. Motif bagian celananya kotak-kotak. Kebetulan warna motif yang Tetsuya pegang sekarang biru dan merah. Juga dasi kupu-kupu yang ikut menghiasi baju imut itu.

Ah!

"Ada yang kecil ga yaaa~? Etapi beli semua ukurann aja ah~" Tetsuya berlalu, ditonton oleh suami yang bersidekap pilu meratapi nasib kantongnya –lagi.

Lalu suara Ryouta menggema setelahnya. "Tetsuya_cchi_, Kazu_cchi_, Tatsuya_cch_i! Sini deh sini-_ssu_! Beli baju ini kembaran yuuuuk!" Ryouta mengangkat setelan baju bayi seperti bahan _sweater_ dengan kerah, dan celana bahan. Sederhana tapi manis.

Ketiga uke itu langsung mendekat dan mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. "Kita beli yang untuk usia satu tahun saja!" kata Kazunari mengisi keheningan. Kemudian ia juga menunjukkan sebuah baju model _vest uniform_ versi balita. "Gimana kalau yang ini juga? Pasti lucu kan _baby-baby_ kita pakai baju yang sama?"

"Setujuuuu. Ini juga ada model Korean gitu. Atasan kaus biasa tapi bergambar dan celana selutut. Ada _scraft_nya lagi."

Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk. Dan Tetsuyapun ikut menunjukkan baju yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. "Kalau begitu yang ini juga?"

Selama beberapa detik ketiga pasang mata itu menatap baju mungil yang dipegang Tetsuya, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. "Yang itu jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kejadian itu terlihat dengan jelas, meninggalkan para suami yang mematung di dekat pintu. Meringis dalam hati sambil menangis pilu, _'Cari uang lagi yang banyak. Sekaya apapun dirimu. Cari uang Sei/Shintarou/Daiki/Atsushi!'_

Namun di luar jalanan distrik pertokoan kota Tokyo, ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang kebetulan lewat, dan saat retinanya menangkap empat sosok pemuda dengan perut menggelembung, hal itu mengingatnya pada teman-temannya saat SMP dan juga kenalan teman SMPnya.

Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu pun langsung menerjang masuk dan berseru, tak mengindahkan empat kepala warna-warni lain di ruangan itu.

"Tetsu-_kun_! Ryou-_chan_! Kazu-_chan_! Tatsu-_kun_!"

"Momoi-_san_?"

"Momo_cchiiii_~?"

"Momoi-_chan_?"

Dan gadis berambut pink itu pun langsung menghampiri keempatnya. "Heee~ kalian lagi belanja baju bayi? _Kawaii ne_ melihatnya. Sudah selesai?"

"Belum Momo_cchi_~ Momo_cchi_ lagi apa? Mau beli baju juga? HUWAAA MOMO_CCHI_ LAGI HAMIL JUGA?"

"EEEH?"

"He? Bukaaaaan Ryou-_chan_~ tadi kebetulan aku melihat kalian dan langsung masuk. Ohya, kalian jadi keliatan kayak teletubbies deh dengan perut begitu," ungkap Momoi entah kerasukan apa.

Tetsuya, Ryouta, Kazunari dan Tatsuya langsung saling pandang. Kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tinky Winky~" Tatsuya menggoyangkan sedikit badannya, dengan aura ungu milik suaminya.

"Dipsy~" disusul Kazunari yang melompat kecil, dihiasi aura hijau Midorima.

"Laa laa~" juga genitnya Ryouta, bersamaan aura kuning yang mendominasi. Kok dia beda sendiri?

Dan—"Po~" Tetsuya yang sedikit menekuk kakinya sehingga perutnya maju ke depan dengan latar aura merah imut-imut.

Tuh kan.

Selanjutnya hening.

Momoi pun tak berkedip, para pegawai di toko itu pun tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan keempat seme kece itu pun diam.

Sampai—

"EH MASYAOLOH SUMFAH IMUT BANGET! ULANG COBA TETSU-_KUN_, RYOU-_CHAN_, KAZU-_CHAN_ DAN TATSU-_KUN_!" Momoi kalap. Begitu juga dengan Seijuurou, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi yang mimisan.

Hari itu, dihabiskanlah hari luar biasa entah keberapa yang dihiasi teriakan-teriakan absurd dan keringnya kantong para suami. Dan juga mereka yang anemia mendadak akibat kelakukan para istri.

"SEI-KUN JANGAN LUPA BELI POPOK, PERALATAN MAKAN BAYI, RANJANG, KURSI TINGGI, MAINAN—"

"—SEKALIAN KAIN BEDONGAN JUGA YA SHIN-_CHAN_ JANGAN LUPA DUH. DENGERIN DONG SHIN-_CHAAAAN_~"

"—DAIKI_CCHI_ CARINYA YANG BENER-_SSU_! ITU MINYAK BAYI-BEDAK BAYI DAN SEGALA-SEGALANYA JANGAN LUPAAA~"

"—ATSUSHI APA KITA HARUS BELI HIASAN JUGA? IYA BELI AJA DEH! KALAU BISA BELI SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI!"

Iya. Teriakan beruntun itu, yang kebetulan sengaja tak disebutkan jenis bendanya apa saja, hanya saja semuanya bermotif untuk bayi laki-laki. Seijuurou, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi jadi berpikir, ini kenapa mereka yakin banget bayinya laki-laki sih?

"Intuisi orang hamil biasanya tepat, Akashi-_kun_, Dai-_chan_, Midorin, Mukkun. Jadi percaya saja. Pasti ga bakal kebuang percuma koook."

Dan keempatnya langsung diam lagi.

Semoga benar ya? Amin.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Tbc—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to: Kuhaku; ShizukiArista; Me; Uchiha Ryuuki; Kurotori Rei; IzumiTetsuya; Ryuushi Hanamaru; Nakako Anko **(dibuat sequelnya? saya pikirkan dulu ya wkwk)**; kireimozaku **(mungkin mereka sudah punya stok nama)**; pecinta RiRen; hakuren; Hahaha; **_dan_ **alysaexostans.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Pendek ****beneeeeeer, dan ga ada humornya sama sekali yak? Mangaaaap. Ini saya lagi semangat nulis aja, hehe (semangat nulis tapi updatenya pendek, gimana sih /kubur diri). Maaf ya kalau garing :3**

_**Anyway, review?**_

_**See ya again, guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Parents Visiting

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__by _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**11 **_**of **_**?**

_**Romance, Family, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Kalimat/kata-kata non-baku di saat tertentu.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Melewati hampir dua bulan waktu yang bagi Seijuurou terasa sangat normal –kembali, entah kenapa jadi membuatnya merindukan tingkah aneh sang istri. Usia kandungan yang sekarang menginjak bulan ke delapan itu, yang selama ini selalu menimbulkan hal-hal aneh benar-benar berhenti tepat ketika sebulan sesudah Tetsuya menghabiskan isi dompetnya dengan memborong seluruh perlengkapan bayi.

Kalau saja Seijuurou tahu Tetsuyanya akan seboros itu saat hamil, ia pasti dulu –saat bulan madu- tidak menghabiskan waktu sampai satu bulan dengan menelantarkan begitu saja perusahaannya. Seijuurou yakin waktu satu bulan itu bisa membuatnya menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk persiapan seperti sekarang ini.

Mana dia tahu jika Akashi Tetsuya benar-benar sangat _out of character_ saat mengandung anak kembar mereka?

Seijuurou jadi bertanya sendiri. Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan cara pembuatan anak kembar mereka itu? Seijuurou ingin tahu kenapa sikap Tetsuya sebegini nistanya? Ya, tidak nista-nista amat sih, tetapi tetap saja. Harus berapa kali Seijuurou meyakinkan dirinya di setiap pagi hari ketika melihat sang istri sudah memakai kostum entah dari anime apa dengan senjata apa saja yang berganti setiap harinya. Kalau saja dirinya yang jenius itu tidak benar-benar sadar jika orang hamil wajar saja bersikap begitu, entah apa yang Seijuurou lakukan.

Sekali lagi diperhatikannya sikap sang istri yang entah kenapa sekarang ini lebih diam atau mungkin kembali mendekati sifat _kuudere_nya yang lama itu? Aneh. Barusan dirinya mengingat-ingat sikap Tetsuya yang _out of character_ selama delapan bulan mengandung. Tetapi sekarang uke biru muda itu sangat diam (atau hanya perasaan Seijuurou saja?).

Seijuurou sih, hanya memperhatikan dalam diam sang istri yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka di Minggu pagi yang cerah itu. Walau sesekali bisa ia dengar gumaman tak jelas dari istri tercintanya.

Memasuki bulan ke delapan kehamilan Tetsuya, Seijuurou semakin sering mengontrol kantor dari rumah. Entah kenapa ia merasa berat meninggalkan uke tercintanya di rumah sendirian –walaupun para _maid_ dan _butler_ bertebaran- tetap saja bagi Seijuurou, Tetsuya akan aman selama dirinya ada di samping sosok hamil itu.

Larut dalam kenangan-kenangan pahit (dan –sangat- sedikit manis) Seijuurou selama delapan bulan, suara halus Tetsuya tiba-tiba menggema. "_Ne_, Sei-_kun_?"

"Hm?" sahutnya refleks sambil sesekali melirik koran di tangannya, kemudian istrinya yang masih asik memasak itu.

"Sebelum kau turun tadi, _kaa-san_, _tou-san_ dan _otou-sama_ menelpon. Mereka bilang akan berkunjung hari ini," ujar Tetsuya lagi setelah mendengar respon sang suami.

Seijuurou layaknya bapak-bapak –ehem, maksudnya calon bapak- mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesapnya sebentar sebelum menegakkan duduknya di kursi meja makan. Sedetik kemudian membalas ucapan istrinya. "Hari ini? Kapan? Tumben mereka berkunjung."

Dua pertanyaan dengan satu pertanyaan retoris diakhiri dengan pernyataan itu didiamkan Tetsuya sebentar. Ia memfokuskan diri pada masakannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab suaminya. "Katanya sore ini akan tiba. Lagipula tidak salah kan kalau mereka mau menengok kita?"

Diam-diam Seijuurou mengiyakan Tetsuyanya itu. "Baiklah. Apa perlu kita makan malam di luar?" katanya kemudian yang dibalaskan langsung gelengan Akashi Tetsuya.

"Biar aku memasak saja."

"Hm?" Seijuurou memandang cangkir yang isinya sudah habis. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Ingat, kan? Kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan. Saat ini saja rasanya aku ingin menarikmu duduk lalu menyuruh koki keluarga kita untuk meneruskan masakanmu."

Tetsuya yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi. "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Salahkah?" Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Tetsuya kemudian memeluk hati-hati sang istri dari belakang. Tangannya mengelus lembut perut buncit orang tercintanya itu. "Apa kabar mereka? Rasanya walaupun aku terus bersamamu, aku melewatkan sesuatu."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar nada kekhawatiran dan penasaran dalam kalimat suaminya. "Tidak salah. Hanya saja aku masih sanggup memasak. Dan lagi, rasanya tidak ada yang kau lewatkan. Bukankah semalam kau sudah mendengar sendiri tingkah si kembar walau masih pelan responnya?"

Seijuurou balas tersenyum mendengar jawaban istrinya. Melihat Tetsuya yang sedikit menengok ke arahnya ini, membuat Seijuurou mengecup kilat bibir yang sejak dulu selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Diusap lagi perut besar itu. "Tapi Shintarou bilang kau tidak boleh kelelahan, ingat?" satu tangannya membantu Tetsuya mengaduk kari di dalam panci. Satunya lagi tetap mengelus perut istrinya. Bibirnya mengecupi samping kepala Tetsuya. "Lagipula, rasanya aku tidak sabar ingin mendengar respon mereka lagi, yang lebih keras tapinya."

Tetsuya terkekeh. "Mereka tumbuh dengan perlahan, Sei-_kun_. Tidak terasa juga sudah musim semi."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengidam, Tetsuya. Musim semi sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan, kautahu?"

Tetsuya lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Maafkan acara mengidamku yang keterlaluan, Seijuurou-_kun_," Tetsuya setelah mematikan kompor berbalik menghadap suaminya, ia kemudian memberikan kecupan di bibir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, yang dibalas dengan suka cita oleh pemuda tersebut.

Namun kemudian Seijuurou mengambil jarak di antara mereka. "Jadi, sarapanku sudah siap?" dikuasai rasa lapar, Seijuurou pun bertanya, mengabaikan keinginan terdalam dirinya untuk terus menanggapi kecupan pemuda biru langit itu, membuat Akashi Tetsuya tertawa pelan membalasnya.

"Tentu, Seijuurou-_sama_. Sarapan Anda akan siap sebentar lagi!"

Yah, dan pagi itu rasanya ingin Akashi Seijuurou miliki selama-lamanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki menggeliat dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Tirai kamar sudah terbuka sejak tadi –jika ia menyadari. Dan ketika dirabanya tempat di sebelahnya berbaring, sudah kosong juga dingin, menandakan jika seseorang yang menempatinya sudah lama bangun.

Daiki mendudukkan dirinya kemudian melirik jam yang bergantung tepat di depan ranjang miliknya bersama sang istri –agak ke atas sedikit. Hampir pukul sembilan, pikirnya. Daiki tidak tahu jika ia benar-benar menikmati tidurnya kali ini.

Ia menghabiskan dua bulan bekerja mati-matian setelah insiden borong-perlengkapan-bayi dua bulan ke belakang, walau masih menyempati memenuhi kemauan Ryouta yang berhenti telak sebulan sesudah insiden itu, tetap saja. Aomine Daiki kadang misuh-misuh sendiri mengingatnya.

Terlebih saat itu juga ia berbohong pada orang kantornya bahwa istrinya akan melahirkan. Padahal mah hanya satu dari sekian banyak acara mengidam yang anti _mainstream_ ciptaan Ryouta.

Bicara lagi soal istrinya, ke manakah gerangan istri seksi sang ganguro hitam ini? Sedang memasak sarapan kah? Mungkin saja. Mengingat ini hari Minggu dan Daiki juga libur, jadi pasti ia sedang memasak. Lalu apa hubungannya? Entahlah.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelumnya ia sempat berkaca sebentar, sedetik ia ingat kalau Ryouta pernah bilang ia bahkan seksi saat bangun tidur. Ketika diteliti ternyata benar, ia memang memancarkan aura keseksian yang di luar batas –orang gila eh orang normal maksudnya. Ya apapun itu. Ryouta tidak bohong saat mengatakan dirinya seksi.

Duh, sudahlah. Kenapa jadi membicarakan yang begini? Kita _skip_.

Hampir tigapuluh menit menyegarkan tubuh dengan air hangat yang Daiki sangat yakini sudah di siapkan oleh sang istri –yang pastinya lagi disiapkan beberapa menit sebelum dia bangun- membuatnya semakin mencari sosok kuning kesayangannya itu. Kira-kira pagi ini sarapan seperti apa ya yang Ryouta siapkan?

Dibawanya langkah kaki miliknya pelan-pelan namun pasti mencari penghuni lain singgasana mereka dan berhenti tepat di pintu dapur. Daiki bisa melihat sang istri yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan. Saat dirasa Ryouta ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, menolehlah ia dan mendapati sang suami sudah sangat _fresh_ dan tampan berdiri sambil bersender di sana.

"_Ohayou_, Daiki_cchi_. Sudah bangun rupanya-_ssu_," sapanya yang membuat Aomine Daiki kembali mengambil langkah mendekat kemudian mengait pelan pinggang istrinya dan mendaratkan kecupan pagi di bibir yang dulu sangat hobi ngoceh itu (walau terkadang masih sampai sekarang).

"Kalau belum bangun aku tidak mungkin di sini, Ryouta," balas Daiki kemudian melepas rangkulan tangannya di pinggang sang istri lalu mendudukkan pelan-pelan Ryouta di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Ini lumayan siang untuk hari Minggu biasanya."

Ryouta terkekeh menjawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Daiki_cchi_ pasti sangat lelah bekerja terus-_ssu_. Tidak ada salahnya bangun siang sekali-kali-_ssu_."

Daiki tersenyum mendengar itu. "Kau tahu itu."

Ryouta mengangguk kemudian menyendokkan nasi beserta lauk-pauk ke piring sang suami. Kemudian suaranya kembali menggema. "Tadi _kaacchi_ dan _toucchi_ bilang akan berkunjung-_ssu_, Daiki_cchi_!"

Hal itu membuat Daiki mengernyitkan alis. "Tumben? Kapan?"

Ryouta meletakkan piring yang sudah berisi makanan itu di depan suaminya. "Nanti sore. Katanya mereka ingin menengok anak, menantu serta calon cucunya ini-_ssu_!" balas Ryouta kemudian mengelus pelan perut buncitnya.

Sontak saja Aomine Daiki ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Benar juga. Sudah tidak terasa. Kandunganmu makin besar saja, ya?"

Aomine Ryouta mengangguk semangat. "Dan dia tumbuh dengan sehat-_ssu_! Aku senang, Daiki_cchi_!"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, haruskah nanti kita makan malam di luar?"

Ryouta cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Daiki_cchi_. Aku dan duo _kaacchi_ sudah berencana untuk masak bersama-_ssu_."

"Hm, sebaiknya kau menonton saja dan duduk."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok-_ssu_! Daiki_cchi_ jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Daiki mengusap pipi uke pirang itu. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan si jabang bayi, Ryouta."

"Aku tahuuu~ Aku akan berhati-hati kok-_ssu_. Aku janji, Daiki_cchi_. Lagipula Daiki_cchi_ masih bisa memantauku kok-_ssu_."

"Iya-iya, terserahmu. Jadi, sekarang kita bisa makan sarapannya?"

"Tentu-_ssu_!"

Dan rasanya, Aomine Daiki selalu berharap pagi seperti akan terus berpihak padanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou mengeringkan rambutnya seusai keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke arah ranjang yang sekarang sudah sangat rapi. Alisnya bertaut bertanya-tanya, ke manakah istrinya? Seingat Shintarou saat ia mandi tadi, Kazunari masih tidur-tiduran sambil menyala-padamkan lampu di meja nakas tempat tidur. Tapi sekarang sosok itu sudah raib entah ke mana.

Namun Shintarou hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengingat bukan hanya dia yang tinggal di rumah itu, mungkin saja istrinya sekarang ini ada di dapur membantu adik dan ibunya memasak. Bisa saja kan?

Memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian santai mengingat ini hari Minggu yang semoga saja tenang untuknya, yang jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari absurd lain akibat sang istri, Shintarou berharap pagi ini akan benar-benar tenang.

Semoga saja.

Selesai mematut diri sebentar di depan kaca, Shintarou memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Dan ketika kakinya menginjak lantai satu rumah itu, bisa ia dengar suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur. Segera saja ia menuju tempat itu.

Berhenti tepat di depan pintu dapur, Shintarou bisa melihat tangan lihai sang istri ditemani adik perempuannya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Tapi ke mana ibu Shintarou? Tumben sosok wanita paruh baya itu tak terlihat?

Adik Shintarou –Shina, menengok dan melihat sang kakak berdiri memasang raut bingung di pintu dapur. Ia pun menyapa kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Oh, pagi _nii-san_."

"Ah," Shintarou tersentak dan langsung membenahi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak dalam keadaan miring atau apapun kemudian menjawab. "Pagi-_nodayo_, Shina."

Shintarou pun melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih sibuk masak itu. Lalu ketika Kazunari berbalik membawa mangkuk berisi lauk dan menaruhnya di meja makan –yang sebelumnya melewati dirinya- kemudian berdiri di depan Shintarou, dan menyapanya. "Pagi, Shin-_chan_," sapanya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir suaminya itu.

Shintarou hanya tersenyum, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. "_Kaa-san_ dan _tou_-_san_ ke mana?"

"Hm?" Kazunari menanggapi sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk memasak.

Mendengar respon yang kakak iparnya berikan, Shina pun melanjutkan jawabannya. "Mereka sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya harus keluar kota."

"Hm, begitu-_nodayo_," Shintarou pun diam kemudian. Duduk menunggu istri dan adiknya siap menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kazunari dan Shina ikut bergabung bersama dirinya menyantap sarapan di Minggu pagi yang cerah itu.

Tapi kemudian Shina bersuara lagi. "Kemungkinan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pergi selama seminggu. Begitu katanya. Pesan mereka, 'tolong katakan pada kakakmu untuk menjaga calon cucu kami dan turuti semua kemauannya' begitu."

Mendengar ucapan sang adik, Shintarou hanya memutar bola mata bosan lalu melirik ke arah Kazunari yang kembali memasukkan lauk ke dalam piringnya. "Harusnya _kaa-san_ tahu kalau menantunya itu sudah berhenti mengidam, _nanodayo_. Usia kandungannya kan sudah delapan bulan. Mau mengidam sampai kapan memangnya?"

Shina mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan hanya menyampaikan apa yang diucapkan _kaa-san_," gadis cantik dengan warna rambut sama seperti Midorima Shintarou itu kembali memakan sarapannya. Lalu melirik jam dan menyelesaikan kegiatan-mengisi-energi-di-pagi-hari itu. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan bersiap pergi. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku akan langsung berangkat," ucap remaja itu lalu menaruh piringnya di tempat pencucian piring.

Kazunari yang sedari tadi diam melihat ke arah adik iparnya. "Mau ke mana Shina-_chan_?" tanya pemuda raven itu.

Shina tersenyum pada kakak iparnya. "Aku ada kerja kelompok. Kira-kira sampai sore. Kalau begitu aku berangkat, _nii-san_, Kazu-_nii_."

"Hm, hati-hati, _nanodayo_."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shina-_chan_!"

"_Okay_."

Dan suasana di meja makan itu kembali diam. Shintarou dan Kazunari masing-masing kembali menikmati makan pagi mereka. Sampai pemuda hamil itu teringat jika tadi saat memasak, ibunya menelpon, wanita yang sangat Kazunari sayangi itu bilang akan datang berkunjung siang ini.

Ia pun melirik suaminya yang masih makan dengan tenang. "_Ne_, Shin-_chan_," mulainya dengan pelan meminta perhatian Shintarou.

Shintarou melirik Kazunari seolah bertanya ada-apa?

"Tadi, _kaa-san_ku menelpon dan katanya akan nanti sore berkunjung loh~ sayangnya _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sedang tidak ada di rumah. Orang tuaku pasti ingin mengobrol dengan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_."

"Begitu? Mungkin tujuan utamanya juga melihat keadaanmu. Kita 'kan belum sempat berkunjung lagi, _nanodayo_."

"Iya juga sih."

"Nanti malam pesan makanan saja. Kau harus istirahat, tidak boleh terlalu lelah, _nanodayo_," kata Shintarou lagi ketika menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menyesap minumannya. Ia sedikit bersandar di kursi meja makan.

Kazunari hanya terkekeh mendengar nada kekhawatiran suaminya itu. "Aku masih bisa memasak, kok. Jangan khawatir begitu, dong, Shin-_chan_~"

"Kau tidak mau dikhawatirkan, _nanodayo_? Ya sudah."

"Iiih, Shin-_chan_ jangan ngambek, dong. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Tapi aku serius masih bisa memasak makan siang, kok. Lagipula kupikir _kaa-san_ pasti juga bantu. Jadi nanti Shin-_chan_ tenang saja dan mengobrol dengan _tou-san_."

"Oke, senyamanmu, _nanodayo_. Tapi jika kau merasa kelelahan langsung istirahat, _okay_?" Shintarou mengusap rambut halus istrinya.

Kazunari tersenyum super manis. "Baik, Midorima-_sensei_~!"

Dan Shintarou hanya bisa balas tersenyum menanggapinya. Ah. Ternyata ini benar-benar hari Minggu yang tenang ya? Mari lupakan sejenak kalau kedua mertuanya itu akan datang nanti sore.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan di atas meja pantry dapur rumahnya. Sedangkan sang istri di sampingnya berurusan dengan panci berisi sup. Rupanya pasangan satu ini memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan bersama.

Atsushi hanya bisa menuruti segala perintah sang istri karena jika sudah di rumah, urusan dapur diserahkan semuanya kepada Murasakibara Tatsuya. Tidak peduli jika dirinya merupakan pemilik restoran sekaligus koki yang cukup handal. Tatsuya tidak pernah mengizinkan Atsushi memasakkan makanan untuk mereka, kecuali disaat Tatsuya sedang ingin sekali memakan masakan buatan suaminya.

Jadi pagi itu, pasangan ungu-hitam ini begitu khidmat memasak sampai suara dering telpon yang berkali-kali berbunyi membuat keduanya saling berpandangan, sedikit merasa terganggu. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengangkatnya.

Lalu Tatsuya melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi yang masih sibuk memotong-motong daging, Tatsuya yang sudah selesai dengan supnya pun mematikan kompornya sebentar sebelum beranjak untuk mengangkat panggilan telpon itu. Beberapa menit kemudian kembali ke dapur, ia melihat suaminya sudah siap dengan wajan di atas api yang menyala.

Melihat itu segera saja Tatsuya langsung mengambil alih. "Atsushi biar aku yang lakukan. Sekarang mending Atsushi duduk saja menunggu," kata Tatsuya sambil mendorong pelan suaminya.

Atsushi balas cemberut lalu mengambil alih wajan itu. "Harusnya kan Tat-_chin_ yang duduk. Tat-_chin_ lagi hamil besar, tahu~ Ayo sana duduk saja~"

Tatsuya tersenyum kecil kemudian balik mengambil wajan itu dan menyelesaikan masakan mereka. "Jangan cerewet. Sana duduk, habis ini kusiapkan minumanmu."

Atsushi menggumam sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan yang di atasnya sudah mereka tata piring-piring dengan rapi. Lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya memperhatikan istri tercinta. Ia pun mengingat jika sebelumnya Tatsuya menjawab panggilan telpon, tapi dari siapa?

"_Ne_~ tadi siapa yang telpon, Tat-_chin_~?" tanyanya sambil menggerakkan jarinya memutar di atas piringnya yang masih kosong.

Tatsuya mematikan kompor karena hidangannya sudah selesai, lalu berbalik dan membawanya ke meja makan. Detik berikutnya ia berkutat membuatkan minuman untuk Atsushinya. "Telpon? Oh, tadi telpon dari orang tuaku. Katanya mereka juga _kaa-chin_ dan _tou-chin_ akan datang nanti sore, Atsushi."

"Hm~? Tumben sekali, _ne_~? Berarti aku tidak usah ke restoran kalau begitu~" sahut Atsushi membiarkan saja ketika Tatsuya sudah kembali membawa minuman untuknya lalu mengambilkan nasi beserta lauk-pauk ke dalam piringnya.

"Mereka bilang ingin melihat keadaanku. Dan ya, sebaiknya Atsushi menyerahkan restoran pada Takashi-_san_."

"_Okay_~ kalau begitu, Tat-_chin_. Dan nanti biar aku yang siapkan makan malamnya, _ne_~?"

Tatsuya langsung menggeleng lagi. "Aku masih bisa memasak kok. Lagipula _kaa-chin_ dan _mother_ pasti membantu. Jadi Atsushi mengobrol dengan _tou-chin_ dan _father_ saja, _okay_?"

"Tat-_chin_ harus istirahat dong~" Atsushi berucap sambil menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. Tatsuya hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Atsushi~"

"Tapi aku tetap khawatir, Tat-_chin_~" katanya lagi setelah menelan makanannya. Lalu menyuap lagi.

Tatsuya hanya balas tersenyum lagi. Kemudian mengelus perutnya. "_Baby-chin_ baik-baik saja. Sudah tidak menendang kok. Jadi tidak sakit lagi."

Atsushi yang melihatnya ikut mengelus perut besar Tatsuya. "_Wakatta_~ tapi kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja, _ne_~?"

Dan Tatsuya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Detik berikutnya mereka larut dalam kegiatan sarapan mereka. Sesekali Atsushi bertanya apa menu makan malam yang akan dihidangkan. Sejujurnya Atsushi bersyukur bahwa ini adalah pagi normalnya yang telah kembali.

Ia hanya bisa berharap jika pagi seperti ini akan terus berulang di hari-hari berikutnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ryouta berlari kecil berniat membukakan pintu apartemen ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Daiki yang saat itu sedang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi sampai bangun mendadak dari duduknya dan berteriak pada istrinya agar tidak berlari yang dibalaskan dengan kekehan Ryouta.

Beberapa puluh detik menenangkan dirinya yang hampir jantungan, Daiki akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Ryouta menyambut orang tua mereka.

Di depan pintu apartemen itu, Ryouta tenggelam dalam pelukan ibunya dan ibu mertuanya. Kemudian Daiki pun beralih ke arah ayah dan ayah mertua yang ada di dekat mereka.

"_Tou-san, kaa-san_. Lama tidak bertemu. Ayo masuk," ujar Aomine Daiki kemudian menggeser dirinya mempersilahkan kedua orang tua dan mertuanya masuk. Ryouta berjalan masih diapit oleh dua ibu-ibu itu.

Keenamnya duduk di ruang tamu sederhana itu. Lalu Ryouta yang sepertinya sudah bisa lepas dari ibu dan ibu mertuanya berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Daiki meringis dan ingin menyusul, tapi ibunya langsung menyuruhnya duduk kembali dan wanita itu pun menyusul menantunya.

Daiki kembali menatap ayahnya juga ayah-ibu mertuanya. "Apa kabar _kaa-san_? _Tou-san_? Maafkan aku dan Ryouta belum sempat mengunjungi kalian," ujar Daiki.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Daiki-_kun_. Kau pasti sibuk sekali sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkunjung. Kami bisa mengerti, kok," ujar ibu mertuanya membuat senyum Daiki bertambah lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" kali ini ayah mertuanyalah yang bertanya.

Daiki menatap pria itu. "Belakangan ini baik, _otou-san_. Tidak banyak kasus yang masuk. Aku jadi punya waktu luang mengawasi Ryouta."

Setelah berucap demikian, Ryouta dan ibu Daiki memasuki ruangan itu membawa nampan berisi teh yang langsung disajikan. Sampai suara ayah Daiki terdengar menyahuti kalimat sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau coba untuk mengajukan cuti, Daiki. Kandungan Ryouta semakin tua umurnya. Kau harus selalu siaga berada di dekatnya," Aomine senior itu mengambil cangkirnya dan menyesap isinya, sambil melirik sesekali ke arah anak dan menantunya.

Ryouta yang duduk di samping sang suami ikut melirik. Lalu meminum tehnya juga. "Cuti-_ssu_? Tapi kan masih lama sampai waktunya aku melahirkan, _otoucchi_. Jadi Daiki_cchi_ masih bisa pergi bekerja kok-_ssu_."

Ibu Daiki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, Ryouta sayang. Usia kandungan seperti inilah yang paling rentan kenapa-napa. Jika tidak ada yang mengawasimu, itu bisa berbahaya sekali. Kecuali selama Daiki kerja kau mau ada di rumah orang tuamu, atau rumah kami."

"Setuju. Jadi Daiki-_kun_ bisa menjemputmu kalau dia sudah pulang kerja. Bagaimana?" sambung ibu Ryouta yang sedari tadi menyimak.

Ayah Ryouta dan Daiki pun diam-diam mengiyakan usul itu. Daiki masih diam mempertimbangkan usul ibu serta ibu mertuanya. Tapi kemudian suara Ryouta kembali menggema.

"Tidak perlu, _kaacchi_. Kan kasian Daiki_cchi_-_ssu_. Capek pulang kerja harus menjemputku di rumah _kaacchi_ dan _toucchi_. Lagipula aku akan baik-baik saja kok-_ssu_."

"Ryouta…"

"Sebetulnya aku setuju pada usul _kaa-san_. Tapi melihat Ryouta tidak setuju, bagaimana?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Daiki. Pemuda tan itu melirik lagi sang istri, menatapnya intens seolah meminta agar Ryouta mau menyetujui usul orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryouta kembali menggeleng dan tenggelam dalam cangkir tehnya.

Sampai kemudian, suara ayah Ryouta menggema. "Suruh saja Ryouko dan Ryouka untuk menjaganya bergantian," santai, tenang dan sangat kalem sambil menyesap tehnya lagi, kepala keluarga Kise itu berucap. Yang dibalaskan tatapan lima pasang mata di sana.

Berkedip beberapa kali, akhirnya sang istri bersuara. "Setuju, _tou-san_. Kenapa tidak kepikiran, ya? Kita bisa meminta Ryouko dan Ryouka untuk menjaga adik mereka bergantian. Jadi bagaimana, sayang? Ryouta tidak keberatan kan? Daiki-_kun_ juga pastinya?" ibu Ryouta menatap anak dan menantunya bergantian.

"T-tapi _kaacchi_—"

"Aku setuju," Daiki memotong ucapan istrinya. Ryouta langsung balas cemberut lalu memukul kepala Daiki.

"Daiki_cchi_ jelek aku masih bisa jaga diri-_ssu_. Kasian _oneecchi_ nanti kerepotan," Ryouta mengeluh. Entah kenapa ia tidak setuju akan usul ini. Seolah-olah dirinya akan kenapa-napa jika sendirian.

"Ryouta…" sang ayah bersuara lagi. "…dengarkan _toucchi_. Kau ini tidak bisa diam. Suka melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak penting tapi menyenangkanmu yang bahkan tanpa kau sadari bisa membahayakan dirimu. Jika ada kakakmu, setidaknya kami tenang."

"_Mou_~ _toucchi_ tidak tahu saja mereka juga sama tidak bisa diamnya sepertiku-_ssu_."

"Ryouta sayang, terima ya usul kami?" ibu mertua Ryouta membujuk halus. Ryouta masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Harus mau, Ryouta. Kalau tidak semua belanjaan kemarin kubuang saja, oke?" Daiki akhirnya bersuara yang dibalaskan tautan alis orang tua mereka dan pandangan horror Ryouta.

'**BUK!'**

"Aduh, kenapa malah dipukul sih?" Daiki mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul bantalan sofa.

"Daiki_cchi_ merasa kebanyakan uang-_ssu_? Sok-sok-an mau buang peralatan _baby_ yang kemarin kubeli. Sana buang saja kalau memang Daiki_cchi_ punya uang satu truk-_ssu_!" Ryouta makin memukul-mukul Daiki yang hanya ditonton oleh orang tua mereka.

"Aduh, iya oke tidak akan kubuang. Tapi terima usulan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ dong," Daiki masih berusaha menghindar dari _pillow attack_-nya sang istri. Melirik minta tolong juga pada empat orang dewasa di sana.

"Ryouta sayang, awas perutmu nanti tergencet. Ayo sudah Daiki-_kun_-nya jangan dipukul lagi, sayang," ibu Ryouta bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan anaknya itu.

Ryouta langsung menghentikan serangannya dan melirik galak Daiki.

"Ryouta, ini demi kebaikanmu, mengerti?" kata sang ayah yang terdengar amat mutlak. Mendengarnya Ryouta cemberut kemudian buka suara lagi.

"Iya deh~ tapi mereka ke sini kalau aku yang memanggil mereka saja, _ne_?"

"Loh? Tidak bisa dong, sayang. Mereka harus—"

"Iya atau tidak sekalian _kaacchi_?" Ryouta makin cemberut.

Kelimanya yang melihat itu pun menghela napas dan mengiyakan perkataan Ryouta. Kemudian pemuda kuning itu melirik lagi suaminya.

"Daiki_cchi_ jadi tidak membuang peralatan _baby_-nya-_ssu_?"

Daiki melirik Ryouta yang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, memasang senyum kemenangan yang Daiki tidak mengerti untuk apa.

Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan disambut oleh pelukan dari sang istri tercinta.

"Seboros-borosnya Daiki_cchi_ dulu hanya untuk beli majalah Mai-_chan_, aku yakin Daiki_cchi_ tidak akan mau membuang semua barang-barang itu-_ssu_! Kalau sampai iya, aku yakin Daiki_cchi_ harus kerja rodi lagi untuk lima bulan ke depan-_ssu_."

Dan Daiki hanya misuh-misuh dalam diam. Dalam hati orang tua mereka bertanya, berapa banyak uang yang sudah dikeluarkan hanya untuk membeli peralatan bayi? Sampai-sampai Ryouta memperkirakan jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah gaji Daiki selama lima bulan?

Oh, kami-sama, mereka tidak tahu jika Ryouta bisa seboros ini? Sudahlah. Memikirkannya membuat mereka pusing.

Lalu saat menyadari matahari semakin menghilang dan jam makan malam akan tiba, Ryouta beserta ibu dan ibu mertuanya pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tatsuya mengusap-usap perutnya sambil menonton acara di televisi yang menyala. Pemuda raven itu melirik sang suami yang sibuk membuka-buka majalah kuliner sambil menyemil makanan favoritnya. Tatsuya melihat lagi ke arah jam dinding, kapan orang tua dan mertuanya akan datang?

Memang belum lama menunggu, tetapi duduk hanya menonton televisi begini rasanya menimbulkan rasa pegal di punggungnya. Istri Murasakibara Atsushi itu pun menegur suaminya meminta perhatian.

"_Ne_, Atsushi?" panggilnya sambil menatap sosok ungu itu.

Atsushi berdeham lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Tatsuya menghela napas dan langsung menyampaikan keinginannya.

"_Ne_, Atsushi. Punggungku pegal sekali. Maukah Atsushi memijatku?" tanyanya sambil mengambil majalah di pangkuan orang tersayangnya. Atsushi langsung melihat manik hitam pasangan sehidup sematinya.

"Tat-_chin_ pegal? Tuh kan~ kubilang tadi nontonya sambil boboan saja tidak dengar sih~" katanya tanpa mengiyakan permintaan Tatsuya.

Tatsuya cemberut lalu mencubit hidung Atsushi. "Jadi mau memijatku tidak? Ayo dong Atsushi~?"

"Hm?" Atsushi menyuap lagi snacknya. Lalu meletakkannya di meja. "_Ne ne_~ ayo cepat berbalik. Sini kupijat."

"_Yes_! Aku sayang Atsushi!" seru Tatsuya senang lalu memberikan kecupan singkat dan langsung berbalik.

Sosok ungu itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai memijat bagian yang ditunjuk Tatsuya. Selang beberapa puluh menit, suara dentang bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi. Tatsuya langsung menyuruh suaminya berhenti dan berlalu membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang tua dan mertuanya.

Tatsuya menyambut kedua orang tua dan mertuanya dengan senyuman kalem namun manis andalannya. Di belakangnya, sang suami mengikuti dalam diam. Pasangan ungu-hitam itu pun membawa orang tua mereka ke ruang keluarga setelah sebelumnya Tatsuya menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Atsushi sempat mau protes tapi tertahan oleh kecupan yang diberikan sang istri. Mendapat perlakukan itupun, sosok tinggi tersebut mengalah dan menemani orang tua serta mertuanya mengobrol yang sempat tersenyum melihat interaksi putra-putra mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tatsuya kembali dengan nampan berisi minuman di tangannya. Duduk di samping Atsushi lalu ikut larut dalam obrolan. Suara sang ibu membuat Tatsuya menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu, sayang?" wanita berambut hitam itu menatap penuh sayang Tatsuya lalu beralih ke arah perutnya yang besar. Tatsuya sontak mengikuti arah pandangan itu dan mengelusnya.

"Baik, _mother_. _Well_, mereka sudah mulai menendang," balasnya sambil memberikan senyum pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Ibu Atsushi yang mendengarnya meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya kemudian bertepuk tangan senang. "Aku tidak menyangka hanya butuh waktu satu bulan lagi dan aku akan mendapatkan cucu dari Atsushi!" wanita berambut ungu itu begitu semangat.

Dua pria dewasa di sana dalam diam mengiyakan perkataan itu. Lalu Murasakibara senior menatap putra bungsunya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan restoran, Atsushi?"

"Hm~?" Atsushi yang semula memandangi istrinya, beralih menatap ayahnya. "Restoran? Baik kok, _tou-chin_. Omsetnya juga makin naik~ _Tou-chin_ dan _kaa-chin_ harus coba resep baruku~"

Keempat orang tua itu tersenyum membalas sambil berucap serentak 'kami pasti akan mampir'. Lalu kembali membicarakan mengenai kandungan Tatsuya. Namun kemudian suara nyonya Murasakibara membuat kelimanya sontak menatapnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Atsushi mengontrol restoran dari rumah saja? Atau minta kakakmu mengurus restoran sampai Tatsuya melahirkan?"

Hening. Masing-masing memikirkan maksud kalimat itu. "Ide bagus. Jangan sering meninggalkan Tatsuya sendirian. Kau harus siaga, Atsushi," kemudian suara sang ayah menyahuti.

Ayah dan ibu Tatsuya mengiyakan hal itu, membuat Atsushi menatap ke arah Tatsuya yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian pemuda raven itu menatap orang tua serta mertuanya. "Mungkin aku bisa ikut ke restoran dan beristirahat di sana. Restoran pasti membutuhkan Atsushi, _kaa-san, tou-san, mother, father._"

"Benar…" suara tegas ayah Tatsuya terdengar. "…tapi ingat kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Tatsuya? Usia kandunganmu sudah tua. Rawan sekali kenapa-napa."

Atsushi mengangguk-angguk sambil mengemut permen yang entah dia dapat dari mana. "Tat-_chin_ diam di rumah saja. Aku juga mungkin bisa minta bantuan _nii-chin_ mengurusnya dulu. Taka-_chin_ juga bisa kupercaya sebenarnya~"

Tatsuya menghela napas mendengar kalimat suaminya. Mau tak mau ia mengiyakan keinginan itu karena sejujurnya ia juga sedikit merasa kesepian lagi ada di rumah sendirian. Melihat Tatsuya yang setuju itu pun, keenamnya melanjutkan obrolan dan barulah terputus sebentar ketika Tatsuya, ibunya dan ibu mertuanya pamit untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Namun obrolan tiga orang kepala keluarga itu tak terputus begitu saja sambil menunggu hidangan apa yang akan menanti mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Kazunari sibuk mengganggu sosok dokter muda yang kini tengah membaca buku kedokteran di ruang keluarga kediaman mereka. Pemuda raven itu merasa bosan menunggu orang tuanya yang tak kunjung datang. Jadilah, ia mengganggu suami tercintanya.

Shintarou yang diganggu begitu sesekali mendengus dan melayangkan tatapan protes yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh istrinya. Kenapa sejak dulu, Kazunari suka sekali mengganggunya? Benar-benar anak ini, batin Shintarou melepas sebentar bacaannya dan menatap intens mata hitam kelabu pemuda itu.

"Diam, _nanodayo_. Aku sedang membaca. Kau lakukan sesuatu yang lain saja sana, _nanodayo_," ujarnya membuat Kazunari berhenti memainkan helaian hijau Shintarou.

Ia cemberut mendapati respon suaminya itu. "Begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ingin main basket?"

Alis Midorima Shintarou bertaut jelas. "Jangan mulai lagi, Kazunari. Sangat tidak lucu, _nanodayo_," ia memandang lepas manik kelabu istrinya. "Lagian kau ini kenapa, _nanodayo_? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja. Biasanya kau _facebook_-an dan heboh sendiri bersama Kuroko, Kise dan Himuro," lanjutnya lagi yang dibalaskan Kazunari dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

Sofa empuk yang mereka duduki membuat Kazunari merasa nyaman. Apalagi ia bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. "Sedang malas saja. Sambil menunggu _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_, aku hanya punya niatan mengganggu Shin-_chan_, sih," ujarnya sedikit mendongak ke atas dan melihat respon suaminya.

Dokter muda itu menghela napas mendengarnya. "Mengganggu orang membaca? Apa enaknya, _nanodayo_?"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat wajah kesal Shin-_chan_, kok~" Kazunari mengecup singkat bibir pemuda hijau itu.

Midorima Shintarou makin tidak mengerti sifat Kazunarinya itu. Berniat menjawab tapi tak menemukan kata apapun yang cocok, suara bel membuat keduanya saling berpandangan dan begitu yakin jika orang tua Kazunari –dan merupakan mertua Shintarou- sudah datang.

Segera saja pasangan itu menyambut kedua orang dewasa itu suka cita.

Kazunari melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan sang ibu dengan masih menjaga perut besarnya agar tidak tergencet. Disusul oleh Shintarou juga yang ikut tenggelam ketika nyonya Takao itu memeluknya. Kemudian calon ayah itu mengangguk kepada ayah mertuanya.

Selesai mengucap salam sekaligus melepas rindu dengan pelukan, mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Kazunari berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur tak menghiraukan peringatan sang suami seputar 'duduk saja' atau 'biar aku yang buat minumnya' yang tentu diabaikan oleh Kazunari yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Midorima Shintarou menghela napas dan duduk di sofa di hadapan kedua mertuanya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak berantakan sedikit pun lalu menanyakan kabar mereka. "_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ apa kabar? Maaf aku dan Kazunari belum sempat mampir ke rumah," tanyanya membuang sementara aksen khasnya selama bicara pada dua mertuanya.

Ayah dan ibu Kazunari tersenyum. Wanita yang sudah menginjak usia kepala empat namun masih terlihat kecantikannya itu bersuara. "Kami baik, Shintarou-_kun_. Dan jangan khawatir, kami mengerti kesibukanmu sebagai dokter dan… kau juga pasti sibuk memenuhi keanehan Kazu-_kun_."

Shintarou tersenyum ketika sekelebat bayangan masa mengidam Kazunari berputar di kepalanya. Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum maklum mendapati respon menantunya. Tak lama Kazunari datang dengan empat cangkir di atas nampan dan meletakkan satu-satu di depan mereka.

Selama beberapa detik keempatnya larut dalam acara menyesap teh buatan Kazunari. Setelah itu, suara ayah pemuda raven terdengar. "Di mana orang tuamu, Shintarou? Tidak _tou-san_ lihat sejak tadi," ayah mertuanya itu memandang sekeliling rumah besar tersebut.

Manik hijau Shintarou ikut bergerak. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan ayah mertuanya. "Shina bilang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ keluar kota. Sepertinya ada urusan bisnis. Kukira aku bangun terlalu siang jadi tidak tahu jika mereka tak ada di rumah," katanya lalu kembali menyesap tehnya.

Kazunari di sampingnya hanya melirik, tak berniat ikut obrolan itu dan kemudian hanya saling tatap dalam diam dengan ibunya.

Tapi kemudian wanita itu menyahut. "Wajar kalau kau bangun siang, Shintarou-_kun_. Urusan rumah sakit—semua orang tahu betapa beratnya menjadi seorang dokter. Kudengar belakangan ini kau sering pulang hampir pagi. Benarkah itu, nak?" sosok itu melirik Kazunari seolah memberitahu Shintarou jika istrinyalah yang bercerita pada ibu mertuanya.

Mau tak mau dan memang harus mengakui jika itu benar, Shintarou menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi setidaknya aku tenang meninggalkan Kazunari di rumah karena ada _kaa-san, tou-san_ dan Shina yang menjaganya. Walau cukup sulit karena tak bisa mengontrolnya sendiri."

"Dimengerti, Shintarou-_kun_. Bagaimanapun juga, suami mana yang tidak mau untuk selalu siaga di samping istrinya yang sedang hamil tua? Benar, kan?" kalimat ibu mertuanya hanya membuat Shintarou mengangguk.

Tapi Kazunari kemudian memberi respon. "Siaga sih siaga, _kaa-chan_. Tapi Shin-_chan_ seolah-olah tak memperbolehkanku melakukan apapun. Aku baru tahu Midorima Shintarou itu sebegini posesifnya. Tidak kusangkaaa~" katanya protes pada orang tuanya.

Shintarou di sampingnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan. "Kalau ngidammu yang anti _mainstream_ itu tak pernah terjadi, takkan kuperlakukan dengan begitu, _nanodayo_. Bukan salahku, kan?"

"Tetap saja menyebalkan, wleee," Kazunari menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tertawa melihatnya. Shintarou menghela napas lelah.

Detik berikutnya sang ayah mertua kembali bersuara. "Tapi kurasa kau akan berpikir untuk sedikit sering absen ke rumah sakit saat mendekati kelahiran? Atau jauh sebelum itu? Walau sebenarnya tidak baik juga meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja."

Shintarou tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan. "Setiap kali Kazunari menelponku untuk acara ngidam anehnya itu, aku selalu berpikir untuk mengambil cuti selama yang kumau, _tou-san_. Aku sudah sering meninggalkan rumah sakit, bahkan sempat terpikir untuk berhenti jadi dokter dan fokus pada tuan muda yang sedang hamil ini," tangan Shintarou bergerak dan mengacak helaian halus sewarna langit malam. Kazunari cemberut mendengarnya. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Shintarou yang dihadiahi protes. "Hei, sakit, _nanodayo_."

"Bodo," Kazunari melipat tangannya di dada. Ia lalu melirik ayahnya. "Tak perlu cuti. Aku tidak tinggal sendiri di sini, _tou-chan_, ingat kan? Ada Shina-_chan_ juga ayah ibu mertuaku."

"Memang benar, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya seorang suami meninggalkan pasangan mereka yang sedang hamil di rumah, tanpa pengawasan langsung dari suami itu sendiri."

Dan Kazunari hanya semakin cemberut dan makin cemberut ketika tangan Shintarou mengacak lagi rambutnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam lalu bangun mengajak ibunya untuk membuat makan malam. Meninggalkan dua kepala keluarga di sana dengan banyak obrolan yang Kazunari sendiri tak mau pedulikan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang indah. Begitulah pemikiran Akashi Seijuurou. Duduk di ruang keluarga, di atas sofa empuk bersama orang tercinta, di hangatkan oleh percikan api di perapian yang menyala, kurang indah apalagi hidupnya? Walau kini tangannya tengah berjalan-jalan di sepanjang perpotongan kaki pasangannya yang paling berharga, matanya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah putih mulus nan manis tanpa noda Akashi Tetsuya.

Sang nyonya Akashi itu sendiri sedang asik membaca novel sambil bersandar pada punggung sofa, kakinya ada di atas paha sang suami. Tak mempedulikan sedikitpun satu-satunya makhluk hidup di sana. Larut dalam kesenangan hobi membacanya. Yah, walau demikian, yakinlah kalian, di hati Tetsuya hanya ada Seijuurou semata.

Mengabaikan semua kalimat _author_ di atas yang semakin ngaco, Seijuurou masih asik memijat kaki istrinya. Tetsuya diam-diam sebenarnya melirik ke arah pemuda kesayangannya itu. Dan ketika pandangan mata mereka –_heterochrome_ bertemu biru langit- tanpa sadar pasangan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu tersenyum.

Seijuurou yang mendapat senyuman itu balik melemparkan hal yang serupa. "Kenapa?" tanyanya masih sambil memijat kaki Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng lalu melepas pandangan matanya pada novel di tangannya kemudian bersandar di bahu Seijuurou. "Mungkin sedikit tidak sabar bertemu _kaa-san_, _tou-san_ dan _otou-sama_."

"Hm?" satu tangan Seijuurou terangkat lalu menyibak poni sosok biru langit itu. "Kalau kau lupa, kau pernah bertemu _otou-sama_, Tetsuya."

"Memang. Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, kan? Sudah lama sekali, Sei-_kun_," Tetsuya menikmati tangan Seijuurou yang bermain dengan poninya itu. Terasa sangat hangat terlebih karena adanya perapian di sana.

"Yeah. Tapi kupikir itu bisa jadi pertemuan paling tak terlupakan bagi _otou-san_," Seijuurou masih ingat bagaimana Tetsuya mengambil kapak yang tergeletak lalu mengayunkannya begitu saja dan hampir mengenai muka Akashi Seichirou –ayah mertua Tetsuya.

Mendengarnya, tanpa sadar Tetsuya terkekeh karena ikut teringat akan peristiwa itu. "Oh, _kami-sama_. Berapa banyak dosa yang kuperbuat selama masa mengidam yang tak biasa itu? Katakan padaku, Sei-_kun_."

"Kurasa tak seorangpun bisa menghitungnya, Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuurou menjawab santai, melirik dalam sang istri tercinta.

"Maaf…" Tetsuya menangkup kedua pipi suaminya lalu memberikan kecupan tak singkat di bibir Seijuurou. "…kuharap tak terlalu berpengaruh pada sifat anak-anak kita nanti."

Seijuurou tersenyum, menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya di pipinya dan mengelus punggung tangan tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Mereka akan jadi anak yang hebat."

"Baiklah jika Sei-_kun_ bilang begitu," Tetsuya tersenyum balik dan keduanya hanya saling pandang. Sampai Fujiwara menarik perhatian mereka.

"Akashi-_sama_, Tetsuya-_sama_, Seichirou-_sama_ dan orang tua Tetsuya-_sama_ sudah tiba," Fujiwara berucap masih sambil membungkuk.. "Mereka menunggu di ruang tamu."

Seijuurou melihat ke arah supir pribadinya itu. "Bawa mereka ke sini, Fujiwara."

Fujiwara sekali lagi membungkuk. "Baik, Akashi-_sama_," dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian kembali lagi mengantarkan tiga orang dewasa ke hadapan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang sudah berdiri, lalu pria paruh baya itu membungkuk sekilas dan pergi lagi.

"_Okaa-san, otou-san, otou-sama_, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Tetsuya ketika mendekat dan langsung tenggelam dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tetsuya-_kun_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ibu Tetsuya melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Tetsuya yang agak tembam. "Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" kemudian wanita itu juga beralih ke Seijuurou. "Seijuurou-_kun_ juga apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali _kaa-san_ tidak melihatmu."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya saling tukar senyum dan membawa orang tua mereka untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan kandunganku juga baik. Dan seperti yang _kaa-san_ lihat Seijuurou-_kun_ juga sangat baik," Tetsuya menjawab semua pertanyaan ibunya itu.

Ketiga orang tua itu tersenyum hangat. Lalu mulai mengobrol lagi. Tak lama dua orang _maid_ datang membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka. Keluarga itu menikmatinya dengan suka cita.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan, Seijuurou? Kau masih ke kantor?" ayah Seijuurou bertanya pada anak tunggalnya.

Seijuurou melihat ayahnya setelah menyesap teh buatan maid keluarga tersebut. "Aku lebih sering mengecek kantor dari rumah. Sesekali tetap pergi, _otou-san_."

"Begitu. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?" kali ini ayah mertuanya yang menyahut.

"Semua baik-baik saja, _tou-san_. Tidak ada masalah sedikitpun."

"Begitu. Sebaiknya memang demikian. _Tou-san_ rasa Tetsuya lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang. Usia kandungannya sudah tua, suami siaga sangat dibutuhkan dalam masa itu," sahut ayahnya lagi sambil menatap bergantian putra tunggalnya dan menantu satu-satunya.

Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya. "Aku tahu, _tou-san_. Aku juga tidak berani meninggalkannya sendiri. Sekalipun banyak _maid_ dan _butler_ di sini, tetap saja aku belum tenang kalau bukan aku sendiri yang ada di sampingnya," lalu Seijuurou menyesap lagi tehnya. "Kalian mungkin tahu ngidam yang seperti apa yang Tetsuya lalui."

Mendengar kalimat Seijuurou, wanita satu-satunya di sana tertawa kecil. "_Kaa-san_ tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya-_kun_ bisa seaneh itu waktu mengidam," wanita yang masih kelihatan cantik itu mengusap rambut biru langit Tetsuya yang duduh di sampingnya. Seijuurou ada di sofa berbeda dengan ayah mertuanya dan Akashi Seichirou di sofa tunggal yang ada di sana.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Tangannya pun mengelus cabang bayi dalam dirinya. "Mereka yang meminta kok, _kaa-san_."

"Oh, sedang membela diri rupanya," sekali lagi ibu Tetsuya membalas sambil terkekeh bersamaan dengan yang lainnya. Tetsuya semakin tersenyum menanggapi itu. Lama mereka terus mengobrol sampai Tetsuya dan ibunya menyadari jika waktu makan malam hampir tiba.

Mereka pun pamit ke dapur untuk membuat hidangan, dengan sebelumnya Seijuurou yang memaksa agar koki keluarga yang mengatur segalanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Tetsuya hanya menggeleng kemudian berlalu setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to: Kuhaku **(sudah dilanjut ya:))**; IzumiTetsuya **(thanks untuk koreksinya. eh? mama Izumi-san baca? whoa:O)**; Uchiha Ryuuki **(sudah dilanjut ya:))**; Akaba Shinra **(wah iya nih kemarin ketinggalan. tapi gapapa kok. waktu di chap 9 emang niatnya mau piknik, tapi gajadi karena terlalu semangat belanja. plus, Akashi udah nyuruh bawahannya minta maaf sama kepala sekolah Teikou wkwk. btw untuk side story, saya masih kepikiran again and again. tapi diriku tak kuat nulis hurt/comfort. takut dirajam sama Akashi /apaan/ lihat saja nanti /plak/ makasih untuk reviewnya juga. semoga chap ini ga gaje-gaje banget T_T)**; efiastuti1 **(sudah dilanjut ya~)**; Kurotori Rei **(Tetsuya jd provokator? betul sekali XD Momoi masih perawan XD)**; kireimozaku** (ini ga kejam kan saya? tolongin saya kalau mereka mau nguburin saya T_T)**; macaroon waffle **(haha Akashi kaya tujuh turunan ga bakal abis ye XD)**; jameela **(updatenya ga jelas ini saya huhu ini sudah apdet ya. maaf kalau kurang greget T_T)**; Nakako Anko **(hola Anko-chan, saya masih terbang kalau harus mikirin sequel, kita lihat nanti saja yo wkwk)**; Guest **(sudah lanjut ya. di sini Kuroko memang OOC jadi sifat kuuderenya saya buang dulu)**; Ryuukaze Hikari **(saya senang kalau chap kemarin lucu /terhura/ tunggu saja tanggal mainnya sampe anak mereka lahir. btw sudah apdet ya)**; sei-chan **(syukurlah kalau lucu:) makasih sudah RnR, tunggu tanggal mainnya bayi-bayi tsb hadir ya)**; ShizukiArista **(Akashi selalu punya keberanian lebih dari yang lainnya wkwk maklum cowok ganteng kalo kaya pasti bergaya wkwk ini sudah apdet ya)**; Kujo Kasuza **(authornya yang tiba-tiba kepikiran mereka macem teletubbies wkwk)**; Ryuushi Hanamaru **(harus lebih bersabar karena authornya ngaret mulu apdetnya ini huhu T_T)**; dan Yui **(sebenernya... saya kepikiran untuk ada satu bayi cewek. tapi... kita lihat saja nanti.)_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Halo**_**. Long time no see. **_**Maaf saya baru nongol T_T Maaf cerita ini makin ngaco.**_** A few more chapter to end, I think. Genre ff i**_**ni juga udah saya rubah, jadi maaf kalau **_**humor**_**nya bener-bener**_** missed T_T**_

_**Btw **_**masih ada yang berkenan untuk**_** RnR?**_

_**Signed,**_

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


	12. Chapter 12 : Cheeriness

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi****, 2015**

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__by _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**12 **_**of **_**?**

_**Romance, Family, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Kalimat/kata-kata non-baku di saat tertentu.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Chapter 12 **_**– **_**Cheeriness**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut. Warna hitam menghiasi langit yang agak cerah dengan beberapa bintang yang menghampar berjauhan. Suara jangkrik menghiasi malam yang tenang itu. Angin dingin berhembus membuat seseorang di sampingnya merapatkan selimut, juga tubuh sosok itu yang merapat mencari kehangatan darinya.

Murasakibara Atsushi beberapa detik lalu terbangun entah karena apa. Tirai jendela yang masih terbuka menampilkan lukisan malam di musim semi. Tak lama kemudian, manik ungunya beralih ke arah sosok yang masih merapatkan diri padanya, ia juga serta merta menyalurkan kehangatan yang dicari sosok paling dicintainya beberapa tahun belakangan ini –lebih dari cintanya pada semua makanan yang ada di dunia.

Atsushi tersenyum ketika ia mendapati helai poni yang selalu saja menutupi mata kiri pasangan sehidup sematinya. Satu tangan besarnya terangkat guna menyampirkan poni tersebut, kemudian ia agak bangun untuk memberikan kecupan di dahi sang pemuda yang sembilan bulan belakangan ini tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Memasuki bulan penuh kesiagaan, Atsushi benar-benar meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di restoran. Walau ia dulu hanyalah seseorang yang selalu makan banyak dan malas melakukan apapun, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah anak yang penurut. Makanya, ia kini menuruti nasihat orang tuanya agar selalu ada untuk sang _nyonya_ Murasakibara Tatsuya tercinta jika sosok itu membutuhkan apa-apa.

Detik setelahnya, Atsushi tiba-tiba melamun. Membayangkan bagaimanakah wujud anak mereka mengingat semua yang selama ini Tatsuya idamkan semasa mengidamnya. Bagaimana sifat anak mereka? Dan cenderung mirip siapakah anak mereka kelak?

Sulit untuk membayangkannya, tapi Atsushi tahu bahwa kini ia sedang menuju tahap super bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi, dalam kehidupannya bersama Tatsuya tercinta, akan hadir sosok kecil yang akan menghiasi hari-hari barunya.

Dan yang bisa ia bayangkan hanyalah…

Ia, Tatsuya dan anak mereka…

Akan bahagia.

Itu saja.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Matahari pagi datang dalam sunyi. Murasakibara Tatsuya terbangun di pagi yang tenang dengan rasa nyaman ketika bias mentari menyapanya hangat. Perlahan, tak ingin memberikan tekanan pada calon kehidupan di perutnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya setelah mendapat sepenuhnya kesadaran lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pandangannya beralih ke arah seseorang yang masih berbaring dalam tidurnya.

Murasakibara Atsushi, suami tercinta masih terbuai dalam mimpi indah di sampingnya bersandar. Sejenak, tangannya mengusap perutnya yang membesar, lalu beralih mengelus surai ungu kecintaannya. Atsushi yang memang sudah sangat mengenal belaian tangan pasangan hidupnya, sekalipun tadinya masih nyenyak terlelap, langsung terjaga begitu saja dan tersenyum ke arah Tatsuya.

"Pagi, Tat-_chin_~" Atsushi menyapa Tatsuya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Pemuda setengah titan itu kemudian duduk di atas ranjang mereka ketika sudah mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Lalu tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengelus perut besar pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya. "Pagi juga, _baby-chin_~" sapanya lagi ketika tangannya terus membelai tempat di mana calon anak mereka berada.

Tatsuya tersenyum melihat dan mendapati sapaan pagi dari suaminya. "Pagi, Atsushi," balasnya dengan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas tangan besar pasangannya. "Pagi juga, papa-_chin_~" lanjutnya lagi seolah-olah anak mereka lah yang menyahut.

Keduanya lantas tersenyum kemudian sebelum akhirnya saling berbagi ciuman manis di pagi yang sangat cerah di penghujung akhir musim semi itu.

Atsushi, yang belakangan sudah sangat khawatir pada kondisi Tatsuya, yang terkadang terus memaksa untuk mempersiapkan sarapan mereka, lantas lalu menanyakan apa menu sarapan yang diinginkan oleh pemuda hamil itu. Meski Tatsuya kembali protes, setelah mendapat jawaban yang ia mau, Atsushi beranjak meninggalkan pasangannya di atas ranjang yang nyaman berniat untuk membuatkannya. Meninggalkan sang _nyonya_ Murasakibara yang terus cemberut setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan sebuah ciuman penuh sayang dari suaminya itu, juga dengan pesan untuk tak pergi ke mana pun sebelum dirinya datang menjemput.

Seharusnya tadi ia langsung ke dapur saja. Salah karena justru menunggu sang suami bangun, batin Tatsuya yang kemudian hanya bisa terima harus menunggu sampai Atsushi menjemputnya lagi untuk ke meja makan.

_Benar-benar protektif. Dan rasanya aneh Atsushi bersikap demikian selain kepada makanannya. Tapi _well_, untung aku sudah terbiasa_, batinnya lagi lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring menunggu sang suami datang.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Hari itu, yang dirasakan oleh Murasakibara Tatsuya hanyalah rasa penuh kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga yang ia dapatkan dari sang suami tercinta. Ia merasa tidak kesepian lagi karena selama 24 jam, 1440 menit dan 3600 detik ia akan terus ditemani oleh titan ungunya. Sungguuuuuh, bulan terakhir kehamilan yang sangat menyenangkannya.

Tatsuya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika harus membayar hal yang seperti ini untuk terus terjadi di hidupnya. Ia ingin, kelak setelah anak mereka lahir, Atsushi juga bisa ada di sampingnya selama seharian untuk menemaninya mengurus anak pertama mereka. Sehingga mereka bisa berbagi hal pertama apapun dari sang bayi kelak.

_Ah, seriously. I really can't wait to see, and I really can't find anything right to puts up on something that combine with my husband and soon-to-be-our-child. I just really can not. I doubt I can find a right word to describe my feeling later_, pikir Tatsuya dalam dunia lamunnya yang hanya terdiri darinya, suaminya dan anak mereka kelak.

Larut dalam lamunan bahagia itu, Tatsuya bahkan tidak sadar jika Atsushi sudah duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. Tepat di sampingnya. Dan manik ungu itu terlihat tertarik akan apa yang saat ini _istri_nya lamunkan sampai-sampai ia merasa bahwa Tatsuya entah berada di mana.

Atsushi hanya tidak mau melewatkan wajah penuh kebahagiaan yang Tatsuya tunjukkan sekarang hilang. Makanya, ia lebih memilih untuk terus memandangi wajah yang selalu tersenyum padanya penuh kelembutan itu tanpa berniat mengganggunya. Tapi sepertinya, tanpa harus disadarkan, pemuda _raven_ itu sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu lembut sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi besar di hadapannya.

Atsushi hanya menikmati hal itu sebentar, sebelum membalas pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. "Tidak apa, _kok_, Tat-_chin_~ Tadi sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Hm?" Tatsuya masih tetap menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi suaminya. Matanya juga terus memandangi manik ungu yang selalu membuatnya merasa dicintai. Tapi kemudian, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya tadi. "Hanya… memikirkan tentang _kita_."

"_Kita_?"

"_Kita_. Kau, aku dan bayi kita nanti."

"Oh. Memang apa yang Tat-_chin_ bayangkan? Mirip siapakah _baby-chin_ nanti? Warna rambut dan matanya apa? Lucu atau tidak? Makannya banyak atau tidak, _begitu_?" Tatsuya tanpa sadar tertawa mendengar seluruh pertanyaan Atsushi. Sederhana sekali tetapi bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Atsushi juga menantikan kehadiran anak mereka, membuat hati Tatsuya merasa sangatlah nyaman, gembira dengan perasaan hangat yang meluap-luap.

Ia benar-benar merasa dicintai. Oleh Atsushinya. Dan ia tahu… ia _selalu_ mendapatkan cinta itu.

"_Kind of that_, Atsushi. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dia akan mirip siapa. _Either you or me_, aku pikir, selama dia anak kita, aku akan lebih merasa sangat bahagia karena sudah melahirkannya," sahut Tatsuya tersenyum manis ke arah suaminya.

Saat mendengar ucapan itu, Atsushi merasa benar-benar telah sangat tepat memilih Tatsuya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya selamanya.

"Hm~ _it sounds good_, Tat-_chin_. Aku tidak menyangka Tat-_chin_ yang akan menggombaliku begitu~ jadi ayahnya di sini siapa, _ne_?" sekalipun berucap demikian, Atsushi terkekeh kemudian sambil terus melihat ke arah wajah Tatsuya yang masih tersenyum. Ia lalu menegapkan duduknya, dan menangkup pipi orang yang paling disayangnya itu. "_I think you got the point_. Mau _baby-chin_ mirip siapa, yang penting dia anak kita. _Thaaat's so right_, Tat-_chin_."

"Yap!" dan percakapan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman yang Tatsuya terima dari suaminya. Ia tahu, semua yang berasal dari Atsushi, adalah hal yang paling –paling berharga yang selama ini ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

Termasuk, kehidupan yang ada dalam dirinya kini. Kehidupan yang akan segera hadir kelak. Dan ia menantikan_nya_. Mereka, menantikan_nya_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tengah malam sekali, Aomine Daiki terbangun entah karena apa. Sekalipun seharian kemarin ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Matanya menyipit sayu mengintip jam di dinding yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul dua kurang sepuluh menit. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu melirik ke arah pemuda kuning kesayangannya yang menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal.

Dipandanginya wajah yang terpahat amat manis dan—cantik, menurutnya. Iya, Aomine Ryouta, pasangan hidupnya, menurut Daiki pantas memiliki semua kata yang menjelaskan tentang keindahan. Lagipula, Ryouta sendiri juga tidak akan protes sekalipun dibilang cantik atau manis olehnya. Justru, pemuda kuning itu malah akan narsis setelahnya. Daiki sangat hafal tabiat _istri_nya itu.

Memiliki pasangan yang se_begini_ sempurna, dan sebentar lagi, di antara mereka akan bertambah kehidupan lain yang sekarang tinggal di dalam perut Ryouta, membuat Daiki benar-benar bersyukur karena sudah diberi kebahagiaan yang sangat indah ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup sesempurna ini, dengan Ryouta di sampingnya. Juga calon anak mereka.

_Kami… terima kasih…_

Daiki mengelus pipi tanpa noda tersebut, membelainya halus membuat Ryouta merapatkan diri kepadanya mencari kehangatan di malam yang lumayan dingin. Sejenak, tatapan Daiki mengarah ke langit-langit kamar, namun kemudian kembali lagi ke wajah mulus sang _nyonya_ Aomine.

Dan Daiki tersenyum. Ketika lagi-lagi ia mengingat segala sesuatu yang ia dapat. Ketika ia tahu, _Kami-sama_ memang mempersiapkan kebahagiaan ini untuknya.

Dikecupnya kening Ryouta dan mantan _Ace Kiseki no Sedai_ itu menggumam dalam sepinya malam yang semakin larut. "Terima kasih, Ryouta. _I love you_," diiringi lagi dengan terpejamnya dua mata, Daiki mengikuti nalurinya untuk tertidur kembali, menanti senyuman cerah sang _istri_ di esok hari.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Suara cicit burung di pagi hari yang tenang kala itu, membangunkan sesosok pemuda bermahkotakan sewarna matahari yang cerah dari tidurnya. Suara lembut deru angin yang seolah mengetuk-ketuk jendela membuatnya benar-benar terjaga. Pasangan putra tunggal keluarga Aomine itu terduduk di tempatnya, mengumpulkan nyawa.

Pagi masih sangat gelap. Matahari belum menunjukkan dirinya, dan Ryouta sudah terbangun di pagi yang cukup dingin itu di dalam pelukan suaminya. Pemuda hamil itu melirik sekilas ke arah pasangannya yang masih nyenyak terlelap, tersenyum lalu menempatkan kecupan di dahi pemuda yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa penuh sayang.

Ah, pagi yang indah. Dan Ryouta menyukai ketika yang dirasakannya kala itu hanyalah bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang ia sendiri ragu untuk mengklaimnya sebagai kebahagiaan abadinya. Karena ia tahu, masih ada kebahagiaan lain di esok hari yang cerah.

Kebahagiaan yang pasti akan merubah seluruh hidupnya.

Lamat bergerak secara sengaja, ingin merileks-kan seluruh bagian tubuh yang terasa agak pegal, Ryouta bangkit dari posisinya untuk membersihkan diri dan berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Daiki. Memang, sang ganguro hitam itu sudah melarangnya menyentuh dapur. Tapi oh, percayalah. Bisakah seorang _istri_, di pagi yang _begini_ tenang hanya diam dan menunggu suaminya bangun hanya untuk memesankan sarapan disaat dirinya masih bisa memasak?

Ryouta tahu Daiki akan marah, tapi… ia juga tahu inilah kewajiban seorang _istri_ dalam rumah tangga. Jadilah, pagi itu… mengenyampingkan dulu bayangan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Daiki, Ryouta berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah itu membuat sarapan pagi.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aomine Ryouta menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat lihai di atas papan pemotong. Di pagi yang perlahan berwarna cerah itu, ia tengah memasak sarapan untuk sang suami yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Menjelang kelahiran bayi mereka, suaminya, Aomine Daiki, sengaja mengambil cuti setelah beberapa minggu kemarin sempat lembur berturut-turut sehingga membuat Ryouta memanggil _oneecchi_nya.

Dan itu hal yang menyebalkan.

Ryouta tidak mau mengingat betapa protektifnya kedua kakak perempuannya tersebut ketika sudah berhubungan dengannya. Selama _oneecchi_nya ada untuk sekedar memperhatikannya, ia tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa. Jadilah, Ryouta hanya duduk diam di atas sofa sambil menonton-makan-nonton-ngemil-nonton sampai Daiki pulang. Ia baru tahu kalau hal itu sangatlah membosankan.

Lalu sekarang, ketika ia mendapati sang suami setiap hari menemaninya, Ryouta sangatlah senang. Sampai-sampai, masih pagi sekali, ia sudah bangun untuk membuatkan sarapan, dengan mengabaikan fakta jika bisa saja tiba-tiba Aomine Daiki terbangun, dan memergokinya di dapur.

Kalau saja ia tidak benar-benar fokus pada acara memasaknya, ia pasti bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sana. Namun sayang, Ryouta terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sampai-sampai tak peduli sekitar.

Daiki, yang sebenarnya ingin sekali marah hanya bisa berdiri di pintu dapur sambi terus mengawasi gerak-gerak pasangannya itu. Mau berapa kali dinasihati pun, Aomine Ryouta tidak akan menurut. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi seorang keras kepala, Daiki sendiri sudah lelah melarangnya.

Tapi Daiki senang, Ryouta benar-benar melayaninya dalam hal apapun. Dan Ryouta benar-benar _istri_ yang sempurna untuknya.

"Ah," Daiki mendengar sosok itu mendesah pelan, pandangannya langsung beralih ke arah pemuda kuning tersebut. Daiki cukup curiga kenapa, tapi sekali lagi ia hanya memperhatikan. Sampai, ketika ia melihat sosok hamil itu akan berbalik untuk berjalan sedikit ke arah lemari pendingin, keseimbangannya hilang dan Ryouta akan jatuh.

Sontak, pemuda biru dongker itu langsung melesat dan menahan berat tubuh yang hampir bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai.

Ryouta yang juga merasa ngeri karena tiba-tiba terpeleset, langsung berpegang erat pada sosok suaminya yang tengah menahannya dari belakang.

_Oh, Tuhan. Kalau saja tidak ada Daiki_cchi_… apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan bayi kami-_ssu_…_

Pikirannya kosong dan hanya penuh dengan rasa takut. Segala kemungkinan hinggap dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Tak tahu harus apa.

"Ryouta, kau tidak apa-apa?" sampai suara Daiki langsung menyadarkannya dari segala pikiran itu, Ryouta sontak mendongak untuk menatap mata sang suami. Ia langsung merasa bersalah dan merasa sudah siap untuk dimarahi.

"D-daiki_cchi_…"

Daiki menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu, mendudukkan di sofa kemudian ganguro itu ikut duduk di sampingnya, memeluk Ryouta sambil menciumi rambut pirangnya. "Demi Tuhan, Ryouta. Katakan kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryouta jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia mengangguk dalam pelukan yang penuh kehati-hatian itu. "Aku… baik-baik saja-_ssu_," Ryouta menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk tidak menyentuh dapur, ingat?" Ryouta mengangguk. "Dan, kenapa kau malah ada di sana pagi ini?"

"Maaf-_ssu_. Aku hanya…"

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak ada di sana, Ryouta," pelukan Daiki mengerat, namun masih menjaga perut besar pasangannya.

Ryouta tanpa sadar terisak kecil, ia tahu ia salah. Kalau saja ia menurut…

"Jangan ulangi lagi, _please_…"

"A-aku janji-_ssu_…"

Dan keduanya membiarkan keheningan mendominasi. Sejenak tak memikirkan apapun dan berusaha meresapi kehadiran masing-masing. Rasa aman yang Ryouta rasakan melalui lengan Daiki yang memeluknya, juga rasa lega karena Daiki mendapati Ryouta dalam dekapannya.

Tahu kalau perut manusia harus diisi pagi itu untuk memberikan energi, apalagi dengan keadaan Ryouta yang hamil tua. Daiki langsung mengambil telpon yang ada di dekatnya, masih memeluk pemuda pirang itu ia memencet sederet nomor, menunggu jawaban.

Sampai, suara di seberang menyapanya pagi itu.

["Hai_, Dai-_chan_? Ada apa menelpon pagi-pagi_?"]

"Ah, Satsuki. Bisa kau ke rumah? Tolong lanjutkan masakan Ryouta," ujar Daiki langsung setelah sahabat sejak kecilnya menyapanya.

["_Eeeh? Ryou-_chan_ masih memasak? Katamu sudah tidak_."]

"Panjang ceritanya. Bisa kan?"

["Hai_. Bisa kok. Tunggu, ya! Aku akan segera ke sana_."]

"Terima kasih, Satsuki."

["_Jangan sungkan, Dai-_chan_. _Jaa, matta."] dan sambungan pun terputus.

Ryouta yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, mulai menyimpan banyak tanya pada suaminya itu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah Daiki. _Kenapa… Daiki_cchi_ setenang itu-_ssu_? Dan seriuskah dia menyerahkan urusan masak kepada Momo_cchi_?_

"_Ne_, Daiki_cchi_. Kau yakin-_ssu_, meminta Momo_cchi_ memasak? Tidak apa-apa memangnya-_ssu_?" tanya Ryouta, masih menatap penuh tanya suaminya.

Daiki langsung menatap balik pasangan sehidup sematinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Ryouta."

"T-tapi kan, masakan Momo_cchi_…"

"_Kaa-san_ bilang _skill_ memasaknya sudah naik. Jadi, masakannya sudah bisa dimakan."

"Sungguh-_ssu_?" kaget Ryouta. Tapi melihat Daiki yang mengangguk, entah kenapa ia langsung percaya. "Baiklah-_ssu_. Aku akan sangat menantikan masakan Momo_cchi_!"

"Hm. Dan berjanjilah untuk _tidak_ lagi menyentuh dapur, Ryouta."

Ryouta langsung merengut. "I-iya-_ssu_."

"Anak baik," balas Daiki menangkup kedua pipi Ryouta dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di bibirnya. "Tapi kau lupa memberikanku _morning kiss_, Ryouta."

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa. Lalu mencium bibir di depannya. Melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepas dan menatap langsung mata biru dongker suaminya. "Sudah-_ssu_," katanya sambil nyengir yang dibalaskan ciuman lagi oleh Daiki.

Jadilah, pagi itu, menunggu Momoi datang, keduanya saling berbagi ciuman selamat pagi dengan berusaha melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi tadi. Semoga, tak kejadian lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou entah mengapa merasa sangatlah lelah. Di malam yang semakin larut ini, ia malah duduk tegap di meja kerjanya memeriksa data yang dikirimkan sekretarisnya _via_ _email_ karena sampai Tetsuya melahirkan, dia akan mengontrol kantor dari rumah. Benar-benar dari rumah. Baginya, tak ada waktu untuk ke kantor disaat Tetsuya membutuhkan segala perhatiannya. Maka dari itulah, rasanya ia benar-benar seperti hengkang dari kantornya sendiri hanya untuk setia berada di samping pasangannya yang sedang hamil tua.

Mengingat segala hal tentang Tetsuya, sontak saja ia langsung melirik ke arah ranjang di mana sosok itu kini tengah berbaring dalam mimpi indahnya, tidak tahu jika Seijuurou tengah sengsara dengan kiriman pekerjaan ini dari bawahannya.

Ah, Seijuurou jadi ingin bergabung dengan sosok biru langit itu daripada repot-repot kerja seorang diri di malam yang dingin _begini_. Tapi… Seijuurou tidak bisa mengabaikan kewajibannya begitu saja. Ia harus memeriksa dan menyelesaikannya agar kelak di hari ke depan, ia tidak harus repot-repot kerja lagi. Maka dengan menekan rasa ingin memeluk Tetsuya, sejenak ia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya –tentunya dengan sedikit merengut.

Sepuluh menit, setengah jam, satu jam, sampai dua jam kemudian, lama-kelamaan, wajah Tetsuya muncul begitu saja dalam bayangannya membuat Seijuurou tidak bisa fokus. Mendapati wajah malaikat _istri_nya dalam benaknya, Seijuurou jadi sontak memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah sosok pasangannya yang masih tidur nyenyak layaknya bayi dari layar monitor di permukaan meja. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah perut Tetsuya yang besar.

Ah, melihat perut besar itu, pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut langsung teringat akan usia kandungan Tetsuya sampai hari ini. Sudah memasuki bulan terakhir, sudah lewat beberapa hari lebih bahkan. Dan mengingat perkiraan Midorima, Tetsuyanya akan melahirkan di usia kandungan sembilan bulan lewat satu minggu atau lebih. Jadilah, Seijuurou makin siaga.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu akhirnya mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang mereka, mendudukkan diri di samping sosok berbaring _istri_nya. Tangannya terangkat guna mengelus surai biru langit yang halus tersebut, yang entah kenapa memberikan getaran halus kepadanya. Seperti disengat listrik kebahagiaan hanya karena mengusap rambut _teal_ itu. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, matanya lalu berpaling ke arah perut yang membesar, kemudian ganti mengelusnya.

Sejurus kemudian, dibungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada permukaan _abdomen_ tersebut. Seolah berbisik, ia seakan mengajak bicara calon bayi mereka. "Terima kasih karena sudah hadir di kehidupan, _tou-san, my children. Tou-san_ selalu menunggu kehadiran kalian untuk melihat dan mengenal dunia ini. Bersama _tou-san_, juga _kaa-san_. Hanya _kita_."

Senyuman yang jarang terlihat selama Akashi Seijuurou hidup, dan hanya pada Tetsuyalah ia bisa memberikan senyuman itu. Kini, Seijuurou juga akan memberikannya pada anak kembarnya. Hanya pada _mereka_ akhirnya Akashi Seijuurou akan menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa lagi yang memiliki kewajiban untuk menuntun keluarga kecilnya itu menuju kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Dan malam semakin larut, pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut masih asik mendekatkan permukaan bibirnya pada perut Tetsuya, masih seolah mengajak _mereka_ bicara. Berbisik-bisik, entah melesakkan kalimat dan kata-kata yang bagaimana seakan ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada anak kembarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut. Tidak malam dengan bintang yang bertebaran, tidak angin yang berhembus halus seolah memberikan kenyamanan, tidak ranting pohon yang dedaunannya bergoyang, tidak juga tanah bumi yang ditapaki banyak kegembiraan. Akashi Seijuurou hanya punya rasa cinta, kasih sayang, keinginan dan kebanggaan karena ia (akan) memiliki hal paling membahagiaan di dunia selama dua puluh enam tahun ia hidup. Dan ia tahu itu.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Pagi mungkin sengaja mengintip. Tirai jendela kamar yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup mengantarkan bias sinar mentari memasuki celah terkecil dari kaca itu. Entah bagaimana, cahayanya mengarah langsung pada perkamen-perkamen terabaikan di meja kerja sang pemilik kamar.

Ketika cahaya matahari semakin meninggi, satu dari dua anak adam itu tak bergeming merasakan hangatnya bias sinar mentari. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan, manik sebiru langit musim semi mengintip takut-takut seakan pendar keemasan itu akan melukainya. Tapi kemudian, pemuda bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu sepenuhnya terjaga ketika merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk erat seolah tak ingin melepas.

Sejurus kemudian, Tetsuya langsung menoleh dan beralih menatap pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ yang ikut tertimpa sinar, membuat rambutnya jadi seakan-seakan hampir sewarna jingga. Cahaya tersebut juga menyapa bagian pipi yang terlihat, membuat Tetsuya ikut menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi putih itu dengan penuh cinta.

Pagi yang indah, melihat sang suami tertidur dalam nyenyak yang seolah tak terganggu oleh sinar mentari yang menyala hangat, Tetsuya merasa beruntung terbangun di pagi itu. Kemudian wajahnya maju sedikit untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman penuh kasih untuk pasangan paling dicintanya. Ciuman selamat pagi, kata mereka.

Tak ingin membangunkan sang suami yang terlihat sangatlah lelah, pemuda _teal_ itu dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkari _abdomen_ besarnya, lalu turun dari ranjang menuju pintu kamar mandi di sebelah almari yang berdiri kokoh di pojok ruangan. Selang beberapa menit penuh kehati-hatian, Tetsuya keluar dan meninggalkan kamar, menuju dapur untuk sekali lagi melanggar perjanjian tak tertulis dengan suaminya untuk tak menyentuh wilayah tersebut. Tapi Tetsuya mau. Mau untuk membuatkan makanan enak untuk pemuda yang selama ini selalu dan akan terus mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

Mengabaikan segala akibat yang mungkin akan muncul, Tetsuya berlalu menuju pantry dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Ketika beberapa _maid_, _butler_ dan para koki rumah memergoki _nyonya_ mereka di sana, sontak mereka berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan yang langsung ditolak oleh pemuda hamil itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa mengawasiku memasak dari sana dan bantu aku mengambil sesuatu yang kuperlukan. Kalian mengertikan?"

Karena pada dasarnya, Tetsuya selalu berusaha untuk bersikap baik pada mereka yang selalu membantunya mengurus rumah (lupakan saat ia sedang mengidam), Tetsuya berharap mereka bisa mengerti. Dan karena para pekerja di rumah mewah itu menghargai keinginan pria hamil yang statusnya adalah _istri_, juga pemuda _teal_ tersebut sangat baik pada mereka, orang-orang yang tadi diajak bicara hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam lalu memperhatikan dalam tegang. Dengan sesekali ke sana-ke sini untuk mengambil sesuatu yang diperlukan majikan mereka.

Beberapa puluh menit berkutat dengan masakan, dan tak selang beberapa lama itu juga muncul suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dapur dan dapat didengar oleh mereka yang hanya melihat, Akashi Seijuutou secepat itu muncul di pintu dapur lalu bersandar di sana dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Menatap tajam satu per satu pekerjanya seolah memberikan siksaan batin dari pancaran mata yang ia berikan.

Tetsuya yang menyadari kehadiran suaminya di sana, dan mengulum senyum berharap Seijuurou tak marah. Makanya, ia langsung menyapa suami tercintanya itu. "Pagi, Seijuurou-kun."

"Pagi, Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuurou menghampiri sang _istri_ yang masih sibuk memasak, mengait pinggangnya pelan sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di samping pelipis Tetsuya membuat pemuda _teal_ itu tersenyum. "Sebaiknya serahkan sisanya pada koki yang ada, Tetsuya."

Senyumannya langsung sirna dan menatap sedih suaminya. "Sebentar, setelah ini semuanya akan siap, Seijuurou-_kun_. _Please_?"

Seijuurou lemah, akan kata _please_ yang keluar dari mulut mungil yang bagai candu untuknya itu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengiyakan jika Akashi Tetsuya sudah mengucapkan kata sakti tersebut.

Karena efek kata itu membuatnya _doki-doki_. Bagaimana tidak, dengan ekspresi wajah yang _oh-so-kawaii_ sampai membuat Seijuurou lupa cara bernapas, seolah berlomba-lomba menghirup oksigen dengan yang lainnya. Juga jangan lupa suara Tetsuya yang dibuat saaaangat halus sampai Seijuurou salah mengartikannya sebagai suara musik harpa yang mungkin saja berasal dari surga.

Makanya, makanya, tak ada yang bisa Seijuurou lakukan selain memasang tampang _oh-ya-sudah-lakukan-apapun-yang-kaumau_. Tapi kalau ini kasusnya, berubah jadi _oh-ya-sudah-lanjutkan-saja-acara-memasakmu_ lalu diakhiri dengan kecupan lagi di dahi.

Karena seberapa banyakpun Akashi Tetsuya melanggar perjanjian tak tertulis mereka agar sosok hamil itu tak menyentuh dapur, mau berapa kali diperingatkan juga, Seijuurou tahu Tetsuyanya sangatlah keras kepala.

Jadi lupakan. Lupakan soal perjanjian. _Lupakan_ soal Tetsuya yang tengah hamil tua. _Lupakan_, Seijuurou, _lupakan_.

Setelah diyakini suaminya membiarkan ia terus meneruskan pekerjaannya, Tetsuya yang merasa ada sedikit sentakan di perutnya, fokus lagi dan kali ini meminta seorang maid untuk mengambil mangkuk yang lumayan besar karena masakannya sudah hampir jadi, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Sedangkan si pemuda _scarlet_ memilih untuk berlalu dan menunggu di meja makan. Berniat untuk menonton _istri_nya memasak sambil berjalan ke sana-sini.

Namun tiba-tiba suara pecahan porselin membuat Seijuurou sontak berhenti, membatalkan niat dan langsung melihat ke arah Tetsuyanya, diiringi dengan teriakan para _maid_ yang sedari tadi siaga di belakang sosok biru muda kalau-kalau Tetsuya masih membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tetsuya-_sama_!"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuurou langsung berlari mendekat ketika sosok itu sedikit membungkuk dan berpegangan pada pinggiran meja dapur. Tangan lainnya seolah mencengkram bagian perutnya. Ada apa? "Tetsuya, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Tetsuya jawab aku!"

Seijuurou panik, _istri_nya terlihat kesakitan dan peluh menyelimutinya.

"A-akashi-_sama_, m-mungkin Tetsuya-_sama_ a-akan m-melahirkan," gugup gempita berdatangan selesai seorang _maid_ berkata.

Akashi Seijuurou langsung melihat ke arah kepala pelayan dan menyuruhnya. "Tadashi, suruh Fujiwara menyiapkan mobil. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Tadashi yang ditatap dan diajak bicara dalam keadaan panik spontan tegap, menjawab kemudian berlari pergi. "Baik Akashi-_sama_!"

Selanjutnya Seijuurou langsung mendekap Tetsuya, menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_, lalu berbisik seraya berjalan agak cepat ke halaman. "Bertahanlah, Tetsuya. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit."

Tetsuya yang penuh keringat bersandar lemah pada kehangatan suaminya. Tangannya mencengkram perut seolah mengatakan pada bayi kembar mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Ugh…"

Di batas antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, Tetsuya, maupun Seijuurou bahkan seluruh penghuni yang ada di rumah itu berdoa. Semoga, semua berjalan dengan baik.

'_Bersabarlah, nak. Kalian akan segera melihat dunia ini. Segera.'_

Berusaha mengaburkan panik yang mendera, Akashi Seijuurou mengambil ponselnya dan memencet sederet nomor, ketika orang di seberang sana menjawab, tanpa jeda Seijuurou berkata. "Shintarou! Aku mau kau siap di rumah sakit sekarang. Tetsuya sepertinya akan melahirkan. Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk kau bersiap-siap!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di dalam keheningan yang panjang Midorima Shintarou duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan di tangannya sebuah kalender meja dan mata hijau dokter muda itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti urutan tanggal. Memasuki akhir Mei dan akan menjadi awal bulan Juni, Shintarou langsung berpikir, menerka-nerka akankah perkiraannya tepat.

Usia kandungan Kazunari hanya berjarak beberapa hari dari Kuroko-Akashi Tetsuya, begitu juga dua teman _istri_nya yang lain. Kemungkinan mereka akan melahirkan di bulan yang sama sangat mungkin terjadi. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Perkiraan hanyalah perkiraan, hal itu bisa saja meleset, kan? Makanya Shintarou selama bulan terakhir kehamilan Kazunari ia benar-benar waspada kalau-kalau pemuda _raven_ itu akan tiba-tiba mau melahirkan.

Saat ia sadar sedari tadi dalam pikirannya ia membicarakan si pemuda raven kesayangan, tanpa ragu tatapannya pun teralih ke arah sosok di sampingnya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang kalender langsung meletakkan benda itu di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur, diganti dengan memainkan helaian halus sewarna langit malam milik Kazunari.

Midorima Shintarou membungkuk sedikit guna memberikan kecupan di dahi terbuka pemuda itu. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam dan tak mau dilepaskan oleh si penggenggam –Kazunari, membuat pemuda hijau itu mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

Cahaya malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamar menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai satu-satunya sumber penerangan selain satu lampu meja yang baru saja dipadamkan. Ruangan dengan minim cahaya itu terasa hangat walau ada di malam yang lumayan dingin. Hawa musim panas entah _kenapa_ belum juga hadir, tapi Shintarou tak peduli.

Ketika dirasanya sosok dalam dekapannya mendekatkan diri, Shintarou ikut merapat, siap memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya pada pria hamil itu. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap perut besar Kazunari penuh sayang. Lukisan malam yang nampak dari jendela kamar kalah akan keindahan yang Shintarou dapatkan dari wajah tidur bak bayi _istri_nya. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Kazunarinya untuk sang dokter muda.

Dan Shintarou berpikir, di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia samakan dengan pemuda itu. Sekalipun ia jatuh ketimpa beratus-ratus bongkah berlian, jika bukan Kazunari yang ia miliki, ia tidak mau. Iya, baru saja Shintarou tak mempedulikan ke-_tsundere-_annya. Baru saja ia mengakui sesuatu yang mustahil bisa ia akui kalau-kalau sosok _raven_ itu terjaga. Namanya juga Midorima, sedikit _tsundere_ ke _istri_ pasti bisa dimaklumi karena ia tahu ia sangat dicinta.

Balik lagi ke Kazunari, bola mata hijau _zamrud_ miliknya terus meneliti, seolah meng_explore_ setiap emosi yang dipancarkan sang pasangan hidup (ia tahu Kazunari sedang tidur) namun tetap saja; masih terjaga di malam yang sebegini larut, dengan hawa yang agak dingin, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengagumi pahatan _Kami_ pada wajah _istri_nya? Biarlah _dulu_ ia selalu _tsundere_ dengan mengatakan yang berkebalikan, saat itu ia juga masih remaja ingusan. Tapi sekarang sudah hidup dengan sosok yang sama selama beberapa tahun, tak ia miliki lagi alasan untuk bersikap demikian karena Kazunari sudah sangat hafal tabiatnya. Berpura-pura pun bercuma. Pemuda hamil itu bisa menerjemahkannya seolah dirinya itu perkamen berbahasa asing dan Kazunari kamusnya. _Begitu_.

Dan Shintarou merasa mereka sangatlah _klop_.

Bicara soal cocok, ada lagi hal lain yang membuatnya akan semakin merasa cocok. Membayangkan seperti apa rupa bayi mereka, membuat Shintarou bertanya-tanya akankah kehadiran malaikat kecil itu dapat merubah seluruh kehidupan mereka ke arah yang jauh lebih baik lagi?

Semoga.

Karena pada dasarnya Shintarou tahu, tak mungkin setiap orang tua tak merasa bahagia akan kehadiran sosok baru dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Tak mungkin Shintarou tak mensyukuri sebuah hadiah dari Kami untuknya dan Kazunarinya. _Karena_ memang Shintarou tahu, sejak ia menetapkan kata klop mata ikatannya dengan Kazunari, ia tahu akan ada banyak kebahagiaan yang mendatanginya. _Oh, tentu abaikan masalah mengidam itu._

Asik lagi dengan pemikirannya, Midorima Shintarou seolah tak peduli bulan semakin tenggelam, malam semakin larut. Suara deru angin makin terdengar bagai melodi pengantar tidur. Dalam beberapa kerjapan mata, pemuda berambut hijau yang kelak akan menjadi ayah itu terlelap di samping sosok tersenyum _istri_nya yang terbuat dalam mimpi indah.

Dan Shintarou juga yakin, ia juga _pasti_ akan mimpi indah.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Pagi menyapa malu-malu. Kazunari bukan orang pertama yang terbangun kala itu. Ketika ia melihat ke arah samping kirinya, sudah tak ada lagi sosok Midorima Shintarou –suaminya di sana. Bagian ranjang itu sudah dingin, tanda kalau sang pemakai sudah angkat badan cukup lama.

Kazunari tak langsung bangkit,, ia menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang –mungkin- sengaja dibuka oleh suaminya. Ia merasa segar, walau belum mandi. Ia merasa nyaman (walau agak pegal) tapi bisa mencium wangi khas Shintarou membuat ia merasa lebih dari cukup.

Mata gelap kelabu miliknya menjelajah isi kamar itu, berharap bisa menemukan jejak Shintarou di sana. Dari pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, berharap ada suara gemericik air, atau lemari pakaian yang meninggalkan jejak sentuhan tangan (entah bagaimana Kazunari berharap demikian), atau meja kerja yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir ruangan dekat jendela, sampai ke bawah ranjang. Namun tetap tak ada. Dan Kazunari hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Shin-_chan_-nya sudah keluar dari kamar ini _tanpa_ membangunkannya. Bagus. Padahal ia ingin sekali minta cium. _Ah, Shin-chan baka._

**Cklek**!

Tapi, suara pintu yang terbuka lalu disusul sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya, tak jadi membuat Kazunari berlama-lama memaki suaminya dalam hati. Ah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat dipeluk, diusap-usap, dicium-cium, di-di-diapa-apain lah. Yang penting sama Shin-channya!

"Pagi, nodayo, Kazunari. Ternyata kau sudah bangun," Midorima Shintarou mendekatinya dengan sebuah nampan berisi susu, air putih dan beberapa potong roti. Pemuda hijau itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang setelah menaruh nampan tersebut di meja nakas samping tempat tidur lalu mengambil serta merta memberikannya pada Kazunari. Menonton bagaimana pemuda raven itu menghabiskan susunya.

Setelah sosok hamil itu menyerahkan gelas kosong yang ia ganti dengan potongan roti, Kazunari yang sedari diam dilayani pun buka suara. "Neee, Shin-chan, kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja dan sarapan di bawah?"

Shintarou yang sibuk mengelap bekas remahan roti dipinggiran bibir istrinya melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Sarapannya belum siap, nanodayo."

"Eh?" Kazunari memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanya. "Kok? Belum ada yang masak ya, Shin-chan? Kalau begitu, sini. Biar aku sa—"

"Sudah, nodayo. Dan jangan harap kau boleh menyentuh dapur. Kaa-san dan Shina kesiangan, jadi baru mulai masak sarapan, nanodayo."

"Oooh," Kazunari hanya meng-oh dan memakan habis rotinya. Jujur ia lapar. Tapi menghadapi sikap suaminya yang tak sedikitpun berniat memberikannya sapaan pagi, membuat Kazunari cemberut sesaat setelah air putih menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Kau kenapa, nodayo? Masih lapar? Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi siap."

Kazunari tidak membalas dan hanya menatap pasangannya dengan penuh rasa ingin. Ingin apa saja. Ingin dipeluk, dielus, diusap, dibelai, dicium, di-di-di-diapa-apakan lah pokoknya. Tapi sepertinya Shintarou sengaja tak peka.

"Apa, Kazunari? Masih marah karena tak kubangunkan?"

Pertanyaan Shintarou disambut gelengan.

"Kau ingin kuantar ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, nodayo?"

Kazunari kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu? Mau kucium, nodayo?"

Pertanyaan berikutnya yang hampir Kazunari balas anggukan, namun secepat kilat ia ganti gelengan.

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang _tsundere_. Biasanya kau yang memberiku _morning kiss_, kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang—**cup**!" kalimat dokter muda itu tak selesai saat suara kecupan menggema di kamar hangat mereka.

Kazunari menunduk, sebenarnya dalam hati bertanya apa yang membuatnya merasa malu mencium suami sendiri. Ah, ada apa dengannya pagi ini. Aneh sekali. Ingin dimanja, ingin lebih diperhatikan. Entahlah.

Dan ketika ia berniat mendongak, sebuah bibir menabrak lagi bibirnya. Selang beberapa menit barulah Kazunari sadar jika itu bibir Shintarou Midorima. Sejurus kemudian, selagi menunggu sarapan siap (yang tanpa campur tangan Kazunari) pemuda _raven_ itu memanjakan diri dalam ciuman hangat orang terkasih.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Setelah sarapan, kedua mertua dan adik iparnya sudah pergi entah kemana, dan tinggallah dirinya dengan suaminya. Tapi Kazunari merasa bosan. Apalagi ketika sosok itu duduk menyandar pada sofa ruang keluarga dengan buku di tangannya, tidak bisakah Midorima Shintarou hanya menaruh perhatian padanya?

Ide jahil muncul, ingin mengerjai suaminya yang seorang dokter. Ia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Shintarou kalau tiba-tiba saja Kazunari berakting seperti akan melahirkan? Oh, Kazunari benar-benar ingin lihat reaksinya.

Maka ketika tadi ia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah tapi yakin Shintarou terus mengawasinya, ia tiba-tiba membungkuk –berpegangan pada meja buffet terdekat. Mengaduh dengan satu tangannya lagi memegang bagian perut.

Ketika dirasanya pandangan Shintarou padanya sambil memasang wajah heran, ia mulai mengaduh lebih keras.

"Ugh… a-aduh… _ittai_… S-shin-_chan_, t-tolong…" dengan efek menjatuhkan satu pajangan terdekat hingga pecah, dan telinga dokter tampannya itu menangkap sang suara, Kazunari bisa melihat Shintarou yang langsung melemparkan buku di tangannya dan berlari secepat kilat ke arah ia berada.

"Kazunari! Kau _kenapa_? Mana yang sakit? Kau mau melahirkan? Kazunari jawab aku, hei!" bahkan Kazunari tak mendengar akses khusus suaminya itu. Terlalu fokus memandangi wajah panik sang suami, Kazunari sampai lupa merespon. Dan tak ada lagi raut kesakitan di wajahnya. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda hijau itu curiga. "Oi, Kazunari. _K-kenapa_ kau diam? Jangan _bilang_ kau… mengerjaiku?"

"Pfftt…" Kazunari langsung menatap tawa melihat ekspresi pongo suaminya. Dan hal itu menimbulkan kedutan kesal di pelipis Midorima.

"Ka-zu-na-ri…"

"Hahaha, oke, Shin-_chan_, maaf. habis—pffft, Shin-_chan_ keasikan baca buku terus bukannya menemaniku. Maaaaaaaf," Kazunari menangkup kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Sambil diseret oleh suaminya ke arah sofa, rengekan Kazunari tak berhenti. "Shin-_chaaaan_, aku bosan dan kesepian. Tapi Shin-_chan_ sibuk sendiri. Makanyaaaa…"

"Tapi tidak perlu pakai cara itu, kan, _nodayo_? _Bikin_ panik saja," balas Shintarou cepat.

Kazunari langsung nyengir mendengarnya. "Habiiiis, _kepengen_ juga lihat reaksi Shin-_chan_, _sih_."

Shintarou sontak mengapit kedua pipi Kazunari dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol di masing-masing tangan. "Tidak lucu. Sekali lagi melakukannya, kupaksa kau melahirkan saat ini juga."

"Iya, Midorima-_sensei_!"

Tapi percakapan itu tiba-tiba terputus dan di layar ponsel Shintarou, muncul ID Akashi Seijuurou, kawan lamanya. Insting dokternya langsung membuat Midorima Shintarou menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Saat akan menyapa, yang menyapa indera pendengarannya lebih _bikin_ panik lagi.

["Shintarou! Aku mau kau siap di rumah sakit sekarang. Tetsuya sepertinya akan melahirkan. Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk kau bersiap-siap!"]

Dan suara itu cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Midorima Shintarou, maupun Midorima Kazunari.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Midorima Kazunari yang malah ikut-ikutan panik langsung menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain mengenai kabar yang tadi diterimanya. Sekalipun tadi ia dipaksa menunggu di rumah dengan jaminan ibunya akan ada dalam beberapa menit tak membuat Kazunari mau menuruti.

Ia langsung ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Midorima Shintarou menuju rumah sakit keluarganya.

Dan sepertinya, dengan adanya Kazunari di sampingnya, Shintarou tak memiliki kesempatan untuk _ngebut_. Jadilah, ia sudah sangat siap kalau-kalau saat sampai ada gunting yang akan menyangsang tepat di jantungnya.

Tunggu. Terlalu cepat. Akashi membutuhkanmu untuk membantu persalinan _istri_nya, Midorima-_san_. Mari _pending_ kematianmu sampai anak kembar keluarga kecil putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu lahir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Midorima Shintarou! Kau SANGAT terlambat!" Akashi Seijuurou menodongkan guntingnya pada Midorima. Wajah keduanya memerah karena yang satu panik, yang satunya lagi panik juga tapi plus kehabisan napas karena berlari.

Saat akan menjawab, yang sebenarnya hanya akan mengantarkannya pada kematian, suara Kazunari yang bagai melodi surga menyelamatkannya dengan sosok hamil itu di dorong di atas kursi roda oleh seorang suster. "Shin-chan! Jangan meninggalkanku begitu, dong!"

Shintarou langsung menjawabnya. "Kan sudah kubilang tunggu di rumah, nodayo."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau jadi orang yang walau bukan pertama melihat bayi Tet-chan."

"Sesukamu lah, nodayo. Jadi, Akashi, kalau kau mempersilahkan biarkan aku masuk ruangan itu, nanodayo."

"Daritadi, Shintarou! Cepat!"

Midorima Shintarou langsung bergerak hampir memasuki ruangan, tapi mendapati Akashi Seijuurou di sampingnya sontak membuatnya berhenti. Teman-teman mereka yang lain, pasangan Daiki-Ryouta dan Atsushi-Tatsuya yang ada hanya menonton, walau dalam hati komat-kamit untuk keselamatan sahabat serta bayi kembar_nya_.

"Kau mau _ngapain_, _nodayo_?" tanya Shintarou pada Akashi.

"Masuk. Menemani Tetsuya."

"Tidak perlu. Dia tidak akan melahirkan normal, Akashi. Jadi percuma sa—"

**Sret**!—kibasan angin gunting langsung menyapanya. "Aku. Ikut. Ke. Dalam. Midorima. _Sensei_."

"S-sesukamu, _n-nanodayo_."

_Kami_, Midorima Shintarou berharap masih hidup setelah ini.

Di luar bangunan bercat putih di mana banyak orang berlalu-lalang, angin di penghujung musim semi berhembus. Menerbangkan semua doa yang ada, menghanyutkan semua asa yang tercipta. Dalam setiap hela napas mereka yang mengenal Akashi Tetsuya, mereka berdoa. Deru angin mengiringi setiap baris kata yang terucap, dan juga dengan suara kaki yang berbondong-bondong memasuki _lobby_ rumah sakit mencari tempat si pemilik nama Akashi Tetsuya.

_Mereka_ ingin ada di sana, ingin ikut memberikan kekuatan dan doa untuk sahabat, anak, dan menantu _mereka_ yang akan memerangi antara hidup dan mati bertajuk proses melahirkan –walau bukan dengan cara normal.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to :**_

**wyda**_** : **_**kak mumu ff lu emg paling nistaa wkwkwk... oiya ini gue baca sebelum berangkat skolah loh dan sebelum menjalani US hikss... kasih semangat ke gue dong kakkkk... wkwkwkwk.**

[FF gue boleh paling nista, tapi orang paling nista adalah lo XD]

* * *

**kireimozaku**_** : **_**sudah kembali normal ternyata. well, aku akan merindukan kegilaan uke kisedai yg lol sekali itu.. but, aku juga ingin liat happy family nya kisedai.**

[Iya nih, mereka sudah tobat rupanya. Tunggu chap selanjutnya sampe mereka semua lahiran yaa.]

* * *

**IzumiTetsuya**_** : **_**sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena mungkin mulai dari ch ini saya bakal baca kilat (a.k.a bacanya cuma yang bagian midotaka (krna itu OTP :3) dan mengabaikan yang lain /plak) iya sama2, saya seneng kok bisa membantu :3**

**[MidoTaka : halah pdhl ch kmren lu ripiu pake mencak2  
me : salah sendiri itu uke-uke kalian yang sedeng itu pada boros. kan kasian semenya, atau harus kubilang SST?  
all : apaan tuh SST?  
me : seme seme tersakiti  
para uke : *speechless*  
para seme : kami nggak paham, tapi bener juga sih]**

**iya ibuku baca juga, tapi responnya positif kok :v  
meskipun kadang beliau komen 'nggak masuk akal' gtu  
yah wajar lah, ini kan fanfiksi. semuanya berdasar imajinasi, bukan realita  
etapi kemaren saya pernah baca artikel katanya ada teknologi yang bisa bikin cowok hamil loh :v  
saya nggak bisa bayangin itu gimana jadinya /plak**

**yosha sekian ripiu panjang bin gak penting dari saya :3  
update kilat kalo bisa, klo gg bisa daijoubu akan selalu saya nantikan :3  
salam buat pak dokter Shintarou sama tante(?) Kazunari ya :3 /halah**

**IzumiTetsuya. **

[DOR! Saya bingung mau jawab kayak gimana. Tapi ibunya Izumi-san gaul banget hohoho. Daaan, ini sudah apdet. Maaf ya lama. Saya dying dalam otak saya sendiri /apa]

* * *

**efiastuti1**_** : **_**Uuhh harmonisnya, selamat buat para suami akhirnya ada masa tentram juga... Next tor.**

[Mari kita berdoa suasana tentram itu selamanya ada untuk para suami. Sudah dilanjut ya.]  


* * *

**Kurotori Rei**_** : **_**Rei datang untuk mereview... Wets dah, Rei masih serem sama ngidam-ngidamnya mereka, untung sekarang udah nggak. Aduh, bagian AkaKuro sama MidoTaka itu sweet banget yaaaaa! XDDDD *plak* Lanjutkan! Rei tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagii... **

[Hai, Rei-san. kalau readernya aja merasa serem sama ngidamnya para uke, gimana authornya? Haha. Yosh, terima kasih sudah baca. Ini sudah lanjut ya.]

* * *

**Bona Nano**_** :**_**Aaaa senang kalo mrk semua mesra gitu...Apalagi pasangan calon ibu-bpk Akakuro.. Romantissssss.. Aku ngiri masaaa/Plak. Udh mau tamat yah? ;( Aku penasaran ama anak kembar Akakuro.. Pasti imuuuuut (O̴̴̴̴̯͡ .̮ O̴̴̴̴̯͡) Ditunggu kelanjutannyaaaa. **

[Hai, Bona Nano-san. Iya, udah mau tamat. Rencananya chapter depan mau saya tamatin. Tapi kalau kepanjangan, saya bagi dua._. Anak kembar AkaKuro coming soon XD Maaf ya kelanjutannya lama. Semoga ga mengecewakan]

* * *

**macaroon waffle : ecieee dikunjungin emak bapak mertua nihhh yeee :3 :3 btw, kok lucu aja ya Kise manggil emak bapaknya toucchi ama kaacchi. kesannya bapaknya Kise baik dan pengertian, aw aw *he *sebentar, ini gak nyambung deh kayaknya ahhh, gasabar mereka segera lahiran. lahirannya pasti operasi, ya? yahhh, kok saya agak kecewa ya *nak, pikir dong kalo normal bayinya keluar dari mana, barang mereka mana muat ngeluarin bayi apdet deh pokoknya up to date *jder. **

[Biar Kise kesannya jadi anak yang berbakti gitu. Iya sepertinya pakai operasi /ya iyalah pake sepertinya segala/ Saya juga jadi mikir kalau ga operasi keluarganya lewat mana wkwk. Ini sudah apdet yak]

* * *

**Akaba Shinra : YES SEKARANG GAK TELAT MUAHAHAHA /dibuang/**

**haloooo Yumi-san saya dataaaang /nyengir/**

**dan akhirnyaaaaaa kumpul-kumpul sama mertuaaaa X'D  
oooh ini setelah insiden shopping, mereka berenti ngidam yaaa X'D aaah hidup si seme jadi tentram lagi dong :( /emotmu apa-apaan/ /dikeroyok para seme/  
chap ini family-nya kerasa bangeeeeeeet X'D  
mereka udah siap mau lahiran ... bulan depan tapi waks /ngglundung/  
ayoo ayooo saya sudah gak sabar liat mereka lahiraaan X'D**

**hihi, untuk side story ... takut ikutan galo yaaa Yumi-san? X'D**  
**yaaah kalo sudah sampe chapter ini sepertinya emang agak berat kalo mau nulis hurt/comfort xp**  
**tapi kalo seandainya jadi ... saya siap kok memasokan diri XDD**

**terima kasih untuk chap ini Yumi-san :'))**  
**entah ... saya senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin mereka bahagia bangeeeeet X'D padahal dedek bayinya belom lahiir x'p**  
**semangat untuk chap depaaan XD**

**salam maniiiiis,**

**Shinra.**

[Hai, Shinra-san. Iya nih, kemarin ga telat. Justru saya yang sekarang apdet telat. Chap kemarin familynya kerasa? Syukurlah saya senang. Dan, pembicaraan kita soal side story lagi... iya! Saya takut ikutan galo. Takut nulisnya jadinya. Soalnya saya ga berani harus nyakitin salah satu uke, nanti saya dibantai lagi /ga/ Dan semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya, hehe]

* * *

**shion : ciee dikunjungin orang tua, hehe. A****uthor-san, saya punya ide. gimana untuk nama-nama baby mereka author ngadain semacem angket gitu? jadi namanya dari para readers terus author-san milih yang mana yang paling cocok, gitu! hehe, usul aja sih tapinya. ****lanjut.**

[Hai, iya idenya boleh banget. Ayo berikan saran nama bayi darimuuu, saya pasti terima dengan senang hati. Kalau bisa namanya yang bisa dipakai anak cowok/cewek. Tapi terserah hehe:)]

* * *

**S Hanabi : Haii, Yumi-san!**

**Uwwaa aku ketinggal review laggi sampai 3 chapter Щ(ºДºщ)  
Gomen!W  
Aku langsung review saja deh Yumi-san ()/  
Pppfftt... Ao-kun malah nyanyi kwkkwkw  
Wkwkwwwww  
Mura-kun selalu ngelantur kemana-mana wkwkwwkwk  
Onii-san-nya mura-kun lol banget wkwkww  
Kayak mana mau jalan cepat cobak#ngakak  
Kyahahahaha sei-kun nista bangettt!#ngakak guling2  
Wkwkwkwkw  
Sei-kun memang mantap kwkwkwk  
Sekali suruh semua langsung nurut wkwkwk  
Dan sepertinya aku menemukan kesalahan teknis wkwkwkwk  
"Ryouta…"  
"Ne, Daikicchi? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"  
"Hehehehe itu…"  
Sepertinya yang bilang 'apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan' itu kurasa Ao-kun lah bukan Ryou-chan wkwkwkwkkw  
Chapter 9 permintaan uke-nya mantap#kasih jempol  
Wkwkwwkkk  
Kyaa! Fanservice! (O̷̴̷̴̐ヮO̷̴̷̴̐)#dilempar  
Wahh... Ada momoi-chan! (O̷̴̷̴̐ヮO̷̴̷̴̐)  
Ryou-chan beda sendiri wkwkkkwkw  
Yang lain dari aura seme-nya wkwkwkw  
Tapi memang kayak film kartun itu yah wkkkwk  
Chapter 10 berakhir dengan mesra dan kantong bokek ( )( )#dilempar para seme  
Wahh wahhh... Para uke semua mau masak makan malam wkwkwk  
Dan aku merasa agak curiga deh wkwkwk  
Tuhkan ()σ  
Masalah mengurus siaga bersama dengan para uke wkwkwkwk  
Well... Apakah chapter depan tentang masalah masak (O̷̴̷̴̐ヮO̷̴̷̴̐)#dilempar  
Sign,  
**

**Shiroi Hanabi. **

[DOR. Yang mana dulu yang harus saya jawab? Untuk yang chap 9 iya itu kesalahan saya, wkwk lupa misahin dialognya Aomine eh malah nyambung sama Kise. Makasih koreksinya. Pas saya baca ulang, saya baru sadar. Dan chapter ini... masalah utamanya adalah dapur juga memasak. wkwk Thanks untuk reviewnya, Hanabi-san]

* * *

**lalalala-chan desu : ****Wohoo udah lanjut('-') /nari hula/ ****Gommen yumi-san gak review chap 1-10 nya, huweeeeee sekali lagi saya minta maap /guling gulingan/ ****Saya gabisa berkata kata lagii fic nya keren.. wuhuuuuヽ(。)ノ saya jadi terhibur, fic ini mulai dari chap 1 sampai 11 bisa bikin saya ketawa tawa gaje *yg untungnya gadikira gila* ****Yoshh.. untuk nama baby nya ada voting nama tidak, kebetulan lagi punya nama ni('-') tapi kalo gak ada juga gapapa sih *nyengir* ****Oke saya minta maap lagi karna malah isi kotak review dengan tulisan aneh seperti ini T-T ****#Keep writing ㄟ()ㄏ **

[Halo, iya gapapa kok karena baru muncul. Makasih juga sudah bilang ff ini kerena dan saya juga senang kalau kamu terhibur. Untuk nama baby, kalau kamu mau nyumbang boleh banget kok:) Haha, ga aneh kok. Makasih ya reviewnya.]

* * *

**Akihiko Fujiwara : ****domo, yoroshiku yumi-chan :D *SKSD bgt sih-_-* setelah pertama-tama baca ini hiko penasaran dengan summary nya, setelah hiko baca ternyata menghibur sekali yumi-chan. hiko suka sama ficnya. :'D akakuro pair fav hiko. hehe:') Apalagi adegan tetsuya minta cium sama sei-kun aduhhh itu kayaknya ngegemesin bgt, dan midorimacchi juga disini karakternya lucu breng bakao... yosh review hiko kepanjangan deh kayaknya #plakk. baiklah ditunggu lanjutannya ya yumi-chan, keep writing ;) jaa-ne... **

[Doumo, Akihiko-san. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai fanfic ini, hehe:) Midorima di sini less tsundere, maklum udah dewasa pan dia wkwk. Kelanjutannya ini semoga ga mengecewakan ya?]

* * *

**Kujo Kasuza : ****Kunjungan orangtua. Gk sabar pas udah lahir nih. Masa-masa ngidam mereka udah lewat. Kalo diinget lagi emang ngidam Tetsuya paling gokil. Apa ini karna anaknya Seijuurou? Wah wah.. Semangat Yumi-san! **

[Yosh, 1 more chapter again anak mereka akan melihat dunia, yeay! Yap, karena itu anak Seijuurou makanya... absurd /plak/ Thank you, Kujo-san!]

* * *

**ShizukiArista : Gomen baru baca. Akhirnya update lagi. Para suami terlalu khawatir dengan sang istri. Duh, kepikiran nih bagaimana rupa anak mereka ya? Penasaran juga sama namanya. Itu Tetsuya akhirnya sadar banyak dosa yang dilakukannya sama Sei dulu wkwkwk.. Yosh lanjut ne!ganbatte Arigatoo... **

[Wkwk, Tetsuya baru sadar setelah ngenista selama hamil ya? Kasian Sei, tapi taulah Seijuurou mah tetap cinta. Dan, rupa juga anak mereka, chapter depan akan terungkap!]

* * *

**sabilsabil : ****nggak tauk mau ngomen apa :3 HARUS LANJUT YA, AUTHOR-SAN ! HOHOHO! -sabilsabil (bukan manusia ababil) **

[Halo, Sabil-san. Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa]

* * *

**Nakako Anko : Konbanwa, Yumi-nee.**

**-  
Wah, sudah cukup lama saya tidak baca FanFic favorit saya yang satu ini. Andaikan dijadikan novel, bisa saja novelnya menjadi novel terlaris di kalangan fujoshi / fudanshi.**

**Jujur, waktu melihat adegan Daiki-san sama Ryouta-san, saya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Pillow attack...rasanya tidak buruk, malah kesannya romantis. Dan lagi, bagian Shintarou-san &amp; Kazunari-san, orang tua Kazunari-san memang sangat perhatian dan bijak. Kalau bagian Atsushi-san &amp; Tatsuya-san, hm..., saya jadi ingin ikut orang tua Atsushi-san mampir ke restaurant Atsushi-san. *salah fokus***  
**Nah, nah, ini dia bagian yang saya tunggu. AkaKuro couple! Yeay! Lihat aja, mereka lebih sweet dari yang lain. Different from the others. Akashi-sama &amp; kedua orang tua Tetsuya-san memang sangat amat baik ramah. Haah..., mantu idaman.**

**Hanya itu kesan-kesan saya. Pokoknya ini fanfic favorit. Saya tunggu chapter berikutnya. Arigatou telah membuat fanfic ini, Yumi-nee.**

[Hai, hai, Anko-chan. Kita ketemu lagi nih. Aduh, kalau dijadiin novel fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya dongs. Diriku senang kalau feel romancenya di chap kemarin kerasa. Yosh. Terima kasih karena sudah setia ngikutin fanfic ini, Anko-chan. Dan... berita baik saya kepikiran sekuelnya sih. Tapi... saya liat sikonnya dulu, hehe. Keep reading yaaa]

* * *

**kuro15fe : ****Ngidemnya selesai y mau liat si uke beraksi padahal cyus cepet update y.**

[Kasian para seme ga istirahat. Tapi saya juga bakal merindukan keanehan mereka. Hoho. Ini sudah dilanjut ya]

* * *

_**Author's note :**_

Astagay. Lama banget saya ga apdet masyaoloh maaf banget. Saya kena _WB_ –lagi. Dan-dan-dan _chapter_ ini apa banget, semoga ga mengecewakan ya.

Anggap aja ini saya lagi ngasih kado ke diri sendiri dengan apdet ini _ff_. _Happy bornday to me_, haha XD

_Btw, wanna review, minna_? Dan waktu itu ada yang mau nyumbang nama yah? Silahkaaaaan, saya dengan sangat senang hati menerimanya.

_Thank you~_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yumi**_


	13. Chapter 13: Happiness—Welcome, Children!

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi****, 2015**

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__by _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Pairing :**_

**AkaKuro! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu!**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : **_**13 **_**of **_**13**

_**Romance, Family, Fluffy, Humor-maybe?-**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**OOCness! MPreg!**_

_**Kalimat/kata-kata non-baku di saat tertentu.**_

_**DLDR, yo~ Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya:)**_

* * *

**_xxxXXXxxx_**

* * *

_**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

_**The Pregnant Man**_

_**Happiness – Welcome, Children!**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

* * *

**_xxxXXXxxx_**

* * *

Suasana di lorong rumah sakit Tokyo kepunyaan keluarga Midorima kala itu sangatlah tegang. Bibir orang-orang yang ada di ruaang tunggu kamar operasi bangunan tersebut terus melantunkan doa berharap yang terbaik untuk sahabat mereka.

Kazunari, Ryouta dan Tatsuya entah apa refleks saja mengelus-elus jabang bayi yang ada di perut masing-masing, seolah memberitahu dan meminta anak mereka ikut berdoa untuk keselamatan calon teman mereka juga. Para suami berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada ketiga uke tersisa. Kecuali Kazunari yang ditenangkan oleh Momoi yang baru saja datang. Seiring waktu berlalu, keluarga Seijuurou dan Tetsuya juga yang lainnya mulai memenuhi ruang tunggu yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama berdoa untuk orang tercinta mereka. Karena mereka tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi ada Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou di sana. Ya, pasti baik-baik saja.

"Eh…" Aomine Daiki langsung menepis pemikiran kata 'baik-baik saja' ketika mendapati ada Akashi Seijuurou di dalam ruang operasi itu. _Apa benar akan baik-baik saja_?, pikirnya sangsi dalam hati.

Aomine Ryouta yang mendapati ekspresi aneh suaminya pun penasaran. Guna menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya, ia pun bertanya. "Daiki_cchi_ kenapa-_ssu_?"

"Hm?" Daiki menatap pasangannya dengan alis yang ikut bertaut. Lalu ia membuang pandangannya sambil bersiul. "Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Jangan pikirkan aku."

"Tapi wajah Daiki_cchi_ aneh-_ssu_! Serius tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Hanya…"

"Hanya?" ulang Ryouta semakin penasaran.

"Hanya berpikir apa benar semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau Akashi ada di dalam?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa-_ssu_?"

Daiki sekali lagi membuang muka saat dirasa semua pandangan mengarah padanya. Bukan maksudnya mau menjelekkan, kan hanya pemikiran yang datang begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa yang ditahan menggema memecah hening yang tercipta. Daiki langsung mencari sumber suara dan mengernyit saat mendapati istri sahabatnya –Midorima sedang berusaha meredam tawanya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian bertemu pandang dengannya. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, Aomine. Pfftt," Kazunari berujar sambil masih berusaha menutup mulutnya mencegah tawanya keluar.

"Ada apa sih, sayang?" penasaran, ibu Midorima bertanya pada menantunya yang hanya menggeleng.

Ruang tunggu itu jadi semakin hening membahas topik yang mereka sendiri ragu intinya apa. Tapi kemudian gumaman Murasakibara Atsushi berhasil membuat setiap nyawa yang ada di sana terdiam.

"Oooh—" Murasakibara ber-oh lalu diam, namun kemudian meneruskan gumamannya. "…bagaimana ya keadaan di dalam dengan adanya Aka-_chin_? Pasti seru deh ada acara lempar gunting segala. Semoga Mido-_chin_ masih hidup setelah ini. Aku butuh Mido-_chin_ untuk lahiran Tat-_chin_ soalnya~"

Dan hening makin tercipta. Masing-masing berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Atsushi. Tapi Daiki lah yang pertama kali melepas tawa saat tiba-tiba pemikiran nistanya muncul begitu saja. Murasakibara Tatsuya menyusul sadar, namun ia langsung berucap pada sang suami—dengan ekspresi muka kosong.

"Atsushi cukup. Jangan… bicara lagi."

Bukan hanya Tatsuya, yang lainnya jadi merasa ngeri dan seketika mereka ingat jikalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang posesif yang tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Tetsuyanya. Dan sekarang… apa kabar keadaan di dalam?

"SHIN-_CHAAAAAN_~ SELAMATKAN DIRIMUUU! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI JANDA HUWEEEEE~" detik selanjutnya teriakan Kazunari yang seketika tersadar suaminya dalam bahaya berhasil menghidupkan lagi semua yang asik tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri. Lagipula awalnya pemikiran Kazunari tidak sampai sana. Tapi… berterima kasihlah ia pada Murasakibara Atsushi yang menyadarkannya.

Momoi yang sedari tadi di sampingnya langsung berusaha menenangkan. "Aduh, Kazu-_chan_ tenangkan dirimu. Semuanya akan baik-baik-eh, ya pokoknya percaya saja. Ish, Dai-_chan_, kau sih bicara aneh-aneh!"

Daiki yang masih sibuk mengontol tawanya menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Ryouta dalam pelukannya merapat masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tadi didengarnya. "_Loh_? _Kenapa_ aku? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Satsuki. Yang bicara kan Murasakibara."

"Kau yang mulai, Dai-_chan_!"

"SHIN-_CHAAAN_!"

**DAK! DAK! DAK!**

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa. Kazunari sudah ada di depan pintu operasi dan menggedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah itu. Momoi langsung menjerit bersama ibu mertua Kazunari dan ibu kandungnya.

"Astaga Kazu-_kun_! Tenangkan dirimu, sayang. Tidak akan ada apa-apa di dalam. Ayo sini tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak mau jadi janda, _kaa-san_. Aku harus menyelamatkan Shin-_chan_."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Kazu-_kun_. Ayo duduk. Kasihan bayimu."

Meski ragu, dan dikuasai rasa khawatir, Kazunari menyerah dan menurut. Ia duduk dihimpit ibu dan ibu mertuanya. Mulutnya tak henti berdoa semoga suaminya baik-baik saja di dalam.

Dan… ada yang bisa bayangkan keadaan di dalam?

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Midorima dan paramedis yang lainnya sudah mengelilingi sang _nyonya_ Akashi dengan berbagai macam peralatan yang sudah siap menunjang kegiatan operasi yang akan mereka lakukan. Akashi Seijuurou mengawasi tak begitu jauh dari ranjang yang ditiduri Tetsuya.

Lampu ruang operasi sudah menyala dan Midorima Shintarou beserta para suster sudah siap akan memulai operasinya. Saat tangan Shintarou akan mendarat pada kain putih yang ada di atas perut Tetsuya, dan hampir menyentuh. Suara Seijuurou tiba-tiba menggema.

"Shintarou, jangan berani sentuh Tetsuyaku."

**Deg!**

Shintarou langsung menegang, para suster yang membantu pun diam. Shintarou ingin melirik, tapi tak jadi. Tangannya juga refleks berhenti. Ketika ia sadar, sudah ada gunting yang bertengger di dekat wajahnya. Takut-takut ia menjawab. "Kalau tidak k-kupegang, aku tiba bisa mengeluarkan b-bayimu, _nanodayo_."

"Jangan sentuh."

"T-tapi Akashi…"

"Dan jangan pernah berani menyentuhkan pisaumu pada Tetsuyaku. Kau mau melukainya?"

Shintarou langsung cengo dibuatnya. "Astaga Akashi. Kau berharap apa? Memangnya dari mana kau berpikir bayimu akan keluar? Kuroko bukan wanita—"

"Kau mau mati, Shintarou?"

"Akashi aku serius, _nanodayo_. Sekarang kau tenang dan biarkan aku menyelamatkan keluarga kecilmu atau… kau akan kehilangan mereka."

"Hooo, kau berani mengancamku? Midorima Shintarou?"

Midorima Shintarou habis kesabaran. Dengan tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya lagi setelah itu, dengan pedenya ia berteriak.

"AH TERSERAH SAJA. AKU LELAH, AKASHI AKU LELAH. KAZUNARI MASIH MEMBUTUHKANKU DAN KAU TAK MENGERTI. JADINYA KAU MAU KUROKO MELAHIRKAN ATAU TIDAAAAAAK?"

Shintarou menjerit pilu dalam ruangan yang serba steril itu. Para bawahannya hanya diam membeku menyaksikan tontonan yang diberikan dokter mereka juga kawannya. Dan dengan gilanya, Shintarou berjalan ke arah Akashi dan membawa (menyeret) pemimpin Akashi _group_ cabang Tokyo itu keluar, ke tempat di mana semuanya berkumpul mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya.

"SHIN-CHA—"

Berat hati Shintarou memotong Kazunarinya lalu bicara pada Seijuurou.

"Renungkan segalanya Akashi selagi aku mengeluarkan bayimu. Setelah itu terserah kau mau membunuhku atau apa. Aku _mah_ apa _atuh_. Jadi dokter juga serba salah huwe mamah."

Butuh beberapa puluh detik bagi Seijuurou mencerna semuanya. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Shintarou yang sudah melesat masuk ke dalam ruang operasi dan mulai membantu teman semasa SMPnya –sang _nyonya_ Akashi Tetsuya. Tentunya dengan berusaha mengabaikan pemikiran mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi Seijuurou setelah ini.

"SHINTAROU!"

_Dan oh, Kami-sama, aku hanya ingin ada ketika anakku lahir_~, batin Shintarou juga –Seijuurou dalam heningnya suasana yang meraja.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Para kawan beserta keluarga yang awalnya tadi memikirkan juga apa yang terjadi didalam, dibuktikan sudah dengan dibawanya Akashi keluar.

Demi apa pemikiran tersirat Aomine dan Murasakibara benar-benar terjadi.

"Oi, Seijuurou."

"Shintarou, berdoalah setelah ini kau masih bisa hidup untuk melihat anakmu. Berdoa saja," Seijuurou bergumam dengan aura _gloomy_ yang pekat. Ia menatap penuh rasa ingin memusnahkan pada pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup mengabaikan panggilan ayahnya.

"Oi, Seijuurou."

Diabaikan lagi. Akashi Seijuurou masih asik mengatur strategi pembunuhan dr. Midorima Shintarou tanpa mempedulikan kalau orang tua dokter itu ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Yang lainnya pun tak berani mendekat. Begitu juga saat ibu mertuanya, ibu Tetsuya akan melangkah maju –tiba-tiba tangan Akashi Seichirou menahannya sambil bergumam 'biar aku saja'.

"Oi, Seijuurou! –**pletak!**" Akashi senior itu memanggil anaknya sambil menggeplak kepalanya membuat orang-orang tersisa terutama mereka yang sejak SMP berteman dengan Seijuurou melongo tak percaya.

Seijuurou yang merasakan pukulan pada kepalanya tanpa menyadari suara orang yang memanggilnya akan menengok untuk mengancam orang itu. Namun saat tepat ia menoleh, ia langsung terdiam mendapati wajah murka sang ayah.

"Oi, Seijuurou."

Wajah Akashi Seichirou sudah sangat seram dibanding dengan wajahnya (mungkin begitulah pemikiran anggota Kisedai di sana). Seijuurou hanya diam, balas memandang ayahnya.

"Kau baru saja membongkar niat jahatmu di depan orang tua calon korban, bodoh. Akashi tidak pernah _begitu_."

"EH?"

Mereka yang ada di ruang tunggu berpikir Akashi senior itu akan memarahi Seijuurou untuk menyadarkannya. Tetapi _kenapa_ jadi _begini_? Kuroko Teshiro –ayah Tetsuya, yang menjadi mertua Seijuurou akhirnya ikut turun tangan mendekat pada ayah-anak itu.

"_Ano_, Seichirou-_san_, bukan _begitu_—"

Namun sayang, ucapannya terpotong.

"Tapi kupikir kau sudah tobat, nak, semenjak menikah dengan Tetsuya. Ampuni kawanmu yang dengan baik hati membantu persalinan menantuku yang _kawaii_ itu. Lupakan dendammu. Kali ini biarkan sajalah sekali seumur hidup si Shintarou menyentuh Tetsuya. Kalau lain kali –baru habisi."

"Hei, Seichirou!"

"Hahaha, _okay_. Aku bercanda," ayah Seijuurou langsung menyengir menatap besannya. Ia lalu beralih pada Seijuurou lagi. "Wajar Shintarou harus melakukan itu. Otak cerdasmu ke mana, oi? Kalau tidak pakai pisau operasi anakmu juga mana bisa keluar. Sudahlah, buang _dulu_ sikap posesifmu itu. Apa kata ibumu kalau melihat anaknya _begini_, astaga."

Sejujurnya Seijuurou ingin sekali menjawab. Namun ia menganut paham 'jangan ladeni ayah dalam hal berdebat. Aku takkan menang' makanya, daritadi ia diam saja dan berusaha menerima walau berat.

**Puk! Puk!**

Sang ayah menepuk-tepuk punggungnya membuat Seijuurou mendelik namun tak bicara. "Kau benar-benar penurut, ya, Seijuurou. Anak baik. Ibumu memang hebat karena membuatmu sangat menurutiku, hohoho."

Akashi Seijuurou hanya mendengus dalam hati. Ia juga sudah mendaratkan tatapan mematikan untuk Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi yang sedari tadi memasang wajah melongo namun menahan tawa. Seijuurou janji untuk memberikan mereka pelajaran suatu hari nanti.

Dan sepertinya, ayahnya belum puas menyiksanya (dengan cara membuatnya terlihat seperti bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenal Kisedai). "Katakan 'Ya, _otou-san_, maaf. Aku mengerti.' Lalu minta maaf pada keluarga Midorima. Cepat."

Ucapan Akashi Seichirou sama mutlaknya dengan ucapannya. Dengan sangaaat berat hati, Seijuurou pun buka suara. "Ya, _otou-san_, maaf. Aku mengerti," ujar Seijuurou pelan lalu beralih ke keluarga Midorima. "Maafkan aku juga, Midorima-_san_."

Kalau saja Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh Akashi yang mereka kenal, mungkin mereka sudah tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan karena takjub. Sayangnya, mereka harus menyimpan itu untuk menjadi kejadian paling langka yang pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup mereka.

Karena hal itu juga, waktu terus berlalu. Dengan Seijuurou yang terus berjalan ke sana kemari di depan pintu ruang operasi sambil membayangkan apa-apa yang terjadi di dalam –_apakah Tetsuyanya kesakitan? Apakah Tetsuyanya baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabar bayi kembar mereka? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?_\- pemuda _scarlet_ itu benar-benar tak bisa berhenti melayangkan pertanyaan aneh yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang _dulu_ bahkan sampai sekarang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang ahli dalam berbagai bidang.

Yang lainnya hanya memaklumi, sambil bibir mereka tak henti berdoa. Waktu terus berjalan dan semoga saja operasinya berjalan dengan sukses.

Tak beberapa lama, suara tangisan yang bersautan mulai terdengar. Mereka bisa mendengar dua tangisan yang berbeda. Dan tak seorang pun dari masing-masing yang ada di ruang tunggu itu bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia mereka. Mereka saling mengucap syukur atas kesuksesan operasi tersebut.

Selanjutnya lampu operasi di atas pintu padam. Seijuurou langsung berdiri lebih tegap. Yang lainnya pun sama. Mereka menunggu sampai Midorima Shintarou keluar. Keluar untuk menyampaikan mengenai kabar bahagia ini. Mengenai _gender_ dua bayi kembar itu, mengenai segalanya mengenai dua bayi baru tersebut.

Saat pintu terbuka, Seijuurou langsung menghadang di hadapan Shintarou, menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Shintarou yang walaupun sudah was-was takut Akashi justru ingin menyerangnya dengan gunting, berusaha menenangkan diri dan professional, ia pun menyampaikan berita bahagia itu.

"Selamat, Akashi. Seperti yang kau ketahui, bayimu kembar, keduanya laki-laki. Satu berambut biru muda dan satunya berwarna merah. Dan…"

Shintarou menjeda. Ia melirik yang lainnya yang masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan… Shintarou?"

Shintarou berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan… yang berambut biru bermata merah, keduanya. Tapi yang berambut merah –ehem. Matanya hetero, _nanodayo_."

"Oooh, _begitu_. Hetero, ya? –APA?"

"_Loh kok_ kau kaget?"

"Oh, maaf. Refleks karena terlalu senang. _Btw_ warna apa?"

"Kanan biru, kiri kuning, _nanodayo_."

"Oooh, _begitu_. Boleh kulihat mereka bertiga sekarang? Oh boleh? Terima kasih," tanpa menunggu jawaban Shintarou, Seijuurou menerobos masuk dan melihat keluarga kecilnya. Menyisakan Shintarou yang sekali lagi menghela napas antara lelah dan lega. Ia kemudian memeluk Kazunari seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja juga setelah ini.

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Yang terus mengucapkan rasa syukur dan sangat senang dengan kehadiran nyawa baru dalam hidup mereka. Bisa dilihat, seorang Akashi Seichirou di sini yang terlihat sangat bahagia, orang tua Tetsuya juga sama. Namun, mereka yang tentunya bersahabat dengan pasangan merah-biru muda itu juga ikut merasa gembira.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri pasangan paling dicintainya, Akashi Tetsuya yang masih terlelap akibat bius yang diberikan sebelum operasi tadi. Seijuurou mengusap sayang dahi Tetsuya, menyingkirkan poninya kemudian mengecupnya.

Seijuurou merasa sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Terima kasih."

Detik terus berlalu dan Seijuurou kali ini benar-benar merasa bahwa ia _begitu_ hidup. Berapa lama ia dan Tetsuya bersama? Namun kebahagiaan ini… benar-benar tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa menggantikannya –namun Seijuurou tak yakin ada. Benar-benar tidak ada. Karena takkan ada yang mampu menggantikan kebahagiaan yang _begitu_ nyata seperti ini. Tidak ada.

"Tuan, _nyonya_ Akashi akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Seijuurou langsung menoleh saat seorang suster memberitahunya. "Baik. Dan bayi kembar kami?"

Selesai berucap demikian, dua suster lainnya membawa dua bayi yang masih merah, terselimut hangat dengan kain yang menjaganya dari hawa dingin. Kedua paramedis itu mendekat membawa kedua bayi tersebut ke hadapan ayahnya.

Tangan Seijuurou refleks terangkat dan mengelus sisi berbeda pipi bayi kembarnya dan Tetsuya. "_Welcome, children. Thank you for coming to my life. To our life. Thank you_…" Seijuurou berbisik _begitu_ lirih, namun kedua suster yang mendengar itu tahu –suaranya diliputi kebahagiaan, rasa syukur dan rasa yang takkan bisa dijelaskan oleh apa atau siapapun. Bahkan, Tetsuya yang masih belum sadar, sampai menitikkan air matanya akan hal ini.

Dan hari itu. Tepat di penghujung bulan Mei, anak kembar keluarga putra tunggal Akashi, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou dan pasangannya Akashi Tetsuya, lahir ke dunia dengan selamat sentosa tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

_Ah, senangnya._

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Detik jam seolah berjalan _begitu_ cepat serasa menaiki turbo super kilat. Hari sudah berganti menyapa penghuni ruang rawat yang pintunya ber_name-tag _'**Midorima's Special Patients**' tersebut dengan hawa kebahagiaan yang kental.

Saat Tetsuya membuka mata dan merasakan perih pada bagian perutnya, dan ia sadar bahwa mungkin efek biusnya sudah menghilang –ia agak meringis saat akan bangun. Namun Seijuurou yang saat itu melihat ia terjaga, segera mendekatinya kemudian menyuruhnya kembali berbaring.

Kala itu, yang didapatkan Tetsuya adalah pelukan dan kecupan penuh cinta juga terima kasih yang Seijuurou berikan padanya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang berusaha disampaikan oleh suaminya itu agak berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Tetsuya tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman berulang Seijuurou. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya mengelus surai _scarlet_ suaminya penuh sayang. "Jangan berterima kasih, Seijuurou-_kun_. Kebahagiaanku juga, karena bisa melahirkan mereka. Terima kasih juga untukmu."

Pemuda _teal_ itu sekali lagi –memberikan senyuman paling menawan untuk Seijuurou membuat sang pemuda _scarlet_ menanamkan lagi kecupan untuk sang istri.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar. Aku harus berterima kasih karena kau mau berjuang. Berjuang melahirkan mereka, Tetsuya. Kau tahu, melahirkan dengan jalan operasi juga bisa menyebabkan kematian."

"Dan aku masih di sini, Seijuurou-_kun_. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Midorima-_kun_ tidak bicara hal yang aneh selama masa kehamilanku, kan? Karena itulah, aku masih di sini. Bersamamu. Untukmu. Dan untuk si kembar."

Seijuurou tersenyum mendengarnya. Tetsuya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia. Tetsuya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia. Bukan karena memiliki harta berlimpah yang tujuh turunan takkan habis, atau memiliki berlian paling mahal, atau mungkin bisa memiliki satu bidadari milik _Kami_. Tapi karena Seijuurou memiliki Tetsuya. Hanya itu.

"Ya, kau masih di sini. Dan sekali lagi aku berterima kasih. _Okaa-san_. Terima kasih karena bertahan untuk si kembar. Juga untukku."

Kebahagiaan yang datang berhembus menerbangkan semua rasa takut yang kemarin menghantui Seijuurou. Rasa takut akan kehilangan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi, kemarin dan hari ini membuktikan bahwa sejujurnya _Kami-sama_ sangatlah mencintainya. Sekalipun ia kehilangan sang bunda saat kecil, namun kini… ia mendapatkan sosok yang bagai pengganti –bukan. Namun sosok pelengkap hidupnya sampai mati. Dan sekali lagi, Seijuurou bahagia.

Terlalu larut dengan momen mereka, tiba-tiba satu persatu anggota keluarga, juga teman-teman berdatangan sambil mengutarakan ucapan selamat. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum dengan Seijuurou yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian Seijuurou sedikit menyingkir saat ibu mertuanya datang untuk memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu memberikan selamat pada dirinya juga pemuda _teal_ dalam pelukan wanita itu.

Namun kemudian, ucapan Tetsuya membuat semua fokus mengarah padanya. "_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_, aku ingin melihat si kembar. _Onegai_?"

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum. Semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu pun juga. Dan sejujurnya mungkin Tetsuya tidak sadar jika ayahnya tak ada di sana. Tetsuya bertanya-tanya apakah arti senyuman Seijuurou juga yang lainnya? Serta ke manakah ayahnya?

Matanya mencari ke sana kemari kehadiran pria tersayangnya selain Seijuurou dan sang ayah mertua. Berusaha menangkap sosok itu yang mungkin berdiri di pojok ruangan bersembunyi. Namun, pintu yang terbuka selanjutnya membuat pandangan Tetsuya jatuh tertubruk _begitu_ saja pada sosok yang berdiri dengan mendekap seorang bayi. Kemudian di belakangnya seorang suster membawa sosok yang terlihat hampir serupa dengan yang dibawa ayahnya. Saat keduanya mendekat, sang ibu mengambil bayi dalam dekapan si suster dan kedua orang tua Tetsuya berdiri di dekat ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Seijuurou. Menunjukkan wajah bayi kembarnya, dalam sekejap; membuat kebahagiaan makin memuncak bergemuruh dalam darah pemuda _teal_ tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian, ayah dan ibunya memberikan si kembar pada Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Detik setelahnya sesaat si kembar berada dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya –Tetsuya agak menyingkir ke samping untuk memberi ruang pada bayi mereka agar berbaring bersamanya. Seijuurou menaruh bayi lainnya di samping kembarannya. Tangan Tetsuya mengelus pipi kedua bayi itu bergantian, _begitu_ juga dengan Seijuurou. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, seolah saling bicara dalam bahasa di mana hanya mereka yang mengerti.

Pemuda berambut langit musim semi itu penasaran akan nama yang akan menyandang kedua bayi kembar menggemaskannya ini. Maka bertanyalah ia pada sang suami. Yang juga sejak tadi di tunggu oleh yang lainnya. "Jadi, siapa nama anak kembar kita, Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Akashi Seijuurou yang sebelumnya agak membungkuk pada keluarga kecilnya, seketika berdiri tegak. Tersenyum pada semua orang di sana. "Perkenalkan, anak kembar kami. Yang berambut biru adalah Akashi Naoki dan yang berambut merah… kuberi nama Akashi Seiji."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah opini-opini para kawan yang mengomentari kemiripan wajah bayi kembar itu. Dan mereka semua sepertinya juga sepakat bahwa keduanya memiliki kemiripan seimbang antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Terlebih agaknya bentuk wajah Seiji mirip seperti Seijuurou. Dan pemikiran itu hanya menambah kebahagiaan yang tak ada bandingnya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Matahari semakin merangkak dengan cepat. Hari _begitu_ cepat berganti dan sudah mau menjelang petang lagi, para orang tua telah pamit untuk memberi ruang. Para kawan tetap tinggal untuk tetap ikut merasakan kebahagiaan. Bayi kembar itu tertidur nyenyak dengan nyaman di samping sang ibu. Para uke yang melihat merasa _begitu_ hangat, mereka benar-benar menantikan giliran mereka untuk merasakan hal yang sama.

Kazunari mengelus perutnya lalu bersuara. "Tet-_chan omedetou_~ Aku sangat tidak sabar tiba giliranku."

Tetsuya tersenyum menanggapi. "Terima kasih, Kazunari-_kun_. Tapi… apa kau siap merasakan sakitnya?" Tetsuya agak menggoda sahabatnya itu. Yang hanya dibalas kekehan Kazunari.

Kazunari memeluk lengan suaminya. "Kalau Shin-_chan_ berani memberikan rasa sakit yang lebih darimu, akan langsung kubuang Shin-_chan_ ke jurang."

Respon yang didapat adalah tawa. Shintarou sendiri hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya tak menanggapi. Ia dan yang lainnya hanya berusaha untuk menikmati binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar.

"Tetsuya_cchi_ aku ikut senang-_ssu_! Bahagia sekali rasanya melihat Naoki_cchi_ dan Seiji_cchi_. Huhu rasanya ingin cepat-cepat melihat bayiku dan Daiki_cchi-ssu_."

"Terima kasih, Ryouta-_kun_. Bersabarlah, aku yakin sebentar lagi."

"Omong-omong, kalian tahu tidak. Sebelum Akashi menelpon itu sebenarnya aku habis mengerjai Shin-_chan_ dengan pura-pura mau melahirkan, _loh_."

"APA?" para uke kaget dan agaknya benar-benar berpikir sebenarnya apa yang Kazunari inginkan.

Kazunari hanya tersenyum. Tatsuya yang sedari tadi diam pun buka suara. "Kuyakin kau memberikan serangan jantung mendadak pada suamimu, Kazunari."

"Hehe, kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana ekspresi Shin-_chan_. Menyegarkan, _loh_."

"_Tsk_. Dan aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, _nanodayo_."

"Hoo, aku tidak yakin begitu, Shintarou."

"Aku pasti bisa, _nodayo_."

"Baiklah kami percaya saja pada Midorima_cchi-ssu_. Kami kan masih butuh Midorima_cchi_ untuk lahiran kami."

Obrolan itu terus berlangsung, tanpa jeda. Membicarakan kehidupan mereka yang setelah ini akan semakin berwarna. Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal menunggu maka masing-masing dari keluarga kecil di sana akan (dan telah) memiliki anggota baru. Kala itu, yang bisa mereka lakukan sambil bercakap hanyalah tersenyum. Pembicaraan yang tak luput dari rasa bahagia yang melimpah itu bagai _backsound_ kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Terlebih… jika kehidupan itu diisi dengan tangis bayi, makin sempurnalah semuanya.

Kazunari yang usia kandungannya hanya terpaut beberapa hari dari Tetsuya mulai bertanya, kapankah gilirannya mengenalkan dunia pada anaknya? Kapankah ia bisa mengelus pipi bulat bayinya seperti saat Tetsuya atau Akashi melakukannya? Kapankah ia dan Shintarou bisa melakukan semua itu?

Sebentar lagi? Sampai kapan… dirinya harus menunggu?

**Deg!**

"Ugh…" Kazunari tanpa sadar melenguh saat merasakan sentakan pada perutnya. Ia langsung mengusap-usap _abdomen_nya mengatakan pada sang bayi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa mereka sebentar lagi juga akan segera keluar. Bahwa mereka—"Ughhh… gghh…" Kazunari merubah usapannya menjadi cengkeraman pada bagian bawah perut besarnya.

Saat itu, yang lainnya sibuk melihat respon dua bayi milik teman mereka, tapi sepertinya Ryouta menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu?

"Kazu_cchi_? Kau baik-baik saja-_ssu_?" Ryouta bertanya pelan sambil mengernyit. Shintarou yang kebetulan saat itu baru masuk (setelah dari kamar mandi) ke ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk temannya semasa SMP dan tiga uke lainnya nanti menautkan alis kemudian mendekat pada Kazunari.

"Kazunari kau kenapa, _nanodayo_? Jangan mulai lagi. Kau ingat kan kalau kau mengerjaiku lagi aku akan membuatmu melahirkan di mana pun tempatnya?"

Kazunari tidak menjawab. Pemuda _raven_ itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit akibat sentakan yang setiap kali datang menerjangnya. Semua yang memperhatikan bertanya-tanya, apakah teman mereka itu sudah mau melahirkan?

"Kazunari kau berkeringat," Tatsuya berujar dari tempatnya. Shintarou yang mendengar langsung menangkup pipi sang istri.

Lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan ekspresi yang diberikan pasangan hidupnya. "Katakan, Kazunari. Kali ini kau tidak berpura-pura, _kan_?"

Kazunari ingin mengangguk. Namun ia merasa semua tenaganya sudah habis hanya untuk meredam sakit yang mendera perutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh kalau saja Shintarou tak langsung menangkapnya. Peluh yang membahasahinya mengucur begitu saja.

"Midorima-_kun_, sepertinya Kazunari-_kun_ akan benar-benar melahirkan."

Dan ucapan Tetsuya yang diamini Kazunari kemudian berhasil membuat Shintarou panik setengah mati.

"Shin-_chan b-baka_… aku… ugh… s-sungguhan…"

Seketika, Shintarou mengambil ponsel dan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi secepat yang mereka bisa. Setelah itu, ia langsung membopong sang istri keluar ruangan menuju tempat melahirkan.

"Bertahanlah, Kazunari. Maafkan aku yang tidak cepat tanggap."

Kazunari hanya tersenyum. Ia dibatas antara sadar dan tidak, ia bisa melihat di belakangnya, teman-temannya dan suaminya mengikuti mereka perlahan. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang karena merasa lelah, Kazunari bisa mendengar Ryouta yang memekik sambil bilang pada seseorang ditelpon dengan kalimat '_Kazucchi mau melahirkan-ssu_!'. Dan setelah itu hanya putih yang dilihatnya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kazunari berpikir memang bukan hal yang baik mengerjai suaminya masalah seperti ini. Jadinya tadi saat ia akan benar-benar melahirkan, Shin-_chan_nya malah seperti ragu-ragu jikalau dirinya pura-pura lagi.

Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya seperti itu. Dan jika semua ini berjalan baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia meminta maaf dan takkan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Karena setelah ini keluarga kecilnya akan berkumpul. Karena setelah ini… hanya ada mereka bertiga. Hanya ada dirinya, Shintarou dan bayi kecil mereka.

Hanya mereka.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Ruang tunggu itu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sama persis ketika Akashi Tetsuya ada di dalamnya –dipenuhi anggota keluarga beserta teman-teman dari Kazunari maupun Shintarou. Masing-masing dari mereka berdoa, memohon yang terbaik untuk kelancaran operasi dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tetsuya yang saat itu sudah bisa berjalan walau bekas jahitannya masih sakit pun hadir, dengan dalam dekapannya bayi berambut merah yang tertidur nyenyak, seolah tak terganggu. Kembaran bayi itu, ada di gendongan ayahnya –tampak dalam keadaan yang sama.

Tatsuya yang kebetulan duduk didekat Tetsuya mengusap surai merah Seiji, kemudian usapannya beralih pada pipinya yang halus. Tetsuya menanyai istri Atsushi itu maukah mencoba menggendong Seiji dan Tatsuya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Seketika, bayi mungil itu berpindah tangan, kemudian Tetsuya mengambil Naoki juga dari Seijuurou. Saat itu, ia mendengar Tatsuya bergumam seolah mengajak putranya berbicara sambil terus mengelus pipi Seiji. "Sebentar lagi Seiji dan Naoki punya teman lagi. Senang tidak, sayang?"

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. Dan seolah mengerti, bayi itu perlahan terbangun –membuka matanya memperlihatkan manik heteronya. Tangannya mengepal-kepal lalu Tatsuya menaruh satu jarinya di sana, sekejap Seiji menggenggamnya. Bayi itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya membuat Tatsuya semakin ingin untuk cepat bisa melihat bayi_nya_.

"Sepertinya Seiji_cchi_ bilang iya-_ssu_," ah, ternyata bukan hanya Tetsuya yang mendengarnya. Namun Ryouta juga. Pemuda kuning itu duduk di sisi yang lain Tetsuya. Jikalau Tatsuya di sisi kanan, maka Ryouta di sisi kiri. Tangan pemuda kuning itu mengelus pipi Naoki yang perlahan juga ikut membuka matanya. "Naoki_cchi_ juga pasti senang, kan-_ssu_? Sebentar lagi ada yang akan menemani bermain selain Seiji_cchi_."

Pemandangan itu sedikitnya mengalihkan kekhawatiran akan operasi yang sedang terjadi. Mereka seketika merasa hangat dan mereka seketika juga merasa bahwa kelak, Midorima Kazunari akan segera bergabung di sana dengan bayi dalam dekapannya. Dan mereka tahu itu benar.

Karena setelahnya, lampu ruang operasi padam. Namun tak ada yang keluar. Mereka yang menunggu harap-harap cemas, apalagi orang tua Shintarou dan Kazunari. Tapi kemudian saat seseorang bersurai hijau, berpakaian baju operasi keluar dari dalam membuat semuanya langsung berdiri, menanti kabar. Ibu Kazunari yang pertama kali maju disusul ibu Shintaraou bertanya pada orang itu. "Shintarou-_kun_, bagaimana sayang? Semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ekspresi yang awalnya ditampilkan Shintarou kosong berganti menjadi raut kegembiraan. Orang-orang di sana entah mengapa merasa lega. Semuanya… memang baik-baik saja. Dan hari itu, mungkin kali pertama mereka melihat Shintarou menangis –selain Kazunari dan orang tuanya.

"Bayi kami laki-laki, _kaa-san_. Dan dia… sangatlah sehat."

Dan yang bisa didengar hari itu, hanyalah sorak sorai kebahagiaan. Tepat di awal bulan Juni di penghujung akhir musim semi, anggota keluarga Midorima bertambah satu orang.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Ruang rawat khusus itu hanya dihuni oleh dua keluarga yang anggotanya baru saja bertambah. Yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan berjanji besok akan kembali. Tetsuya tertidur di ranjangnya dan Seijuurou tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Bayi mereka juga terlelap dalam ranjang bayi yang memang di siapkan di dekat masing-masing ranjang.

Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi dan lumayan luas. Di setiap sudut terdapat satu ranjang lengkap dengan ranjang bayinya. Dan dua ranjang beserta ranjang bayi dalam ruangan itu sudah tersisi. Tersisa dua yang kosong.

Shintarou duduk di samping tempat tidur istrinya yang masih terlelap. Tangannya terulur mengusap dahi sang pemuda raven yang terlihat sangat nyenyak. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Kazunari seolah berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa yang ia miliki sekarang. Rasa senang, rasa syukur, rasa bahagia yang meluap dan rasanya Shintarou tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mencurahkannya.

Lamat-lamat cahaya bulan yang saat itu hadir menembus jendela membuat pemuda _raven_ yang kini telah menjadi seorang ibu terjaga, ia mengerjap ketika mendapati bahwa ada yang melingkupi tangannya dalam genggaman. Kazunari mengerjap lagi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang paling ia cinta ada di sampingnya –dan orang itu juga yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat juga hangat.

"Shin-_chan_…"

Shintarou tersenyum. Tangannya yang mengusap dahi tadi terus melakukan pekerjaannya sambil kemudian menyampirkan setiap helai rambut yang ada. Genggamannya juga semakin erat, dan Kazunari seketika tahu arti dari semua itu.

"Terima kasih, Kazunari," pemuda hijau itu berbisik, amat lirih sampai Kazunari harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tetap mendengar walau sepelan apapun suara sang suami. _Nyonya_ Midorima itu memberikan senyum kesukaan sang kepala keluarga kecilnya. Shintarou seketika merasa bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki semua yang ada di dunia. "—dan walau kurasa, terima kasihku takkan cukup. Apalagi sebelumnya aku—"

"Sstt—Shin-_chan_, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya mengerjaimu jadi aku juga yang membuatmu seperti itu kemarin. Bukan salahmu, sungguh. Dan kau, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau harus tahu bahwa setiap pasangan akan sangat bahagia bisa memberikan kehidupan baru untuk pasangannya. _Begitu_ juga, aku. Karena itu, jangan berterima kasih…"

"Tidak bisa…" Shintarou seketika menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kazunari. "…mana mungkin bisa? Kalau saja Kuroko tidak menyadarkanku, mungkin kau—"

"Setiap orang membuat kesalahan, Shin-_chan_. Seorang dokter pun… akan membuat kesalahan. Karena kita… pada hakikatnya hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau tahu itu, bukan? Dan aku masih di sini, bersamamu dan bersama si kecil, apa yang mesti dikhawatirkan lagi, hm?" tangan Kazunari terangkat mengusap pipi Shintarou meyakinkannya.

Shintarou balas memegang tangan itu, walau tangannya yang lain masih memegang tangan kiri Kazunari. "Ya… aku tahu… terima kasih karena selalu mengerti aku, Kazunari. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Kazunari tahu Shintarou akan terus seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima ucapan terima kasih suaminya dan juga membalasnya, dengan seluruh perasaannya yang meluap saat itu. "Kalau begitu, sama-sama dan terima kasih kembali, _otou-san_. Kalau tidak ada _tou-san_, bayi kita… juga aku… takkan ada… ya, kan?"

"Aku ada karena kalian juga ada… untukku…"

Kazunari terkekeh. Terkekeh untuk menyembunyikan rona yang mungkin sudah menyandang pipinya. Dan seketika ia teringat ketika melirik ke arah ranjang bayi, ia juga ingin sekali tahu nama seperti apa yang sudah disiapkan Shin-_chan_nya. "_Ne_, Shin-_chan_, siapa nama si kecil?"

Shintarou yang mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika tersenyum kemudian memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening sang istri sebelum membisikkan nama bayi mereka pada pasangan hidupnya.

Kazunari semakin tersenyum, apalagi ketika akhirnya ia tahu harus memanggil si kecil dengan nama apa. Sekali lagi… ia ingin berterima kasih karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk bisa mengenal Shintarou sehingga bisa melahirkan bayi mereka.

Karena Kazunari tahu… kebahagiaannya, baru saja dimulai. Baru saja.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Bulan merangkak ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh sang mentari yang perlahan muncul. Cahayanya bersinar menembus setiap celah yang ada pada ruang rawat khusus di _Midorima's_ _Hospital_. Keheningan yang tercipta seketika pecah saat suara tangis menggema, membuat semua figur yang tertidur langsung terjaga. Akashi Tetsuya yang menyadari jika putranya yang menangis dengan sigap bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mengambil sang bayi, berusaha menenangkan. Selagi tangannya mengayun pelan menenangkan Naoki yang masih terisak, matanya menatap Kazunari penuh rasa bersalah.

Kazunari yang menyadari tatapan itu pun hanya maklum saja. "Naoki-_chan_ haus? Atau mungkin popoknya basah?"

"Sepertinya," Akashi Tetsuya merasakan tangannya basah dan mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Naoki menangis. Ia masih berdiri di dekat ranjang, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seiji yang masih terlelap. "Untung Seiji-_kun_ tidak terbangun," ujarnya mendesah lega. Seijuurou datang menghampirinya dan mengambil Naoki –menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan popoknya. Tetsuya hanya mengiyakan saja, kapan lagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou mau menggantikan popok bayi?

Shintarou dan Kazunari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun hanya diam, saling melirik betapa mereka juga tak menyangka akan apa yang mereka dengar. Namun kemudian mereka tersenyum, semua orang bisa berubah karena orang terkasih mereka.

Kazunari mengisyaratkan Shintarou untuk mengecek putra mereka yang bahkan baru berusia beberapa jam, belum sehari. Semalaman Shintarou juga terus menjaga bayi mungil itu, takut jika tiba-tiba ia menangis. Namun untungnya tidak. Bayi itu tertidur sangat nyenyak sekali. Seolah tidak terganggu akan suara apapun.

Saat Shintarou melihat lagi bayi mereka, dengan surai hijau yang sama sepertinya –bayi itu masih tertidur nyenyak sekali. Shintarou agak membungkuk untuk membelai surainya, mengusap penuh sayang kemudian mengelus pipinya yang agak tembam. Dan seolah tahu siapa yang menyapanya, bayi tersebut seketika membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan manik sekelam malam seperti milik Kazunari.

Shintarou seketika tersenyum, dokter muda itu kemudian mengambil bayinya untuk dibawa kepada sang istri, meletakkan sang bayi mungil dalam gendongan sang bunda. Kazunari menerima dengan senang hati. Walau sakit menderanya, ia tetap berusaha untuk duduk, dan mendekap bayinya. Anak pertamanya dengan suami tercinta.

"Kalian belum memberitahukan namanya, Shintarou. Kami juga ingin tahu," Seijuurou tiba-tiba berucap dari tempatnya. Pasangan hijau-_raven_ itu saling melirik lalu menatap pasangan merah-biru muda lainnya.

Kazunari yang tengah mendekap bayinya sejurus bermain dengan pipi bayi itu, kemudian pada jari-jari mungil yang terbuka-tutup menyambut jarinya. Ia memberi lirikan lagi pada Shintarou seolah memintanya agar ia yang mengenalkan bayi mereka.

Shintarou berdeham sebelum memperkenalkan bayinya dan Kazunari. "_Meet my son_, Akashi, Kuroko. Namanya Midorima Shinkai, _nanodayo_."

Dan detik setelahnya, satu persatu penjenguk datang –walau hanya terdiri dari keluarga dan teman-teman _Kisedai_ mereka. Sekali lagi Shintarou mengenalkan putranya itu kepada semua yang turut berbahagia atas kehadiran nyawa baru tersebut.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Suasana kebahagiaan yang masih terpancar seolah terus melayang bebas berkeliaran dalam ruangan luas berbentuk persegi itu. Bergerak ke sana dan kemari menyapa seluruh penghuni yang menempatinya. Dilihat dari tengah ruangan menghadap pintu masuk, jika kita lihat ke timur, maka ada pintu lagi di sana. _Begitu_ juga ketika kita melihat ke barat. Pintu itu masing-masing membawa mereka ke kamar mandi yang lumayan besar.

Dari salah satu pintu itu, Aomine Ryouta tengah berada di dalamnya. Daiki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-getik istrinya bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Ryouta di dalam sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar buang air kecil.

Pemuda _tan_ itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua keluarga berbahagia dan satu keluarga yang juga statusnya sama dengannya –menunggu kelahiran bayi mereka. Pemikiran Daiki seolah melayang ketika bayangan kegembiraan jikalau akhirnya bayinya dan Ryouta sudah hadir. Dan pemikiran itu seakan melenakannya. Daiki _begitu_ terlarut dalam bayangan yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Namun sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh membuat fokus Daiki kembali pada sang istri. Ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan benar saja, Daiki mendapati Ryouta sedang berpegangan pada tempat cuci tangan dengan raut yang mengaduh sambil satu tangannya memegangi bagian perut.

Daiki refleks berlari mendekat, menopang Ryouta yang hampir terjatuh. Panik mendera tanpa mau dinego, alhasil peluh ikut keluar menemani Ryouta yang sudah basah. Dengan rasa panik yang makin kuat, Daiki berteriak memberi sinyal pada temannya di ruangan. "MIDORIMA TOLONG! RYOUTA MAU MELAHIRKAN!"

Pemuda _tan_ tersebut keluar dengan membopong Ryouta yang mengaduh sakit. Teman-temannya diam melongo tak tahu harus melakukan apa, _begitu_ juga dengan Shintarou yang masih tergugu di tempatnya. Kemudian, istri Atsushi tiba-tiba ikut mengaduh sakit dalam panik yang menghimpit setiap orang di ruangan itu.

Atsushi yang untungnya sudah sadar, tiba-tiba bergumam tanpa mempedulikan Daiki yang terus berteriak pada Shintarou, atau Shintarou sendiri yang terus diam bagai patung. "Tat-_chin_ mau melahirkan juga~? Ditahan _dulu_ saja, _ne_~ aku tidak mau samaan dengan Mine-_chin_~"

"HOI!" walau dalam rasa serba salah, kesal, panik dan segala macam, untungnya pendengaran Daiki masih berfungsi normal. "Apa maksudmu bilang _begitu_, oi!"

Atsushi hanya siul-siul, tak menjawab. Hal itu membuat Daiki makin sebal. Ia juga lalu melirik Shintarou yang masih diam. "Hei, Midorima! Kau mau bantu aku atau tidak?"

"Eh? Ah, iya, _nodayo_. Cepat ayo bawa ke-"

"Ugh… At-sushi… aku…"

"Eeeh? Tat-_chin_ _beneran_ mau lahiran juga? Mido-_chin_~ tolong Tat-_chin_ juga, _ne_~"

"Tidak! Ryouta dulu, Murasakibara!"

"Tat-_chin_!"

"Ryouta!"

"Tat-_chin_!"

"Ryouta!"

"Tat-_chin_~!"

"Ryo—"

"DIAM!"

Suara penuh penekanan dan tatapan tajam mengarah pada mereka menyadarkan seluruh orang di ruangan akan apa yang terjadi. Untungnya tiga bayi yang baru saja tertidur tak terbangun. Akashi yang tadi memotong pertengkaran kekanakkan dua temannya menatap masing-masing calon ayah. Yang ditatap kicep, tak berani bicara atau membalas tatap.

"Shintarou, buat keputusan."

"Eh, ah, y-ya…" dokter muda yang baru saja mendapat gelar baru –gelar ayah langsung mengerjap karena sedari juga terdiam menyaksikan tontonan yang dihidangkan kedua teman. Ia kemudian melirik pada Ryouta dan Tatsuya. "Aomine, kau bawa ke ruang operasi yang kemarin. Murasakibara, kau bawa ke ruang yang di sebelahnya. Aku akan menelpon _senior_ku, _nanodayo_."

Yang diajak bicara langsung bergerak. Shintarou segera menghubungi _senior_nya yang kebetulan juga bekerja di rumah sakit keluarganya. Setelah menerima konfirmasi bahwa sosok itu siap menolong, Shintarou beralih pada sang istrinya. "Kau di sini saja, _nanodayo_. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Ta-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazunari-_kun_. Kita menunggu mereka di sini saja, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Tet-_chan_ tidak ikut?"

"Ingin sih. Tapi kita tunggu mereka di sini saja. Naoki-_kun_ dan Seiji-_kun_ sedang tidur. _Begitu_ juga Shinkai-_kun_. Jadi… kita tunggu di sini saja, ya?"

Kazunari akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau ada yang menemani aku mau."

Dan sedikitnya Shintarou merasa lega. "Kalau begitu, kami juga akan segera memberitahukan beritanya secepat mungkin, _nodayo_."

Kemudian yang terlihat adalah Shintarou dan Seijuurou (yang sebelumnya mengecup kening Tetsuya) yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang rawat yang berdiri menuju koridor. Keduanya lalu berlari ke tempat di mana sebelumnya Tetsuya dan Kazunari gunakan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Shintarou dan Seijuurou sampai di ruang tunggu kamar operasi yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Himuro yang lain. Di sana, sudah ada teman Shintarou –_senpai_nya sewaktu kuliah yang ia mintai tolong, Saga-_sensei_.

"Oh, kau, Midorima. Jadi, aku harus membantu yang mana?"

Pertanyaan itu Shintarou sambut dengan unjukan tangan. Kedua dokter itu langsung bergegas namun suara Atsushi menahannya.

"Mido-_chin_ kau saja yang mengurus Tat-_chin_, biar teman Mido-_chin_ mengurus Kise-_chin_~"

"Tidak bisa! Aku minta tolong _duluan_ pada Midorima!"

"Mine-_chin_ mengalah sajalah~"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Ti-"

"CUKUP! Beliau lebih _senior_ dariku. Dan kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, astaga. Kalau aku ninja dan bisa membelah diri, sudah kutolong kalian berdua, _nodayo_."

Shintarou lelah dan ingin menangis rasanya. Entah setelah ini ia akan hidup tenang dan bahagia atau tidak. Yang jelas, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan operasi –lagi. Sungguh pekan yang sangat melelahkan.

Dua seme tersebut juga akhirnya diam. Shintarou memberi isyarat pada _senior_nya sehingga detik setelahnya, kedua dokter itu menghilang dibalik pintu ruang operasi.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Suara tangis bersahutan dari dua ruang berbeda mengusir atmosfit kekhawatiran yang ada di ruang tunggu. Seketika suasana berubah ceria dengan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar terpancar dari wajah Daiki maupun Atsushi.

Lampu operasi yang padam menambah rasa yang dimiliki dua ayah baru tersebut. Menanti berita yang akan membuat kehidupan mereka semakin sempurna karena hadirnya malaikat mungil yang selama ini dinanti.

Diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan, Shintarou dan dokter Saga keluar dari ruang operasi. Mereka disambut oleh Daiki dan Atsushi yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui segalanya. Shintarou dan Saga hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat, Aomine, anakmu laki-laki, _nanodayo_. Sehat. Wajahnya perpaduan kau dan Kise, -walau lebih Kise sih- rambutnya senada denganmu. Sekali lagi selamat, _nodayo_."

Ucapan selamat itu disusul ucapan serupa yang dilontarkan oleh Saga-_sensei_. "Selamat, Muraskaibara-_san_. Anak Anda laki-laki dengan rambut senada mahkota ibunya. Matanya sewarna dengan Anda dan dia sangatlah sehat. Setelah keduanya dipindahkah, kalian juga bisa melihat bayi kalian. Midorima, tugasku selesai, aku kembali ke kegiatanku."

"Ah," Shintarou langsung tersadar dan membungkuk sekilas pada _senior_nya. "Terima kasih banyak, _senpai_. Tanpamu semuanya tidak akan berjalan baik."

Saga mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Suatu kehormatan bisa membantu. _Btw_, selamat juga atas kelahiran putramu, Midorima."

"Terima kasih, _senpai_."

"Terima kasih, Saga-_sensei_."

Shintarou, diikuti Daiki dan Atsushi ikut membungkuk. Setelah dokter _senior_ itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang semakin diliputi aura kebahagiaan yang takkan bisa siapapun mengelak tak merasakannya.

Karena hari itu, sehari setelah kelahiran di kecil Shinkai –dan tiga hari setelah kelahiran si kembar Naoki dan Seiji, dua nyawa hadir mengisi keceriaan yang semakin nyata mengayun di setiap hela napas para orang tua baru.

Dan sekali lagi –kebahagiaan hadir tanpa mau mengelak jika semua ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Sang Penguasa yang dengan suka rela menebar cinta pada mereka yang dengan serius menginginkannya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Lembayung senja mengayun dengan begitu anggun. Mentari menari bersiap hilang ke perpaduannya di ufuk barat. Burung-burung yang beterbangannya bercicit menimbulkan bunyi yang diiringi binar kegembiraan. Dedaunan di ranting pohon bergerak dengan angin yang berhembus membelai mereka, menambah keindahan yang disajikan dunia.

Ruang khusus yang sejak awal disiapkan keluarga Midorima kini terisi penuh. Di setiap ranjang, para ibu berbaring dengan di sampingnya para ayah yang dengan setia menemani. Di sudut berlainan yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Akashi Tetsuya, Aomine Ryouta masih terlelap dalam damainya keindahan dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Aomine Daiki duduk setia di samping tempat tidur yang ditiduri Ryouta. Tangannya terangkat mengayun membelai mahkota kuning kesukaannya. Sekilas, ia melirik ranjang bayi yang juga sudah terisi. Bayi mereka –dirinya dan Ryouta ada di sana. Terlelap dalam buaian kehangatan yang diberikan _Kami_ padanya.

Detik berlalu dengan _begitu_ cepat. Tahu-tahu, pemuda pirang itu terjaga dari bius obat yang diberikan tadi sewaktu operasi. Gerakannya mengambil semua atensi Daiki. Pemuda _tan_ tersebut dengan sigap berdiri, melihat lebih lanjut ekspresi yang diberikan pasangannya.

Di samping ranjang yang ditempati Ryouta, istri Murasakibara Atsushi ikut terjaga. Mereka masing-masing meringis merasakan sakit yang mendera perut ke bawah. Seketika mereka sadar jikalau efek bius sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dan hadirlah para orang tua dari masing-masing orang tua baru tersebut. Seluruh orang yang lebih dewasa dari mereka mengucapkan selamat atas kehadiran Aomine dan Murasakibara kecil di antara mereka semua.

Dan tiba-tiba, percakapan dimulai dengan kata kunci 'nama'. Saat itu, Aomine Ryouta tiba-tiba berseru, "Aku mau menamainya Ryoska, Daiki_cchi-ssu_!"

Setiap kepala bersurai beda warna menatap pada Ryouta yang terlihat menggebu-gebu. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang Daiki anggap _begitu_ cantik. Tapi kemudian, pemuda _tan_ itu mengajukan protes dengan memberitahu keinginannya mengenai nama sang anak.

"_Loh_, tapi aku mau menamani Kiryuu, Ryouta."

"Iiih, aku mau Ryoska, Daiki_cchi_~"

"Kiryuu saja."

"Kaname-nya mana?"

"Kazunari jangan jadi korban anime, _nodayo_."

"Pokoknya Ryoska!"

"Kiryuu!"

"Zero~"

"Ryouka-_nee_ jangan ikut-ikutan-_ssu_!"

"Kaname sajalah, Ryouka."

"Zero bagus kali, Ryouki."

"Ryoskaaa!"

"Kiryuu!"

"Zero—"

"DIAM!"

Nah. Siapa yang berteriak barusan?

"Kalian membuat kepala _kaa-san_ pusing. _Begini_ saja, namai saja si mungil Kaneki."

"_Asdfghjkl_—kita butuh Hide juga kalau _begitu_," Tatsuya yang sedari diam di ranjangnya menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi menyangkut-pautkan nama-nama karakter anime, yah?" Akashi Tetsuya bergumam setelahnya.

"_Begini_ saja, man-teman," Aomine senior tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau namanya Haru?"

"Jangan. Pasti setelah ini ada yang bilang—"

"Kalau gitu Tatsuya_cchi_ bagaimana jika Tatsuya_cchi_ menamai si kecil dengan Makoto?"

"_Tuh kan bener_."

"Sudah-sudah," Daiki akhirnya menghela napas lelah. Kise _senior_ ikut membuang napas kemudian melirik seluruh orang di sana.

"Aku punya nama yang bagus. Duh, kali ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama anime, lah."

"Apa tou_cchi_?"

"Bagaimana kalau Aomine Nouka?"

"Nouka?"

"Yap."

Yang lainnya diam. Saling berpikir satu sama lain. Detik jam terus berlalu, dan mereka belum memberikan tanda setuju. Namun kemudian, semua sontak berseru. "SETUJU!"

Dan binar keceriaan seketika nampak begitu nyata. Kemudian Daiki mengambil si kecil Nouka dan mengantarkan ke pelukan sang bunda. Selanjutnya, mereka menatap keluarga di samping ranjang Ryouta yang sedari tadi menyimak.

"Tatsuya_cchi_ bagaimana dengan si kecil? Namanyaaa-_ssu_?" Ryouta bertanya sambil mengusap putranya.

Tatsuya melirik suaminya lalu melirik ke arah orang tua dan mertuanya. Bisa Tatsuya lihat orang tua dan mertuanya memasang wajah penasaran, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian memberi isyarat agar Atsushi yang mengumumkan nama anak mereka.

Atsushi yang sedari tadi diam, melihat sang anak yang tahu-tahu sudah terjaga. Kemudian, pemuda titan itu mengambil sang putra lalu menaruhnya dalam dekapan Tatsuya. "Hm, _ne_~ perkenalkan~ namanya Murasakibara Shouta~"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu berucap dengan nada yang sama seperti biasanya. Namun siapapun tahu, jikalau sosok itu ada dalam tahap super bahagia. Dan sekali lagi, kebahagiaan yang berhembus menyapa setiap nyawa dalam ruangan itu sepenuhnya memberikan kenyamanan yang takkan bisa dilupakan _begitu_ saja.

Tatsuya membelai kepala putranya penuh sayang, _begitu_ juga Atsushi yang seketika bergabung. Hari itu mereka benar-benar bahagia. Karena hari itu Shouta ikut hadir dalam kesempurnaan cinta mereka. Dan mereka tahu takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan itu semua.

Takkan ada. Dan takkan bisa.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Keesokan harinya ruangan itu penuh padat seolah berada di tempat yang diminati khalayak massa. Teman-teman semasa SMA mereka datang berkunjung satu persatu, sehingga seolah tak ada ruang lagi untuk sisanya yang belum datang.

Teman-teman Tetsuya dan Seijuurou dari Seirin juga Rakuzan berdiri melingkari keduanya –di mana di masing-masing tangan terdapat bayi mungil yang tengah mengedip lucu pada mereka. Seijuurou meneliti mereka, dan merasa di antara para _ex_ pemain basket SMA Rakuzan ada anggota yang hilang.

"Di mana Mayuzumi-_senpai_?" Seijuurou bertanya saat menyadari sosok kakak kelasnya –si _ex_ pemain bayangan Rakuzan tak ada tanda keberadaannya. Seijuurou juga tak yakin jikalau sosok itu masih bisa menggunakan misdirection.

Para _former_ _member_ tim basket Rakuzan saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian Hayama lah yang menyahuti. "Katanya Mayuzumi-_san_ akan ke sini bersama Ogiwara, Akashi."

"Eh? Ogiwara-_kun_? _Kok_ bisa?"

"_Loh_, Tet-_chan_ tidak tahu ya kalau mereka itu pacaran?"

"Apa?" Tetsuya sungguh kaget mendengarnya. Seijuurou juga bahkan membeliak sedikit akan berita itu. "Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Sudah lumayan lama, _kok_," Mibuchi membalas lagi meninggalkan pasangan merah-biru muda yang dilanda rasa tak percaya.

Namun kemudian suara Riko menyadarkan Tetsuya sepenuhnya. "Kuroko-_kun_, boleh aku menggendongnya? Er… siapa yang berambut merah ini?"

Tetsuya langsung melirik Seiji dalam dekapannya. Seketika ia ingat jikalau mereka –Tetsuya dan Seijuurou belum mengenalkan kedua putra mereka. Tetsuya berkata sambil tersenyum. "_Minna, meet our precious twins_. Yang berambut biru dalam dekapan Sei-_kun_ adalah Naoki, dan yang bersamaku namanya Seiji," setelahnya Seiji berpindah tangan ke Riko yang langsung menyambut bayi berambut merah itu penuh suka cita.

Suasana kegembiraan benar-benar terlukis indah seolah sang pelukis menorehkan kuasnya pada kanvas putih tak bernoda dengan seluruh tinta kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya. Pun Kagami yang tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Naoki yang sebelumnya dihadiahi tatapan maut ala Seijuurou. Namun hal itu sirna saat Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka yang awalnya dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul, membuat semua pasang mata mengarah pada mereka. Mayuzumi dan Ogiwara yang baru masuk langsung tercengang betapa semua orang fokus menatap mereka.

"Ada apa?" Ogiwara bertanya yang disambut decakan kesal Tetsuya. "Eh? _Kenapa_ kau tiba-tiba kelihatan marah _begitu_, Kurokooo? Maaf kalau aku baru bisa menjenguk."

Tetsuya mendengus pelan. Ia menatap tajam teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Ogiwara-_kun_ curang. Kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau pacaran dengan Mayuzumi-_san_?"

"Eh?" Ogiwara terkaget. Namun kemudian tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Gomenna_, bukannya _begitu_. Hanya saja-"

"Apa?" Tetsuya menuntut.

"Hanya saja kami terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing jadi tidak sempat membicarakan omong kosong seperti itu pada kalian."

"Mayuzumi-_san_ bisa _bilang begitu_. Walau bagaimana pun aku menuntut penjelasan."

"Kami ke sini bukan untuk diinterogasi, Kuroko. Kami ke sini untuk melihat bayimu dan Akashi."

"Oh…" Seijuurou mengusap sayang surai biru langit istrinya berusaha menenangkan. Dalam tatapannya, Seijuurou seolah berkata pada Tetsuya '_mereka-akan-membayar-apa-yang-mereka-rahasiakan-dari-kita-sayang_' yang sedikitnya membuat _mood_ pemuda _teal_ itu membaik.

Selanjutnya, komentar Ogiwara mengenai si kembar berhasil mencuri atensi pasangan itu. "Wah, Naoki mirip Kuroko dan Seiji mirip Akashi. Tapi semoga sikap mereka beda jauh dengan orang tuanya."

"Hei, bicara begitu nanti gunting Sei-_chan_ melayang, _loh_."

"Masa yang dalam tahap super bahagia masih bagi-bagi gunting, _sih_. Kasihan nanti Naoki dan Seiji terlalu dini mengenal ayahnya," Ogiwara terus bicara tanpa peduli keselamatan. Mayuzumi hanya menghela napas sambil memperhatikan. _Toh_, entah mengapa ia yakin mantan kaptennya itu takkan benar-benar mengeluarkan gunting yang ia simpan diam-diam di balik saku. Mungkin berpikir juga, terlalu awal untuk memperlihatkan sifat asli pada anak kembarnya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Beralih kepada pasangan hijau-_raven_ di mana keadaannya sama seperti ranjang di sebelahnya. Mereka dikelilingi oleh _former member_ tim basket Shutoku yang kini sedang mengagumi keimutan bayi dalam dekapan Kazunari.

"Siapa namanya Midorima?" Otsubo bertanya. Di sampingnya Miyaji dan Kimura mengiyakan.

"Namanya Shinkai, _nodayo_. Midorima Shinkai."

"Hooo, imut sekali, Shinkai. Mirip sekali denganmu. Yang Takao sekali hanya mata dan bibirnya," Miyaji berkomentar. Yang tentunya diiyakan oleh dua rekannya yang lain.

"Tapi dia terlihat sempurna, Miyaji, Otsubo."

"Iyap."

Dan setelahnya, masing-masing mulai membuka percakapan yang menimbulkan senyum di wajah Shintarou maupun Kazunari. Mereka berdua membelai sayang kepala hijau putra pertama mereka. Mengelus dengan _begitu_ lembut berusaha menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang yang tiada batasnya kepada si kecil. Yang lainnya terlarut dalam pembicaraan yang terus menimbulkan tawa yang terdengar sangat tulus di setiap telinga.

Mereka tidak menyangka jika akhirnya dua adik kelas mereka sekarang telah memiliki seorang putra yang pada akhirnya membuktikan jikalau cinta mereka itu _begitu_ tulus –serius sama seperti sewaktu mereka _dulu_ mengaku mereka saling jatuh pada pesona masing-masing. Karenanya mereka tahu bahwa Shintarou dan Kazunari tak pernah main-main soal masa depan.

Yang bisa mereka lakukan kini hanyalah memberi selamat dan menunggu si kecil tumbuh. Seperti siapa kelak si mungil itu? Akankah seperti Shintarou? Atau seperti Kazunari? Mereka tak bisa memastikan, namun mereka tahu keduanya pasti akan mendidik Shinkai dengan baik.

Karena sekarang pun mereka bisa melihat, betapa pasangan itu sangat menyayangi buah hati mereka. Yang tanpa peduli pada _senpai_nya semasa SMA, Shintarou dan Kazunari berbagi ciuman kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pucuk kepala sang anak. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia jikalau mereka berbahagia.

Ya, sangat berbahagia. Dan Miyaji, Otsubo juga Kimura bisa memberi kepastian bahwa mereka juga ikut dalam suasana hingar-bingar kebahagiaan itu.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Wah, lihat itu, Shouta mengedip-kedipkan matanya. _Kawaiii_," Fukui berkomentar menyaksikan si kecil Murasakibara yang ada dalam gendongan Tatsuya.

Okamura dan Liu hanya menonton, sesekali mereka menepuki bahu Atsushi mengucapkan selamat.

"Rambutnya seperti Himuro-_aru_," Liu berucap sambil terus meneliti fisik putra pertama teman semasa SMAnya itu.

"Yap. Tapi matanya mata Murasakibara."

"Perpaduan yang sempurna."

"Setujuuu."

Dan terus begitu. Ruangan yang penuh padat tersebut hanya terisi gumaman opini yang menghantar rasa hangat bagi masing-masing orang tua baru karena kehadiran anak pertama mereka. Atsushi dan Tatsuya saling melempar senyum yang sesungguhnya tertangkap juga oleh teman-teman semasa SMAnya.

Dan saat itu mereka tahu –bahwa keduanya bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Ranjang Ryouta dikelilingi para _ex_ anggota basket Touou dan Kaijou. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang membawa hadiah untuk si kecil Aomine Nouka. Momoi yang sedari tadi memekik ingin sekali menggendong bayi itu akhirnya kesampaian.

Para teman setim Daiki maupun Ryouta itu masing-masing memuji paras si kecil. Mereka tidak memungkiri jikalau _figure_ mungil itu wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Ryouta –walau ada garis-garis yang menunjukkan sisi Daiki, juga mata dan rambut yang mirip ayahnya. Namun mereka tetap rasanya memiliki rasa sayang pada anak itu. Padahal baru hari ini bertemu.

"Aaah, lihat. Dia memegang jarikuuu," Momoi berseru tiba-tiba. Yang lainnya langsung memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis _pink_ tersebut. "Astagaaa, Nouka imut sekali. Ikut pulang sama _nee-san_ ya, sayang?"

"_Mouuu_, Momo_cchi_, aku juga masih ingin sama Nouka-_ssu_!"

"Habis Nouka imut sekali, Ki-_chan_."

"Hehehe, siapa _dulu dong_ ibunya!"

Dan yang mendengar hal itu, hanya memutar mata. Aomine Ryouta masih sama ketika ia masih menjadi Kise Ryouta. Narsis yang tak pernah berubah. Namun walau bagaimana pun, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori dan yang lainnya ikut berbahagia. _Begitu_ pun Imayoshi, Sakurai juga para _former member_ tim basket Touou yang ikut tertawa melihat tingkah si kecil Nouka yang _begitu_ imut.

Dan sekali lagi –angin kebahagiaan berhembus membelai setiap orang yang tertawa dengan rasa senang yang _begitu_ menggebu. Selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah kita yang berusaha mempertahankan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Karena setiap jalan yang ditempuh, pastinya akan sulit. Tapi disetiap kesulitan, pasti memiliki keindahan yang tak ada tandingannya.

Karena Tuhan… selalu memiliki kejutan untuk kita semua.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**Epilog**_

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

_3 bulan kemudian…_

Hari itu sekali lagi kediaman keluarga kecil Akashi diisi oleh orang-orang berkepala warna-warni. Dengan di masing-masing tangan sang ibu, ada bayi kecil yang usianya sudah bertambah –bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang sudah bisa tengkurap atau duduk.

Momoi yang saat itu hadir menyaksikan keceriaan itu dengan bibir yang terus melantunkan senyum. Senyumannya semakin menjadi ketika melihat Naoki dan Seiji yang seolah sedang mengajak Shinkai berbicara sangatlah imut. Atau Nouka dan Shouta yang seolah saling mengajak bermain. Mereka berlima dibiarkan tengkurap di tengah-tengah para orang tua yang asing mengobrol –atau sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

Sang tuan rumah sendiri, Akashi Tetsuya sibuk di dapur untuk memintai tolong para _maid_ juga _butler_ mempersiapkan makan siang untuk mereka semua. Akashi Seijuurou hanya duduk-duduk santai sambil memperhatikan dua putranya seraya ia sesekali mengobrol dengan Atsushi dan Daiki.

Ryouta dan Tatsuya juga larut dalam pembicaraan. Sedangkan Shintarou dan Kazunari sibuk dengan dunianya memperhatikan Shinkai bermain dengan yang lainnya. Saat kemudian Momoi melihat Tetsuya kembali dan berjongkok di depan para bayi –mengusap masing-masing kepala beda warna itu, seketika ia mendapat ide untuk mengabadikannya menjadi sebuah potret. Dan menurutnya akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika mereka semua ada di dalamnya.

"Ah! _Minna_! Bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama-sama? Dengan si kecil juga?"

"Whoaaa! Ide bagus Momo_cchiii_!"

"Kalau _begitu_ mungkin kita butuh Tadashi-_san_, Akashi-_kun_ untuk memotret kita?"

Setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Seijuurou yang memanggil Tadashi dan kepala pelayan itu mengisyaratkan untuk mereka masing-masing merapat pada sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Seijuurou dan yang lainnya.

Sesudah menyingkirkan meja sebentar, mereka masing-masing menghadap kamera. Di sofa yang dapat memuat tiga orang itu terisi oleh Tetsuya di tengah yang memangku Seiji, di samping kanannya Kazunari dengan Shinkai. Di samping kirinya Ryouta dengan Nouka. Lalu di deretan belakang sofa –berderet dari kanan dari sudut pandang lensa kamera adalah Shintarou-Seijuurou dan Daiki. Kemudian di jejeran bawah dari sudut yang sama Tatsuya dengan dipangkuannya Shouta, di tengah Momoi dan Naoki lalu disusul Atsushi.

Dan ketika Tadashi memberi aba-aba bahwa ia akan segera memotretnya, masing-masing mata mengarah pada kamera. Mereka semua tersenyum karena sekali lagi merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak ada tandingannya.

Hari itu… ketika bunga musim gugur mendingin –mereka menciptakan momen yang takkan pernah bisa mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka.

* * *

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

_**The End**_

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

_**Thanks to; **_

_**IzumiTetsuya - **Terima kasih atas setiap review Izumi-san yang menghibur saya. Makasih bangeeet /nangis/ Iyah, saya bersyukur karena Izumi-san ga bosen baca fic yang panjang inih /nangis lagi/ btw iya, apa-apa Tetsuya selalu nyuri start duluan -cyiin. Maklum, Akashi selalu kepengen serba duluan /apa/ nah -selanjutnya Kazunari yang kepengen buru-buru nyusul. Midorima kan ga mau kalah sama Akashi /kok/ Dan akhirnya begini. Hoho, thanks a lot untuk reviewmu, Izumi-saaan :)_

_**ShizukiArista - **awww, beneran makin romantis? Akhirnya saya bisa buat Romance! /apa/ Dan sepertinya Akashi bener-bener lupa niatnya ngebunuh Midorima gegara anak kembarnya udah lahir. Bersorak untuk keselamatan Midorin! /ga/ Makasih reviewnya, Shizuki-san :)_

_**macaroon waffle - **Thanks reviewnya, macaroon-san. Btw ini dia chap depannya udah saya bawain, aaaand makasih sumbangan namanya. Kebetulan nyumbang nama Shouta -saya juga kepikiran untuk ambil nama itu sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, thank you! Enjoyed this chapter!:)_

_**Yoshikuni Rie - **hola, Yoshikuni-san. Wah, marathon 12 chap? Sugeee, capek ga tuh jempol scroll terus? Iya nih, cowok hamil pas ngidam emang absurd /authornya kalik/ and, anaknya AkaKuro cowok dua-duanya tuh hoho. Thanks reviewnya :D_

_**efiastuti1 - **Akashi panik untung ga ngebakar rumah ya. Yaps, Tetsuya tuh untungnya kuat._

_**wyda - **eh, gue ga sempet post pas lu ultah. Maap ye. wkwk_

_**Jasmine DaisynoYuki - **daaaaan -begitulah reaksi para sema /tunjuk fic di atas/_

_**lalalala-chan desu - **Hola, lala-chan, anak Midorin sudah bersurai hijau nih! Dan makasih atas sumbangan namanya ya :) Makasih reviewnya juga. Minat review lagi? hehe_

_**mayasiwonesteverlastingfriends - **iya qaqa, akyu udah semangat kok /Tetsuya masang aegyo face/ /abaikan/ makasih reviewnya~_

_**kireimozaku - **sudah temukan jawabannya bayi AkaKuro mirip siapa? hoho mereka perpaduan emak-bapaknya. thanks reviewnya:)_

_**jameela - **sebenernya waktu itu saya kepikiran cowo-cewe, tapi entah kenapa punya hasrat bikin cowo-cowo. Tapi semoga Jameela-san suka :D Seperti saran -kejadian lahirannya setelah Tetsuya beneran disusul yang lainnya. Thanks reviewnya:)_

_**Kurotori Rei - **liat Midorin yang ga tsundere agak aneh ya? Iya nih saya juga /lah/ yosh, thanks reviewnya:)_

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

_Hola, _saya balik lagi membawa_ last chapter. And this is it. _Semua yang bisa saya tuangkan. Maaf kalau ada kejanggalan –apalagi soal pas di rumah sakit. Hoho.

Terima kasih untuk yang setia baca_ fic _ini dari awal sampai akhir_. Love ya all._

_See you at the next fic! _Saya sedikit kepikiran buat bikin_ sekuel fic _ini. Setiap_ chapter _menceritakan satu keluarga aja. Ada yang minat?

_Btw, _gimana dengan_ chap _ini_? Mind giving me a review?_

_Thank you and thanks a lot! Without you I'm nothing._

_**Love,**_

_**Yumi**_


End file.
